Nuevas Experiencias
by Esteban Alvarez
Summary: Star, Marco, Janna y Tom inician la nueva etapa de sus vidas: LA UNIVERSIDAD. Ahora que decidieron tener una vida normal en la Tierra, han avanzado con sus respectivas vidas y la universidad será su nuevo destino. Aquí experimentaran nuevas sensaciones, eventos jamas antes experimentados. La pregunta es quien ganará: ¿La lujuria? ¿Los celos? o ¿El amor? Esta obra es continuación


1\. una nueva aventura

_Domingo en la mañana. El sol lanzaba con intensidad los primeros rayos sobre la ciudad de Echo Creek. El verano estaba por finalizar, tanto niños, como adolescentes y jóvenes adultos volverían una vez más a sus actividades estudiantiles normales. Ese es el caso de nuestros protagonistas._

_Una hermosa joven rubia abre sus ojos azules y ve a su izquierda a su apuesto novio._

**Star:** Buenos días, mi amor. Hoy es el gran día.

_El castaño lentamente abre los ojos._

**Marco:** Hola, princesa. Claro que sí, es un gran día. –_sonriendo_-

**Star:** Aun no puedo creerlo. –_regresando a ver la vacía habitación y fijando su atención en 4 maletas junto a la puerta_-

_Era el día en que Star y Marco partían a su nuevo destino, la universidad en Los Ángeles, específicamente en la UCLA._

**Star:** Recuerda, mi amor, que debemos ir con mis padres antes de vernos con Tom y Janna.

**Marco:** De acuerdo. Me iré a dar una ducha rápida.

**Star:** Mientras yo elegiré que ponerme. –_dando un pequeño beso a su amado que luego se retira_-

_La rubia seguía eligiendo que atuendo ponerse aquel día, mientras Marco ya salió de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura (atrás quedó la época donde se colocaba la toalla para cubrir todo su cuerpo y en su cabello)_

**Marco:** -_Abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartía con la rubia_\- La ducha es toda tuya, mi amor.

**Star:** Gracias, Marco. Ahora iré a… -_regresando a ver a su novio-_

_La joven de ojos azules quedó maravillada frente al "Adonis" que tenía por novio, ahora Marco era un chico más alto, con sombra de barba en su rostro, sus músculos habían aumentado considerablemente del chico flacuchento que era, aunque no era muy pronunciado ya tenía marcados el popular "six pack" en sus abdominales, dado que Marco siguió practicando karate al punto de obtener cinta negra en un corto periodo de tiempo, lo cual era impresionante._

**Star:** -_Toda sonrojada_\- Ab-ab-abdominales. –_soltando un poco de baba_-

**Marco:** ¿En serio, Star? –_alzando la ceja_\- Todas las mañanas es lo mismo, -_sonriendo_\- ya nos hemos visto muchas veces desnudos, pero aun reaccionas así, no es que me queje, pero ¿no te cansa?

_Su novia acerca lentamente con una mirada sugestiva que llama la atención de Marco._

**Star:** Marco, -_colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello grueso del latino_\- eres el hombre más hermoso, inclusive más que el Marco musculoso de la dimensión de Hekapoo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres tanto hermoso físicamente como lo es tu corazón y jamás me cansaré de admirar la belleza de ambos.

_El castaño quedó enternecido con las palabras de la rubia, que solo plantó un largo y apasionado beso en sus labios rosados y finos._

**Star:** Mejor me iré a bañar también, tenemos mucho que hacer.

**Marco:** Si, mi vida.

_Se estaba retirando para vestirse, pero antes de que Star se marchase a la ducha, esta le da un ligero pellizco en el trasero del latino, en forma de coqueteo_.

**Marco:** ¡Star! –_regresando ver avergonzado a su novia, mientras su cara estaba totalmente roja_-

**Star:** Jaja ups no me pude resistir. Te amo. –_mandando un beso volado mientras salía de la habitación_-

**Marco:** Jaja realmente adoro todas tus rarezas. –_sonreía apaciblemente_-

_Mientras Star y Marco se preparaban, en un castillo de estilo gótico cerca del muelle, una familia se estaba despidiendo de su hijo._

**Tom:** Tranquila, mamá.

**Wrathmelior:** Biirrr muaa giiirrr uuu. –_llorando desconsolada_-

**Dave:** Lo sé, cariño. Pero nuestro hijo es ahora todo un hombre. –_posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo_\- Estamos orgullosos de ti y del camino que has elegido. No fue fácil adaptarse a estos cambios para nosotros, sin embargo, tu, Janna y tus amigos nos han ayudado tanto y ahora te iras con ellos a la universidad, siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo. –_sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos_-

**Tom:** Gracias papá. _–abrazándolo fuertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos_-

**Wrathmelior:** -_Tomando a su hijo y acercándolo a su rostro_\- Brnnuuu aaajjjj taaarrr.

**Tom:** También te extrañaré, mamá. _–abrazándola y dándole un beso_-

_Entonces la gran mujer demonio deja a su hijo en el suelo, el cual va hacia su vehículo con intención de ir a recoger a su novia._

**Tom:** Adiós, los amo. –_agitando el brazo_-

**Dave:** Adiós, hijo. –_abrazando a su esposa_-

_El joven demonio se retira para iniciar su nueva aventura junto a su novia y sus amigos._

_En la casa Díaz, había un escenario parecido. Star y Marco al terminar el desayuno, pusieron sus maletas en la cajuela y se estaban despidiendo de Rafael, Angie y Mariposa._

**Rafael:** ¡Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre! –_abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando a cantaros-_

**Marco:** _-Poniéndose azul por la falta de oxígeno_\- Lo sé, papá, pero podrías soltarme por favor.

_Entonces lo suelta y su madre se acerca para abrazarlo_.

**Angie:** Te amamos tanto, Marco, a los dos, estudien mucho y disfruten de esta etapa maravillosa de la vida que es la universidad.

**Star y Marco:** Lo haremos.

_Entonces la pequeña Mariposa, de 4 años, hace gestos con sus manos para que su hermano lo cargue._

**Marco:** Ven aquí, mi pequeña princesa. –_recogiéndola_\- A ti te voy a extraña más que a nadie. –_con ojos algo vidriosos_-

**Mariposa:** ¿Me prometes que me llamaras y vendrás a visitarnos? –_con un adorable puchero_-

**Marco:** Claro que sí. –_dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla_-

**Mariposa:** Star, ¿me prometes que cuidaras y amaras mucho a mi hermanito? –_regresando a ver a la rubia_-

**Star:** -_Marco le entrega a Mariposa para que la rubia la cargue-_ Claro que sí, veré que no se meta en problemas y lo llenaré de amor, como a ti. –_besando su frente a lo que la pequeña niña responde con un fuerte abrazo a Star-_

**Mariposa:** También te extrañaré mucho a ti.

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salieran de los ojos de la rubia._

**Marco:** Por favor cuiden a Nachos, ella está durmiendo en su nido.

**Rafael:** La cuidaremos mucho. No te preocupes.

_Marco y Star proceden ir al automóvil de Marco._

**Marco y Star:** ¡Adiós! –_agitando los brazos_-

**Los Díaz:** ¡Adiós!

_La joven pareja se aleja con destino a Nueva Mewni. Al llegar, se encontraron en las afueras con Moon, River, Globgore, Eclipsa y la pequeña Meteora. Conversaron un rato, pero ya era hora de despedirse._

**Star:** Ya tenemos que irnos.

**River:** Adiós pastelito. –_llorando_\- Estamos tan felices por ustedes.

**Eclipsa:** ¡Les deseamos éxitos en sus nuevas oportunidades!

**Globgore:** ¡Llénennos de orgullo!

**Meteora:** Y que un guerricornio se coma a Marco. –_murmurando-_

**Marco:** ¿Dijiste algo, Meteora?

**Meteora:** Ehhm que tengan suerte. –_sonriendo nerviosamente_-

**Star:** Gracias, mamá, yo… -_fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de la peliblanca_-

**Moon:** Cuando era reina esto no era lo que tenía planeado para ti, sin embargo, no podría estar más orgullosa de ti y la mujer en que te has convertido. –_derramando ligeras lágrimas_-

**Star:** Te amo, mami. –_abrazándola_-

**Moon:** Y yo a ti. Marco te encargamos mucho a Star, sé que la cuidarás y la amarás mucho.

**Marco:** Siempre lo haré. –_sonriendo_-

_Todos se fundieron en un abrazo grupal lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Felices y tristes a la vez por el nuevo destino de los chicos._

_Star y Marco se despiden de todos desde el carro del castaño y se dirigen a la casa Ordonia, donde se irían juntos a Tom y Janna._

_Un demonio es su convertible rojo llega a la casa de su novia y toca el claxon anunciando su llegada._

**Janna:** Es Tom. Debo irme, chicos.

_Enseguida los padres de la azabache la abrazan con mucho amor._

**Sr. Ordonia**: Janna, estamos tan felices por el paso que vas a dar.

**Sra. Ordonia:** Sabemos que al principio no era de tu gusto esta decisión, pero nos alegra que la hayas elegido por tu futuro.

**Janna:** Gracias mamá, daré lo mejor de mí en la universidad.

**Sr. Ordonia:** Esperamos que tú y Tom sean muy felices.

_Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar sus mejillas a Janna._

_Entonces la puerta se abre y Tom entra a saludar a sus futuros suegros._

**Tom:** Hola amor. -_besando sus los labios-_ Buenos días, Sres. Ordonia.

**Sr. y Sra. Ordonia: **Hola Tom.

**Tom: **Te ayudaré. –_toma las maletas de su novia para colocarlas en la cajuela de su auto_-

**Janna:** Adiós chicos. –_de nuevo abrazando a sus padres_-

_La azabache y el demonio se suben al auto y esperan a sus amigos, que llegaron a los pocos minutos._

**Star y Marco:** Hola amigos. –_saludándolos desde dentro del vehículo_-

**Tom y Janna:** Hola.

**Marco:** Tendremos que conducir por una hora y media, en el camino pararemos en un supermercado para comprar la comida necesaria. ¿De acuerdo?

**Tom:** Dalo por hecho, Díaz.

**Todos:** ¡RUMBO A LOS ÁNGELES!

_Entonces empieza el largo viaje hacia UCLA._

**Star:** Mi amor, ¿Cuándo me dejarás conducir? Sabes que tengo mi licencia, claro después de 10 intentos fallidos.

**Marco:** ¿Acaso olvidaste el accidente del mes pasado? –_en tono sarcástico_-

**Star:** ¡Te dije que el guerricornio salió de la nada! –_haciendo puchero de enojo_-

**Marco:** (Solo diré que el guerricornio tiene suerte de caminar de nuevo) –_pensó-_

**Star:** ¡Oí eso! –_molesta -_

**Marco:** Ups lo siento. –_viendo el camino y reflexionando al respecto_\- Star, te quería hablar de eso.

**Star:** ¿Eh?

**Marco:** A dónde vamos, no necesitaremos usar la magia, es una vida normal ahora, sé que juntos accedemos al poder de ella y que a veces leemos los pensamientos del otro. Pero en la universidad nadie nos atacará o nos hará daño. Somos muy conocidos y eso ya trae popularidad indeseada.

_Star recordó que a partir de los eventos hace 4 años, ellos fueron noticia nacional de cómo lucharon en pro de los monstruos y eran acosados por todo tipo de prensa sea informativa o sensacionalista, no les gustaba llamar la atención, solo hacían lo que creían correcto._

**Star:** Tienes razón, espero que podamos mantener un perfil bajo.

**Marco:** Igual yo, aunque los monstruos ya son más aceptados en muchas partes, hay personas ignorantes que siguen con sus absurdos prejuicios. Pero, ambos persiguiéremos carreras para ayudar a las personas y al cambio.

**Star:** Tienes razón, mi amor.

_En el camino siguieron conversando sobre sus expectativas sobre el futuro._

_Dado los acontecimientos sucedidos hace 4 años, Marco, Star y Janna se atrasaron en clases, por ello se graduaron de preparatoria un año tarde del que se suponía. Y el nivel de estudios de Tom lo ayudó para asistir a la misma clase que sus amigos._

_Se graduaron a los 19 años, más sus amigos como Alfonzo, Fergusson, Justin, Sabrina, entre otros, se graduaron normalmente a los 18 años y partieron con diferentes rumbos._

_Por el excelente promedio escolar de Marco, muchas universidades le ofrecieron becas (fuera del hecho que era conocido por todo el país) y aceptó en UCLA, ya que Echo Creek no contaba con una universidad o instituto superior. Como había prometido hace años, Marco pagó la colegiatura de Star para que ella persiguiese lo que ella quiera, todo gracias a sus ahorros de Princesa Torpina._

_Marco en principio quería involucrarse en la política, pero al ver que esta era sucia y actuaba bajo intereses personales y no populares, se desencantó de ella y persiguió su sueño original de ser psicólogo. Mientras Star, por su cariño por los animales, decidió ser veterinaria para tratar tanto animales de la Tierra como de Mewni._

_Los Lucitor, en cambio, poseían una vasta fortuna, y al adoptar una vida terrestre normal, Tom quiso estudiar junto a sus amigos, él iba a estudiar ingeniería automotriz, su amor por los vehículos nació desde la vez que construyó el carruaje para llevar a Star al Baile de la Luna Roja hace muchos años ya. Los padres de Janna pagaron los estudios de su hija, ella quería estudiar las artes místicas y oscuras, pero al no existir tal materia, prefirió estudiar literatura clásica y ya que Tom iría a la misma universidad que Star y Marco, eso ayudó a decidirse por cual universidad ir._

_Regresando con nuestros protagonistas, aún tenían mucho recorrido por delante. Star quedaba maravillada con los nuevos paisajes, desde bosques y mucha vegetación hasta pasando por mansiones lujosas de estrellas del cine y de la música._

_Luego de una hora de conducir, los 4 llegaron a un Wal-Mart, donde compraron toda la comida necesaria a donde serían sus nuevos hogares por los próximos años, al terminar de comprar, prosiguieron con su camino. Llegaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, era gigantesca, tal como la pintaba las películas de acción que solían ver._

_Star se sentía muy feliz de ver todo ese nuevo mundo, pero a la vez le entristecía ver la gran cantidad de indigentes y personas pobres en las calles, entonces comprendió que las injusticas no eran exclusivas para los monstruos sino entre los humanos también existían._

_Dejando aquel triste, pero real panorama, poco a poco llegaban a su destino._

**Marco:** Mira mi amor, allí es donde estudiaremos para hacer del mundo un mejor lugar.

_El latino señalaba a un conjunto de edificios con grandes escaleras._

**Star:** ¡Es hermoso! ¡No puedo para empezar a estudiar mañana!

_Dos calles después llegan a su nuevo hogar._

**Marco: **Y este será nuestro pequeño nido de amor.

_Señalando un edificio moderno de 5 pisos con parqueadero privado. Este se encontraba ubicado cerca de la universidad, fue algo costoso sí, pero gracias al dinero que tenían Marco y Tom, quienes pagaron su arriendo, fue posible solventarlo._

_Los chicos guardaron los vehículos en sus parqueaderos respectivos y procedieron a bajar._

**Marco:** ¿Qué te parece, amor?

**Star:** ¡Marco! –_saltando a abrazarlo y besarlo_\- Gracias, gracias mi amor, gracias por darme un nuevo hogar y pagar mis estudios.

**Marco:** El dinero solo es una herramienta, no da felicidad, mi única felicidad eres tú.

_A Star se le salieron lágrimas de alegría, y dándole un beso más largo y apasionado_.

**Janna:** ¡Oigan tórtolos! –_cargando su maleta_\- ¿Van a bajar sus maletas o van a tener relaciones aquí para traer mi cámara?

**Star y Marco:** ¡Janna! –_molestos, pero a la vez sonrojados_-

_La azabache continuo su camino al ascensor donde su novio la esperaba para subir al 3 piso donde era su departamento._

_Star y Marco bajaron todas las maletas y bolsas de comida hacia el otro ascensor con destino al piso 2._

_Al llegar, salieron del ascensor, Marco saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Era un hermoso departamento. Todos los departamentos ya venían amoblados, por ello el costo alto de su arriendo._

**Star:** ¿Es nuestra casa? –_anonadada_-

**Marco:** Si, Star. Nuestra casa.

_La rubia sale corriendo para ver su habitación_

_Era una habitación amplia con una cama grande para ella y Marco_

**Star:** ¡Aaaahhhh! –_grita mientras sale corriendo donde Marco para darle un poco de amor_-

**Marco:** Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado.

_En el piso de arriba, Tom y Janna también se estaban instalando._

_Su departamento era más ergonómico, pero igual de hermoso._

**Tom:** ¿Qué te parece, nena? –_en tono coqueto_-

**Janna:** Creo que te ganaste unos besos, Lucitor.

_La chica se acerca al demonio para darle una serie de picos y al final termina con un beso sumamente apasionado_.

**Tom:** Y eso que aún no has visto nuestra nueva habitación.

_La azabache expectante va hacia su habitación, tenía una gran cama, un balcón, aire acondicionado, un gran closet._

**Janna:** Cama grande, ¿eh? Jeje Ya me imagino para qué. –_sonreía pícaramente_-

**Tom:** Amor. –_gritando desde la sala_\- Debemos desempacar.

_Después de una hora, ambas parejas terminaron de acomodar su ropa y cosas en sus nuevas habitaciones, y guardar la comida._

_Star y Marco estaban agotados y fueron un rato a la cama a descansar._

**Star:** ¿Sabes que sería una manera genial de celebrar?

_Entonces la rubia se pone en una posición algo comprometedora encima de su novio._

**Marco:** ¿Cuál, mi amor?

_La rubia se acercaba lentamente hasta que se sentían sus respiraciones._

**Star:** Que tú y yo….¡PREPAREMOS UNOS NACHOS! –_exclamó alegre_-

**Marco:** -_Sonrojado y nervioso_\- Oh sí, claro unos nachos, en eso pensaba jaja

**Star:** Genial, llamaré para que Tom y Janna bajen, deben estar igual de cansados y hambrientos.

**Marco:** Si, Star. Yo voy en un segundo.

_El castaño trataba de recuperar aire y tratar de bajar la intensidad del bulto que sentía entre sus piernas._

**Marco:** (Vamos Marco, piensa en la Biblia) –_pensó_-

**Star:** -_Gritando desde la cocina_\- Marco, ¿Qué es la Biblia?

**Marco:** No, nada Star. - _sonrojado de olvidar que a veces leen sus pensamientos_-

_Janna y Tom bajaron a los pocos minutos, Star y Marco seguían preparando un gran platón de nachos. Mientras tanto, pusieron música y como no era más sino de Sentencia de Amor, lo pusieron a todo volumen._

_Todos se divertían, hacían los movimientos de baile y hacían la mímica de cantar como si estuvieran en un karaoke, hasta Janna, que al principio no le gustaba, pero gracias a Tom de poco también le fue gustando._

_Todos estaban en su onda sin darse cuenta que estaban golpeando la puerta con fuerza, al parecer habían molestado a alguno de sus vecinos._

**Marco:** Esperen chicos, -_bajando el volumen_\- creo que hay alguien en la puerta, iré a ver.

_El castaño se acercó a la puerta, mientras seguían tocando con fuerza, realmente quien fuera estaba molesta. Entonces abrió la puerta._

**?:** Sé que son nuevos y no me importa así que ¡PODRIAN BAJAR EL MALDI..!–_identificó automáticamente al castaño_\- ¡¿TÚ?!

**Marco:** ¡¿TÚ?! –_anonadado_-

_Star, Janna y Tom se acercaron para ver porque tanto griterío._

**?:** ¡¿Y USTEDES?! –_desagradablemente sorprendida_-

**Star y Janna:** ¡¿BRITTNEY WONG?! –_sentían que sus ojos se iban a salir_-

**Tom:** ¿Brittney quién? –_confundido_-

_**Brittney Wong, la chica más popular de la secundaria de Echo Creek, era ahora su vecina. No está de más decir que nuestros protagonistas no tienen ni el más mínimo afecto por ella.**_

_**¿Qué significará la presencia de la chica snub para ellos? ¿Un dolor de cabeza? ¿Una rival? O quizá…**_

_**2\. amigas y rivales**_

**LEMON MODE: ON**

**NIVEL: ●○○**

_Nuestros protagonistas pensaron que sus días escolares en la secundaria de Echo Creek habían finalizado hace mucho, no pudieron estar más equivocados. Después de mudarse a sus nuevos hogares en pos de perseguir sus sueños universitarios, se llevaron la desagradable noticia que Brittney Wong, la chica más popular de la secundaria ahora era su vecina. Esta noticia no calaría bien en nadie._

**Brittney:** ¡¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí?! –_exclamó molesta_-

**Janna:** ¡Ahora nosotros vivimos aquí, Wong!

**Brittney:** ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! ¡Ahora seremos vecinos! –_haciendo muecas de desagrado_\- ¡Le dije a papi que quería un departamento de lujo para ir a la universidad!, ¡¿Cómo ustedes pobretones pueden vivir aquí?! –_tomando poses prepotentes_-

**Star:** Pues estos "pobretones", también tienen dinero y viviremos aquí, lo mejor es llevarnos cordialmente por el bien de todos. _–decía la rubia en forma de conciliar la situación-_

**Brittney:** ¿Llevarme bien con ustedes? ¡Ja! ¡Qué ridículo!

_La actitud de la chica adinerada colmó la paciencia de Marco._

**Marco:** -_Acercándose a Brittney-_ Escucha, Brittney, no te agradamos, ni tu a nosotros, no tenemos que llevarnos bien, ni siquiera vernos, pero no hagamos esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

_Las suaves y concisas palabras del latino hicieron efecto en Brittney, por unos segundos su indignación se fue y a la vez admiró el cuerpo fornido, y rasgos más masculinos que tiene Marco ahora que en su época de secundaria, a la vez que apareció un ligero sonrojo imperceptible en las mejillas de la snob._

**Brittney:** ¡Como quieras, Díaz!, solo no me molesten. –_dio media vuelta y se fue antes que los chicos notaran su enrojecimiento_-

_Enseguida, Marco cerró la puerta._

**Star:** ¡No la soporto! –_exclamó-_

**Janna:** Ni que lo digas.

_Ambas féminas se fueron molestas a continuar comiendo los nachos y escuchar su música, pero con un volumen más alto. Tom se acercó a Marco para decirle algo en voz baja._

**Tom:** Oye viejo, ¿viste el sonrojo de esa tal Brittney? Creo que le gustas. –_casi murmurando_-

**Marco:** ¿Brittney? Para nada, sería por lo que estaba molesta con nosotros.

**Tom:** Debes admitir tiene un buen cuerpo.

_Al igual que todos han cambiado físicamente, Brittney no fue la excepción, de la adolescente flaca y sin muchos atributos, ahora era una mujer joven más alta con un busto generoso y un trasero proporcionado bastante llamativo. Algo que Marco si notó, pero no le dio mayor importancia._

**Marco:** Puede tener un cuerpo escultural y envidiable, pero con su podrida actitud hace que toda esa "belleza" no sirva para nada. Además, la única mujer cuyo cuerpo y corazón admiró, y adoro son los de mi Star.

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tom ponga su brazo alrededor del hombro de Marco en señal de amistad y camaradería._

**Tom:** Así se dice, hermano. Vamos, seguimos celebrando el inicio de nuestra vida.

**Marco:** Por supuesto.

_Los chicos se unieron a sus novias a seguir relajándose. Después de un rato ameno decidieron ir al centro comercial más cercano para almorzar y comprar ropa además de otras cosas que hacían falta en sus respectivos hogares._

_Una vez concluido las compras, los chicos estaban extenuados por lo que volvieron a sus departamentos para descansar y estar listos para el próximo día, que sería el inicio de clases._

**Tom:** Hasta mañana, chicos, recuerden que tenemos que salir a las 7 de la mañana.

**Marco:** De acuerdo, descansen chicos.

**Janna:** Adiós tortolos.

**Star:** Adiiiiooooosssss. –_con su típico tono chirriante_-

_Cada pareja entró a su departamento para descansar. Eran aproximadamente las 8 p.m. pero con todo el cansancio de la mudanza y las compras mejor optaron por ir a dormir._

_Marco fue a cepillar sus dientes, mientras Star por tanta emoción estaba ya escogiendo el vestuario que usaría en su primer día como estudiante universitaria._

**Star:** Deslumbraré a todos con este vestido. –_había seleccionado un vestido largo color rosa con puntos blancos, sin hombreras, llamativo, pero a la vez tierno. Al estilo de Star-_

**Marco:** Ya lo creo, amor, solo no llames la atención.

**Star:** ¿Son celos los que detecto, Díaz? –_en tono juguetón_-

**Marco:** Ehhm no, solo que no quisiera que todo el mundo sepa que somos los "chicos mágicos" como nos llamó la prensa.

**Star:** Supongo que tienes razón. –_poniendo un semblante ligeramente triste_-

_El latino que salió de cepillarse los dientes vio algo triste a su novia por su comentario._

**Marco:** Pero claro que te verás hermosa en tu primer día, debes usarlo. –_sonriendo_-

_Al escuchar esto, Star cambio su tristeza por felicidad, tanto que salto para abrazar a su amado novio._

**Star:** Me alegro que te guste, mi amor. ¿Sabes cómo deberíamos celebrar el inicio de nuestra nueva etapa?

**Marco:** -_Recordando la hilarante situación que tuvo lugar en la mañana_\- ¿Haciendo nachos quizá? Jaja –_riendo suavemente_-

_Entonces Star sin previo aviso, plantó un beso largo y apasionado en los labios del latino, introduciendo su lengua primero en forma agresiva y luego fue convirtiendo en algo más tierno, y amoroso._

**Marco:** S-s-star. –_embobado con el sabor de la saliva de su amada rubia_-

**Star:** Tu sabes lo que quiero, mi vida.

_Acto seguido, Marco regresa el beso apasionado y lujurioso en la boca de Star. En un rápido movimiento, la carga con la intención de llevarla a la cama._

**Marco:** Y yo con gusto de lo daré.

_Suavemente recuesta a Star en la cama, mientras que, de su nochero, saca un preservativo de su caja para enseguida quitarse su camisa de pijama y mostrar sus abdominales a su novia._

**Star:** Ab-abdominales. –_babeando con un gran sonrojo en su cara_-

**Marco:** Jaja nunca falla.

_Marco se recuesta junto a Star para retomar aquel apasionado beso, mientras Star, presa de sus deseos íntimos, empieza a quitarse el vestido que llevaba aún. Develando su ropa interior con encaje, un sostén negro de encaje que contenia el lindo busto de la rubia y en la parte de abajo una tanga negra, la cual resaltaba más su blanco y redondo trasero._

**Marco:** Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco, mi amor.

_Una vez más, se funde un beso con lenguas danzando en la boca del otro, mientras que son su mano acaricia los pechos de la rubia, quitando su brasier, dejando al descubierto sus pechos._

**Star:** Y tu hermoso corazón es lo que me vuelve loca, Marco.

_Con su deseo sexual al máximo, Star retira su tanga, enseñando su delicada y bella femineidad, Marco se quita su pantalón de pijama y sus boxers, mostrando su virilidad al máximo a punto de estallar, se coloca el preservativo, a lo que Star se posiciona sobre él. Introduciendo lentamente su miembro en su cálido interior._

**Star:** Maaaarco. Aaaawww. –_exclamaba de placer-_

**Marco:** Ooohhhhh Star. Siiii. –_tomando a la rubia de sus caderas para ayudarla con el movimiento de arriba abajo-_

_Aquella sesión amatoria, se prolongó por casi una hora, con gemidos un poco audibles, que captaron la atención de sus vecinos y amigos del piso de arriba, los cuales se encontraban descansando en su cama._

**Janna:** Parece que ellos no pierden el tiempo jaja.

**Tom:** Jaja eso creo, ¿quieres hacerles competencia? –_alzando la ceja de modo sugestivo y coqueto_-

**Janna:** Lo siento, querido, estoy en los "días de Janna". –_haciendo referencia que se encontraba en su periodo_-

**Tom:** ¡Que mendiga suerte la mía! –_exclamaba haciendo un puchero_-

_La azabache solo sonrió y se acercó al rostro de su amado para darle un pequeño beso._

**Janna:** Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya otras formas de divertirnos. –_en tono coqueto_-

**Tom:** Esa es la actitud. –_soltando igual una sonrisa un poco pervertida_-

_El demonio abraza y coloca a Janna sobre él para besarla con suma pasión, introduciendo suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, las cuales se tocaban muy sugerentemente._

_Hundidos en la pasión, Janna lentamente lleva su mano hacia el miembro masculino de Tom, y lo agarra con ligera fuerza._

**Tom:** ¡Aaawww mi amor! –_gemía de placer_-

**Janna:** Como a ti te gusta.

_Al decir eso la azabache empieza a mover de arriba hacia abajo la virilidad de su novio, provocando más gemidos y espasmos en él._

**Tom:** ¡Si sigues yo…!

**Janna:** ¡Suéltalo todo, bebé!

_La intensidad del movimiento en su miembro fue incrementada, encima más Janna empezó a dar ligeras mordidas en el cuello de su amado, lo cual incremento el éxtasis del que era víctima el demonio._

**Tom:** ¡Aquí va! –_gritó lleno de placer-_

_El pelirrojo descarga toda su semilla dentro de su ropa interior y pantalón, dejando una gran macha de humedad en ellos._

**Tom:** Eso fue increíble. –_poco a poco retomando el aliento_\- Pero ahora debo cambiarme de pantalón. –_sonriendo_-

**Janna:** Un pequeño precio diría yo. –_besando a su novio de modo amoroso_-

_Luego de una noche de amor, las dos parejas, ahora más exhaustas que antes, optan por irse a dormir y esperar por el gran primer día._

_La mañana había llegado, muchos chicos iban con pesar a recibir otra vez clases, pero no nuestros protagonistas (talvez Janna). Despertaron con nuevos bríos y en entusiasmo palpable, desayunaron y salieron al mismo tiempo de sus hogares. Vieron que Brittney Wong salía a la misma hora, más no la regresaron a ver, ni ella a ellos._

_Las clases iniciaban a las 8 para todo el alumnado, nuevo o anterior, pero ellos quisieron ir antes para conocer los edificios de sus facultades y evitar perderse el primer día._

_Llegaron rápido, dada su ventaja de vivir muy cerca, vieron que los lugares de estacionamientos se estaban llenando, pero por suerte habían ya reservado sus lugares de estacionamiento fijos. Aparcaron sus autos y bajaron._

**Star:** ¡Hola universidad! ¡He venido a domarte! –_gritaba emocionada mientras varios otros estudiantes que pasaban por allí la veían extrañados_-

**Marco:** Jaja la universidad no está lista para ti, Star. –_sonriendo_-

**Star:** Jaja eso parece. ¡Vamos, Marco! –_tomando el brazo de su novio llevándolo a rastras_-

_Obviamente la más emocionada era Star, Tom y Janna la seguían a la rubia con paso apresurado, mientras que Marco intentaba mantener la velocidad de su novia. Los chicos iban primero a escoltar a sus queridas novias a sus respectivos edificios. Después de subir famosas y largas escaleras de UCLA, llegaron a la facultad de veterinaria de Star, la cual estaba casi en la parte central._

**Star:** ¡Llegué a mi edificio! –_saltando de la emoción_-

**Marco:** Aquí tienes tu horario de clases, no lo pierdas por favor, Star. A la hora del almuerzo a la 1, todos nos veremos para ir a la cafetería.

**Star:** De acuerdo, mi amor. –_abrazando a su novio_\- Mucha suerte, Marco, quiero que seas el mejor psicólogo del mundo, ¿oíste?

**Marco:** Y yo deseo que sea la veterinaria más reconocida del universo. –_plantando un beso en los labios de la rubia_-

**Janna:** Star, estas empeorando mi diabetes, por favor. –_sonreía en modo sarcástico_-

**Star:** Jajaja también te deseo suerte, Janna. –_abrazando a su amiga y dándole un beso en la mejilla_\- Y a ti Tom. –_de la misma manera abrazándolo y besando su mejilla_.

**Janna y Tom:** Gracias Star. –_sonriendo_-

_Star se aleja de sus amigos dando pequeños brincos de emoción yendo en dirección al edificio de veterinaria._

**Janna:** Se la van a comer viva.

**Marco y Tom: **¡Janna! –_molestos-_

**Janna:** ¿Qué?

**Marco:** Mejor vayamos a nuestros edificios.

_Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a las facultades de psicología y literatura, las cuales se encontraban en edificios contiguos._

**Tom:** Que suerte tienen, chicos. Mi edificio es el más lejano de todos en un extremo de la universidad.

_La razón de la lejanía de la facultad de ingeniería automotriz era debido a que contaba con un laboratorio automotriz grande aparte de varios talleres donde los estudiantes recibían clases y arreglaban vehículos. Era la facultad más nueva de la universidad._

**Tom:** Supongo que aquí los despido. –_Abrazando a Marco- _Mucha suerte, hermano. –_Acto seguido se dirige a su novia para abrazarla y darle un beso largo-_

**Marco:** -_En tono bromista_\- Oye Tom, esa es mucha miel para tus pancackes.

**Janna:** Cállate, a ti no te sale.

_El latino solo callo y se prometió a si mismo jamás decir otro chiste en su vida._

**Tom:** Suerte, mi amor.

**Janna:** Suerte para ti también, mi demonio favorito.

_El pelirrojo se aleja en dirección a su lejano edificio._

**Janna:** Suerte, Díaz, espero que logres deshacer las técnicas de hipnotismo que instale en tu inconsciente.

**Marco:** -_Entrecerrando los ojos_\- ¿Por qué crees que elegí psicología en primer lugar?

_Lentamente se fueron alejando para ingresar en sus respectivos edificios con dirección a sus salones de clases._

_En la facultad de veterinaria, una hermosa mujer rubia veía con asombro los salones de clases hasta que hallo el suyo sin dificultad, había ya varios estudiantes tanto hombres como mujeres, Star se sentó en la parte central, donde estaban un grupo de 3 mujeres._

**Star:** Hola chicas. –_sonriendo emocionado_\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Star.

**?:** Que curioso y lindo nombre. –_replicó amablemente una chica castaña de pelo ondulado_\- Mi nombre es Erika, ella es Emily –_señalando a una chica de cabello negro ondulado igualmente_\- y ella es Liz –_una chica alta de cabello castaño lacio_-

_Ambas chicas saludaron cordialmente a la rubia y empezaron a charlar para conocerse mejor, ya que serían compañeras de clase._

_Luego de unos minutos cruza, por la puerta cruza un joven de estatura promedio, un poco fornido, de cabello rizado color negro y una pequeña barba estilo candando, quien se fija en el grupo de féminas en la parte central del aula, más sus ojos quedan maravillados hacia la rubia de ojos azules con un llamativo vestido rosa, lentamente se acerca donde ellas._

**?:** (Mmm interesante) –_pensó- _Buenos días, chicas. –_en tono coqueto_\- Mi nombre es Jason. Me parece que seremos compañeros de clases.

**Star:** Mucho gusto, Jason. Mi nombre es Star, ellas son Emily, Liz y Erika. –_señalando a sus nuevas amigas a lo que ellas lo saludan con la mano-_

**Jason:** Es un gusto, chicas. En especial, -_tomando la mano de la ojiazul_\- a ti, Star. –_besando su mano de forma caballerosa-_

**Star:** Que caballero. –_sonriendo cordialmente_-

**Jason:** ¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?

**Star:** Para nada, adelante.

**Jason:** Gracias. (Este semestre será interesante) –_pensó-_

_Mientras tanto Marco, con un poco de dificultad llego a su salo de clases, ya habían alrededor de 20 personas, en su mayoría chicas, las cuales se fijaron inmediatamente en él por su exuberante físico, muchas esperaban que Marco se sentase junto a ellas, más el como buen estudiante, decidió por sentarse en los primeros puestos._

**?:** Hola amigo, ¿cómo te llamas?

**Marco:** Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Marco. –_dirigiendo al chico a lado suyo, era un poco bajo, gordito, de tez latina y de cabello corto color negro, de cierta manera le recordaba a su amigo Fergusson._

**?:** Mucho gusto, viejo, me llamo Xavier. –_chocando los puños_\- ¿Ya viste? Traes embobadas a casi todas las chicas. –_señalando a las féminas_-

**Marco: **¿En serio? –_regresando a ver a las chicas detrás de él, las cuales inmediatamente dejaron de verlo, pero se notaban sonrojadas_-

**Xavier:** Vas a ser el casanova de la clase. –_en tono burlón_-

**Marco: **Jaja no gracias, Xavier. Tengo a mi novia y la amo más que a nadie. –_sonreía al recordar a su querida Star_-

**Xavier:** Entonces, ¿me puedes ayudar a conquistar a alguna de ellas? –_sonriendo en forma de súplica_-

**Marco:** Jaja de acuerdo.

_El latino parecía haber hecho una nueva amistad, además de haber atraído la atención de varias chicas._

_En la facultad de literatura, Janna encontró su salón de clase, vio a varios chicas y chicos, de diferentes estilos desde los típicos nerds hasta unos chicos góticos. No sabía con quién sentarse, quería alguien de su estilo, por lo que pensó en una pequeña estrategia._

**Janna**: ¡" Era una sensación glacial, un abatimiento, una náusea en el corazón…"! –_gritó en frente de toda la clase a lo que todos la regresaron a ver extrañados, menos una chica_-

**?**: "…una irremediable tristeza de pensamiento que ningún estímulo de la imaginación podía impulsar a lo sublime" La caída de la Casa Usher, Edgar Allan Poe, 1839. –_respondió mientras leía un libro_-

_La azabache sonrió ligeramente y caminó hacia aquella chica de cabello negro lacio._

**Janna:** Hola mi nombre es Janna.

**?:** No me interesa. –_seguía concentrada en su libro_-

**Janna:** Que lastima, buscaba alguien con quien discutir sobre los conceptos de los simbolismos lovecraftianos.

_Al escuchar ese enunciado, la chica soltó su libro y regresó a ver a la azabache con una cara de sorpresa._

**?:** Mucho gusto, me llamo Zoe.

**Janna:** Es un placer conocerte, Zoe. –_estrechando su mano_.

**Zoe:** También, ¿te gustaría hablar sobre la disyuntiva entre el existencialismo de Kierkegaard y el de Heidegger?

**Janna:** Encantada.

_Hasta Janna había encontrado una nueva amiga y compañera que entendiese sus gustos filosóficos._

_Después de un largo recorrido, Tom llegó a su facultad y fue a su salón, que su primera clase sería en un taller._

_Vio que bastantes alumnos se habían inscrito a su nivel inicial, en su mayoría chicos, pero había 3 mujeres allí igualmente. Todos los presentes lo regresaron a ver, obviamente por su demoniaca apariencia, la cual era llamativa a donde fuera. El mundo ya conocía de la existencia de monstruos, pero aquellos chicos era la primera vez que veían uno tan cerca._

**?:** Genial, eres un demonio. –_se acercó un grupo de chicos_\- ¿Y puedes lanzar fuego y eso? –_preguntó entusiasmado_-

**Tom:** Jaja la verdad ya no puedo hacer eso. Pero puedo hacer esto.

_Entonces lo ojos de Tom se vuelven blancos totalmente y empieza a girar su cabeza en 360º como aquella vieja y aclamada película de terror. La acción del pelirrojo causo diferentes reacciones en todos los presentes, algunos quedaron petrificados del miedo, otros del asco, pero en su mayoría quedaron impresionados y asombrados._

**Tom:** Viejo truco de familia.

**?:** Amigo, eres la onda. –_palmeando su espalda_\- Mi nombre es Philip, ellos son Mauricio, J.J, y Alex.

**Tom:** Hola amigos, me llamo Tom, es un gusto.

**J.J: **El gusto es todo nuestro, ven siéntate con nosotros.

**Tom:** Dale. –_sonriendo de haber hecho nuevos amigos_-

_**Y así empezaba el primer día de los jóvenes adultos Star, Marco, Tom y Janna.**_

_**Habían hechos nuevos compañeros y amigos.**_

_**¿También nuevos intereses amorosos?**_

_**¿Quién es este Jason?**_

_**Pero más importante, ¿Qué quiere con Star?**_

_**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL NUEVO FORMATO QUE ESTOY ADAPTANDO PARA MIS OBRAS EN RELACION A LA ANTERIOR.**_

_**Y HONESTAMENTE, QUE LES PARECIO EL LEMON, ¿ESTUVO BIEN PARA UN LEMON LIGERO? ¿LES PARECE BUENA INICIATIVA DEL MEDIDOR DE INTENCIDAD DEL LEMON? DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS.**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**_

_**CAP 3**_

**LEMON MODE: OFF**

_Una mezcla de tedio y optimismo se podía apreciar en el aire de UCLA, en Los Ángeles, California; donde nuestros queridos protagonistas recibían clases, como era primer día para muchos, no hubo mucha impartición de materia, más que las habituales presentaciones de cada uno frente a sus nuevos compañeros y la revisión del pensum de estudios a abordarse en el presente semestre._

_Durante los recesos y cambios de hora, Star, Janna, Tom y Marco convivían con sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de la manera más amigable posible._

_Llegó la una de la tarde, donde había un espacio de descanso de una hora y media para todo el mundo._

**Erika:** Tengo tanta hambre. –_sobando su estómago_-

**Star:** Y yo, amigas.

**Jason:** ¿Qué les parece si vamos con toda la clase a la cafetería a pasar el rato?

**Liz:** Suena genial, yo iré a decirles a todos. –_levantándose para informar a toda la clase, que eran alrededor de 15 personas_-

**Jason:** ¿Vienes Star? –_rozando ligeramente la mano de la rubia_-

**Star:** Me encantaría, pero ya quedé ir a comer en la cafetería con mis amigos y mi novio.

_Esa palabra caló hondo en el joven de pelo rizado, provocando en él cierta molestia._

**Jason:** ¿Tienes novio? –_haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado_-

**Star:** Si, se llama Marco y estudia aquí en psicología.

**Jason:** -_Disimuladamente apretaba su puño con fuerza en señal de rabia_\- Esta bien, Star, supongo que podemos acompañarte hasta la cafetería, igual todos nos dirigimos allí.

**Star:** De acuerdo. –_sonreía inocentemente_-

_La mayoría de los compañeros de la clase de Star fueron juntos a la cafetería. En el camino hacia aquel lugar, la mayoría de chicos de la universidad quedaban viendo a la rubia debido a su exuberante y delicada belleza, algunos con pensamientos poco caballerosos, todos esos ojos sobre la chica de ojos azules provoco molestia en Jason, por lo que colocó su brazo alrededor de la rubia, con la intención de mostrar su "superioridad" frente a ellos._

**Star:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué pones tu brazo alrededor mío? –_preguntó extrañada_-

**Jason:** Mmm porque estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos. –_sonriendo falsamente_-

**Star:** Yo también estoy feliz de eso. –_devolviendo una sonrisa de amabilidad_-

_Todo el trayecto hacia la cafetería, Jason acariciaba suavemente el hombro de Star, mientras captaba el aroma a fresas de la rubia, lo que lo volvía loco._

_Al llegar, Star notó inmediatamente a sus amigos en una mesa, por lo que se despidió de sus compañeros de clase._

**Star:** Me despido aquí, chicos, nos vemos en clases. –_despidiéndose con la mano-_

_La ex princesa de Mewni sale dando pequeños brincos de felicidad hacia donde están sus amigos y su amado, Marco. Al acercarse, el joven latino se levanta de la mesa para saludar de beso y abrazo a su querida novia; sin saber que era fulminado con la mirada por cierto chico de cabello rizado._

**Jason:** (Así que ese es tu noviecito, –_mirando despectivamente a Marco-, _pues no lo será por mucho tiempo) –_pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente_-

_Acto seguido, aquel chico mal intencionado, se va con sus nuevos compañeros a almorzar._

_De vuelta con nuestros protagonistas, estaban degustando su almuerzo mientras conversaban de todo un poco: sus nuevos compañeros, los profesores, etc. Todos parecían sentirse cómodos con su nueva vida._

**Star:** ¿Ya han hecho nuevos amigos? –_pregunto curiosa y emocionada_-

**Marco:** Si, tengo nuevos compañeros se llaman Xavier y Alejandro, me recuerdan mucho a Fergusson y Alfonzo jaja.

**Janna:** Genial, más amigos nerds para Marco. Yo hice una nueva amiga, Zoe, la verdad no prestamos atención a los profesores, solo pasamos hablando del Necronomicon.

**Tom:** Pues yo hice 4 nuevos amigos, hasta nos llaman los 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis, ya saben porque ellos son 4 y yo soy como el diablo. ¿Entienden?

_Todos se quedaron mudos ante el mal chiste del pelirrojo, hasta su novia Janna solo puso su mano en la frente en señal de decepción._

**Janna:** (Y yo que pensé que los chistes de Marco eran malos) –_pensó-_

_Entonces fue el turno de la rubia de hablar._

**Star:** Yo hice unas amigas maravillosas, se llaman Erika, Emily y Liz; son super geniales. Ah y un chico, Jason, es muy caballeroso, me dio un beso en mano, me abrazó y me dice lo linda que soy a cada rato.

_Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos que la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos como si fuesen a salir expulsados de sus cuencas, en especial Marco, que estaba tomando su bebida y por la impresión se atoró, casi ahogándose._

**Marco:** ¿Espera que? –_mirándola incrédulo_-

**Star:** Jiji tranquilo Marco, tu siempre serás mi mejor "aminovio". –_besándolo en los labios_\- Creo que iré por otro postre, ya vuelvo. –_alejándose de la mesa_-

**Tom:** Viejo, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Este tal Jason parece que está interesado en Star.

**Janna:** Si quieres puedo lanzarle una maldición para que huela a mierda de perro siempre. –_sonriendo_-

_Marco reflexionó por un momento._

**Marco:** Chicos, ustedes saben que amo a Star más que a nadie y que hemos pasado mucho juntos; seré su novio, más no soy su dueño, ella está en libertad de hacer las amistades que prefiera. Pero si este tal Jason, actúa maliciosamente en contra de ella, le irá mal.

_Tom y Janna vieron un nuevo semblante en Marco, jamás lo vieron así de tranquilo pero firme hasta ligeramente amenazante. Una de las cosas que Marco más odiaba, era la malicia, que las personas actuasen con el fin de dañar a otras personas por mero gusto._

**Tom:** (Marco puede ser intimidante a veces) –_pensó-_

**Janna:** (Miau) –_pensó pícaramente_-

_Al rato llego Star con un pastel de manzana, los chicos volvieron a retomar la conversación para luego ir a descansar en uno delos espacios verdes de la universidad antes de volver ingresar a clases._

_Faltaba media hora para el reinicio de las horas de clases, por lo que decidieron volver a sus respectivos salones, se despidieron amorosamente de sus parejas y partieron._

_En otro lado, un grupo de amigos, los nuevos compañeros hombres de Star para ser exactos, caminaban también con rumbo de vuelta a su aula. En el camino conversaban sobre sus aficiones entre otras cosas._

**?:** Star es muy bella, ¿no lo crees, Jason?

**Jason:** -_Mirándolo con cierto desagrado_\- Si, es sumamente hermosa.

**?:** Estaba pensando en pedirle su número para invitarla a salir o algo.

_Aquella oración provocó una ira irracional en Jason._

**Jason:** ¿Con que quieres su número? –_en su rápido movimiento sujeta a su compañero de los hombros y lo estampa fuerte contra la pared ante el asombro del resto de hombres- _¡Escúchame idiota y esto va para todos ustedes también! ¡STAR ES MIA! ¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA!

_Todos tragaron en seco ante la amenaza de Jason, quien adoptaba poses y actitudes de ser un rufián, más solo era un cobarde cualquiera, pero sus compañeros para evitar problemas con ese "loco" solo asentaron la cabeza. Entonces Jason soltó a su compañero._

**Jason:** Me alegro que hayan entendido, ahora vamos a clases.

_Se había posicionado como el nuevo "líder", no por respeto o algo parecido, sino solo por miedo, el arma predilecta de los cobardes._

_En la facultad de psicología, Marco estaba ingresando al ascensor, estando a punto de cerrarse vio una chica que corría apresurada para alcanzar a entrar en él._

_Marco presiono el botón para que la puerta permanezca abierta._

**?:** Gracias.

**Marco:** No hay de que… -_notando quien era-___¿Brittney? –_sorprendido_-

**Brittney:** ¡¿Marco Díaz?! – _con cara de desagrado, pero un pequeño sonrojo_\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

**Marco:** Yo estudio aquí en psicología. ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! (Por favor di que no estudias también psicología) –_pensó angustiado_-

**Brittney:** Para que lo sepas, tomo Introducción a Psicología como parte de mi carrera de negocios internacionales.

_El latino suspiró mentalmente de no tener que compartir clases con la chica snob, aunque tendría que verla a veces en su edificio._

**Marco:** Espero que te vaya bien.

**Brittney:** ¡Aish! –_exclamó molesta_\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así de "buenito"? –_con cara de desagrado_-

**Marco:** Porque alguna vez fuimos compañeros, incluso amigos por un tiempo en primaria, y solo espero que algo de la Brittney Wong que fue mi amiga y quise mucho, aun siguieran allí. Aunque solo podría estar equivocado.

_Justo el ascensor se abrió en el piso de Marco y salió enseguida sin despedirse ni nada de la chica asiática._

_Brittney quedó acongojada mientras veía como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban._

_Un brillo rojizo inundaba sus mejillas, su corazón latía a toda velocidad como si fuera a salir expulsada de su pecho._

_La chica snob no entendía la razón de porque Marco causaba esas sensaciones en ella._

**Brittney:** ¡Estúpido Díaz! –_tocando su acelerado corazón- _¿Por qué me siento así con él? ¿Quizá…? ¡NO! ¡Eso es ridículo! –_pensando que talvez sentía algo por aquel chico castaño_-

_Después de aquella intrigante escena, todos nuestros protagonistas entraron a sus respectivas clases y estuvieron allí hasta las 5 de la tarde en que concluía el horario de clases normal, aunque a veces existían algunas clases que eran impartidas en las noches o los estudiantes se quedaban estudiando en la biblioteca._

_Los alumnos novatos empezaron a salir de sus clases, algunos iban directo a sus casas, otros se organizaron para hacer otras actividades, ese era el caso de nuestros protagonistas._

**Jason:** ¿Tienes planes, Star? Si quieres, podemos dar una vuelta en mi carro por la ciudad.

**Star:** Que amable, pero ya hice planes con mi novio y mis amigos, lo siento.

_Siempre que Star mencionaba la existencia de Marco, a Jason le causaba una rabia tremenda la cual disfrazaba muy bien._

**Jason:** (¡Maldito seas, Marco!) –_pensó - _De acuerdo, Star, será en otra ocasión, nos vemos mañana. –_dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia_-

**Star:** Adiós, Jason.

_Star se despidió del resto de sus amigas y compañeros, mientras se alejaba hacia el estacionamiento._

**Jason:** (Aun no lo sabes, Star, pero pronto serás mía)

_Tom, Janna y Marco ya estaban esperando a Star, la cual estaba muy cansada pero emocionada de tener su primer día de clases._

**Star:** Hola mi amor, ¿qué tal tu día? –_besándolo_-

**Marco:** Fue muy divertido, te extrañé demasiado, extrañé tenerte en mis brazos. –_abrazándola_\- y extrañé el sabor de tus labios.

_Se acercó a sus finos labios y los besó con mucha pasión._

**Janna:** Parece que prefieres comer un Marco que hamburguesas. –_habían quedado ir a comer a McDonald's después de clases_-

**Tom:** Jaja déjalos mi amada viuda negra, están enamorados.

**Janna:** Eso me recuerda.

_Acto seguido, la azabache salta hacia su novio para besarlo con igual o incluso más pasión que sus amigos._

**Janna:** Aquí tienes tu dosis diaria de Janna. –_mirándolo pícaramente_-

**Tom:** A este paso me haré Jannacoholico. ¿Entiendes?

**Janna:** Tom, te amo, pero si vuelves a hacer otro chiste así, terminamos.

_El pelirrojo asentó con su cabeza ante la amenaza de su novia._

_Star y Marco veían con hilaridad aquella escena._

**Marco:** Jaja ya no perdamos más tiempo, amigos.

_Subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y salieron de la universidad con rumbo a las famosas hamburguesas del payaso._

_Compartieron una tarde llena de carcajadas y buenos momentos, al parecer se estaban adaptando bien en Los Ángeles, incluso habían planeado dar un paseo por Hollywood un día que tuvieran libre._

_Al terminar de comer, volvieron a su nuevo hogar._

_Se despidieron y fueron a sus departamentos._

_Star y Marco se preparaban para dormir, por suerte aun no tenían tareas por realizar._

**Star:** -_En la cama_\- Fue un día maravilloso, compañeros asombrosos y profesores un poco odiosos jaja.

**Marco:** Si, me imagino. –_con cara un poco triste_-

**Star:** -_Viendo la expresión de su novio- _¿Te encuentras bien, Marco?

**Marco:** Si, claro.

**Star:** Marco Díaz, tu sabes que no eres bueno mintiendo.

**Marco:** -_Suspirando_\- Esta bien. Hoy hice nuevas compañeras, incluso varias de ellas me pidieron mi número, incluso me preguntaron si tenía novia.

**Star:** ¿Y tú que les dijiste? –_mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero adorable_-

**Marco:** Si, les di mi número y…

_Star comenzó a ponerse ligeramente roja del enojo de oír eso, con una mirada asesina._

**Marco:** Y les dije que soy novio de la chica más adorable, hermosa y con el corazón más bueno del mundo.

_Esas lindas palabras automáticamente quitaron el enojo de la rubia._

**Star:** Aww Marco –_sus ojos brillaban_-. Pero entonces que te preocupa. –_pregunto algo confundida_-

**Marco:** -_Pensando en el tal Jason-_ Tu eres una mujer sumamente hermosa, robas miradas por donde vas, temó que puedas atraer miradas de personas sin buenas intenciones.

**Star:** -_Tomando las manos de su amado_\- Marco, ¿Confías en mí?

**Marco:** Claro, al 100%.

**Star:** Entonces no hay de que temer. Te amo a ti y solo a ti, no tengo interés en ningún otro chico, aunque a ellos gusten de mí. Ellos talvez me vean con sus ojos, pero ellos no pueden sentir mis abrazos, ellos no pueden probar mis labios y ellos no tendrán mi corazón, todo eso solo pertenecen a Marco Díaz.

_Los temores del latino se esfumaron con las dulces palabras de su novia._

**Marco:** Te amo tanto.

**Star:** Y yo a ti, tontito.

_Lentamente se acercan a los labios del otro, sus respiraciones se sincronizan y finalmente llegan a plasmar un beso de amor puro, lleno de cariño y pasión. Se separaron para retomar algo de aire. Y se recostaron para poder dormir._

**Star:** Espera, si les dijiste que tienes novia, ¿para que les diste tu numero?

**Marco:** En caso de tengamos que hacer alguna tarea grupal o trabajo en clases. O en caso de que quieran tener una cita conmigo jaja. –_en forma de broma_-

**Star:** ¡Eres un idiota, Díaz!

_La rubia toma su almohada y con ella empieza a golpear al castaño._

**Marco:** Solo fue una broma, Star.

**Star:** ¡Ya sé! –_golpeándolo más fuerte_\- ¡Pero con esto aprenderás a no hacer más bromas así!

**Marco:** Jajaja

_La unión de los jóvenes enamorados parecía más fuerte y firme que nunca, lo que compartían ellos era una unión del destino, más el destino a veces puede ser caprichoso y volvería a ponerlos a prueba._

_Cap 4 encuentros inesperados_

_LEMON MODE: OFF_

**\- DOS MESES DESPUES –**

_Star, Marco, Janna y Tom ya se habían adaptado completamente a su nuevo de estilo de vida en la universidad y al bullicio (y estrés) que puede provocar la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Tenían un mejor vínculo con sus nuevos compañeros, que ahora ya los consideraban sus amigos, los profesores ya mandaban sus tareas y proyectos que tanto los estresan, pero que deben cumplirlos._

_Nos ubicamos un jueves en la tarde, Star invitó a su departamento a sus amigas Erika, Emily y Liz, ya que debían hacer una exposición para su clase de ciencias naturales. Las chicas estaban en la sala, revisando libros de texto y publicaciones de Internet sobre su tema._

_Después de un arduo trabajo, descansan un momento, Star trae refrescos para todas y se ponen a conversar._

**Liz: **Tienes un hermoso departamento, Star, ¿me imagino que debe ser costoso vivir en un lugar así?

**Star:** La verdad, Liz, es que, si lo es, pero mi Marco se ofreció a pagarlo por su cuenta.

_El resto de chicas quedaron impresionadas._

**Emily:** ¿De verdad? ¿Esto es producto de las ganancias de Marco como Princesa Turdina? No me puedo imaginar a ese chico musculoso en un vestido rosa, honestamente.

_Todas, incluso Star comenzaron a reír gustosamente. La rubia llegó a tener tanta confianza con estas chicas que les contó algunas cosas, sin revelar cosas como aquella vez que ella y Marco murieron, pero si comentó que ella fue una princesa de otra dimensión y que ella fue la "chica mágica" de las noticias hace unos años, entre otras cosas, pero les pidió que guardaran el secreto, ellas lo prometieron por el cariño a su nueva amiga._

**Star:** Jaja si y además como él tiene una beca para estudiar aquí no se preocupa tanto por pagar sus estudios, pero mi amado Marco si pagó por mis estudios.

**Todas:** ¡¿Qué?!

_Emily, Liz y Erika quedaron impactadas y a la vez enternecidas sobre esa revelación._

**Erika:** ¿Él por su cuenta paga todos tus estudios? –_sintiéndose incrédula_-

**Star:** Si, él una vez me dijo que el dinero que ganó es solo una herramienta, que él sería feliz siempre a mi lado y que me apoyaría en todo lo que yo quisiera.

_Las expresiones de aquellas chicas eran fascinantes, no pensaron que hubiera un hombre tan bueno, tan desinteresado y tan amoroso como lo es Marco Díaz con su novia, Star. Mentalmente suspiraban por tener un novio así o que los novios que ya tenían, fueran un poco como Marco._

**Liz:** Star, tienes tanta suerte. Hombres así ya no existen.

**Erika:** Y él te demuestra cada día lo mucho que te ama.

**Emily:** Ya quisiera tener un hombre así. –_haciendo pucheros de enojo_-

**Star:** Jaja tienen razón, chicas, tengo mucha suerte de estar con el hombre que ha sido el amor de mi vida.

_En esos precisos momentos, Marco llegaba a casa del gimnasio, sin darse cuenta de presencia de las amigas de Star en la sala._

**Marco:** Hola mi amor, hoy fue un día extenuante en el gimnasio. –_quitándose su camiseta sudorosa_\- Pero es un precio para mantener este… -_dándose cuenta de tenían compañía- _¡Ups! Hola chicas, no las vi. ¿Están bien?

_El latino veía como todas las chicas se quedaron con los ojos clavados su cuerpo escultural totalmente sonrojadas, cuando se dio cuenta del porqué, rápidamente volvió a colocarse su camiseta._

**Marco:** -_Rojo de la vergüenza_\- Lo siento chicas. –_sonriendo nerviosamente_-

**Erika:** Descuida Marco, no nos molesta ver esos abdominales. –_sonrojada-_

**Star:** ¡Hey! Búscate los tuyos, amiga. –_haciendo cara de enojo_-

_Todas empezaron a reír, mientras que Marco se hundía más y más en la vergüenza._

**Star:** -_Acercándose a su amado para besarlo_\- Hola mi amor, perdón, olvidé decirte que las chicas venían que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para mañana.

**Marco:** No hay problema, Star, solo no lo olvides la próxima vez. Si me disculpan chicas, iré a darme una ducha y cuando vuelva prepararé un gran tazón de nachos con jalapeños para ustedes.

**Todas:** ¡SIIIII! –_gritando de la felicidad_-

_Marco besa a Star para luego ir a su alcoba a desvestirse para bañarse._

**Liz:** Hermoso cuerpo, hermoso corazón, tienes tanta suerte, Star, te soy honesta estoy un poco celosa.

**Emily:** Creo que todas.

_Todas vuelven a reír escandalosamente._

**Erika:** Con razón eso molesta tanto a Jason.

**Star:** Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?

_Marco estaba por ingresar a la ducha cuando escucho el nombre Jason y picó su curiosidad, se acercó hacia la puerta de su alcoba para oír atentamente._

**Erika:** Que él, cada vez que hablas o mencionas a Marco, él pone una cara de molestia. Lo he visto muchas veces.

**Emily:** Si yo también.

**Liz:** Y yo.

**Star:** Pero, ¿Por qué él se enojaría por eso?

**Liz:** Es obvio, Star, él está enamorado de ti.

_Esa revelación causó impacto y desconcierto en Star, en cambio en Marco, lo inundó de enojo._

**Star:** ¿Él está enamorado de mí? –_sentándose para tratar de recuperarse del shock- _Pero él es solo mi amigo y lo sabe.

**Emily:** Star, sin importar si una persona sea correspondida o no, igual se enamorarán de ti.

**Erika:** Yo oí un rumor que amenazó a los chicos de nuestra clase para que se alejaran de ti.

_Aquellas palabras causaron eco en Star, pero retumbaron más en Marco._

**Marco:** -_Apretando el puño_\- Este tipo puede ser más un peligro para Star, que para mí.

**Star:** ¡Oh no! –_su cara denotaba tristeza_\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Liz:** Star, creo que hablo por todas las demás cuando digo que debes hablar con Jason, él está muy ilusionado contigo, es mejor decírselo ahora que después será peor.

_Las otras dos chicas asentaron sus cabezas en señal de aprobación._

**Star:** Tienes razón, Liz, mañana mismo hablaré con él. Por favor no mencionen nada de esto cuando Marco salga del baño.

_Sus amigas aprobaron esta petición mediante un abrazo grupal, mientras una confusión enorme reinaba en la cabeza del latino._

**Marco:** ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –_sentía tanto enojo como tristeza_-

_Acto seguido va la ducharse con la intención de que los chorros de agua ayuden a aclarar sus pensamientos._

_Al salir de la regadera, Marco se viste y va directo a la cocina para cocinar sus famosos nachos a su novia y sus amigas, su rostro denotaba que algo no andaba bien, pero pasó desapercibido ya que las chicas volvieron a enfocarse en hacer su proyecto._

_Cerca de las 8:30, las amigas de Star se retiran agotadas pero satisfechas del trabajo realizado, contaban con que obtendrían una calificación sobresaliente en su exposición. Al irse sus amigas, Star empieza a arreglar su departamento y Marco la ayuda a limpiar._

**Marco:** Estoy seguro que tendrán una buena nota.

**Star:** Estoy segura de ellos también, aunque el profesor es un poco exigente y físicamente me recuerda un poco al tonto de Rhombulus jaja.

_La rubia regresó a ver a su amado y vio que algo le preocupaba._

**Star:** ¿Estas bien, Marco? Te noto cabizbajo. –_tocando su mejilla_-

**Marco:** -_Suspirando_\- Star, oí lo que tus amigas y tu conversaron de Jason.

_Star sintió como por su cuerpo recorrió un escalofrió tenaz._

**Marco:** Lo siento no fue mi intención oírlas, pero es verdad, ¿él está enamorado de ti?

**Star:** -_Alejándose un poco_\- Ahora que me pongo a reflexionar, puede que sea verdad, eso explicaría porque es más atento y lindo conmigo que con las demás chicas.

**Marco:** Star, no puedo dictarte quienes pueden ser tus amigos o no, pero este Jason parece peligroso, me da mala espina.

**Star:** -_Acercándose de vuelta a Marco y lo sujeta de las manos_\- Él no es peligroso, es solo un rumor, no sabemos si es cierto, él es solo un amigo, tu eres la única persona con la que quiero estar –_besándolo tiernamente_-. Es por eso que quisiera invitarlo mañana a la casa y que veas que no es peligroso.

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué?! –_exclama un poco enojado_\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocu..?! –_fue interrumpido por la rubia_-

**Star:** Déjame terminar, cuando vea lo felices que somos tu y yo, y que aclaré que solo podremos ser amigos él y yo, entenderá.

**Marco:** Mmm no lo sé, Star. –_bajando la mirada_-

**Star:** -_Tomando el rostro del latino para ponerlo frente a ella_\- Marco confía en mí, solo quisiera que mi novio y mi amigo se lleven bien. ¿Harías eso por mí?

_En su interior, Marco sabía que no quería hacerlo, sabía que el tal Jason representaría problemas para su relación, pero por Star, le daría una oportunidad al chico de pelo rizado._

**Marco:** Haría todo por ti. –_dando un pequeño beso en los labios_-

**Star:** Gracias, mi amor, ahora terminemos de limpiar.

**Marco:** De acuerdos.

_Después de varios minutos, terminaron la limpieza, Marco recordó que debía devolver un libro a Tom._

**Marco:** Ya vengo, mi vida; voy a devolver este libro a Tom.

**Star:** De acuerdo, yo te esperó para una sesión de besos jaja.

_El latino solo sonrió y salió del departamento, tomo las escaleras para llegar al piso de arriba, tocó la puerta y fue atendido por Tom._

**Tom:** Hola viejo, ¿Qué pasa?

**Marco:** Olvidaste tu libro ayer que fueron a nuestro departamento.

**Tom:** Gracias amigo. –_Viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo_\- Marco, ¿ocurre algo?

**Marco:** -_Suspirando -_ La verdad si, ¿puedo pasar?

**Tom:** Claro, adelante.

_Tom y Janna estaban en ese momento jugando videojuegos, específicamente Mortal Kombat 11, la azabache le estaba dando una paliza a su novio._

_Pausaron el juego y todos se sentaron en la sala para hablar los 3, Marco les comentó sobre Jason y lo que escuchó de las amigas de Star, y en especial del plan de Star._

**Janna:** No puedo creer que Star haya planeado eso.

**Tom:** Yo no puedo creer que Star sea tan inocente.

**Marco:** Uno de las cosas que más amo de ella es su inocencia. Pero esto me parece una idea descabellada.

**Tom:** ¿Temes que este tal Jason te quite a tu novia?

**Marco:** Lo que temo es que pueda lastimar a Star, oyeron como amenazó a sus compañeros de clase, es claro que no está bien de la cabeza que digamos. No me quiero imaginar cuando le diga que solo serán amigos.

**Janna:** La oferta de maldecirlo para que siempre huela a mierda de perro sigue abierta, Díaz. –_sonriendo entredientes_-

**Marco:** Janna, esto es serio.

**Janna:** De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo mejor sería que apoyes a Star en este plan, no tienes que ser amigos de este tipo, solo llevarte cordialmente por unas horas. Y si se pasa de listo con Star, le darás su lección.

**Tom:** Si viejo, Janna tiene razón.

**Janna:** Y escondemos su cadáver bajo las letras gigantes de Hollywood.

**Tom y Marco:** ¡Janna!

**Janna:** ¿Qué? Hay que tener nuestras opciones abiertas.

**Marco:** Gracias por su ayuda, chicos.

**Tom:** Cuando quieras, viejo.

_Marco se retira de vuelta a su departamento, él y Star comen una merienda ligera para realizar sus tareas para el día siguiente. Al terminar, se encuentran agotados y proceden a ir a su cama para dormir._

**Marco:** Buenas noches, Star.

**Star:** Buenas noches, Marco.

_Como de costumbre se dan una sesión de besos apasionados antes de dormir y caen dormidos juntos abrazados._

_Al siguiente día en la universidad, antes del inicio de clases, Star se acerca donde Jason._

**Star:** Hola Jason.

**Jason:** Hola Star, ¿Cómo amaneció la chica más hermosa de UCLA?

**Star:** Jeje bien, gracias. ¿Tienes planes para después de clases?

**Jason:** La verdad no.

**Star:** ¿Te gustaría venir un rato a mi departamento para comer y conversar?

_El chico pelinegro no creyó lo que dijo Star, lo había invitado a su casa a pasar el rato, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato._

**Jason:** Cl-claro, me encantaría. –_sonrojado_-

**Star:** Genial, al terminar clases iremos en tu auto, ¿te parece?

**Jason:** Por supuesto.

_En ese momento, llegó su profesor._

**Star:** Ya empieza la clase, iré con mis amigas. Adiós.

**Jason:** S-sí, adiós. (¡SIIIII! Iré a la casa de Star y estaremos los dos solos. Que suerte que llevo este condón en la billetera) –_pensó develando sus verdaderas intenciones con la rubia_-

_El dia paso sin apremio alguno, ya era las 5 de la tarde y todos se retiraban de la universidad, Star salió junto con Jason a su automóvil con dirección a la casa de la rubia. No tardaron mucho dada la cercanía entre ambas locaciones._

_El chico pelinegro estaba tan emocionado que ni se preguntó dónde estaría Marco en todo esto, más se llevaría una sorpresa, una desagradable sorpresa._

_Llegaron hasta la puerta de su departamento y entraron. Jason quedó petrificado cuando vio en la sala a Marco con un platón grande de nachos y varias sodas, todas sus ilusiones y expectativas se fueron automáticamente a la basura._

**Marco:** Bienvenido a nuestro departamento.

**Jason:** -_Disimulando muy bien su enojo_\- Gracias, Marco, ¿verdad?

**Marco:** Si, y tú debes ser Jason, Star me ha hablado mucho de ti.

**Jason:** Y ella me ha platicado de ti.

_Se acercan para darse la mano, a lo que Star está expectante, se dan un apretón muy fuerte, denotando su resentimiento por el otro, más Marco fue quien tuvo más fuerza y Jason deshizo el apretón._

**Marco:** Por favor, acompáñanos. –_Dirigiéndose a Star-_ Hola mi amor.

**Star:** Hola mi vida, todo quedó esplendido. –_Se acercó para darle una serie de besos_-

_Jason ya había visto con desagrado desde lejos como Star y Marco se besaban, pero era la primera vez que lo veía de tan cerca, una furia incontrolable lo carcomía lentamente._

_Toda la tarde y parte de la noche pasaron conversando, conociéndose más, Star le comentaba cosas que compartió con Marco, omitió varios detalles como lo de la magia y los incidentes de hace 4 años, en cambio, Marco fue más cauto, no habló mucho._

_Jason trataba de sacar la mejor información posible de lo que hablaban, información que pensaba le pudiera ser útil algún día._

_Cuando Marco hizo preguntas para conocer a Jason, este mintió en todo, trataba de hacerse pasar por alguien que ha vivido grandes penurias con la intención de causar lastimas en Star y que ella lo proveyera de más compresión, y cariño._

_Por ejemplo, él comentó que su última novia lo había engañado, cuando en verdad ella rompió con él y hasta sacó una orden de restricción en su contra. También dijo que su padre era un alcohólico y su madre lo abandonó desde pequeño, cuando en realidad tenia padres muy amorosos que siempre lo apoyaban._

_Star quedó conmovida y apenada por lo que ha tenido que vivir, más Marco no se tragó ni una palabra, su instinto sabía que aquella "pobre victima" no era más que un mentiroso._

_Llegada las 8 de la noche, Jason anuncia que debe retirarse._

**Jason:** Gracias por el agradable momento, Star y Marco, pero debo irme a ayudar como voluntario en el refugio de indigentes.

**Star:** Aww que buena persona eres.

**Marco:** Si, "muy buena". Adiós Jason.

**Jason:** Adiós Marco.

_Una vez más comparten un apretón de manos lleno de rencor por el otro._

**Star:** Te acompaño a la puerta.

_Star y Jason van para la puerta y Marco arregla la sala._

**Jason:** Gracias por todo, Star, (Aunque no era lo que yo esperaba).

**Star:** Me alegra que tú y Marco se…-_fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido_-

_Marco accidentalmente se resbaló._

**Star:** ¿Todo bien, Marco? –_corriendo para socorrer_ _a su amado_-

**Marco:** Si, solo me descuide, eso es todo.

_Mientras Star ayuda a Marco a reincorporarse, Jason en la entrada nota un pequeño portarretrato con una foto de Star y Marco, ágilmente logra tomarlo y lo esconde disimuladamente en su chaqueta._

**Jason:** Me voy Star, antes que se me haga tarde.

**Star:** Si, adiós.

_Jason sale del departamento rumbo a su vehículo, dentro de él, prende un cigarrillo y saca el pequeño portarretratos que robó._

**Jason:** Creo que es claro lo que debe suceder. –_sacando la fotografía_ _de su cuadro_\- Marco Díaz debe desaparecer.

_Con el lado candente del cigarrillo, quema la cara de Marco de la fotografía robada._

_En seguida arranca su automotor, con rumbo desconocido._

_**¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento de Jason?**_

_**¿Qué hará Marco al respecto?**_

_**CAP 5 el cumpleaños de Brittney Wong**_

_**LEMON MODE: ON**_

_**NIVEL: ●○○**_

_Varios días han pasado desde aquel encuentro desagradable de Marco con el nuevo pretendiente de Star, Jason. El plan del pelinegro era sencillo, separar a Star de Marco a como dé lugar y el posicionarse como la nueva pareja de la rubia. Para ello debía planear con cuidado que pasos y acciones tomar de ahora en adelante, por lo que mantendría un perfil bajo hasta nuevo aviso._

_Era una tarde nublada en Los Ángeles, las nubes grises y acumuladas anunciaban que pronto llovería con intensidad, algunos estudiantes ya habían abandonado sus clases para ir a realizar otras actividades, otros se quedaron estudiando un poco más de la cuenta, era el caso de Marco._

_El castaño fornido estaba en la biblioteca junto a su amigo Alejandro y una compañera, cuyo nombre es Samantha, a quien apodan de cariño Samy, quien coincidentemente tiene un gran crush sobre Marco. Los tres jóvenes estaban realizando una tarea correspondiente a la materia de Biología._

**Alejandro:** Amigos, les juro a veces no sé porque nos imparten materias que no tienen nada que ver con la carrera que elegimos.

**Marco:** Jaja supongo que es para darnos una base de lo que veremos en el futuro. –_palmeando la espalda de su amigo_-

**Samy:** Pero aun así no sé qué tiene que ver la psicología con las partes de las células.

**Marco:** Algún día lo averiguaremos. –_expresándose con optimismo-_ Casi lo olvido.

_El latino saca su celular y escribe un mensaje de texto para su novia._

**Marco:** Hola mi amor, lo siento hoy no podré llevarte a casa, me quedaré un rato en la biblioteca que tengo una tarea pendiente con Alejo y Samy.

De acuerdo, mi amor, de todas formas, iba a salir con Janna a hacer unas compras y Tom nos llevará de vuelta a casa. Te amo: **Star**

**Marco:** Ok, que les vaya bien, te amo también.

_El joven de ojos cafés guarda su teléfono y reanuda la labor de su tarea. Al cabo de una media hora terminan y salen de la biblioteca con destinos diferentes. Marco olvida que dejó un libro importante en su casillero, por lo que va corriendo hacia su facultad, cuando llega allí un torrencial aguacero cae sobre UCLA; por suerte en su casillero tenía un paraguas. Cuando se disponía a salir de la facultad, en la entrada nota la presencia de una chica conocida._

**Marco:** ¿Brittney?

**Brittney: **¡¿Marco Díaz?! –_con cara de desagrado_-

**Marco:** ¿Qué te pasó?

_El joven Díaz enseguida nota que Brittney Wong tiene su ropa empapada completamente._

**Brittney:** ¡Estaba saliendo de mi clase de psicología cuando justo la ESTUPIDA LLUVIA cayó! –_exclamo enojada al cielo_-

**Marco:** Yo tengo mi paraguas, si quieres te puedo llevar hasta tu carro. –_con un tono de voz dulce_-

**Brittney:** ¡Ja! ¡¿Y que todo el mundo me vea contigo a lado?! ¡No lo creo! –_en todo altanero_-

**Marco:** Como quieras.

_Marco abre su paraguas y empieza a salir del edificio. Brittney lo ve lentamente alejándose, sabía que tendría que esperar hasta que la lluvia acabe para irse a su casa, además que tenía mucho frio por su ropa mojada, así que tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo._

**Brittney:** ¡Díaz! –_gritando a todo pulmón a lo que Marco la regresa a ver- _Pensándolo bien, si creo que necesito tu ayuda. –_con la mirada en el suelo_-

_El latino sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a ella._

**Marco:** ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Mi paraguas es algo pequeño por lo que tendremos que estar muy juntos para que nos cubra a los dos.

**Brittney:** ¡¿Pero qué cara…?! –_Suspirando_\- De acuerdo. –_sentía mucha impotencia de que no tenía opciones_-

_Marco y Brittney caminaron, hombro con hombro, bajo la lluvia._

**Marco:** ¿Dónde estacionaste tu auto?

**Brittney:** Hoy no vine en mi auto, gran decisión, ¿no?

**Marco:** Jaja eso parece. Bueno iremos en mi auto, después de todo vivimos en el mismo edificio.

**Brittney:** S-s-supongo. –_un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas_-

_En el trayecto hacia el estacionamiento, Brittney inconscientemente recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Marco, ya que él era más alto que ella, a estar recostada allí, empezó a sentir una sensación agradable recorrer por su cuerpo, su corazón latía más rápido, además que el calor corporal de Marco le ayudaba a dejar de sentir frío._

_El castaño miró extrañado el accionar de la chica con raíces asiáticas._

**Marco:** ¿Estás bien, Brittney?

_Aquellas palabras despertaron a Brittney de aquel sueño lúcido que experimentaba._

**Brittney:** -_Quitando su cabeza del hombro de Marco-_ Ehm si, solo creo que tengo un poco de sueño, si eso, sueño jaja. –_sonreía nerviosamente_-

_Al rato llegaron al vehículo de Marco, como buen caballero, la cubría de la lluvia todo el tiempo cuando entraba al automotor, luego procede a entrar él._

**Marco:** Prenderé la calefacción para que te sientas a gusto y toma esto. –_del asiento trasero le entrega a Brittney una de sus clásicas sudaderas rojas._ No quiero que te resfríes. –_todo esto lo decía con una gran sonrisa_-

**Brittney:** G-gra-gracias. –_tomando la sudadera y se la colocó mientras su corazón latía más y más fuerte_-

_Marco arrancó su auto con rumbo al edificio donde habitaban ambos._

_En el corto trayecto, no hablaron, Marco estaba concentrado en el camino, mientras que Brittney trataba de recobrar calor con el aire acondicionado y la sudadera del latino, de la cual desprendía el aroma natural de Marco, que provocaba una sensación electrizante en ella._

_Al rato llegaron a su hogar, Marco ingresó el vehículo hasta el parqueadero, donde estaba cubierto de la lluvia torrencial. Brittney se retira la sudadera y abre la puerta de copiloto._

**Brittney:** Gr-gracias Marco. –_desviaba la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo -_

**Marco:** De nada, Brittney. –_apaga el motor, abrió la puerta para salir, pero fue detenido por la chica snob-_ ¿Ocurre algo? –_pregunto con curiosidad_-

**Brittney:** -_Con la mirada fija en el suelo del vehículo y suspiraba-_ El sábado es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, puedes ir si te interesa.

_Marco quedó perplejo ante la invitación de Brittney, jamás en su vida pensó oír esas palabras de ella._

**Marco:** Emm yo ehmm.

**Brittney:** Seguro tienes pla… -_fue interrumpida por el castaño_-

**Marco:** Me encantaría.

_El corazón de Brittney saltó de regocijo ante la respuesta afirmativa._

**Brittney:** De acuerdo, luego iré a tu departamento y te daré los detalles. –_Suspirando_\- Puedes ir con tu novia, la chica rara y su novio demonio, si ellos quieren.

_Acto seguido, Brittney sale a toda marcha de allí con destino a su departamento._

**Marco:** Que raro. –_rascándose la cabeza_-

_Al cabo de unas horas, Star, Janna y Tom llegaron, fueron directamente al apartamento del castaño y la rubia, ya que Marco les comentó que debía contarles algo importante._

**Janna:** ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡NI MUERTA IRE A UNA FIESTA DE BRITTNEY WONG!

**Tom:** Mi amor, tranquila. Quizá sea divertida, no hemos salido a una fiesta desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles.

**Janna:** ¡Estamos hablando de Brittney Wong! ¡La chica más superficial, falsa y pretenciosa que existe!

**Star:** Vamos Janna-banana. Una noche de baile será genial para todos.

**Janna:** -_Se sienta en el sofá para calmar su enojo_\- ¡Si quieren vayan, no cuenten conmigo!

_Marco se acerca y se posa frente a la azabache, inclinándose hacia ella._

**Marco:** Olvidas que alguna vez ella fue tu amiga también.

_Aquellas palabras transportaron automáticamente a Janna al pasado, cuando tenía 7 años exactamente._

**FLASHBACK**

_Era el recreo en la primera de Echo Creek, era el cumpleaños de Janna, nadie se había acordado de que ese día era su cumpleaños más que Marco y Jackie, los únicos amigos que tenía._

_La pequeña azabache estaba sola, sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida._

**Janna:** Nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños. Supongo que tienen razón que soy muy rara. –_sus pequeños se volvieron vidriosos y estaba a punto de llorar cuando alguien llegó-_

**Brittney:** Hola Janna, supe que hoy era tu cumpleaños, así que te compré este cupcake, es de Halloween, ya que te gustan las cosas de vampiros y eso.

_Janna limpio sus lágrimas, tomó el pastelillo y su rostro brillo con una gran sonrisa._

**Janna:** Gr-gracias Brittney.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Janna:** Pero eso fue hace muchos años, ya dejó de ser nuestra amiga desde la secundaria.

**Marco:** Yo sé, pero podríamos darle una nueva oportunidad. Las cosas son diferentes, nosotros somos diferentes también.

**Janna:** No lo sé.

_En ese momento, oyen como alguien toca la puerta y por debajo deslizan un sobre. Star se levanta para recogerlo._

**Star:** Aquí dice para Marco Díaz. –_entregándole el sobre a su novio que mira confuso aquel objeto_-

_Abre el sobre y se encuentra con una carta que la lee en voz alta._

"_Marco, si tú y tus amigos desean asistir a mi fiesta, les informó que será en el Club Avalon en Hollywood, este sábado, tengo una mesa reservada, aquí te envió 4 pulseras rojas, con las cuales les permitirán entrar directamente al club y a la sección VIP. Es a las 10 de la noche, ¡NO LLEGUEN TARDE!"_

_Todos quedaron anonadados, en realidad Britney si los estaba invitando genuinamente a su fiesta de cumpleaños._

**Marco:** El Club Avalon es uno de los más exclusivos de Los Ángeles, muchas estrellas de cine y cantantes, como Justin Towers, van allí. –_dijo con gran ilusión_-

**Star: **¡Siiiiii! –_saltando de emoción_\- Todos debemos ir, lo pasaremos asombroso.

**Tom:** ¡Esta fiesta será lo máximo!

_Todos regresaron a ver a Janna._

**Marco:** ¿Qué dices, Janna?

**Janna:** Mmm de acuerdo iré, pero si resultara ser una broma de ella, llenare todo su departamento con zorrillos y a ti te ataré con una soga para que quedes atrapado con los zorrillos.

_Tom y Star rieron, más Marco tragó saliva al conocer que Janna es capaz de todo eso y más._

_Los días transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que llegó el tan ansiado sábado en la noche._

_Star y Marco se estaban alistado, mientras que Tom y Janna hacían lo mismo en su departamento._

**Star:** ¿Qué tal me veo, mi cielo?

_Star lucía un vestido largo, poco antes de las rodillas, de color negro que tenía estampadas unas rosas rojas, y unos tacones negros._

**Marco:** Eres toda una diosa, mi amor. –_abrazándola y a la vez que la besaba tiernamente_-

**Star:** Jaja gracias y no tú te ves tan mal tampoco, galán.

_El joven latino vestía una camisa blanca con pequeños dibujos de flamencos, pantalón color salmón y un blazer blanco._

_En ese momento, alguien tocó a su puerta, sabía que se trataba de Tom y Janna que estaban listos. Fue hacia allí y abrió la puerta._

**Marco:** Hola Tom, te ves genial.

_El chico demonio tenía un pantalón de casimir azul, una camiseta blanca acompañada de chaqueta de cuero._

**Tom:** Gracias, viejo tú también te ves genial.

**Marco:** Y Janna te ves… -_no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían_-

_La azabache optó por un vestido negro, mallas transparentes negras y botas largas de color negro. Había ido de compras con Star, para escoger una ropa adecuada para la fiesta de Brittney y escogió ese conjunto, no por que quisiera, sino por la insistencia molesta de su amiga Star._

**Janna:** Si dices algo Díaz, meteré esa pulsera roja por donde no llega el sol, ¿capici?

_Marco solo optó por guardar silencio._

**Tom:** Yo creo que te ves hermosa, mi reina de la noche. –_la abrazaba dulcemente para luego plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios_-

_Entonces Star salió a la puerta._

**Star:** Hola chicos, se ven tan bien, ¡hoy será una noche épica! Ya llamé al taxi, vendrá en 3 minutos.

_Al llegar el taxi, todos suben con destino a Hollywood, al Club Avalon._

_Todos quedaron más que sorprendidos por la estructura del lugar, la fila para entrar iba más allá de la cuadra, había barandillas de seguridad separando las diferentes secciones y las afueras los guardias de seguridad que más parecían gorilas que hombres._

_Desembarcaron del taxi, fueron a la entrada en la entrada principal, desde afuera se podía oír las mezclas del DJ, el ambiente parecía estar en su apogeo._

_Mostraron sus pulseras y sin hacer fila, pasan automáticamente. El escenario era de otro mundo._

_Estaba repleto, personas bailando, luces de todo tipo, humo que salía por todas partes, acróbatas y en el centro un DJ que hacia unas mezclas brutales que ponía a todo el mundo a gozar._

**Tom:** Esto…

**Janna:** Es…

**Star:** ¡ASOMBROSO!

_Lentamente sintieron como sus cuerpos se llenaban de adrenalina por el ambiente allí vivido._

_Marco se acerca a un camarero para preguntarle donde es la sección VIP, este le señala hacia unas escaleras que conectan al piso superior. Allí resguardan otros dos guardias de seguridad sumamente musculosos, los chicos muestran de nuevo sus pulseras y es permitida su entrada._

_Llegan a una sala muy lujosa, varias personas que simple vista se veían muy acaudaladas, y en una mesa grande ven a Brittney junto a tres chicas más, lo curioso es que se veían mas asientos, esperando a mas invitados, completamente vacíos. Y se podía notar que la cara de Brittney no era de la mejor._

_Los 4 amigos se acercaron para saludar. Marco habló primero._

**Marco:** Hola Brittney, feliz cumpleaños, creo que esperaba más gente aquí.

_De la nada, Brittney se levanta y se va corriendo hacia el baño, se notaba que varias lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro._

**Star:** ¿Qué le sucedió? –_pregunto a sus amigas_-

**Trish (Amiga de Brittney):** Ninguna persona de las que invitó, vinieron.

**Tom:** ¿Qué?

**Beth (Amiga de Brittney):** Invito a varios chicos y chicas de nuestra clase y de nuestra facultad, pero nadie quiso venir, más que nosotras que es con quien más se lleva.

**Janna:** Ya veo por qué. –_murmurando-_

_Janna veía que aquellas chicas eran igual de snob que Brittney, talvez por eso se llevaban._

**Marco:** Ahora vuelvo chicos, iré a ver cómo está ella.

_El latino se aleja de su grupo y va hacia el baño, donde ve a Brittney en la puerta del baño de mujeres, limpiando sus lágrimas. Se acerca a ella para ver cómo se encuentra._

**Marco:** ¿Qué pasó, Brittney?

**Brittney:** ¡Te diré lo que pasó! ¡Invite a todas las chicas y chicos guapos, adinerados y populares de mi facultad y de la universidad, y ninguno vino! ¡Eso me pasa! –_gritaba mientras lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos_-

**Marco:** Mmm yo… -_trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuados, pero no le salían_-

**Brittney:** ¡Tú y tus amigos tienen razón de que soy una malcriada, pretenciosa y que por eso nadie me quiere! ¡Por eso no tengo amigos, a pesar de que soy la más popular, adinerada y hermosa! ¡Ni siquiera le agradó a la gente de mi misma clase!

_Marco estaba sorprendido de escuchar por primera vez a la verdadera Brittney Wong, sin tapujos, sin máscaras, y la vez sentía lástima, tristeza de saber lo sola que se sentía._

**Marco:** Brittney, escúchame bien, ¡a la mierda con esos disque amigos y compañeros tuyos! ¡Si no les importas a ellos, ¿Por qué te deben importar a ti?! ¡Que se vayan al diablo!

_Brittney regresó a ver sorprendida a Marco, a la vez que era discurso conciso y fuerte, era las palabras que necesitaba oír._

**Marco:** ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Deberías pasarlo bien así sea con una solo persona o miles de personas! Sé que con los años nuestra amistad prácticamente desapareció, pero en el fondo aun eres mi amiga, puedes ser la amiga de Star, la amiga de Tom, incluso la amiga de Janna, si liman algunas asperezas primero claro; lo que quiero decir es que hoy, si tú quieres, todos nosotros podemos ser tus amigos.

_Las enternecedoras palabras de Marco calaron fuerte en la psiquis de Brittney, ya no lloraba de tristeza, ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad._

**Brittney:** Gracias Marco. –_abrazando fuertemente al castaño-_ Tus palabras fueron el mejor regalo que me han dado.

**Marco:** -_Sonriendo_\- Para que son los amigos. Ahora vamos a celebrar.

_Brittney y Marco vuelven a la mesa, todos notaron el semblante alegre de la chica de raíces asiáticas, fue tanta su alegría que salió a saludar de beso y abrazo con Star, Tom y Janna, quien quedo anonadada del gesto, pero extrañamente lo correspondió._

**Brittney:** ¡Muchas gracias por venir, a todos ustedes y esta noche la pasaremos al máximo! –_gritando sumamente feliz_-

**Todos:** ¡Siiii! ¡Whoooooooo!

_Por lo general, los clubes nocturnos en Estados Unidos, no permiten el ingreso a menores de 21 años y menos les sirven alcohol, pero gracias a un arreglo económico por parte de Brittney con el manager del lugar, les sirvieron un par de botellas y varias copas._

_Todos quedaron maravillados, menos Marco que le preocupaba un poco el consumo en exceso de alcohol._

**Marco:** ¿Están seguros que debemos beber? –_pregunto a sus amigos algo preocupado_-

**Tom:** Vamos, amigo, es una fiesta de cumpleaños y en uno de los mejores clubs de Hollywood.

**Janna:** Si Díaz, además aun somos jóvenes, hay que disfrutar.

**Marco: **¿Qué dices, mi amor?

**Star:** Hay que relajarnos, Marco, claro no tomar en exceso, debemos cuidarnos todo el tiempo nada más.

**Marco:** Tienes razón, hay que divertirnos.

_Después de la primera ronda de shots, todos se veían más animados. Brittney invitó a todos a la pista de baile, bajaron por las escaleras y fueron a bailar._

_Saltaron, bailaron, gritaron, jamás se habían divertido tanto en su vida, Brittney pasaba más con sus tres amigas de clases, pero también pasaba con sus nuevos (y antiguos) amigos: Marco, Janna, Tom y Star._

_A veces tomaban descansos de tanto bailar y volvían a la mesa para tomar unos tragos, también se ponían cariñosos con sus respectivas parejas._

_Marco notó que en un lugar apartado estaban Janna y Tom, abrazados comiéndose a besos, parecía que el amor, el ambiente y el alcohol ya habían hecho mella de ellos. Entonces regresa a ver a su amada Star, quien estaba bastante colorada, seguramente por la combinación de adrenalina y par de copas que consumió de alcohol._

**Marco:** ¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?

**Star:** ¡Whooooaaa! ¡Claro que si mi vida! –_gritaba eufórica_\- Tú no has tomado casi nada, Marco, ¿Por qué?

**Marco:** Quiero divertirme, pero a la vez cuidar a las personas que más me importan, en especial a la que más amo. –_tomando su mejilla-_

**Star:** Eres el mejor.

_La rubia toma de la cabeza a su amado y le propina un beso lleno de pasión, donde sus lenguas se dejan llevar por sus instintos primarios, mientras que, a lo lejos, una ligeramente alcoholizada Brittney Wong vea con cierta tristeza aquella escena de amor entre aquellos jóvenes._

_Así pasaron divirtiéndose y bailando por horas, hasta aproximadamente la 1 de la madrugada, fue cuando Brittney lanzó otra sorpresa._

**Brittney:** Chicos, la limusina nos está esperando afuera.

**Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

_La chica de raíces asiáticas había rentado una limusina de lujo para pasear por la ciudad con todos sus invitados, pero a pesar de que eran solo 7 personas, no le importó, gracias al entusiasmo que Marco le regaló._

_Empezaron a salir del club, el cual aún seguía sumamente lleno. Al llegar al exterior, quedaron con los ojos a punto de salir volando. Era una limusina Hummer, al puro estilo Hollywood, lentamente entraron y su sorpresa fue más grande._

_Su interior estaba totalmente personalizado con decoraciones rosa, asientos con cubiertas de cuero blanco, negro y rosa, dos minibares, pantallas LED, sistema de sonido de última generación, básicamente era una discoteca dentro del gran automóvil. La fiesta básicamente había vuelto a recomenzar._

_El automotor empezó a moverse y los chicos pusieron la música al máximo volumen para retomar la fiesta y el baile._

_Volvieron a tomar algunos tragos, aumentando la intensidad del momento. Las amigas de Brittney trataron de coquetear con Tom, más Janna intervino amenazándolas con lanzarles una maldición, ellas solo se retiraron._

_Brittney en cambio quería pasar un rato con Marco, pero le era difícil ya que estaba pendiente de Star que ya estaba un poco mareada, ya que su tolerancia al alcohol no es tan buena que digamos, esto entristeció un poco a la chica adinerada. Pero eso no evitó que siguiera divirtiéndose con todos, bailó con cada uno de sus invitados, hasta con Janna._

_En definitiva, era una noche que jamás olvidarían, y aún faltaba lo mejor._

_Después de una hora de pasear en limusina, Brittney le ordenó al chofer que primero fuera a dejar a sus amigas a sus casas y luego a ellos, que compartían el mismo edificio. Todos estaban prácticamente mal, Marco era quien estaba menos mal, ya que no tomó mucho, todos estaban en un estado pésimo._

_Al llegar a su hogar, Tom, quien aún estaba algo consciente, cargaba a Janna quien se había quedado completamente dormida. Mientras que Marco la tuvo más difícil, tenía que llevar en un brazo a Star y en otro a Brittney, que aun podían caminar, pero que necesitaban ayuda para movilizarse._

_Marco se despide de Tom en el ascensor, primero va a su propio departamento, deja un momento a Brittney en su sofá, y lleva cargando a su novia hacia la cama, donde la acuesta suavemente._

**Marco:** Iré a dejar a Brittney a su departamento, ya regresó.

**Star:** Sii, clao caiño. –_balbuceaba debido a su pésimo estado_-

_Marco vuelve a la sala y carga a Brittney, que a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y sale con dirección al hogar de aquella chica._

**Marco:** Vaya fiesta, ¿no? –_intentando de que siga despierta_-

**Brittney:** Too gracias a di. –_era no difícil balbucear por su precariedad_-

**Marco:** Solo hice lo que un buen amigo haría.

_El castaño sacó las llaves del bolso de Brittney y abrió la puerta, fue directo a su habitación con intención de colocarla en su cama para que descanse, pero ella tenía otra idea._

**Brittney:** Maco.

**Marco:** ¿Eh?

**Brittney:** Quieo hace el amo contigo.

_Instintivamente la chica asiática besa apasionadamente a Marco, el cual se queda petrificado tanto por las palabras como por el beso de Brittney. El cual duro 3 segundos, pero Marco no pudo detenerla ya que la cargaba con ambos brazos._

**Marco:** Ehm yo, Brittney, lo siento, me alegra que podamos ser amigos de nuevo, pero yo amo a Star y solamente a ella, no puedo corresponderte.

_Al terminar de hablar, Marco se dio cuenta que Brittney había caído dormida automáticamente y se recostó en sus músculos brazos. Marco solo soltó una ligera sonrisa. A continuación, puso a Brittney delicadamente en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con las cobijas. Se despidió de ella, dándole un beso en la frente y salió silenciosamente de su departamento para ir a descansar a su cama._

_Aquel beso de Brittney le había dejado una gran sorpresa, pero pronto se encontraría con otra._

**Marco:** -_Llegando a su habitación-_ ¿Cómo te sientes, mi…? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

**Star:** Hola mi ardiente latino.

_La rubia posaba totalmente desnuda en una posición muy sugerente._

**Marco:** Star, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –_sorprendido, pero a la vez algo excitado_-

**Star:** Hoy me prendiste tanto, quiero estar contigo.

_El castaño sonrió ligeramente y se acerca a su novia._

**Marco:** También me encantaría hacerlo contigo, pero estas un poco ebria, sentiría que me estuviera aprovechando de ti, además así ninguno de los disfrutaría como debería ser el hacer el amor con el amor de su vida. –_besando los labios de la ojiazul_\- Mejor ven.

_Marco coloca la cabeza de Star en sus fuertes muslos y empieza a acariciar su suave y sedosa melena amarilla, lo que provoco casi automáticamente que Star cayera vencida por el sueño._

**Marco:** Descansa, mi pequeña estrella. Te amo. –_le da un tierno beso en los labios para recostarla cómodamente su cama-_

_Marco se cambia rápidamente de ropa y vuelve a acostarse junto a su desnuda novia, se tapan con las cobijas, y la abraza fuertemente para que no pase frío por su falta de ropa._

_Una nueva mañana había llegado a Los Ángeles, era un domingo soleado, eran las 10 de la mañana y Star lentamente abre sus ojos._

**Star:** ¿Qué pasó? –_sentía un gran malestar, su cabeza le dolía, todo por la resaca producto de la noche anterior. _¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¡Marco!

_El latino lentamente abría sus ojos para regresar a ver a su amada, él sentía un poco de malestar también, pero no tanto como el de su novia._

**Marco:** Buenos días, mi amor, ¿come te sientes?

**Star:** Siento mi cabeza explotar como cuando Toffee explotó el castillo de Ludo.

**Marco:** Jaja ya me imagino.

**Star:** ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?

**Marco:** Bueno, la verdad es que antes de dormir dijiste que querías que lo haga contigo, pero yo no quise hacerlo ya que no estabas en el mejor de los estados y no me gustaría hacer el amor contigo así, no lo disfrutaría.

**Star:** Awww Marco, eres el novio más dulce del mundo.

**Marco:** Pero ahora que estas despierta y consciente. –_lanzando una mirada picara_-

**Star:** Díaz, eres un galán.

_Con su gran fuerza, Marco atrae a Star hacia él, para darle un apasionado beso, lentamente introduce su lengua en la boca de la rubia, los niveles de alcohol bajaban mientras que los de amor subían por los aires._

_Se abrazan fuertemente mientras continuaban compartiendo un beso lleno de amor, Star empieza a sentir el roce del sexo de Marco en su desnuda entrepierna._

**Star:** Parece que alguien más despertó también jiji.

**Marco:** Más que nunca, mi amor, más que nunca.

_El latino saca un preservativo de su mesa de noche, se quita toda su ropa, exhibiendo su cuerpo bien formado, provocando el sonrojo habitual en Star. Se coloca el preservativo en su miembro erecto y se pone encima de Star._

**Marco:** Solo así puedo disfrutar hacer el amor contigo, Star.

**Star:** Te amo con tanta locura y pasión, Marco.

_Marco lentamente introduce su virilidad dentro de las paredes femeninas intimas de Star, quien libera suaves y tiernos gemidos._

**Star:** ¡Awww Marco, que delicioso!

**Marco:** Tan apretada. ¡Me vuelve loco!

_El latino empezó a acelerar el ritmo de la pasión._

**Star:** ¡Te necesito mi amor!

_Marco se acerca a los labios de su amada, besándolos salvajemente, mientras sus caderas se movían por su propia cuenta ejecutando aquel accionar penetrante._

_Pasaron una hora llena de amor, pasión y locura._

**Star:** ¡No resisto más! –_gritaba extasiada_-

**Marco: **¡Ni yo! ¡Me vengooo!

_Llegaron al clímax del amor al mismo tiempo, se recuestan extenuados, llenos de sudor y llenos de cariño._

**Marco:** -_Respirando acelerado_\- Eso…fue…increíble.

**Star:** Tienes…las embestidas…de un…guerricornio. –_Tratando de recuperar el aliento-_

**Marco:** Jajaj no creo que sea para tanto, solo expresó mi amor por ti.

**Star:** Te amo tanto. –_tomando las manos de Marco_-

**Marco:** Y yo a ti.

_Una mañana de domingo llena de amor y sentimientos a flor de piel se había llevado a cabo, más en el horizonte se apreciaban las malas intenciones de un chico trastornado y los sentimientos confusos de una chica adinerada._

_¿Qué pasará ahora?_

_Cap 6 La confesión_

_LEMON MODE: OFF_

_Varios días han pasado desde aquella y alocada fiesta de Brittney, que su solo recuerdo aún estaba presente en la mente de todos los chicos y chicas que estaban allí, pero en especial para el castaño de Marco Díaz, los demás solo tenían fragmentos de aquella noche por la gran gesta de alcohol que tuvieron, Marco era quien recordaba todo a la perfección, incluso ya propuesta indecorosa del que fue víctima de la chica asiática, además de aquel apasionado beso._

_Desde ese día, Brittney se había vuelto una persona más cordial con sus 4 vecinos, ahora amigos, saludaban cuando se veían, ya sea en su edificio o en la universidad, parecían amigos de toda la vida, más Marco sentía cierta incomodidad al verla y tratar con ella, algo que Brittney notaba inmediatamente; sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella sobre lo de esa, y ese día había llegado._

**Star:** ¿En qué piensas, mi amor? Te veo algo distraído.

**Marco:** Mmm en la lección que nos tomará hoy el profesor de biología.

_Cuando en realidad pensaba que hoy era el día que hablaría con Brittney sobre aquella noche._

**Star:** Marco eres muy buen estudiante, seguro lo aprobaras fácilmente. Mira la hora –_mirando su reloj_ _de Hello Kitty-_ debemos irnos sino llegaremos tarde a clases.

_Recogen los platos del desayuno y los lavan rápidamente, toman sus mochilas y salen del departamento hacia su garaje, donde coincidentemente encuentran a Brittney que estaba también por salir a la universidad._

**Star:** Buenos días, Brittney. –_va y abraza cariñosamente a la pelinegra_-

**Brittney:** Hola Star, hola Marco.

**Marco:** Si, hola Brittney. –_con un tono de voz apagada_-

**Brittney:** ¿Te encuentras bien, Marco? –_tocando su hombro_-

**Marco:** -_Se pone más nervioso_\- Yo ehmm mm… -_no sabía que mentira inventar_-

**Star:** Esta nervioso por una lección que le tomaran hoy.

_El castaño suspira aliviado mentalmente de que su novia lo salvará._

**Brittney:** Marco desde que te conozco eres un buen estudiante, lamento haberte llamado nerd todos estos años, pero de cierta manera fue verdad y mira a dónde has llegado. Tienes una beca.

_Marco quedó gratamente sorprendido por las cálidas palabras de Brittney, que en épocas pasadas pensó que jamás oiría._

**Marco: **Gracias Brittney, eso fue muy amable de tu parte.

_Marco le propinó una gran y tierna sonrisa, que causo un ligero brillo en las mejillas de la chica adinerada._

**Brittney:** Es mejor que nos vayamos, de lo contrario nos pondrán falta.

**Star: **Es verdad. Adiós Brittney.

**Brittney:** Adiós amigos.

_Todos suben a sus vehículos con destino a la universidad._

**Star:** ¿Puedes creer que Brittney sea nuestra amiga?

**Marco:** A veces me cuesta creerlo también jaja.

**Star:** Y todo gracias a ti, es como si tuvieras la magia de sacar lo mejor de las personas.

**Marco:** -_Sonrojado_\- Jaja por favor Star, no me avergüences.

**Star:** Es verdad, Marco. Tienes la habilidad de mejorar a las personas, mírame a mí, era una princesa revoltosa e inmadura cuando te conocí, y tú fuiste puliendo mis errores y falencias, me ayudaste siempre y ahora tú me has hecho la mejor versión de Star posible. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es recompensarte con el amor que mereces por ser una gran persona.

_Aquellas palabras robaron el aliento del latino, se sentía muy feliz de saber cómo ha influido en la vida de su amada Star._

**Marco:** Star, no sabes lo contento que me pones con esas palabras. Realmente eres el amor de mi vida y te amaré por siempre.

**Star:** Y yo te amaré por siempre.

_Despues de aquel tierno dialogo, ambos llegan a la universidad, Marco estaciona el automóvil y salen de este._

**Marco:** Tengo la tarde libre después del gimnasio, ¿te gustaría ver una película o ir por un helado?

**Star:** Me encantaría, mi amor, pero debo ir con Janna, me pidió que le ayudará a elegir un regalo por su cuarto aniversario de novios con Tom, está muy nerviosa que no sabe regalarle.

**Marco:** Janna, nerviosa. Eso es algo nuevo. No hay problema mi amor, que se diviertan. Te amo.

**Star:** Y yo a ti.

_La pareja de jóvenes enamorados se despide con un abrazo y un tierno beso, para luego partir de sus respectivos edificios._

_El dia transcurre normalmente hasta las 5 de la tarde que casi todos los jóvenes universitarios salen con rumbos diferentes. Marco salen con su vehículo con rumbo a su gimnasio, Tom y sus "4 jinetes del Apocalipsis", como eran ahora tontamente llamados, fueron a jugar videojuegos en la casa de su amigo J.J, pero nuestra atención de focaliza en el viaje de compras que tendrán Janna y Star._

_La azabache iba conduciendo el automóvil de su novio demonio junto con Star, como copiloto._

**Janna:** Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, Star, no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa en regalarle algo a Tom, los otros tres aniversarios no fueron tan difíciles de elegir algo.

**Star:** ¿Qué le diste las anteriores veces? –_preguntó curiosa_-

**Janna:** Veamos. –_pensando un rato_\- Por nuestro primer aniversario le regalé un electrocardiograma mío mostrando como se altera mi corazón cuando pienso en él; el segundo año le regalé una tabla ouija personalizada, aunque tuvimos que destruirla ya que un espíritu malvado casi se apodera del cuerpo de Tom; y el año anterior le pedí ayuda a Eclipsa a que me ayudará a preparar un pastel en forma de mewmano para Tom, cuando accidentalmente metí a un mewmano real en el horno, se había quedado dormido en la cocina del templo de monstruos, pensé que era un pastel muy realista, por suerte se despertó a tiempo antes de morir achicharrado.

_Los ojos de Star se abrieron completamente, tenía una combinación extraña de asombro y miedo, además que su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que saliera inmediatamente de allí, así el carro estuviese en movimiento._

**Star:** Ehhmmm yo. –_La rubia se había quedado sin palabras_-

**Janna**: Y él es siempre tan detallista conmigo y tan cariñoso, al principio era un poco fastidioso, pero me acostumbre a cenas en la playa como en el cementerio. Eso me recuerda, Bon Bon te envía sus saludos.

**Star:** Mmm dile que gracias. Volviendo a lo de Tom, debes demostrarle lo mucho que lo amas, no con objetos o regalos sino con actos tuyos.

**Janna:** Creo tener una idea. Vamos Star.

_La azabache presiona el acelerador con dirección al centro comercial._

_Cuando llegan, Janna y Star caminan por varias tiendas. La rubia sigue confundida de a dónde quiere ir su amiga._

**Star:** ¿A dónde vamos, Janna?

**Janna:** ¿Sabes cuál es la manera más rápida de llegar hacia el corazón de un hombre?

**Star:** ¿Por su estómago? –_respondió algo insegura_-

**Janna: **Pff no, –_llegando y señalando a una tienda_\- a través de sus pantalones.

_Habían llegado a una sex shop muy llamativa, en cuyas vitrinas enseñaban toda clase de lencería sexy para mujeres._

**Star:** ¡¿Una tienda de sexo?! –_exclamó visiblemente sonrojada_-

**Janna:** Si, es perfecto. Vamos a cenar y luego le muestro un conjunto super sexy que no podrá resistirse.

**Star:** Ehmm no lo sé.

**Janna:** Vamos Star, no seas tan santurrona.

_Entonces Janna toma del brazo a la rubia para jalarla hacia la tienda que vendía toda clase de artículos de naturaleza sexual._

_La azabache veía maravillada los objetos de aquella tienda, mientras que Star sentía mucha vergüenza, se notaba que aún era muy inocente para ciertas cosas adultas a pesar de tener 19 años._

**?:** Bienvenidas, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?

**Janna:** Si, gracias, buscó un atuendo sexy para sorprender a mi novio por nuestro aniversario.

**?:** Felicidades, claro, por aquí. –_llevándolas hacia una sección donde había toda clase de atuendos sexys_\- Esta es nuestra sección de trajes especiales y por allí tiene el vestidor en caso que quiera probárselos.

**Janna:** Ven, ayúdame a elegir uno.

_La joven Ordonia toma varios trajes del perchero y los lleva hacia el probador._

_Mientras tanto Star curioseaba un poco por el lugar, lentamente su vergüenza se estaba esfumando y su curiosidad aumentaba, hasta pensaba en que podría adquirir algo para sorprender a Marco._

**Janna:** ¿Qué tal Star? –_saliendo del probador-_

_Mostrando un traje de enfermera._

**Star:** Vaya…es muy lindo.

**Janna:** Si, pero no creo que vaya con mi estilo. –_volviendo al probador para ponerse otro_-

_A los pocos minutos vuelve a salir._

**Janna:** ¿Y este? –_había elegido un uniforme de maestra, con una falda muy diminuta, enseñando todo su parte posterior._

**Star:** -_Sonrojada_\- (Que sexy) Esa esta…mejor.

**Janna:** Le enseñaré una lección a Tom jaja. Espera ese fue un mal chiste, solo por eso elegiré otro.

_Volvió a entrar para probarse otro._

**Janna:** Creo que este es el ganador.

_El sonrojo de Star era ahora más notable, incluso un poco de saliva escapó de su boca._

**Star:** (Vamos Star, piensa en el Libro de Hechizos) Es perfecto, segura volverás loco a Tom.

**Janna:** Si, me llevaré este. Y tú has visto algo que para llevar para Marco. –_soltando una mirada picara_-

**Star:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! –_respondió nerviosa_\- No creo que me atrevería jaja. Aunque este conjunto de aquí es muy bonito. –_señalando un traje del perchero_-

**Janna:** Pruébatelo, hoy Janna invita.

**Star:** ¡¿En serio?! –_abrazando a su amiga_\- ¡Eres la mejor Janna banana!

**Janna:** Eso dice mi tarjeta de presentación, si tuviera una. Vamos, ve y pruébatelo.

**Star:** Enseguida.

_La rubia va corriendo hacia el probador, se quita su ropa y se coloca aquel conjunto._

**Star:** ¿Qué te parece?

**Janna:** Solo sé que Marco tendrá que agradecerme esto poniéndole mi nombre a su primera hija. Star te ves increíble.

**Star:** Lo sé, me lo llevó.

_Ambas amigas se quitaron sus conjuntos sexys, se pusieron de vuelta su ropa y fueron a pagar._

**Janna:** ¿Quieres comer algo antes de volver a casa?

**Star:** Claro, muero de hambre.

_Las dos mejores se retiran con sus compras hacia un lugar para comer y hablar amenamente._

_Mientras tanto, Marco regresaba a casa después de una jornada extenuante de ejercicios en su gimnasio, al llegar a su edificio, notó que Brittney también acababa de llegar._

**Marco:** Hola Brittney.

**Brittney:** Hola Marco, veo que regresas del gimnasio. –_se sonroja al ver el cuerpo corpulento del latino_-

**Marco:** Si, fue un entrenamiento duro. –_rascando su cabeza_\- Oye Brittney.

**Brittney:** Dime.

**Marco:** La verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

**Brittney:** -_Extrañada_\- Si, adelante.

**Marco:** Pero primero te gustaría ir a mi departamento y tomar unas sodas.

**Brittney:** Claro.

_Marco lleva a Brittney hacia su departamento, mientras en el camino ensayaba que decirle._

_Entran a la sala, Marco saca dos refrescos del refrigerador y le entrega uno a Brittney, ambos toman asiento._

**Brittney:** ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

**Marco:** -_Cabizbajo_\- Brittney, quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

**Brittney:** Pues tendrás que recordármelo, recuerda que todos tomamos un poco en exceso jaja.

**Marco:** -_Suspirando_ _y tomando de su refresco_\- Me dijiste que querías hacer el amor conmigo y me besaste.

_La cara de la chica asiática cambio automáticamente de risas a una de vergüenza, rogando que la tierra la tragase, su vista se volvió triste y la fijó hacia el piso._

**Marco:** Entiendo estabas algo alcoholizada, y sé que no querías hacer eso.

**Brittney:** -_Tragando en seco_\- No…en verdad quería decirte eso.

_Marco regresó a ver con mucha sorpresa, que sin querer derramó toda su lata de refresco al suelo._

**Marco: **¿Qué quieres decir?

**Brittney:** -_Viendo directamente a los ojos del castaño_\- Cr-cre-creo que me enamoré de ti.

_Aquellas palabras dejaron completamente helado a Marco, incapaz de reaccionar ni de pensar._

**Marco:** Pe-pe-pero ¿cómo? –_preguntó nervioso e incrédulo_-

**Brittney:** Desde que se mudaron y te vi, primero noté lo guapo que te has vuelto desde la secundaria, y segundo la manera que me has tratado, con palabras cálidas, pero fuertes, llenas de verdad; me ayudaron para salir de mi caparazón, sin querer mi corazón empezó a saltar cada vez que te veía. –_sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse-_

**Marco:** Ehm yo. –_literalmente se quedó sin palabras_-

**Brittney:** Sé que ahora estas con Star y son muy felices, no olvido los incidentes con los monstruos hace años donde estuvieron involucrados, desde ahí se veía que su unión era inquebrantable, no le daba importancia en ese entonces, pero ahora veo la clase de maravillosa persona que eres. Talvez si hubiera sido diferente contigo, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta y mala, talvez tu y yo ahora seriamos… -_fue incapaz de terminar la oración ya que rompió en llanto_-

_Marco quedo impávido ante el accionar de Brittney, sentía mucha pena y se identificaba en algo con su amiga._

**Marco:** -_Tomando la cara de la chica asiática a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas_\- Brittney, escúchame, se lo difícil que es amar a una persona con la cual no puedes estar por cualquiera que sea la razón.

_El latino recuerda con pesar la época donde estaba perdidamente enamorado de Star y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada ya que Tom era su novio entonces, recordaba lo extremadamente doloroso que era guardarse y silenciar aquellos intensos sentimientos._

**Marco:** Tienes razón, amo a Star más que a nadie en este mundo, quiero estar con ella, quiero hacer una familia con ella, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella; de verdad lamento no poder corresponderte.

**Brittney:** Entiendo. –_con una mirada llena de tristeza_-

**Marco:** Pero oye, no decaigas, me alegra que hayas salido de ese caparazón, eres ahora una persona diferente, he visto como desde ese día has hecho nuevos amigos, sin importar su estatus económico o si son o no populares, la antigua Brittney Wong ni en broma hubiera hecho eso. Talvez te falta un largo camino por recorrer, pero si estas dispuesta a enmendar tus errores e equivocaciones pasadas, créeme lo lograras. Créeme puedes llegar muy lejos ahora y me la alegra ver de vuelta a la Brittney que tanto quería cuando éramos unos niños pequeños.

_Marco proporciona un cálido y tierno abrazo a su amiga, quien de inmediato lo corresponde, su tristeza había desaparecido y todo gracias a las palabras de Marco._

**Brittney:** Eres tan maravilloso, ya sé porque Star te ama tanto, desearía tener mi propio Marco.

**Marco:** Puede que un día lo encuentres, si haces las cosas bien.

**Brittney:** De ahora en adelante lo haré. –_sonriendo alegremente_\- Talvez debería irme antes que llegue Star y piense algo que no es.

**Marco:** Si talvez. Vamos te acompaño.

_El latino escolta a Brittney hacia la puerta y la abre, allí se despiden con un fuerte abrazo._

**Marco:** Cuando necesites hablar con alguien, sabes que estoy para ayudarte.

**Brittney:** Gracias Marco, y una vez más, lamento que nos hayamos besado.

**Star:** Ustedes ¿Qué?

_Un frio gélido recorrió el cuerpo de Marco y Brittney. Asustados regresaron a ver el origen de esa voz. Era Star que tomó las escaleras para ir a su departamento, Janna la dejó afuera del edificio ya que ella fue a recoger a Tom de la casa de su amigo J.J. El semblante de Star era de una incalculable tristeza, mientras lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos azules._

**Marco:** Star…yo…

_La rubia sin previo aviso sale corriendo por las escaleras sin rumbo fijo._

**Marco:** ¡STAR! –_grita asustado-_

**Brittney:** Mar-Marco, yo lo siento. –_con la voz entrecortada, llena de pena_-

**Marco:** No-no fue tu culpa. Debo ir por ella.

_El latino enseguida sale corriendo detrás de su novia._

_Star salió corriendo, sin saber a dónde, no pensaba, no razonaba, solo sabía que su corazón estaba roto por los suelos, pisoteado por el hombre que había jurado amarla por toda la eternidad, eso era lo que más le dolía._

_La ojiazul llegó a la puerta, trató de sacar sus llaves, pero en todo el barullo que era su cabeza no sabía dónde estaban, haciendo su escapada inútil, al poco tiempo fue alcanzada por Marco._

**Marco:** ¡Star! ¡Espera por favor! - _gritaba desconsolado y sin aliento_-

_Star se quedó inmóvil de espaldas hacia el castaño._

**Marco:** ¡Por favor Star! ¡No es lo que crees!

**Star:** Entonces, que es, ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?! –_regresó a verlo con una mirada llena de dolor y lágrimas- _BESASTE A BRITTNEY, ¡¿SI O NO?! –_gritaba con gran impotencia_-

**Marco:** -_La culpa era muy grande en Marco, aunque fue algo espontaneo, se sentía terrible_\- Si, nos besa..

_Fue intempestivamente interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada de la rubia._

**Star:** _SNIF _¡¿Cómo te atreves?! _SNIF_ ¡Pensé que me amabas! –_las lágrimas en sus ojos se habían vuelto cataratas_-

**Marco:** -_Tomando su mejilla lastimada_, _mientras sus ojos rompieron a llorar- _Star, yo…

_La rubia da media vuelta con la intención de salir de allí._

**Marco:** ¡Brittney me besó! –_Star permaneció parada dando las espaldas a Marco_\- ¡Estaba muy tomada, yo no quise hacerlo, le dije lo sentía, pero la única mujer que amaba es a ti! ¡Star jamás se haría dañó, eres el amor de mi vida! ¡Por favor debes creerme!

_La rubia sin responder continua su camino hacia la puerta ahora con llaves en mano para salir._

**Marco: **¿¡ACASO HAS OLVIDADO LO QUE TE DIJE CUANDO TE ENTREGE EL ANILLO DE DULCE?! –_gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que estar volvió a quedarse paralizada sin mover un musculo_\- ¡Te dije que quería estar contigo el resto de mi vida, que quería tener una familia contigo, que quería envejecer a tu lado! ¡Es lo que quiero Star! –_sintiendo todas sus fuerzas desvanecerse_ _cae sonoramente de rodillas a lo que Star lo regresa a ver_\- ¡Y ahora he lastimado a mi princesa, a mi amor, la mujer que da sentido a mi vida!

_Marco no se contuvo más empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, golpeando al suelo, sabía que había arruinado la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida._

**Marco:** ¡Star _SNIF_ por favor _SNIF_ lo siento!

_Star vio con gran dolor, a Marco tirado en el suelo llorando por ella, jamás vio a Marco en tan precaria situación. Ella empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, no era el hecho de lo que hizo Marco, sino de que ella era ahora quien le causaba daño a Marco._

_La rubia se acerca hacia Marco quien seguía arrodillado en el suelo y ella proceso a hacer lo mismo._

**Star:** Marco, por favor no llores más, me harás llorar más a mí. –_Toma la suavemente la cabeza del latino y la coloca frente a frente a su rostro_-

_Se veían fijamente a los ojos, ambos tenían los ojos hinchados, completamente rojos, y aun con muchas lágrimas en ellos._

**Star:** Aun no olvido la noche en que más que proponerme matrimonio, me propusiste un futuro lleno de felicidad, un futuro con el chico con corazón de oro más grande que haya existido. Tu eres el único hombre al que he entregado mi cuerpo y mi corazón, y pienso que eso se quede así.

**Marco:** ¿E-e-eso quiere decir que…?

**Star:** Si, Marco, te perdonó.

_La cara de Marco cambio súbitamente de una tristeza atroz a una felicidad inconmensurable, por lo que enseguida tomo del rostro a su amada para plantarle su beso de amor._

**Marco:** De verdad lo siento, Star, jamás te seria infiel.

**Star:** Lo sé. –_Dándose cuenta de la cachetada_\- ¡Oh por Mewni! ¡Te golpeé! ¡Lo-lo siento Marco, actué impulsivamente! –_acariciando la mejilla donde lo cacheteo_-

**Marco:** Descuida Star, el dolor físico pasa fácilmente. Lamento haber causado tanto dolor a tu corazón.

**Star:** Y yo siento haber lastimado el tuyo, debería amar tu lindo corazón, no herirlo.

_Una vez más se funde en un gran beso lleno de pasión. Un aire de reconciliación se sentía, la paz entre aquellos amantes había vuelto._

**Star:** Te amo, Marco.

**Marco:** Te amo, Star.

_Ambos lentamente se reincorporan del suelo para volver a su departamento_.

**Marco:** Creo que es hora de unos nachos de reconciliación.

**Star:** ¿Qué son nachos de reconciliación? –_preguntó curiosa_-

**Marco:** Es como un gran tazón de nachos, pero en lugar de uno son 3.

**Star:** ¡Siiii! –_gritaba de alegría_\- Deberíamos de pelear más a menudo.

_Marco regresó a ver su amada rubia con los ojos entrecerrados_.

**Star:** Jejej lo siento, fue solo una broma.

_En un movimiento ágil, Marco toma a Star y la carga en sus brazos para besarla._

**Marco:** Debemos trabajar en tus chistes, son tan malos como los míos.

_Ambos reingresaban a su edificio compartiendo varias risas, sin saber que desde muy cerca, una presencia familiar los veía desde el interior de su automóvil._

**Jason:** Mmm no son tan fuertes como pensaba. –_sonriendo con una mueca llena de malicia_-

_Star y Marco habían vuelto a ser la pareja llena de amor de siempre, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?_

_¿Qué planea Jason ahora que sabe de las falencias que tienen como pareja Star y Marco?_

_La tormenta cada vez se acercaba más y más por el horizonte, la pregunta es, Star, Marco, Janna y Tom, ¿tendrán la fortaleza suficiente para hacerle frente o sucumbirán ante la misma?_

_Cap 7 Janna, mi ama_

**LEMON MODE: ON**

**NIVEL ●●●**

**ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS EXPLICITAS DE SEXO Y UN LENGUAJE SUMAMENTE SOES, HASTA VULGAR, EL CUAL PUEDE QUE NO SEA DEL GUSTO DE TODOS, DE SER EL CASO ABSTENTE DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO. **

**RECOMENDADO SOLAMENTE PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, PERO SI NO LO ERES, QUEDAS ADVERTIDO.**

_Era viernes por la mañana, otro día normal y aburrido de clases para Janna y Tom, o al menos eso parecía, pues resulta que el día de hoy era su aniversario número 4; cada uno había preparado grandes sorpresas para su pareja, Tom preparó una sorpresa culinaria, Janna una sorpresa no tan inocente que digamos._

_Ambos estaban plácidamente abrazados, experimentando sueños maravillosos que delataban sus sonrisas. Tom soñaba que estaba cantando en el escenario junto a Sentencia de Amor, mientras que Janna soñaba que conquistaba al mundo. Sus sueños fueron cortados de inmediato por el despertador que anunciaba que era momento de prepararse para ir a clases._

_Lentamente fueron recuperando sus consciencias del mundo de los sueños._

**Tom:** Feliz aniversario, mi reina del mal.

**Janna:** Feliz aniversario, hijo favorito de Satán.

_Como primer acto oficial de su aniversario se dieron una serie de pequeños besos llenos de amor._

**Tom:** Hoy será un día inolvidable.

**Janna:** -_Lanzando una mirada pícara y coqueta_, _hasta pervertida_\- No tienes ni la más mínima idea.

_El demonio vio un poco confuso la declaración de su novia, pero fuere lo que fuere lo esperaba con ansias. Ambos se levantan de la cama para retomar sus actividades cotidianas o eso pensaban_.

**Tom:** Me voy a bañar.

**Janna:** Iré a preparar el desayuno. (O eso es lo que crees) –_pensó pervertidamente_-

_El joven Thomas va hacia el baño, se quita su ropa de dormir para quedar totalmente desnudo, después de admirar sus esbelto y ligeramente formada musculatura frente al espejo, como todas las mañanas, entra a la ducha._

_Prende el agua caliente y esta empieza a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en mente repasaba como llevaría a cabo su gran sorpresa para su amada novia, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien silenciosamente había entrado al cuarto del baño, y sin previo aviso alguien abre de golpe la puerta de la ducha, haciendo que Tom se pegue un tremendo susto._

**Tom:** ¡¿Qué mierda?! Oh, Janna eres tú, ya mismo…. –_fue interrumpido por la despampanante imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos-_

_Janna estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él, sus senos y pezones erectos delataban el estado en que se encontraba, más en su mirada y sonrisa eran el conjunto perfecto para la perversión._

**Tom:** Ya estoy por terminar. –_sonrojado_-

**Janna:** No hasta que yo lo diga.

**Tom:** ¿Eh? –_confundido_-

_Janna con su mano derecha empieza a empujar suavemente a Tom dentro de la ducha, para que ella entrase también._

**Tom:** Mi amor, ¿Qué haces?

**Janna:** Calla, no arruines el momento.

_La azabache lentamente se arrodilla y con su mano derecha toma el pene de Tom, y delicadamente lo empieza a masturbar, creando ligeros gemidos en el pelirrojo._

**Tom:** Awww mi amor…es…es…es maravilloso. –_empezó a ponerse sumamente rojo-_

**Janna:** Te dije que te callaras.

_Janna se acerca lentamente al miembro ahora erecto de Tom y lo introduce en su boca._

**Tom:** Mierda…Janna…tu…tu lengua…es…es tan…aaaahhhh

_La chica empieza a mover más rápido y más violentamente su cabeza provocando su éxtasis mayor en el pene de su novio. Paso así varios segundos hasta que lo saco de su boca, el pene de Tom estaba lleno de saliva y de líquido preseminal._

**Janna:** Así es como se empieza un buen aniversario. Jiji –_mientras seguía masturbando a su amado y de vez en cuando daba lamidas a su sensible glande-_

**Tom:** Pero…pero…mi amor…debemos desayunar…e…ir a la universidad. –_seguía jadeante, tratando de recuperar_-

**Janna:** Nunca oíste que un mañanero es desayuno de campeones jiji.

_Acto seguido Janna vuelve a introducir el pene de Tom en su boca, las mamadas se hacen cada vez más rápidas y más violentas, hasta rozaba sus dientes la punta del pene de Tom, aquella excitante fricción volvía loco al demonio y más el sentir del agua caer de la ducha, era una combinación más que perfecta._

**Tom:** Janna…no…se…creo…que…voy…a terminar.

**Janna:** Te dije que no hablaras, ahora tendrás tu castigo, Lucitor.

_Mientras Janna seguía efectuando aquellas mamadas de otro mundo, le enseña su puño cerrado a Tom, para a continuación de su puño sobresalir su dedo meñique._

**Tom:** Espera…que…harás…con… ¡AAAAWWWWW! ¡SIIIII!

_Sin previo aviso, Janna coloca su dedo meñique dentro del ano del demonio, provocando en él una sensación nunca antes sentida._

**Tom:** ¡Por…amor…al…maíz! ¡NO TE DENTENGAS! –_gritó extasiado-_

_Janna empezó a acelerar más las mamadas al pene de Tom, así como el introducir y sacar su dedo del trasero de su novio._

_La resistencia de Tom había llegado a su límite._

**Tom:** ¡AQUÍ VIENEEEEE! –_con sus manos agarra la cabeza de Janna para acabar dentro de su boca-_

_Janna absorbió con su boca toda la carga de semen del demonio, la saboreo y la tragó, le encantaba su sabor, el sabor de la lujuria en su más puro estado._

**Tom:** Si…así empieza…nuestro aniversario…como lo terminaremos jaja. –_reía mientras recuperaba su aliento_-

_La azabache lentamente se levantaba para abrazar a su amado y darle un beso lleno de pasión, donde sus lenguas empezaron a moverse obscenamente, intercambiando mucha saliva, el sabor intoxicante del sexo los había dominado por completo._

**Janna:** Lo terminaremos al mismo tiempo, si tú me entiendes. –_guiñando su ojo_-

_El miembro de Tom se activó automáticamente en consecuencia a aquel beso y palabras de su amada._

**Janna:** Veo que Tom Jr. volvió a levantarse jiji pero es una lástima, debemos arreglarnos e irnos.

**Tom:** Pe-pero mi amor. –_el pelirrojo puso un puchero tierno de tristeza de no poder continuar aquella sesión amatoria_-

**Janna:** -_Agarrando el pene de Tom con ligera fuerza_\- Tranquilo Tom Jr. el día está lejos de terminar. –_se agacho para darle un pequeño beso en la punta_-

_Continuaron bañándose por unos minutos, dándose varios besos y roces. Al salir se vistieron rápidamente y tomaron un desayuno ligero, salieron a toda velocidad, Star y Marco ya se habían ido. Al llegar a la universidad, el demonio parquea su bólido deportivo y se bajan del mismo._

**Tom:** Nos vemos a la hora de salida para ir a cambiarnos a casa.

**Janna:** Asegúrate de Tom Jr. y tu hayan recuperado sus fuerzas para ese entonces.

_Aquellas palabras sonrojaron mucho a Tom, y también lo excitaron mucho._

**Tom:** Eres insaciable mi amor, te adoro.

_La joven pareja se despide con un tierno beso y se retiran a sus respectivas facultades._

_Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, Tom y Janna se reunieron en el vehículo deportivo del demonio, lo abordaron y fueron directo a casa._

_Tom, al llegar, rápidamente se dirige a tomar una ducha, esperando de tener otro "encuentro amoroso" con su novia como el de la mañana, cosa que no sucedió y se decepciono un poco._

_En cambio, Janna sacó de su escondite secreto, las cosas que compró en la sex shop, además también tenía allí lo que Star había elegido esa vez, quería ocultarlo de Marco, así que Janna lo toma y va directo hacia el departamento de sus amigos._

_Al llegar toca la puerta en secuencia, avisando a Star de que se trataba de ella. La rubia inmediatamente abre la puerta._

**Janna:** ¿No hay moros en la costa? –_murmurando_-

**Star:** Marco está en el baño.

**Janna:** Genial, ten tu atuendo especial. –_entregándole una pequeña funda rosa_\- ¡Acábalo!

**Star:** Oh sí que lo haré. –_con un tono suculento y lujurioso_\- Tienes que contármelo todo después.

**Janna:** ¡Oh mi querida niña! Si te lo cuento, necesitaras terapia el resto de tu vida. Nos vemos.

_La rubia despide a su amiga, sintiendo una mezcla de curiosidad, morbosidad y miedo._

**Star:** ¡Que el Tronco se apiade de tu alma, Tom! –_decía preocupada mientras volvía al interior de su departamento_-

_La azabache bajo rápidamente hacia el vehículo de Tom, abrió la cajuela y guardo todos sus materiales "de amor" o mejor dicho de perversidad. Enseguida después de guardarlos, subió de vuelta a su departamento para arreglarse._

_Después de media hora de arreglarse, Tom y Janna estaban listo para su velada mágica._

_Tom vestía un conjunto de jean negro, camisa azul oscura con puntos blancos y una blazer negra._

_Janna, por aquella especial ocasión, vestía con un vestido negro espectacular, el cual resaltaba sus atributos femeninos._

_Ambos salieron de vuelta hasta el carro de Tom y lo abordaron, allí Tom sacó un objeto curioso._

**Tom:** Póntelo, Janna. –_ofreciéndole una venda para sus ojos_-

**Janna:** Eres un picarón, Tom jiji quieres hacerlo aquí, ¿no? –_sonreía pícaramente_-

**Tom:** Jajaja no, mi reina, aunque no quites esa idea de tu cabeza. Es para llevarte hacia tu sorpresa.

**Janna:** Oh, es un poco decepcionante, pero está bien.

_Tom ayuda a poner la venda a su novia y luego arranca hacia su lugar de destino. Janna se sentía algo nerviosa, para variar, pensando a donde lo llevaría su endemoniado novio, después de conducir un largo rato, ya saben cómo puede ser el tráfico de Los Ángeles._

_Llegaron a su destino, Tom sale del vehículo y ayuda a Janna, aun tapada los ojos, a salir, mientras que el valet parking llega para llevarse el auto deportivo al estacionamiento de aquel restaurante. Se colocan frente a la entrada, momento en que Tom le quita la venda._

**Tom:** ¡Feliz aniversario mi amor! –_gritó emocionado_-

_La azabache queda mirando con cierta decepción aquel lugar gris con aspecto de casa._

**Janna:** Ehh ¿Dónde estamos, Tom? Parece la casa de un asesino serial, aunque también sería interesante.

**Tom:** Jaja no es eso, ven.

_El pelirrojo toma de la mano a su novia y abre la puerta de aquel establecimiento. Al entrar Janna queda sin palabras. Era un hermoso y elegante restaurante. En eso un Maître (camarero especializado) los saluda cordialmente._

**Maître:** Buenas noches dama y caballero. Bienvenidos N/Naka.

_Janna sintió una emoción sin precedentes, era conocido por Tom que su novia tenia gran debilidad por la comida japonesa. La comida era la segunda cosa favorita de Janna sobre Japón, como número uno tenía al ritual del hara-kiri._

**Tom:** Una reservación a nombre de Thomas Lucitor, por favor.

_Aquel camarero revisa las citas de reservaciones del restaurante por el nombre del demonio._

**Maître: **Si, Sr. Lucitor por aquí. –_guiándolos a su mesa_-

**Janna:** ¿Cómo conseguiste reservaciones en N/Naka? Es un lugar muy famoso en todo el mundo y sabes lo mucho que quería venir aquí. –_preguntó gratamente curiosa_-

**Tom:** Pues llamé como hace un mes para hacer la reservación e hice un depósito considerable de dinero. Nada es suficiente para mi delia negra.

**Janna:** Awww Tom. -_sonrojada_\- Sabes cómo me encanta que me llames así por aquel asesinato en 1947.

_Llegan a su mesa, se sientan y enseguida les sirven los platillos más exclusivos. Pasaron conversando, riendo, fuera de sus peculiaridades, se veían como una pareja normal, feliz y muy enamorada._

_Después de pagar la cuenta, salen hacia el valet, quien les entrega de vuelta su vehículo, pero en un rápido movimiento Janna toma las llaves y se posiciona en el asiento del conductor._

**Tom:** ¿Qué haces, Janna? –_sintiéndose algo confundido_-

**Janna:** Ahora Janna conduce para llevarte a tu sorpresa. Entra, Lucitor. –_lanzando una mirada traviesa-_

**Tom:** Jaja está bien.

_Al sentarse, su novia le entrega las vendas._

**Janna:** Ahora es tu turno de ponerte la venda jiji.

**Tom:** De acuerdo, tu mandas.

_La chica prende el carro y lo conduce por cerca de media hora, ya que el tráfico de Los Ángeles se estaba empezando a poner pesado, cuando finalmente llegaron a aquel misterioso lugar. Es cuando Janna, estaciona y apaga el motor._

**Tom:** Veamos de que se trata. –_intentando quitarse la venda cuando es interrumpido por su novia_-

**Janna:** Aun no, tenemos que caminar un poco más, te ayudaré.

_Janna guía a Tom, caminando despacio hacia su destino. Tom oye el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, siente que han entrado a algún lugar y podía apreciar un agradable olor, todos sus sentidos se agudizaban por la emoción._

**Janna:** Toma asiento. –_Ayuda suavemente a su novio a sentarse en una silla-_

**Tom:** ¿Ya puedo ver? –_pregunta emocionado_-

**Janna:** Pronto, amor mío. _–en tono seductor_-

_En eso, Tom oye un click._

**Tom:** Janna, ¿acaso? ¡¿ME HAS ESPOSADO?

**Janna:** Talvez. –_y con una cuerda que tenía, le ata sus piernas a las patas de la silla, quedando prácticamente maniatado y cegado, cual prisionero de guerra._

**Tom:** ¡Mierda Janna! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!- _gritaba enojado, confundido y ligeramente excitado_-

**Janna:** En una noche jamás olvidarás.

_Janna toma unas tijeras que tenía a mano y empieza a cortar toda la ropa de su novio atado, hasta dejarlo solamente en ropa interior._

**Tom:** ¡¿Acabas de romper toda mi ropa?! –_gritaba molesto_-

**Janna:** Es un pequeño precio a pagar diría yo.

_La candente chica empieza a tocar suavemente el torso y los pectorales de su novio, provocando un pequeño temblor en él, mientras su respiración se aceleraba._

**Tom:** Me está empezando a gustar. –_decía ligeramente excitado_-

_Janna toma una copa de champaña que tenía lista, bebe de ella y le ofrece a su novio._

**Janna:** ¿Un trago, amor? –_toma la barbilla de su novio y coloca la copa en sus labios, y le da beber_-

_Deja la copa a un lado y con un curioso, y a la vez misterioso objetivo empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de Tom, la sensación era increíble y excitante._

**Tom:** ¿Qu-qu-que es eso? –_pregunto algo agitado_-

**Janna:** Un amiguito para esta ocasión especial jiji.

_La azabache toma de nuevo las tijeras ahora cortando la ropa interior del pelirrojo._

**Tom: **¡Aaahh Janna! Pequeña traviesa.

_Janna empieza a pasar su dedo por el pecho de Tom, acariciando sus tetillas a lo que el presionaba sus dientes para no gemir, el placer se estaba apoderando de él._

_De la nada, Janna se arrodilla frente a su maniatado novio, toma su pene con sus manos y lo empieza a masajear lentamente._

**Tom:** Oooohhhaaaa…uuuffff…que delicia.

_Aquella sensación, mezclada con el hecho de estar atado y cegado, aumentaba exponencialmente toda la excitación. Lentamente fue acercando su boca hacia el miembro latente y punzante de Tom, para introducirlo completamente, rozando las paredes internas de su garganta._

**Tom:** ¡Aaawww! ¡Mi amor! ¡Tu-tu lengua…es…muy juguetona!

_Janna por la excitación empieza a acelerar su ritma chupando el pene de su amado._

**Tom:** ¡AAAHH!...¡UUUFFF!...¡POR TODO EL INFRAMUNDO! –_gritaba y gemía al sentir aquellas succiones en su miembro-_

**Janna:** Que puedo decir- _lamiendo el tallo de su pene y sus bolas_\- me encanta el sabor de tu verga.

_La azabache se reincorpora para sentarse sobre el regazo de su novio. La excitación de Tom enloquece al sentir la fricción de su pene con los labios vaginales de su amada._

**Tom:** ¡MI-MIERDA! ¡NO RESISTO MÁS! ¡NECESITO COGERTE YA! –_su deseo carnal estaba a punto de ebullir_-

**Janna:** Parece que tu excitación llego al límite. Pero yo la llevaré más lejos.

_Lentamente pasó su lengua por el rostro de amado, por su cuello y sus tetillas, donde le daba ligeros mordiscos, Tom no evitaba gemir y gemir más fuerte._

**Tom:** ¡ SIII! ¡AAAAHHH! ¡JANNA ME VUELVES LOCO!

_Janna volvió a bajar para chupar aquel miembro largo, venoso y latente. Las lamidas de la azabache eran tan salvajes, tan obscenas, que solo pudieron provocar una cosa._

**Tom:** ¡ME VENGOOOOO! –_gritaba mientras grandes cantidades de semen caliente y viscoso llenaban por completo la boca de su novia, quien la tragó de inmediato-_

_El pelirrojo trataba de recuperar aire, fue la sensación más placentera de su vida, pero aun no sabía, que la noche era un joven._

**Tom:** Gr-gr-gracias mi amor. Ese fue el mejor regalo de aniversario del mundo.

**Janna:** ¿Quién dice que hemos acabado?

**Tom:** ¿Eh?

_Janna quita la venda de los ojos de Tom, quien queda paralizado con lo veía en ese momento._

_Su amada novia llevaba puesto un traje negro de encaje que era totalmente transparente que el cual dejaba ver a simple vista sus senos bien formados y su suave, y deliciosa vagina. En su mano llevaba un fuete (látigo pequeño)._

_También pudo apreciar en donde estaban, estaban en un motel romántico, decorado a la perfección para parejas, era sala que contaba con pole dancing y un jacuzzi._

_Está de más decir que su imaginación simplemente estalló a la vez que su pene retomó toda su vitalidad._

**Janna:** Jiji veo que el round 2 está listo.

_La azabache se acerca a su desnudo novio, que literalmente babeaba al ver su novia en tan sensual ropa. Con el pequeño látigo acaricia el cuerpo de su amado e incluso lo golpea suavemente con él._

**Tom:** ¡AAAHHH! ¡EEEHHH! No tan fuerte mi amor jaja aunque me gusta tu rudeza, me excita tanto.

**Janna:** ¿Has sido un chico malo?

**Tom:** El más malo de todos. –_vociferaba excitado_-

**Janna:** Entonces tendrás tu merecido.

_Janna empieza a golpear con un poco más de intensidad a Tom, provocando un dolor placentero en él. La azabache nota como el miembro de Tom vuelve a toda su lucidez, excretando sus dulces néctares masculinas, lo que hizo que Janna saca la lengua imaginando saborear de nuevo aquel sabor tan exquisito._

**Janna:** Como has obedecido bien, tendrás una pequeña recompensa jiji.

_La chica enciende el equipo de sonido, pone música, se acerca al tubo y empieza a bailar de una manera tan sensual que jamás hubiera imaginado Tom, se flexionaba y contorsionaba como toda una experta; en el baile lanzaba reiteradas miradas lascivas y gemidos, que solo provocaban más la excitación de Tom._

**Tom:** ¡Oh nena! ¡Si no estuviera atado te haría las cosas más sucias posibles! –_seguía jadeando muy caliente_-

_Aquellas palabras incitaron a la Janna a friccionar su vagina contra el tubo ante la vista perpleja de Tom._

**Janna:** ¡OOHHH! ¡DIIIOOOSSS! ¡QUE RICOOO! –_gritaba intentando incitar algún tipo de reacción en su novio_-

**Tom:** ¡SUFICIENTE! –_sus ojos despedían un brillo rojizo_ _como poseído_-

_Con una fuerza descomunal mezclado con una excitación del otro mundo y la adrenalina; Tom rompe las esposas, y se quita las sogas de sus pies, rompiendo la silla en mil pedazos._

_Tom estaba parado con una cara llena de lujuria cruda y salvaje, con su pene en toda su majestuosidad._

**Janna:** (Lo logré) –_reía pervertidamente al saber que alcanzo su objetivo de provocar el lado más salvaje de Tom-_

_Con una gran embestida, toma a Janna, la carga y la azotándola contra la pared._

_Empieza a dejarse llevar por su deseo y la besa obscenamente, introduciendo invasivamente su lengua en la boca de la azabache, mientras esta clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Tom, solo provocando más su excitación._

**Janna:** Ese es el demonio que quería. –_a lo que, en la calentura del momento, empieza a dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de Tom, mientras con su mano masturbaba su pene-_

**Tom:** ¡EEEHHH! ¡AAAAWWW! ¡MI AMOOOR!

_Con sus manos, agarra el culo redondo y terso de Janna, levantándola, rozando más duro sus sexos mutuamente._

**Tom:** ¡Necesito penetrarte ya! –_gritaba suplicante_-

**Janna:** Y yo quiero que me penetres, pero mejor vayamos al cuarto.

_El pelirrojo trataba de contenerse lo mejor posible, así que accedió a ir de la mano hacia la habitación, al llegar sus ojos parecían que iban a salir disparados de sus cuencas por la gigantesca impresión allí apreciada._

_Era un cuarto, aunque parecía algo pequeño, lo que le faltaba espacio le sobraba de lujo. Había una gran cama, un minibar, un sillón tántrico y su propio columpio sexual._

_Si Tom ya estaba demasiado excitado, esto definitivamente lo mató._

_Los ojos de Tom volvieron a brillar, sus dientes parecían afilarse, era como si un instinto animal lo poseyera por completo._

**Janna:** ¿Qué te pare..? –_fue interrumpida, ya que Tom la carga para llevarla y tirarla salvajemente sobre a la cama_\- ¡Oh Dios! He creado a un monstruo insaciable. –_sonriendo_\- ¡Que delicia!

_La azabache abre completamente las piernas enseñando e invitando como todo un espectáculo sus sabrosos y húmedos labios vaginales, que ardían en pasión._

**Janna:** Adelante, campeón.

_Con esta orden, Tom se apresura sobre la cama, para empezar con boca empieza a devorar el delicioso coño de su novia._

**Janna:** ¡AAAWWW! ¡RAYOOOS! ¡QUE RICOOO! –_gritaba fuerte mientras clavaba sus uñas en las sabanas_-

_Aquel demonio "poseído" mueve su lengua por toda la cavidad femenina de Janna, saboreando toda la combinancion de aromas y sabores lo enloquecían, a lo que con sus labios empieza a jugar con el clítoris de la azabache._

**Janna:** ¡PUTAAA MADREEE! ¡AAAAHHHH!

_No siendo suficiente, mientras lamia su intimidad, Tom mete dos dedos y los desliza rápidamente de adentro hacia afuera repetidamente._

**Janna:** ¡ASIII! ¡LAMELO TODOOOO!

_Dicho eso, Janna llega al orgasmo soltando todos sus jugos femeninos en la cara de Tom. Esta cae jadeante a la cama, tratando de recuperar._

**Janna:** AAAUUUUFFF…ESO…ESTUVO…ASOMBROSO

**Tom:** Aún falta mucho. –_dijo en tono medio perverso_-

_El pelirrojo toma a su chica y la acomoda firmemente en aquel columpio sexual, quedando prácticamente suspendida en el aire._

**Janna:** Eres un pervertido, Lucitor jiji.

**Tom:** Aprendí de la mejor.

_Sin poder contenerse más, Tom la penetra._

**Janna:** ¡AAAAAWWWW! ¡SIIIII! ¡DAMELO TODOOOOO!

_La excitación de Janna también estaba al límite, suspendida en el aire, el roce del cuero en su desnudo cuerpo y su novio penetrándola, era una mezcla de sensaciones indescriptibles._

_Pasaron varios minutos en una penetración entre agresiva y dulce, Tom estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo._

**Tom:** ¡ME VENGOOO!

**Janna:** ¡HAZLO ADENTRO QUIERO SENTIR TU DULCE LECHE CALIENTE!

_El chico demonio soltó toda su carga seminal en las paredes del útero de su novia. Rendido ya sin fuerzas, con sus piernas temblando._

**Tom:** El…mejor sexo…de…la…vida. _–jadeante_\- ¡Espera! –_gritaba preocupado_\- ¡No usamos protección! –_sintió como el alma se le caía al piso_-

**Janna:** Jaja tranquila, "bestia fogosa", estoy usando pastillas anticonceptivas como método de prevención. Moría por tener sexo contigo, pero no soy estúpida.

**Tom:** -_Suspirando aliviado_\- Gracias al Tronco.

**Janna:** Ayúdame a bajarme de aquí.

**Tom:** Oh sí, claro.

_El pelirrojo ayuda cuidadosamente a bajar a su novia de aquel aparato sexual._

**Janna:** No te enojes por favor.

**Tom:** ¿Eh?

_La azabache empuja de vuelta a la cama a su novio y con una velocidad digna de un ninja, ata al demonio a la cama con un par de sogas que ya tenía preparadas. Una vez más había quedado prisionero._

**Tom:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez, Janna?!

**Janna: **Ama Janna, para ti.

**Tom:** ¿De qué hablas? –_confundido_-

_Entonces la chica cachetea ligeramente a su novio._

**Tom:** Janna, ¡¿Qué haces?! –_es golpeado de nuevo_-

**Janna:** Dije que me llames Ama Janna.

**Tom:** -_Una mezcla de excitación, enojo y sumisión se apoderaban de él_\- Esta bien, Ama Janna.

**Janna:** Así está mejor. –_sonriendo pervertidamente_\- Ahora.

_La chica se arrodilla frente a su novia y vuelve a introducir su boca en el pene de Tom, el cual se encontraba algo flácido, pero con estas increíbles mamadas volvió a su total plenitud._

**Tom:** ¡AAAHHH! ¡UUUOOFFF! ¡ERES LA DIOSA DE LAS MAMADAS!

**Janna:** Como vi que te gustaba esto en la mañana jiji. –_sacando a relucir su dedo meñique_-

**Tom:** ¡Oh no!

_Acto seguido, Janna introduce su dedo meñique en el culo de Tom, quien lanza un audible gemido._

**Tom:** ¡MIERDDAAAAAA!

_Aquel pequeño dedo combinado con esas mamadas majestuosas, estaban a punto de provocar que Tom se corriera de nuevo._

**Tom:** ¡PARAAA JANNAAA! ¡ME VENGOOO!

**Janna:** No hasta que yo lo quiera.

_Ahora ella se sienta en el regazo de Tom y coloca su pene dentro de su jugosa vagina._

**Janna y Tom:** ¡AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!

_Los ojos de Tom, una vez más empezaron a brillar, mientras sus movimientos pélvicos aumentaban progresivamente._

**Janna:** ¡SIIII! ¡ASIIII!

_Continuaron por varios y varios minutos penetrando, el sonido obsceno de sus jugos íntimos golpeando, los enloquecía, y sus sonoros gritos retumbaban en las paredes, incluso en las habitaciones vecinas._

**Tom:** ¡TOMALO TODOOOOOO!

_Grandes cantidades de semen, incluso más que la anterior vez, llenaron el interior de la azabache, quien enseguida, completamente exhausta, cae sobre el pecho de su atada pareja. Sus corazones explotaban de agitación y de amor._

_Mientras recuperaban el aliento, se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos del otro con una cara llena de lo que parecía ser felicidad._

**Tom:** Te amo tanto.

**Janna:** Yo también te amo mucho, Tom.

_Cierran una jornada llena de sexo, morbosidad, y amor; con un tierno beso apasionado._

**Tom:** ¿Podrías quitarme las sogas, por favor? Creo que me están cortando la circulación.

**Janna:** Claro, después que me tome una larga ducha.

**Tom:** ¡JANNA! –_exclamando furioso_-

**Janna:** Jajaj ok ok no te sulfures, viejo.

_Una noche para recordar toda la vida tuvieron Janna y Tom, pero en otro punto de la ciudad, otra pareja joven estaba jurándose amor eterno mediante el acto de hacer el amor._

_Cap 8 Star, mi diosa_

**LEMON MODE: ON**

**NIVEL ●●○**

_Ya hemos visto como terminó la intensa, lujuriosa y pervertida noche para Tom, y Janna celebrando su aniversario de novios._

_Pero no fueron los únicos que celebraron físicamente su amor incondicional._

_Aquella misma mañana parecía un día normal en las vidas universitarias de Star y Marco, con la diferencia que hoy Marco tenía que presentar un importante proyecto de psicología, el cual significaba prácticamente la aprobación o no de su materia de Psicofisiología._

_La noche anterior no durmió mucho, sea por nervios o por darles los últimos detalles a su proyecto._

_Encontramos a nuestros tórtolos compartiendo un rico desayuno._

**Star:** Tranquilo Marco. –_acariciando el cabello de su amado_\- Ya es tu cuarta taza de café.

**Marco:** -_Visiblemente nervioso_\- Lo sé, amor, pero es el proyecto más importante de mi vida hasta ahora. Si falló, puedo perder el curso, e incluso mi beca.

_El castaño estaba obligado a sacar notas altas para mantener su beca, aunque en la mayoría las sacaba con facilidad, en otras se le complicaba un poco. Esto le producía mucha ansiedad._

**Star:** Marco, amor, eres el chico más inteligente que conozco, es solo una de las tantas cosas que me hicieron enamorar de ti en primer lugar. –_sonriendo cálidamente_-

**Marco: **Gracias, amor.

_Pese a esas lindas palabras el nerviosismo de Marco continuaba, por lo que Star pensó en otra estrategia._

**Star:** Ven.

_La rubia abraza a su amado y coloca la cabeza de este a la altura de su pecho, de su corazón._

_Marco empieza a escuchar los latidos de su amada y lentamente empieza a tranquilizarse, sus nervios van desapareciendo hasta desaparecer, Marco cierra sus ojos y la empieza a abrazar más fuerte, mientras Star acariciaba suavemente la cabellera del latino, llenando de amor el ambiente._

**Star:** ¿Te sientes mejor, mi vida?

**Marco:** Si, mucho mejor, gracias Star.

_Se quedan viendo perdidamente a los ojos del otro, para concluirlo con un apasionado beso._

**Marco:** Gracias por darme tanto amor. –_acariciando su mejilla_-

**Star:** A ti gracias por haber llegado a mi vida y llenarla de amor.

**Marco: -**_Sonrojado con los ojos un poco húmedos_\- Ahora iré con todo para sacar la mejor nota, lo haré por ti.

**Star:** Gracias, amor.

_La joven pareja terminó aquel bello momento con un tierno beso, acabaron de comer, lavan los platos, toman sus cosas y salen con destino a la universidad._

_Al llegar, salen del vehículo y proceden a despedirse._

**Star:** Suerte, mi príncipe, si apruebas, te daré una recompensa especial. _–haciendo una sonrisa pícara_-

**Marco:** -_Sonrojado_\- Jaja así da gusto sacar buenas calificaciones.

_Se abrazaban y se besaban antes de despedirse, sin notar que unos ojos fulminantes veían con rabia su amor._

**Jason:** ¡Quita tus asquerosos labios de mi Star! –_murmuraba con ira_-

_Star y Marco se separan y se dirigen a sus respectivos edificios de estudios._

_Aquel día transcurrió normalmente, a la hora de salida, como siempre, Star y Marco se encuentran en el estacionamiento para ir a casa, la rubia estaba expectante de saber cómo le fue en el proyecto a su novio._

_La ojiazul estaba esperando junto al vehículo la llegado de su amado; al llegar, Star notó una cara desencajada en Marco, lo único que pudo pensar es en que había fallado en su consecución académica._

**Star:** Ma-Marco, ¿Cómo te fue? –_con la voz algo trizada_-

**Marco:** -_Con pesar en su voz -_ La verdad es que, Star… ¡APROBE CON LA MAYOR NOTA! –_gritaba de emoción mientras saltó a abrazar a su novia-_

**Star:** ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, DIAZ! –_gritando muy enojada_-

**Marco:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –_confundido_-

**Star:** Me hiciste creer que te había ido mal- _haciendo un puchero adorable de enojo_-

**Marco:** Jaja lo siento, cariño, solo quería jugarte una pequeña broma.

**Star:** Tu sabes que no te salen las bromas. –_viendo enojada hacia otro lado_-

**Marco:** Jaja tienes razón lo siento, te lo compensaré ahora mismo.

**Star:** ¿Eh?

**Marco:** Porque tú y yo, iremos ¡AL MUELLE DE SANTA MONICA!

_Star saltaba de emoción y abrazó con fuerza a su novio._

**Star:** ¡Al muelle de Santa Mónica! No sé qué es eso, ¡pero suena emocionante!

_El castaño rio por lo bajo ante el desconocimiento de su novia._

**Marco:** Jaja ya veras, amor, primero vayamos a casa y luego iremos hacia allá.

**Star:** De acuerdo. ¡Vamos!

_Los jóvenes suben a su automóvil y salen de vuelta a casa, mientras que disimuladamente otro vehículo los seguía con ahínco._

_Llegan a su edificio departamental, van hacia su hogar y se van a arreglar para su cita._

**Marco:** Iré a darme una ducha rápida para irnos.

**Star:** Te esperaré, mi amor. _–enviándole un beso volado_-

_A los pocos segundos, alguien toca la puerta con un singular patrón. Star sabia inmediatamente de quien se trataba._

**Janna:** ¿No hay moros en la costa? –_murmurando_-

**Star:** Marco está en el baño.

**Janna:** Genial, ten tu atuendo especial. –_entregándole una pequeña bolsa rosa_\- ¡Acábalo!

**Star:** Oh sí que lo haré. –_con un tono suculento y lujurioso_\- Tienes que contármelo todo después.

**Janna:** ¡Oh mi querida niña! Si te lo cuento, necesitaras terapia el resto de tu vida. Nos vemos.

_La rubia despide a su amiga, sintiendo una mezcla de curiosidad, morbosidad y miedo._

**Star:** ¡Que el Tronco se apiade de tu alma, Tom! –_decía preocupada mientras volvía al interior de su departamento_-

_La chica admira el contenido de aquella bolsa, admirando su lencería sensual._

**Star:** Te volveré loco, Marco jiji. –_se sonrojaba mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos pecaminosos_-

_Star guardó bien su atuendo especial y procedió a vestirse. Marco ya había salido de la ducha y se vistió también._

_Star vestía con un vestido largo de color aguamarina y Marco lucia espectacular con una camisa blanca con un pantalón blanco también, luciendo tan nítido, casi angelical._

**Star:** Te ves como un ángel, Marco. –_sonrojada_-

**Marco:** El único ángel aquí eres tú, mi estrella fugaz. –_besando sus labios_-

_Los enamorados salieron hacia su romántico destino, el trayecto duró poco más de una hora, el atardecer empezó a plasmarse en el cielo, volviendo un ambiente más propicio para el romance hasta que llegaron a aquel llamativo lugar, el mundialmente famoso Muelle de Santa Mónica._

**Marco:** ¿Te gusta?

**Star:** -_Con los ojos brillantes y abiertos_\- Es tan hermoso, me recuerda un poco al muelle de Echo Creek, me trae tan bellos recuerdos.

_El castaño estaciono su automotor, ambos bajaron y fueron de la mano por aquel colorido muelle. La rubia miraba con maravilla todo lo que había allí, los colores, los sonidos, los aromas de la comida; era un festival de sensaciones._

_Fueron a varios juegos, como la montaña rusa, la casa de los espejos, la casa de los gritos (donde Marco fue el más asustadizo de todos), incluso Marco ganó un peluche para Star, que curiosamente tenía una semejanza a Ludo, y por eso la rubia lo quería._

_Mientras caminaban, tomados de la mano, compartiendo un algodón de azúcar; Marco tuvo un extraño presentimiento y regresa a ver para atrás._

**Star:** ¿Pasa algo, querido? –_confundida_-

**Marco:** Creí haber visto… (¿Es posible?) Olvídalo, mejor vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

**Star:** ¡Siiiii! –_gritó entusiasmada mientras jalaba a su novio hacia ese juego mecánico_-

_Un personaje familiar salía sigiloso de su escondite._

**Jason: **Debo tener más cuidado.

_La rubia y el castaño fueron hacia la rueda de la fortuna, pagaron el boleto, subieron y este empezó a moverse circularmente, Star veía con maravilla el paisaje de muelle y de la ciudad. Hubo un momento en que el juego paró, para que los ocupantes aprecien la hermosa vista, con Star y Marco en la cima, un aire de amor se sentía allí._

_La joven pareja se toma de las manos, Star se recuesta en el hombro del latino y solo disfrutan de la compañía del otro._

**Star:** Marco…

**Marco: **Dime, Star. –_mientras comía de su algodón de azúcar_-

**Star:** ¿Cuáles son nuestros planes para el futuro? –_preguntó curiosa-_

_A Marco le llamó poderosamente la atención aquella pregunta, ya que Star se ha caracterizado por ser una persona que vive al día y no se fija mucho en el futuro. Por lo que le respondió con sinceridad._

**Marco:** Bueno, cuando terminemos de estudiar me gustaría que trabajemos inmediatamente, me gustaría trabajar ya sea en consulta privada o en una institución, si tú quieres puedes trabajar en un hospital veterinario, incluso si quieres podrías fundar tu propio refugio o santuario animal, yo te ayudaría financiándolo obviamente. Si quieres podemos volver a establecernos en Echo Creek o en cualquier ciudad que prefieras, me basta con que estés tú.

_Un sonrojo se hizo visible en las mejillas blancas de la chica ojiazul, conocía que Marco la apoyaba incondicionalmente en todo, eso hacía que se enamorará más de él._

**Star:** Gracias, amor, eres el mejor novio que puede existir. –_besando su mejilla-_ Pero dime, ¿has pensado en nuestra vida como esposos…y en nuestros hijos?

_Aquella pregunta provocó la exaltación del castaño, haciendo que tirara sin querer su algodón de azúcar hacia el vacío, cayendo en la cabeza de cierto indeseable personaje._

**Jason:** ¡Mierda! –_quitándose el dulce de su cabello_-

_Marco recordó todas las promesas que le hizo a su novia, de casarse, tener una familia juntos, entre tantas otras._

**Marco:** Claro que he pensado en ello. Casarnos en la catedral de Echo Creek, donde mis padres se casaron; tu y yo viviendo en una casa fuera de la ciudad de Echo Creek, preferiblemente, o en cualquier ligar que elijas, una pequeña casa para Nachos, y claro que me gustaría tener un pequeño o pequeña, que llene de felicidad nuestras vidas. Y cuando envejezcamos, y nuestro hijo o hijos ya hayan hecho sus vidas; viajar tu y yo por el mundo, viviendo nuevas aventuras juntos.

_Star quedó atónita ante la gran y tierna planeación que tenía Marco para su vida de pareja, todo lo que digo el castaño le había encantado._

**Star:** Marco, eso es tan hermoso. –_con los ojos vidriosos_\- Vas a ser un maravilloso esposo y un gran padre.

**Marco:** Y tú serás la esposa más hermosa de todas y la mamá más genial.

_El juego mecánico volvió a moverse, a lo que Star y Marco se fundieron en un beso de amor, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, sabían que estaban junto al amor de su vida._

_Después de bajar de juego, ambos vuelven al vehículo para retornar a casa y Star estaba emocionada por la sorpresa especial que le tenía reservada a su novio._

_Al llegar a casa ya era de noche, se proponían a ver televisión y luego ir a dormir, al menos eso pensaba Marco._

_El latino fue a la cocina a preparar sus tradicionales nachos, pero Star fue hasta la habitación para cambiarse de vestimenta a una más reveladora._

**Star:** Oye Marco, podrías venir un rato al cuarto por favor, hay una araña horrible y me da miedo.

_El castaño, apagó la cocina y fue hacia su recamara._

**Marco:** Ya voy, no hagas nada, la última vez quisiste incendiar el departamento para matar otra araña. –_recordando aquella hilarante y aterradora escena-_

_Al llegar, Marco nota que la puerta está cerrada, le parecía algo extraño, pero la abrió, solo para notar que las luces estaban apagadas._

**Marco:** Ehmm ¿Star?

**Star:** Aquí, cielo, enciende las luces. –_en tono coqueto_-

_El latino acciona el encendedor y queda con los ojos completamente abiertos, y su boca tan abierta que parecía caer por su propio peso._

_Vio a su novia, Star, con una lencería sumamente sexy, roja transparente que dejaba al deleite cada parte de su bella anatomía._

**Marco:** S-S-Star. –_babeando_\- Luces…tan…tan…maravillosa. –_tartamudeaba_ _con gran sonrojo_-

**Star:** Gracias, amor, -_acercándose lentamente a Marco_\- pensé en darte una pequeña sorpresa para celebrar que aprobaste tu proyecto.

**Marco:** Gracias, Star, pero no era necesa…

_El castaño fue interrumpido por abrazo y un muy apasionado beso, la rubia introduce suavemente su lengua en la boca de su novio, moviéndola al ritmo de la pasión que sentían en ese momento, a lo que sus cuerpos hormonales se juntaron más en aquel abrazo._

**Star:** ¿Qué dices, amor? –_separando sus bocas, dejando un fino hilo de saliva-_

**Marco:** Pues digo…

_Ayudado de su físico privilegiado, el latino carga a su novia para continuar aquel beso tan profundo y tan amoroso, para ambos terminar en la cama aun besándose y acariciando sensualmente el cuerpo del otro._

**Star:** Tus besos son la razón de que pierda la cabeza por ti, bebé. –_sonriendo con picardía_-

**Marco:** Primero déjame mimarte por un rato, mi pequeña estrella. –_depositando un tierno besos en los labios finos de la rubia_-

_El joven Díaz se levanta de la cama, se quita su camisa, dejando al espectáculo sus fabulosos abdominales provocando más excitación en Star, y de la mesa toma una pequeña botella de aceite para masajes._

**Marco:** Ponte de espaldas, amor, sabes que me encanta darte masajes.

**Star:** Y yo adoro recibirlos jiji.

_Acto seguido, la rubia se pone en posición de boca abajo. Marco se coloca encima de su novia, se pone un poco de aceite en sus manos, las fracciona para calentarlas un poco y empieza tocar toda la espalda de su amada._

**Star:** ¡Por Mewni que delicia! –_un gran placer recorría su cuerpo_-

**Marco:** Lo único más irresistible de mis nachos, son mis masajes jaja.

_El castaño continúo masajeando la espalda, el cuello, hombros, zona lumbar, con gran habilidad. Luego se concentró con el área baja de Star._

**Marco:** Esta es la parte que me gusta jiji.

_Suavemente movía el trasero redondo de Star en movimiento circulares. Y a veces, dando pequeñas nalgadas, que volvían loca a su amada._

**Star:** Jaja Marco eres un travieso.

_Continúo masajeando los pequeños muslos, largas piernas y suaves pies de su amada, al llegar allí empieza a dar pequeños besos._

**Star:** Mmmm ¡Oh Marco!

_Empezó besando sus pies, subiendo por las piernas, le dio pequeñas y suaves mordidas en su trasero, creando una sensación electrizante en ella._

**Star:** Jaja mi trasero es para acariciar, no para comer.

_Marco continuo con una serie de pequeños besos en la espalda, brazos y cuello de su amada. Luego como un experto, con su boca desabrocha la lencería superior de Star._

**Star:** Una nueva habilidad que no conocía de ti, Marco jaja.

**Marco:** Jaja te llevaras más de una sorpresa, te lo juro. Ahora ven.

_Marco toma suavemente del brazo a su amada para ponerla frente a frente con él, Star se retira por completo su brasier de lencería, dejando mostrar sus bellos y delicados senos._

_El latino, ni corto ni perezoso, baja lentamente y empieza a besar los senos de su novia, para empezar a succionar sus pezones._

**Star:** ¡AWWWW MARCOOOO! –_gemía placenteramente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio_-

_Marco lamia y chupaba suavemente el pezón de su novia, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su otro seno y presionaba su otro pezón._

**Star:** ¡AAAAHHH! ¡UUUHHH! ¡DELICIOSO!

_El castaño pasó así varios segundos, dando placer inconmensurable a su novia, al terminar volvió a la boca de Star para compartir otro beso donde sus lenguas eran las protagonistas._

**Star:** Ahora yo te mimaré jiji. –_lanzando una mirada muy sugestiva_-

**Marco:** Lo que quiera, mi princesa.

_Star gentilmente empieza a quitar los pantalones y ropa interior de Marco, el miembro del latino yacía totalmente erecto, a toda plenitud._

**Star:** Más grande que un cuerno de guerricornio jaja

_Ambos empezaron a reír suavemente, pero Star bajando lentamente, coloca en su boca el prominente pene de Marco._

**Marco:** ¡RAYOOOSS! ¡STAAAAAR! –_gritaba placenteramente_-

_La rubia movía su boca como una experta, aquel sabor de la intimidad de Marco la enloquecía, amaba lamer todo el sexo de su amado. Aquella mamada duro varios segundos, cada segundo perdían más y más la consciencia y se fundían en deseo puro._

**Marco:** ¡NECESITO SABOREARTE! –_gritó excitado_-

_El latino se acuesta junto a su novia, se acomodan en modo que quedan perfectos para la famosa posición del 69._

_Star vuelve a meter su boca en el miembro de Marco, mientras este lame los lubricados labios vaginales de la rubia. Ambos lanzaban gemidos inenarrables, el deseo y el amor habían hecho mella de ellos._

**Star:** ¡TE NECESITO DENTRO DE MI! –_gritaba ansiosa-_

**Marco:** ¡NO LO RESISTO MÁS!

_La rubia se acostó, mientras Marco fue a tomar un condón del interior de su cómoda, se lo puso el preservativo y se colocó frente a su novia, movió su pene en los labios vaginales de Star, haciendo que esta se retuerza del placer por la fricción._

**Marco:** ¡Te amo Star Butterfly!

**Star:** ¡Y yo te amo Marco Díaz!

_Fue cuando Marco introdujo toda su pulsante y erecta masculinidad dentro del rosado y apretado sexo de Star._

**Star:** ¡AAAAWWW MI AMOOOOR! –_gritaba gozosa al sentir como el miembro de Marco alcanzaba a tocar el fondo de su útero-_

**Marco:** ¡TAN APRETADAAAA! –_mientras aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento pélvico-_

**Star:** ¡ADORO TU GRAN Y SALVAJE PENE! –_gritaba extasiada-_

**Marco:** ¡Y YO ADORO TU SABROSA Y APRETADA VAGINA! –_respondía lujurioso-_

_Marco, siguiendo penetrando a Star, baja a para besar sus dulces labios, y para dedicarse palabras de amor._

**Star:** ¿Me prometes que…AAAWWW…solo lo harás conmigo…AAAWWW el resto de tu vida?

**Marco:** Te juro que…OOOHHH…solo haré…OOOHHH…el amor contigo, Star.

_Aquel acto de amor continuo por varios minutos, hasta que Marco, ayudado por su excelente musculatura, abrazó a Star y aun teniendo su pene dentro de la vagina de su amada, la levanta para hacer el amor de pie._

**Star:** Marco…EEEHHH…tienes mucha…UUUFFF…fuerza.

**Marco:** Para hacerte mejor el amor, mi vida.

_Star entrelaza sus piernas con la cadera del latino, para quedar bien sujetada, aquella sensación era increíble._

**Star:** ¡SIIIII! ¡MARCOOO! ¡ASIIII!

_Con sus poderosos brazos, el castaño movía las caderas de su amada, haciendo el acto de penetración más placentero y salvaje._

**Marco:** ¡RAYOOOS! ¡HACES EL AMOR COMO UNA DIOSA!

_En el éxtasis del momento, Marco lleva a Star contra la pared, continuando interconectando sus partes íntimas. Aquel azote contra la pared, sumada a la sensación de frio de la pared; provocó en la rubia una serie de pequeñas convulsiones orgásmicas._

**Star:** ¡OOHH! ¡OOHH! ¡OOHH! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS DURO!

_Como si fuera una orden, Marco empieza a clavar su pene más rápido y con más dureza dentro de los labios vaginales de la rubia._

_En esa dureza del acto sexual, Marco cargando a Star, dio vueltas por toda la habitación, creando un total desorden, hasta que arrimó hacia la ventana del balcón, donde bien la gente podría ver su "pecaminoso" acto, pero no les importaba en lo más mínimo._

**Marco:** AAAWWW…No te preocupa…AAAHHH...que la gente…OOOHHH...nos vea

**Star:** UUUFFF…Que…EEEHHH…disfruten el…OOUUHH…espectáculo. –_soltaba un pequeña risotada pervertida-_

**Marco:** Diablos…AAUUHH…señorita.

_El voyerismo de Star excitaba de cierta manera a Marco, quien empezó a besarla con más pasión, introduciendo su caliente lengua en la boca de ella, mientras que Star clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su amado, su excitación no podía ser más grande._

_Sin saberlo, Star y Marco, un personaje familiar desde su vehículo veía, con ayuda de unos binoculares, como aquella pareja joven se fundía en el acto del amor en la visibilidad de la ventana, lo cual le generaba una ira sin precedentes._

**Jason:** -_Rechinando los dientes_\- ¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MANCILLAR A MI AMADA STAR?! Pronto, Marco Díaz, -_viendo el revolver que guardaba en la guantera de su auto_\- pronto me libraré de ti.

_Volviendo a escena con aquella fogosa pareja, Marco y Star habían vuelto a la cama para ponerse cómodos, aun continuando con el acto de hacer el amor, estaban por llegar al orgasmo._

**Marco:** ¡NO RESISTO MAAAAAS!

**Star:** ¡YO TAMPOCOOO! ¡AL MISMO TIEMPO!

_El movimiento penetrante aumento hasta que llegó aquel ansiado momento, en donde el cielo parecía que podía tocarse, donde sientes que el alma y el corazón son uno con aquel ser amado._

**Marco:** ¡AAAAAAAWWWWWW!

**Star:** ¡AAAAAAWWWWW!

_Gritaron al unísono, mientras sus cuerpos se llenaban de sensaciones placenteras, nunca antes sentidas con tal intensidad._

_Star y Marco, extenuados, sudorosos y satisfechos, caen desplomados a la cama. Intentando recobrar el aliento después de una faena de amor puro._

_Entonces la rubia, se recuesta en el pecho de su amado Marco para escuchar los latidos acelerados de este._

**Star:** Este es el sonido más hermoso que oído en mi vida.

**Marco:** Hasta que escuchemos por primera vez a nuestro pequeño o pequeña llamarnos mamá y papá, por primera vez.

_Star enseguida regresó a ver a su novio, con un gran sonrojo y con los ojos húmedos de saber que Marco ansiaba mucho tener una familia con ella._

**Star:** Eres tan maravilloso, te amo.

**Marco:** Te amo, Star.

_Cerraron el acto con un tierno beso._

**Star:** ¿Qué nombre te gustaría para nuestro futuro hijo o hija? –_preguntó algo ansiosa-_

**Marco:** Jaja Star, aún es muy temprano para pensar en eso. –_acariciando la melena dorada de su novia_-

**Star:** Jaja lo sé. –_sacando la lengua en forma traviesa_\- Si es niña, hay muchos nombres que me gustan, como por ejemplo…

**Marco:** Janna no. –_entrecerrando sus ojos-_

**Star:** Ooouuhhh. –_haciendo un puchero adorable_\- Pero ya se lo prometí a ella.

**Marco:** (Janna, ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?) –_pensó-_

_Fue una noche para posteridad de Star y Marco, así como para la pareja de Tom y Janna, sus uniones de amor eran más que fuertes, pero pronto llegará su prueba máxima, donde su amor, sobrevivirá o morirá, solo el tiempo lo dirá._

_Cap 9 (in)Feliz navidad y cumpleaños_

**\- VARIOS MESES DESPUES-**

_Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, nuestros amados protagonistas habían finalizado el primer año de su vida universitaria, y todos la aprobaron sin mayor dificultad, era hora de un merecido descanso._

_Como las fechas de Navidad y Fin de Año se acercaban, los chicos decidieron volver a Echo Creek y pasar esas fechas con sus familias. Como el día del Tronco y Navidad eran festividades algo semejantes, Star y Marco, desde la fusión de dimensiones, decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños de la rubia el mismo día de Navidad._

_Aquella mañana del 24 de diciembre, Star y Marco salieron al centro comercial para hacer compras de último momento._

**Marco:** No puedo creer que le compraste a Janna, balas de plata por Navidad. –_alzando la ceja_-

**Star:** Dijo que quería cazar hombres lobo, ¿Qué otra cosa más le gustaría?

**Marco:** Mmm está bien, ¿Quién más nos falta de comprar regalos?

**Star:** Para Meteora y Mariposa. Quiero comprarle un bello vestido a tu hermanita, pero no sé qué podríamos darle a Meteora.

**Marco:** Talvez un exorcismo para que se le quite esos ojos diabólicos cuando me mira. –_murmuro sarcásticamente_-

**Star:** ¿Qué dijiste, cariño?

**Marco:** Ehmm. –_nervioso_\- Dije que talvez le gustaría igual un vestido, pero de color negro, ya sabes que ellas tienen gustos parecidos, solo que Meteora es más onda death metal. –_por alguna extraña razón su piel se erizó_-

**Star:** Bien pensado, Marco. Vamos. –_jalando de la mano al castaño-_

_La pareja joven, después de varios minutos, se encontraban caminando por el centro comercial, con varias compras en sus manos que contenían regalos para todos los asistentes que irían a la gran cena de Navidad en Nueva Mewni._

**Star:** Me alegra tanto que mis padres vayan a organizar esta cena de Navidad y Día del Tronco para nuestras familias, inclusive invitó a los padres de Janna y Tom.

**Marco:** Bueno, con los años nos hemos vuelto más unidos, también nuestros padres, hasta la mamá de Tom dejó de lado todos aquellos viejos resentimientos. No olvides que también es tu cumpleaños, celebraremos el doble. –_se acerca para besarla tiernamente en los labios_-

**Star:** ¡Aaaww! Gracias, mi vida. Pero con que estés tú celebrándome, me basta y sobra. –_devuelve una hermosa sonrisa a su novio_\- ¿Vienes conmigo a preparar la cena junto con mis padres, Globgor y Eclipsa?

**Marco:** Claro, pero iré después. Primero iré con mis padres y mi hermana a ver a mi abuelita en el asilo de ancianos.

_La abuelita de Marco, Linda, vivía desde hace 2 años en un asilo de ancianos en Echo Creek, donde la familia Díaz la visitaba constantemente. Ella vivió toda su vida en su amado Jalisco, pero debido al deterioro de su salud por su avanzada edad, Rafael prefirió traerla cerca de él, al ser hijo único, para cuidarla y darle todas las atenciones necesarias junto con la ayuda de Angie, Marco, Mariposa e incluso Star._

**Star:** ¿Cómo sigue ella? –_preguntó algo preocupada_-

**Marco:** Está bien de salud, pero a veces olvida el nombre de las cosas, a veces le cuesta reconocernos. –_el semblante de Marco cambio a uno muy triste al saber que su amada abuelita estaba en las primeras etapas de la conocida, demencia senil-_

_La rubia notó la tristeza en los ojos de Marco por lo que optó por tomarlo del brazo y recostar su cabeza en el hombro fornido de su novio._

_Marco al sentir el calor, apoyo y cariño de su querida novia, vuelve a sonreír._

**Star:** Vamos te invito un helado, Marco.

**Marco:** -_Sonriendo ampliamente_\- Gracias, mi amor. –_besando sus labios_\- Vas a volver a pedir un cono con bolas de helados de todos los sabores y será tan grande que inevitablemente se caerá, ¿verdad? –_preguntó escéptico_-

**Star:** Tu y yo sabemos la respuesta de eso.

_Star y Marco comenzaron a reír gustosamente, por la hilaridad del momento, cuando de repente, aquel tierno y cómico momento fue interrumpido cuando un hombre accidentalmente choca con Star, provocando que la ojiazul bote al suelo las bolsas de las compras._

**?:** Lo siento, señorita. –_se agacha para recoger las fundas_-

**Star:** Lo siento, no me fije en…¡¿JASON?! –_viendo estupefacta que se trataba de su compañero de clases_-

**Jason:** ¡¿STAR?! –_abrazando afectuosamente a su "amiga"- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Star:** Haciendo compras con Marco. –_señalando al castaño, que tenía cara de pocos amigos_-

**Jason:** Hola Marco.

**Marco:** Hola…Jason.

_Ambos se dan un apretón de manos con mucha fuerza, claramente se notaba el odio mutuo que se tenían._

**Jason:** Lamento haber chocado contigo, aquí tienes tus compras. –_entregando las bolsas a la rubia_\- Creo que estaba un poco distraído.

**Star:** ¿Todo bien?, además, ¿Qué haces aquí? –_pregunto algo curiosa_-

**Jason:** Mmm vine a visitar a mi hermano, él vive en Echo Creek. –_respondió algo nervioso_-

**Star: **¿Tienes un hermano? Nunca lo mencionaste antes. –_responde la rubia con duda_-

**Jason:** Ehm sí, es que somos un poco distanciados, ya sabes desde que nuestra madre nos abandonó.

**Star:** Oh, pobrecito. –_dando un pequeño abrazo al pelinegro, lo que provocaba que la sangre de Marco hierva_-

**Jason:** ¿Tienen planes para Noche Buena? –_señalando las bolsas de regalos_-

**Marco:** Tendremos una cena ¡JUNTOS! con nuestras familias y celebraremos el cumpleaños de Star. –_dijo en un tono seco, algo amenazante_-

**Jason:** ¡Cierto! Dijiste que tu cumpleaños era mismo día que Navidad. ¡Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños! –_abrazando de nuevo a la rubia y plantando un pequeño beso en su mejilla_, _ante la ira y desagrado de Marco_-

**Star:** ¡Gracias, amigo! –_correspondiendo el abrazo_\- ¿Y tú que harás?

**Jason:** Mmm yo iré de vuelta a mi departamento, mi única familia que me queda es mi hermano y él saldrá de viaje con su familia. –_mirando al suelo de tristeza_-

_Star vio con profunda lástima la vida familiar que le tocó a su amigo, por lo que decidió hacer algo para animarlo_.

**Star:** ¿Y porque no vienes con nosotros mejor?

**Jason:** ¿Qué?

**Marco:** ¡¿QUÉ?! –_exclamó disimuladamente furioso_-

**Star:** Si, nadie debe pasar solo estas fechas especiales y serás bienvenido. ¿No es así, Marco? –_regresó a ver a su novio con ojos de cachorro_-

_El latino tuvo que tragarse toda la impotencia y resentimiento hacia ese "amigo" de Star, que seguía dándole mala espina._

**Marco:** Como prefieras, Star. –_viendo hacia un lado_-

**Star:** Gracias, mi amor. –_saltando para darle besos por todo el rostro a su novio, que aún se notaba algo molesto_\- Es a las 8, en la ciudadela conocida como Nueva Mewni, ¿la conoces?

**Jason:** Si, algo he oído de ella.

**Star:** Genial, entonces te esperamos.

**Jason:** De acuerdo, gracias por la invitación nos vemos.

_La joven pareja de despide de aquel muchacho, al cual Marco no despega su mirada a lo que Jason solo responde con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se alejaba._

**Jason:** (El plan sigue su marcha) –_pensó maliciosamente-_

_La verdad era que Jason no tenía ningún hermano, además sus padres en realidad le dijeron que pasara las fechas navideñas con ellos, a lo que él respondió que no podía, porque su "novia" estaba hospitalizada y prefirió quedarse con ella, a lo que sus padres entendieron la situación. Jason había seguido a Star hasta Echo Creek y forzar una situación donde pudiera estar cerca de ella, y lo logró, al apelar a la lástima de la rubia. Ahora iría a una cena familiar e íntima, donde continuaría con su escabrosa misión de separar a Star de Marco._

_El latino logró disimular bien todo el malestar que le provocaba aquel chico pelinegro, no quería mostrarse celoso o controlador con Star, más Jason no le provocaba ni un ápice de confianza._

_Después de ir por un helado, la joven pareja salió del centro comercial con todos los regalos listos, Marco dejó a Star en Nueva Mewni para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena de esa noche, mientras que Marco fue a casa por sus padres y su hermana para ir a visitar a su querida abuela._

_Las horas pasaron, la noche había caído en Echo Creek, una ligera y agradable nevada caí de los cielos, haciendo aquella celebración más significativa. En Nueva Mewni, varios humanos y monstruos habían adoptado las costumbres terrestres como suyas, por lo que celebraban Navidad también._

_En el Templo de los Monstruos, los Butterfly y los Díaz ya tenían todo listo para la cena, tenían un gran banquete, River ya estaba desesperado por empezar a devorarlo todo. Poco a poco llegaron sus invitados, primero llegaron los Ordonia, poco después los Lucitor, y finalmente llegó el invitado de última hora._

**Jason:** Hola Star.

**Star:** Hola Jason.

_Ambos jóvenes se dan un cálido abrazó, el cual molesto mucho a Marco que los veía desde lejos._

**Jason:** Feliz navidad y cumpleaños. –_entregándole un gran peluche de un narval_\- Recordé lo mucho que te gustan los narvales.

**Star:** ¡Awww Jason! ¡Es tan adorable y suave! ¡Gracias! –_la rubia de la emoción saltó para volver a abrazar a su amigo por tan lindo detalle- _Ven, te presentaré con todos.

_Star toma del brazo a su amigo y lo lleva a conocer a todos, Jason estaba un poco sorprendido por las presencias de Globgore, Meteora y Wrathmelior, al ser monstruos, pero sabía que debía comportarse cordial si quería calar en esa particular gran familia. A lo lejos Marco básicamente se estaba ahogando en su propia bilis._

**Tom:** ¿Estas bien, amigo? –_tomando el hombro del latino_-

**Marco:** No puedo creer que Star haya invitado a este tipo a nuestra cena navideña, de nuestras familias. –_su voz se inundaba de impotencia_-

**Tom:** Star es muy inocente, este tipo se ha posicionado como un buen amigo, si dices o haces algo parecerás el tipo novio celoso que quiere controlar la vida de su chica.

**Marco:** Lo sé, lo sé, pero –_suspirando_\- ella sabe que él está enamorado de ella, y él insiste en conquistarla. –_tomando su cabeza en señal de frustración-_

**Tom:** Marco, eres mi mejor amigo, y seré honesto contigo. Star te ama, jamás te haría daño ni te cambiaria, sus sentimientos por ti son inmensos, incluso cuando ella y yo éramos novios, sus sentimientos hacia ti eran mucho más fuertes, por eso preferí terminar con ella, y que ustedes puedan ser felices juntos como debió ser en un principio, las cosas pasan por una razón.

**Marco:** Tom, yo… -_sentia algo de vergüenza y culpa por aquellos sucesos pasados-_

**Tom:** Y mírame ahora, estoy más feliz que nunca con Janna, amo sus rarezas y la amo a ella, eso no hubiera pasado si siguiera con Star. Date cuenta que ella siempre estuvo por ti y no te dejará por ese Jason o por cualquier otro hombre que esté enamorado de ella.

_Las palabras del demonio reconfortaron a Marco, su animó volvió y no dejaría que la presencia de aquel falso sujeto, arruine su cena de Navidad._

**Marco:** Gracias hermano, eres el mejor. –_abrazando a su amigo_-

**Janna:** ¡Uuuhh! –_silbando coquetamente_\- Así que tenemos un poco de Tomco aquí, ¿no?

**Marco y Tom:** ¡JANNA! – _gritando molestos_-

**Janna:** ¿Qué? –_haciéndose la desentendida_\- Saben que me gusta el yaoi. –_guiñando el ojo-_

**Tom:** Tienes que dejar de ver tanto My Hero Academia.

_Dejando atrás aquella hilarante situación, la hora de cenar había llegado, todos procedieron a sentarse en la mesa de banquete, todo lucia delicioso, denotaba en gran esfuerzo que habían puesto. Ya con todos sentados, Marco se levanta, toma una copa y se dirige a todos._

**Marco:** Me gustaría decir unas palabras. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Moon, Eclipsa, Globgore, River y a mis padres por organizar, y preparar este exquisito banquete para todos. También dar las más cordiales de las bienvenidas a los señores Ordonia y a Dave, y Wrathmelior por venir. Ustedes también son parte de esta gran familia. Han pasado más de cuatro años desde que la Tierra y Mewni se fusionaron, pasaron cosas buenas y malas, que ustedes mismos recordaran, pero siempre nos mantuvimos juntos pese a las adversidades y por ello, nuestros lazos de fortalecieron. Quiero decir que el mejor regalo es tenerlos aquí a todos juntos, mi maravillosa familia; y en especial a ti, Star. –_tomando la mano de su amada y ayudándola a ponerse de pie_\- El mejor regalo que me pudo dar la vida fue conocerte y amarte, gracias por regalarme tanto amor y felicidad. Te amo y te amaré por siempre.

**Star:** Ma-Marco. –_sonriendo mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad caían de su rostro_-

_La rubia abraza fuertemente a su novio y le da un gran beso de amor, todos los asistentes empiezan a aplaudir hacia aquella enternecedora escena. Todos menos uno._

_Después del gran discurso del castaño, todos empezaron a comer aquella deliciosa cena, el ambiente era el más propicio y el mejor, lleno de camaradería y amor de familia._

_Al terminar de comer, todos se juntaron para intercambiar y abrir los regalos, no bastaba decir que las más emocionadas eran las pequeñas Meteora y Mariposa, quienes tenían la mayor cantidad de presentes._

_Todos se sentaron para conversar y compartir una plática amena, compartiendo vivencias, y anécdotas. Hasta que llegó el turno de Jason de hablar, como era el nuevo, le tocaba hablar un poco de él, contaba cosas de su "desafortunada" vida, ganándose la lástima de todos, menos de uno. Marco sabía que todo lo que decía era mentira y manipulaba la situación para ganarse el afecto de todos. Claramente molesto prefirió retirarse del lugar._

**Marco:** Discúlpenme, iré a lavar los platos.

_Marco dio un pequeño beso a Star y se fue del lugar, hacia la cocina para limpiar los platos de la cena, donde fue seguido por una figura familiar._

**Eclipsa:** Hola querido, ¿está todo bien? –_preguntó algo preocupada_-

**Marco:** Si, todo bien Eclipsa, solo vine a ayudar con los platos.

**Eclipsa:** En ese caso déjame ayudarte.

_La reina de la oscuridad empieza a ayudar a Marco lavando los platos y colocándolos en su lugar, se quedaron varios segundos sin cruzar palabra hasta que la peliverde decidió hablar._

**Eclipsa:** Es todo por ese chico Jason, ¿verdad?

_El castaño regresó a ver nervioso y sorprendido a Eclipsa._

**Marco:** Ehm yo…eehh…bueno…-_suspirando_\- Te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

**Eclipsa:** Si, es una persona muy manipuladora y mentirosa, se nota que quiere la atención de Star.

**Marco:** Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes? -_sorprendido_-

**Eclipsa:** -_Regresando a ver a Marco con una mirada sarcástica-_ Por algo me llamaban la reina de la oscuridad, cariño jiji. Además, también en mi juventud fui así para escaparme a ver a mi amado Globgore, tuve que aprender a mentir muy bien a mi madre, Solaria.

**Marco:** Entonces entiendes, miente descaradamente para tener la atención de Star y ella, en su inocencia por no decir incredulidad, no nota las malas intenciones que tiene él.

**Eclipsa:** Si hay algo que me genera desconfianza en él, no es amor, es obsesión, y eso puede ser dañino no solo para él sino para ustedes también.

**Marco:** No temó lo que pueda hacerme, tengo miedo que lastime de algún modo a Star.

_Mientras conversaban, una desagradable presencia se acercaba._

**Jason:** Hola señora Eclipsa, si gusta yo puedo relevarla y ayudaré a Marco con los platos.

**Eclipsa:** Gracias, querido.

_La peliverde regresa a ver a Marco con una mirada seria y asienta su cabeza, para retirarse del lugar. Jason se acerca a Marco para ayudarlo con su tarea._

**Jason:** Muchas gracias por invitarme, fue todo maravilloso.

**Marco:** Si, que bueno que te haya gustado. –_dijo en tono seco_-

**Jason:** Tienen una familia maravillosa y Star, Star es tan maravillosa.

_El castaño ya no pudo resistir más y dejó salir toda su frustración._

**Marco:** ¡Esta bien! ¡Deja de actuar de una maldita vez! –_alzo la voz molesto_-

**Jason:** ¿Eh? –_confundido- _¿De qué hablas?

**Marco:** Se desde el principio has tratado de conquistar a Star en base a tus mentiras y engaños, talvez funcione con ella, pero no conmigo, así que lo diré una única vez. ¡Deja en paz a Star! –_en tono amenazante-_

**Jason:** Pe-pero, ella solo es mi amiga y no la he engañado. –_responde nervioso_-

**Marco:** ¡Por favor! ¡Sé que tu padre no es un alcohólico, que tu madre no te abandonó, y que ni siquiera tienes hermanos! ¡Todo lo inventaste para ganar el afecto y la lástima de Star!

**Jason:** Pe-pero, -_suspirando_\- jaja bueno, parece que alguien ha hecho sus deberes, bien hecho, Diaz, me descubriste.

**Marco:** ¿Acaso tu cinismo no tiene límites?

**Jason:** No, si el premio es Star.

**Marco:** -_Apretando los puños_\- ¡Star no es ningún premio o trofeo! ¡Ella es la mujer más increíble que puede existir!

**Jason:** Lo sé, por eso quiero que termines con ella.

**Marco:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

**Jason:** Talvez un poco, solo por ella.

_Marco cada vez se llenaba más de furia e indignación del mal de aquel joven._

**Marco:** ¡Jamás me alejaré de ella! ¡Y será mejor que te largues de aquí antes que pierda mi paciencia! –_el castaño estaba ya en posición de combate-_

**Jason:** Esta bien, Marco. Me iré.

_El pelinegro se alejaba lentamente, mientras Marco volvía a sus quehaceres._

**Jason:** Oh, pero antes de irme, recuerdas a un tal, ¿Max Greyson?

_Marco al escuchar ese nombre, de la impresión dejó caer el plato de sostenía, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos._

**Jason:** Imaginó por tu reacción, que si lo conoces.

**Marco:** -_Una sensación de horror recorrió todo el cuerpo del latino al recordar aquellos fatídicos hechos que vivieron hace varios años-___¿Co-co-como sabes ese nombre? –_preguntó asustado_-

**Jason:** Yo también hice mis deberes. –_sonreía maliciosamente_\- Escuché a Star contarles a sus amigas sobre los incidentes hace 4 años, así que me puse a investigar. Ustedes sí que son todos unos héroes. –_en tono sarcástico_\- Y busque información sobre este tipo Max, vaya maravillas que puede hacer la tecnología hoy en día, y descubrí que tiene un hijo, al parecer tan desquiciado como su padre, sería una lástima que alguien le dijera donde están los responsables de encerrar de por vida a su padre.

**Marco:** ¡Estas mintiendo! –_exclamó-_

**Jason:** Talvez, pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿puedes arriesgarte?

_Una mezcla de miedo e ira de apoderó de Marco._

**Marco:** ¿Estarías dispuesto a ponernos a Star y mi en peligro de muerte solo para que ella salga contigo? –_pregunto indignado_-

**Jason:** Creo que tú y yo sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta. –_sonriendo-_

_Un aire de alta tensión se formó allí, por un lado, Marco temeroso de lo que le pudiera pasar a su amada y, por otro lado, un demente que estaría dispuesto a todo, literalmente todo, para cumplir su obsesión con la rubia._

**Jason:** Para que veas que soy un sujeto "decente" tienes un mes para terminar con ella, no intentes nada estúpido, porque lo sabré y cumpliré mi amenaza. No te preocupes, seré un buen novio con ella, la amaré y haremos el amor todas las noches. –_una sonrisa llena de perversidad se dibujó en su rostro_-

_El castaño se hartó de las palabras, la actitud y la presencia, estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo cuando su deseo fue interrumpido por la voz de su amada._

**Star:** ¿Está todo bien aquí? Oí que un plato se rompió.

**Jason:** Todo está bien, Star. Marco solo tuvo un pequeño desliz y un boto un plato, yo vine a despedirme y agradecer por esta maravillosa noche, gracias a ti también, Star, pero ya debo irme.

**Star:** Esta bien, me alegra que te haya gustado, supongo que nos veremos en clases.

_Aquellos amigos se despiden con un fuerte abrazo, ante la mirada de disgusto de Marco._

**Jason:** Adiós, Star. Adiós, Marco. _–el joven pelinegro se marcha-_

_La rubia regresa a ver a su amado el cual tiene la mirada alterada._

**Star:** Te veo algo extraño, mi amor, ¿seguro que está todo bien? –_pregunto extrañada_-

**Marco:** Mmm si, perfecto, solo ehm creo que comí mucho y me duele el estómago.

**Star:** Jiji te entiendo yo también comí mucho, ven te ayudaré con los platos.

**Marco:** Gracias mi vida.

_La joven pareja recoge los pedazos del plato roto para ponerlo en la basura, y vuelven a la tarea de lavar el resto de platos._

_En la cabeza de Marco, todo era un caos, no sabía qué hacer, un demente había amenazado a él y a su amada Star, y si no rendía ante sus exigencias, pagaría un alto precio. Temía lo peor._

_Poco a poco los invitados fueron retirándose a sus respectivas casas, Marco y Star quisieron a quedarse a dormir en el templo de Monstruos. Era cerca de media noche cuando Star y Marco salieron abrigados y cubiertos por una manta hacia el balcón para ver la nieve caer, en un momento romántico._

**Star:** -_Bostezando_\- Es tan hermoso. –_abrazando fuertemente a su novio_-

**Marco:** No tan hermoso como lo eres tú, Star.

**Star:** ¡Aaww! Mi amor, eres tan dulce. –_besando sus labios_-

**Marco:** A pocos minutos de que cumplas 20 años, hay algo que quiero decirte.

**Star:** -_Recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado_\- Dime, Marco.

**Marco:** Star, vivir a tu lado desde que tenemos 14 años ha sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida, reímos y lloramos juntos, incluso morimos y volvimos a la vida, por nuestro gran amor. Lo que quiero decir es que gracias por ser parte de mi vida, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme. –_Viendo en su reloj que ya eran las 12:00 del 25 de diciembre-_ Y ahora tienes 20 años y seguiremos viviendo aventuras llenas de amor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_El castaño regresa a ver a su amada que yacía totalmente dormida producto del cansancio de tan extenuante día._

**Marco:** -_Sonriendo_\- Te amo tanto, Star, no dejaré que ningún demente te haga daño o me separé de ti, si es preciso sacrificaría mi vida por ti. –_derramando lagrimas tanto de la felicidad que le producía Star, como de miedo de que le pueda pasar algo a ella-_

_El latino carga suavemente a su amada para llevarla a la cama y puedan dormir apaciblemente._

_La amenaza había sido anunciada, el amor había sido puesto a prueba, la vida de ese grupo de adolescentes estaba a punto de dar un giro sin precedentes. ¿Estarán listos para lo que se viene?_

_Cap 10 dia de excursión_

**LEMON MODE: OFF**

\- **VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUES –**

_Las vacaciones de Navidad quedaron atrás, Star, Marco, Janna y Tom iniciaron el segundo semestre de clases en UCLA. Todos mantuvieron sus mismos compañeros de clase, para desgracia de Marco, Jason seguía siendo compañero de clases de Star._

_Era la segunda semana de clases y ya iba a tomar un giro inesperado. Star se encontraba en su clase de Biología II._

**Profesora Atkins: **Clase, necesito un rato su atención antes de que termine la hora. El próximo viernes tendremos una excursión y observación de campo por 3 días al Parque Nacional Yosemite, donde haremos estudio sobre la flora y fauna natural de California. Enviare a sus correos personales la información de los objetos necesarios para la excursión. El dia… -_fue interrumpida por un grito estruendoso_-

**Star:** ¡Amo ir de campamento! –_gritó emocionada mientras saltaba de su escritorio_-

**Profesora Atkins:** -_Un poco molesta_\- ¡Señorita Butterfly vuelva a su asiento, aun no terminó de hablar!

**Star:** ¡Ups! Lo siento. –_tomando asiento-_

**Profesora Atkins:** Como les decía, el día viernes nos reuniremos afuera del campus y un autobús nos llevará, no lleguen tarde o perderán el bus, y para que lo sepan, sí, sí tiene una calificación. Espero que se comporten a la altura de los jóvenes adultos que son. –_lanzado una mirada de indirecta hacia Star_\- Pueden retirarse, la clase terminó.

_La profesora se retiró del aula y todos empezaron a charlar, unos emocionados por el viaje, otros preocupados porque sería calificado y sabían que debían comportarse bien. Pero un grupo de amigas, encabezado por nuestra rubia favorita, estaba particularmente emocionado._

**Star:** ¡Siiiii! ¡Será grandioso! –_gritaba exaltada_-

**Liz:** Se nota que te encantan estos viajes, Star jiji.

**Star:** Desde pequeña mi papá me llevaba a estos viajes y luego Marco también me llevaba de campamento, me enseñó todo, hacer una fogata, buscar comida, encontrar agua fresca. Es mi chico salvaje jiji.

**Emily:** Vuelvo y lo repito amiga, tienes tanta suerte de tener a muchacho como Marco.

**Star:** Si, Em, es el mejor novio que puede existir.

_El trio de amigas quedaron enternecidas por las palabras de Star, mientras que a lo lejos un malévolo personaje sentía hervir su sangre, pero se tranquilizó al saber que estaría a "disposición entera" de Star por 3 días, sin la intervención de Marco._

_El resto del día transcurrió con total normalidad, como siempre, Star y Marco se encontraron en el estacionamiento, para ir juntos a casa. Subieron al automóvil y partieron a su departamento._

**Star:** Tengo grandes noticias, mi amor.

**Marco:** Dime, Star.

**Star:** El próximo viernes iremos de campamento toda la clase.

_El latino de la sorpresa se pasó una luz roja del semáforo y para su mala suerte, un patrullero lo vio y lo detuvo._

**Marco:** ¿Por qué siempre me llueve sobre mojado? –_decía lamentándose_-

_Después una charla con el oficial de policía y de recibir su multa, Marco procedía volver a conducir._

**Marco:** Adiós a mi record perfecto sin multas de tránsito.

**Star:** ¿Pasa algo, Marco? ¿No te gusta la idea que vaya de campamento? –_preguntó algo triste-_

**Marco:** No es eso, Star, sino…

_La preocupación de Marco era debido a que sabía que su amada novia estaría tres días junto a Jason, el sujeto que hace varios días lo amenazó prácticamente de muerte si no terminaba su relación con Star, un pavor sin igual hacia mella su cabeza._

**Marco:** Estoy un poco celoso de que vayas de campamento sin mí, tu sabes que adoraba ir a esos viajes contigo.

**Star:** Aw, mi amor, no tienes por qué ponerte así. También extraño nuestros viajes de campamento, te diré algo, cuando vuelva, planearemos un día viaje de campamento romántico de parejas con Tom y Janna, y haremos "cositas" en nuestra tienda de campaña como la última vez jiji.

_El castaño sonrió ante el plan divertido y coqueto de su novia, pero, aun así, no dejaba de estar preocupado por la seguridad de Star en el viaje que tendrá junto a su compañero, Jason._

**Marco:** Suena genial, Star. Te amo. –_besando tiernamente a su novia_-

**Star:** Y yo a ti. Esta semana, ¿me podrías acompañar a comprar algunas cosas que necesitare para el viaje, por favor?

**Marco**:Claro mi amor.

_El latino volvió a prender el automotor con destino a su hogar._

_Pasaron los días, hasta que llegó el tan ansiado día de excursión, poco a poco la clase de la Profesora Atkins llegaba y colocaban sus cosas en el autobús. Finalmente, Star llegó junto a Marco, Janna y Tom, quienes venían a despedirla antes de ir a clases. El latino ayudó a su novia a cargar todas sus cosas hacia el autobús, entonces procedió a despedirse de todos._

**Star:** Gracias por venir, chicos, serán 3 días, pero los extrañaré mucho. –_abrazando en conjunto a Tom y Janna-_

**Tom:** Cuídate mucho, Star.

**Janna:** Si ves un oso, hazte la muerta o lanza a uno de tus compañeros contra el oso, y sal corriendo. Lo que pase primero.

**Star:** Ehm si, gracias. –_dirigiéndose a su amado_\- A ti es a quien extrañaré más. –_abrazando a su amado_-

**Marco:** Ten mucho cuidado, mi amor, sé que dominas a la perfección los campamentos y la naturaleza, pero a veces puede haber animales ponzoñosos donde no te imaginas. –_refiriéndose a Jason_-

**Star:** Sabes que tendré cuidado, me enseñaste de todo.

**Profesora Atkins:** ¡Señorita Buttefly suba de inmediato! –_gritó algo molesta -_

**Star:** Debo irme. –_besando tiernamente a su novio -_ Te amo.

**Marco: **Te amo.

_Star toma su mochila y va en camino a subir al autobús. Marco desvía su mirada hacia la ventana del autobús, donde observa a Jason, el cual le señala su reloj, en referencia a que su tiempo para terminar con Star está por acabar y si no lo hacía, pagaría las consecuencias. El latino cerró su puño y empezó a llenarse furia, mientras veía el bus que transportaba a Star, alejarse._

**Tom:** Tranquilo, viejo. Tu y yo sabemos que Star puede manejar cualquier cosa, incluso a este tipo.

**Marco:** Eso espero, Tom, -_suspirando_\- eso espero. –_el rostro de Marco parecía triste_-

**Tom:** Anímate, viejo, hoy saldremos los tres y tendremos un día divertido. ¿Verdad, Janna?

**Janna:** Si, Marco, podemos ir a los bolos o al cine, pero te advierto en la noche Tom y yo tenemos programada una noche de sexo descomunal, puedes venir a ver si quieres, por el precio correcto. –_en tono coqueto y pervertido_-

**Marco y Tom:** -_Totalmente sonrojados_\- ¡JANNA!

**Janna:** ¿Qué? Un dinerillo extra no le cae mal a nadie. –_sacando la lengua en forma juguetona_-

**Marco:** Este será un largo fin de semana. –_murmuro_-

_Pasaron varias horas, pero finalmente Star y su clase habían llegado al Parque Nacional Yosemite. Todos los chicos bajaron del autobús, tomaron sus maletas y se reunieron alrededor de la profesora._

**Profesora Atkins:** Atención a todos, ahora haremos una larga caminata con nuestro guía, el guardabosque Stevenson, iremos a dejar nuestro equipaje en el campamento designado. Haremos grupos de hombres y mujeres, no permitiré que se mezclen entre chicos y chicas en las tiendas de campañas, con todas sus hormonas alborotadas. –_la mayoría silbaba haciéndose los desentendidos_\- Ahora hablará el guardabosque Stevenson.

**Guardabosque Stevenson:** Hola chicos, pueden llamarme Charlie, ahora antes de comenzar, -_enseñando a todos dos grupos de bayas en sus manos- ¿_me podrían decir que son?

_Todos sabían que eran los pequeños frutos, pero no tendían la dinámica. Una chica rubia alzó la mano._

**Star: -**_Saltando-_ ¡Yo, aquí, aquí!

**Charlie:** Si, adelante.

**Star:** Estas bayas verdes aún no están maduras y comerlas puede provocar un ligero envenenamiento e infección estomacal, mientras que las bayas rojas están listas para el consumo, pero si se comen demasiadas también pueden generar infección.

**Charlie:** Muy bien, amiguita, tu serás mi asistente. –_entregándole una pequeña placa de guardabosque-_

**Star:** ¡Siiii! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –_la rubia saltaba de alegría -_

**Erika:** ¡Whoa! Star eso es genial, ¿Marco te enseñó eso también?

**Star:** Si, lo aprendí a las malas después de comerme como 3 docenas de esas cosas.

_Todas las chicas empezaron a reír de aquella escena desafortunada de Star._

_Empezaron a recorrer aquel largo camino hacia el campamento, muchos de los chicos ya estaban cansados, pero típico de Star tenía energía de sobra. Al llegar al lugar indicado, instalan sus tiendas de campaña, toman un ligero bocadillo y empiezan a realizar las primeas observaciones de campo._

_Caminaron por diferentes parajes hermosos, todos quedaban fascinados con la belleza natural que ofrecía el Parque Nacional Yosemite, Star pasaba exclusivamente con su grupo de amigas, mientras que Jason no tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a ella por el ojo vigilante de la Profesora Atkins, por lo que decidió actuar en la noche._

_Las horas pasaron, en Los Ángeles, Marco, Janna y Tom; después de salir de clases, decidieron salir un rato para animar al castaño._

_Fueron al cine, fueron a jugar bolos, donde Janna literalmente los despedazo; ya era de noche y fueron a acompañar a Janna una diligencia en un barrio elegante, donde había muchas mansiones._

_Marco y Tom esperaban en el auto deportivo del demonio, mientras esperaban a que la azabache regresará._

**Marco:** Recuérdame porque estamos aquí.

**Tom:** Janna vino a recoger un paquete de una amiga que vive por aquí.

**Marco:** Yo solo veo mansiones enormes de estrellas de cine. Espero que no esté haciendo algo ilegal.

**Tom:** Conociendo a mi novia, estoy seguro que es algo ilegal.

**Marco:** Eso me temía. –_suspirando_\- Aprovechando que estamos solos, hay algo que quería hablar contigo.

**Tom:** Claro, dime lo que sea.

**Marco:** Recuerdas que les conté del incidente con ese tipo en la cena de Navidad. –_poniendo cara seria_-

**Tom:** Si, cuando te amenazó, incluso este tipo le causa temor a Janna y tú sabes que eso no es fácil.

**Marco:** Es verdad, pues en una semana y media se vence ese plazo, y tú sabes que no dejare a Star.

**Tom:** Lo sé, hermano. Y sabes que te apoyaremos y defenderemos pase lo que pase. –_tomando el hombro del latino_-

**Marco:** De verdad les agradezco, pero Tom, si algo llegase a pasarme… -_con la voz entrecortada_-

**Tom:** Ni siquiera pien… -_fue interrumpido_-

**Marco:** Déjame terminar, si algo llegase a pasarme, -_tragando en seco y con los ojos vidriosos_\- quiero que Janna y tú, cuiden mucho a Star, los necesitará en esos momentos dolorosos, está bien si ella sigue continua, yo solo estaré contento de que vuelva a sonreír.

**Tom:** Marco, yo…

**Marco:** -_Tomando los hombros de su amigo y viéndolo directamente a los ojos_\- Solo prométemelo, Tom.

**Tom:** -_Suspirando_\- Te prometo que cuidaremos mucho a Star.

**Marco:** Gracias hermano. –_abrazando fuertemente a su amigo_-

_A lo lejos una figura femenina venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos._

**Marco:** ¿Esa es Janna? –_viendo con incredulidad_-

**Janna:** ¡ENCIENDE EL MALDITO AUTO!

**Tom:** ¡¿Y está siendo perseguida por un perro y tres guardias de seguridad?!

**Janna:** ¡QUE PRENDAS EL AUTO DE MIERDA!

_Los chicos asustados obedecen, prenden el auto, esperan a que la azabache llegue y cuando entra estrepitosamente al vechiculo, arrancan, dejando atrás al cuerpo de seguridad._

**Janna:** ¡Uuufff! Estuvo cerca. –_secándose el sudor-_

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso Janna?! –_viendo un objeto particular en su mano_\- ¡¿Y porque tienes ropa interior de hombre en tu mano?!

**Janna:** Oh si, esto, te dije que necesitaba un dinero extra, así que metí a la casa de Justin Towers de Sentencia de Amor, robe su ropa interior y la venderé en internet.

_Marco y Tom se quedaron frios ante la confesión de la azabache._

**Tom:** Eso explica los guardias de seguridad.

**Marco:** ¡Maldita sea, Janna! –_exclamó molesto- _¿Y cómo lo vas a vender en internet y probar que pertenecieron a Justin Towers, en primer lugar?

**Janna:** Porque tengo pruebas. –_mostrando su celular-_

**Marco:** ¡¿Robaste la ropa interior de Justin Towers mientras estaba dormido y las llevaba puesta?! –_gritó alterado_-

**Janna:** Si, ahora con esto probare que son de verdad de él, claro tendré que censurar su "cosa" cuando suba las fotos.

**Marco:** -_Tomando su frente_\- ¡Ay, Janna!, ¿Quién en su sano juicio compraría la ropa interior "fresca" del cantante principal de Sentencia de Amor!

**Tom:** Te daré 3.000 dólares ahora mismo.

_Marco regreso a ver con cara estupefacta a su amigo, mientras que los ojos de Janna cambiaban por símbolos de dólares ($)._

**Marco:** -_Murmurando_\- En este ya no sé cuál de los dos es más raro.

_Dejando atrás aquella hilarante como a la vez perturbadora escena, en el campamento de la clase de Star todos estaban en sus tiendas de campañas, descansando del día agotador que tuvieron, algunos ya se fueron a dormir, otros se quedaron conversando, como era el caso del grupo de amigas de Star._

**Erika:** Chicas, les tengo una noticia increíble. –_emocionada_-

**Liz:** Cuéntanos, cuéntanos.

**Star:** Si, queremos saber.

**Erika:** Como saben, el próximo viernes es mi cumpleaños número 21, y hable con mis padres y….¡ME DEJARAN HACER UNA FIESTA EN MI CASA!

_Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas al saber la noticia que tendría una fiesta increíble en casa de su amiga._

**Emily:** ¡Eso es genial! ¡No puedo esperar!

**Star:** ¡Ni yo!

**Erika:** Y la mejor parte es que, ¡MIS PADRES NO ESTARAN, TIENEN UN VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS A CANADA!

_De nuevo, las chicas gritaron de emoción al saber que en la fiesta podrán tener más libertad de divertirse, lo que no sabían es que afuera de su tienda de campaña había alguien que escuchaba con atención todo ese griterío._

**Jason:** Jum, esto podría ser interesante. –_sonriendo maliciosamente_-

_Jason había salido sigilosamente de su tienda de campaña para ver a Star, o mejor dicho espiarla, y se topó con la conversación de las féminas, enseguida en su retorcida mente, ya fraguaba un plan para aquella ocasión. Con el mismo sigilo, vuelve a su tienda de campaña para hablar con sus compañeros, quienes eran su séquito por así decirlo, pero más por el miedo que le tenían a Jason._

**Jason:** Escuchen, acabo de oír a las chicas que celebraran el cumpleaños de Erika el otro viernes, y es más que seguro que nos inviten a todos nosotros.

**?:** Eso será genial, una fiesta con todas las chicas.

**Jason:** Y tengo un as bajo la manga.

**?:** ¿A qué te refieres? –_preguntó curioso_-

**Jason:** Digamos que tengo un amigo de un amigo, que me puede ayudar a conseguir unas pastillitas mágicas para que las chicas hagan lo que queremos. –_sonreía perversamente_-

_Todos sus amigos lo regresaron a ver impactados y asustados, al saber de qué estaba hablando._

**?:** Viejo, -_bajando la voz- _estás hablando de drogas de violación.

**Jason:** Si lo dices en voz baja, no es ilegal. Además, es tu oportunidad de estar con Erika, sabes que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la conociste.

**?:** Si, pero no es como quisiera que fuera mi primera vez con ella.

**Jason:** No seas tonto, sabes que ella nunca se fijaría en ti, es tu única oportunidad de estar con ella.

_Aquel chico rubio de lentes quedó mudo, al estar entre una encrucijada entre el bien y el mal._

**Jason:** Como quieras viejo, yo llevaré un par de pastillas, si las quieren, vengan a mí, pero ni una palabra a nadie o me las pagarán. –_alzando su puño en forma amenazante, a lo que todos solo agacharon la cabeza por el miedo_-

**?:** ¿Y tú que harás con esas pastillas? –_preguntó algo asustado_-

**Jason:** Solo digamos que tengo una reservada para cierta hermosa rubia jaja.

_Las semillas del mal habían sido plantadas, Star se encontraba en un gran peligro, perpetrado por alguien a quien consideraba un amigo._

_Lo que parecía ser una fiesta común y corriente entre adolescentes, cambiaria para siempre las vidas de Star, Marco, Tom y Janna._

_Cap 11 un gran error pt 1_

**LEMON MODE: OFF**

**NOTA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE USO DE DROGAS, SI TIENES RESERVAS SOBRE ESE TEMA, TE RECOMIENDO NO LEERLO, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA ESTE CAPITULO ES UNA APOLOGIA O INCENTIVO AL CONSUMO DE DROGAS.**

_La excursión de Star había llegado a su fin, su buen comportamiento y sapiencia de la naturaleza le valieron hacerse acreedora de una alta calificación en la clase de Biología II, para sorpresa de la Srta. Atkins. Afortunadamente Jason, no intentó nada indebido, ya que guardaba todas sus fuerzas, y malas intenciones, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su compañera de clases, Erika._

_Esos tres días se habían vuelto una tortura medieval para Marco Díaz, su cabeza se imaginaba mil y un escenarios donde su amada Star era víctima de las malicias y depravaciones del tal Jason, pero cuando se encontró de nuevo con ella, al volver del viaje, todos sus temores quedaron despejados, por ahora._

_Los días volvieron a pasar, Marco vivía en una constante ansiedad al saber que la fecha límite estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y aunque ya sabía que respuesta daría al chico pelinegro, aun así, temía por la vida de su amada._

_La rubia le comentó a Marco sobre la fiesta de su amiga Erika, ya que ella también invitó al castaño por ser novio de una de sus mejores amigas._

_Tom también estaba invitado, ya que su amigo J.J es hermano de Erika, todo apuntaba a que sería una fiesta apoteósica._

_Era jueves, un día antes de la gran fiesta, Marco como de costumbre llegaba a su hogar después de una ardua jornada en el gimnasio, empezó a entrenar de más, ya que sentía que sus habilidades combativas se pondrían a prueba._

**Marco:** Hola, amor, ya llegué.

**Star:** Hola cielo. –_besándolo tiernamente-_ ¿Cómo estuvo el gimnasio?

**Marco:** Compruébalo tú misma.

_El castaño se retira su camiseta y ensañe como sus abdominales ahora son más marcados y más duros, por el entrenamiento más riguroso que ha tenido, al igual que su espalda y brazos aumentaron de masa muscular, lo que para Star era un espectáculo, para Marco era la muestra de que estaba listo para la batalla con Jason._

**Star:** Ab-ab-ba-ba-dominales. –_babeando mientras pasaba sus manos por los firmes músculos de su amado-_

**Marco:** Jajaj basta Star, me haces cosquillas jaja.

**Star:** -_Acercándose al rostro del latino_-Voy a hacerte más cosas que solo cosquillas. –_decía en forma coqueta-_

**Marco:** Uuuhh me gusta como suena.

_La rubia salta para abrazar a su novio, entrecruzando sus piernas alrededor de él, y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, se empiezan a besar de forma apasionada, sus lenguas compartían una dulce danza al igual que su saliva, llenaba de un sabor lujurioso sus cuerpos hormonales._

_Pero antes de poder "consumar" el acto del amor, el teléfono celular de Marco suena._

_Space unicorn, soaring through the stars, delivering the rainbows all around the world _

**Star:** Jaja no puedo creer que después de 5 años aun no cambies ese tono de llamada.

**Marco:** Jaja al principio era irónico, ahora ya me gusta, incluso me recuerda un poco a ti.

**Star:** Aww mi amor. –_besando a su novio_\- Mejor ve quien es.

_El latino baja a su amada y toma su teléfono._

**Marco:** Es mi papá. Que extraño, ya hablamos ayer como todas las semanas, me preguntó que querrá. –_se preguntó curioso-_

**Star:** Contesta y averígualo, yo iré a botar la basura hasta eso.

_Marco se dirige a su cuarto para recibir la llamada de su padre, mientras que Star toma una gran bolsa de basura y sale a dejarlo en el gran contenedor del edificio, el cual estaba en el parqueadero._

_A los pocos minutos, Star vuelve a su departamento para poder continuar su "tarea pendiente" con Marco._

**Star:** -_Entrando a la habitación_\- Oye, mi amor, listo para continuar…

_La rubia cesa sus palabras al observar a Marco sentando en el filo de la cama, totalmente desencajado, con la mano en su frente, mientras un río de lágrimas caía de su rostro. Star sabía de inmediato que algo muy malo había pasado._

**Star:** -_Poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su novio_\- Ma-Ma-Marco, ¿Qué pasó? –_con la voz entrecortada_-

**Marco:** Es-es-es mi abuelita. –_suspirando_\- Acaba de fallecer. –_más lágrimas caían de sus ojos_-

_La rubia se quedó paralizada ante la noticia del deceso de Linda, la abuelita de Marco, su única reacción fue taparse la boca del impacto, a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas aparecían también en sus ojos._

**Star:** ¡Por el Maíz! ¿Qué-que sucedió? –_con la voz totalmente destrozada_-

**Marco:** Papá dice que fue ella fue a tomar una siesta y…ya no volvió a despertar.

**Star:** ¡Oh Marco! Lo-lo siento mucho.

_Star se levantó para abrazar fuertemente a su novio, a lo que ambos empezaron estallaron en un mar de lágrimas._

_Por la mente de Marco, pasaban miles de recuerdos, sobretodo de su niñez, de los momentos que compartió con su amada abuela, como ella le cocinaba deliciosa comida, como le tejía ropa, pero sobre todo el cariño que le daba a su nieto._

_Por su parte, Star recordaba las interacciones que tuvo con aquella adorable viejecita, desde que ella y Marco se volvieron novios, Star interactuó más con la familia del castaño, tuvo un lazo especial con la abuelita Linda, tenía un cariño especial por la rubia, incluso llego a hacerle un vestido de estilo mexicano, el cual Star adoraba._

_Una pena inmensa regodeaba a la joven pareja, ante tan irreparable pérdida._

**Star:** _Snif Snif_ ¿Cómo se encuentran _Snif_ en tu casa? –_preguntó preocupada-_

**Marco:** _Snif_ Están muy dolidos, _Snif_ Mariposa está destrozada, tu sabes como ella adoraba a nuestra abuelita. Debo volver a Echo Creek, ayudar con los servicios fúnebres y –_tragando en seco_\- el entierro. –_su voz se oía apagada y llena de pesar-_

**Star:** _Snif_ Iré contigo _Snif._

**Marco:** -_Tomando las manos de la rubia_\- No, Star, tienes que ir a clases mañana, además tu sabes lo difíciles que pueden ser los funerales.

_Hace 2 años, lamentablemente su tía abuela Etheria había fallecido, y fue un golpe muy duro para Star, ya que no es muy buena aceptando o lidiando con las perdidas._

**Star:** Supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento.

**Marco:** Descuida, mi amor. –_Abrazando_ _tiernamente a la rubia_\- Talvez mi abuelita ya no este, pero mientras la recordemos con amor, ella nunca se ira.

_Después de compartir unos minutos de tratando de calmar aquel duro golpe, ya más tranquilo, Marco toma una maleta, empaca ropa y su traje negro, para poder partir a su ciudad natal de Echo Creek. La rubia y el castaño se despiden en la puerta._

**Star:** Por favor dile a todos que siento su pérdida, que de cierta manera también es mía, y por favor llámame apenas puedas.

**Marco:** Claro, Star. Volveré pronto. Te amo.

**Star:** Te amo también.

_Ambos jóvenes se abrazan y comparten un beso lleno de amor._

_El latino cierra la puerta y se marcha. Star, totalmente desanimada y con un dolor enorme en el corazón, prefiera ir a tomar una siesta, pero primero sabía que debía descargar sus lágrimas en la almohada._

_Marco al bajar por las escaleras, se dio cuenta de algo, sabía que su ausencia representaba algo importante para un desagradable ser, por lo que volvió a subir las escaleras, pero esta vez hasta el departamento de sus amigos y vecinos, Janna y Tom._

_Marco va hacia la puerta del departamento de sus amigos y toca el timbre. A los pocos segundos sale su amigo pelirrojo._

**Tom:** Hola amigo, ¿Qué pa..? –_el demonio vio con consternación el semblante de su amigo, los ojos sumamente rojos y una cara indescriptible, también vio que cargaba una pequeña maleta-_ Marco, ¿Qu-qu-que ha pasado? Y ¿Por qué esa maleta? –_preguntó temeroso_-

**Marco:** Debo ir a Echo Creek, mi-mi abuela acaba de morir.

**Tom:** Oh viejo, cuanto lo siento. –_abrazando al latino_-

**Marco:** Gracias, Tom; la razón de venir aquí es que debo pedirte un favor.

**Tom:** Claro, lo que quieras.

**Marco:** Entiendo que mañana iras al cumpleaños de Erika, la compañera de Star, ¿verdad?

**Tom:** Si, ella es hermana de mi amigo J.J.

**Marco:** Como obviamente ya no podré ir, te pido, te ruego que cuides a Star. Es más seguro que ese tipo, Jason, estará ahí y sin mi presencia, no sé qué sería capaz de hacerle a Star. Por eso quiero que estés todo el tiempo con ella, cuídala, no permitas que se le acerque, si hay alcohol, no dejes que beba mucho, tu sabes que no le sienta bien. Por favor, júramelo.

**Tom:** Claro, amigo, te juro que cuidaré a Star en todo momento.

**Marco:** Gracias, de verdad eres mi mejor amigo. Debo irme, cualquier cosa, llámame.

**Tom:** Esta bien, cuídate, Marco.

_El latino se retira con dirección a su automóvil, mientras que el demonio vuelve a la sala con su amada azabache, quienes estaban jugando videojuegos._

**Janna:** ¿Quién era? –_mientras seguía jugando_-

**Tom:** Era Marco.

**Janna:** ¿Y qué quería?

**Tom:** Tenía que volver a Echo Creek, su abuela murió.

_La azabache enseguida pauso el juego y un pesar terrible inundo su corazón._

**Janna:** Oh, es una lástima, era una viejecita muy amable. –_su voz se resquebrajó un poco_\- ¿Cómo esta él?

**Tom:** Se veía destrozado, realmente le golpeo fuerte esta noticia, pero no vino a decirme eso.

**Janna:** ¿Entonces? –_confundida_-

**Tom:** Como sabes mañana es el cumpleaños de la hermana de J.J. y Star irá, y también ese tal Jason, que los acosa incesantemente, Marco me pidió que cuidara a Star a todo momento de ese loco.

**Janna:** Entiendo su preocupación, ese tipo está loco, y no del loco divertido, sino del loco peligroso.

**Tom:** ¿Segura que no quieres venir mañana? Me vendría bien tu ayuda.

**Janna:** Lo siento, chico, ya sabes que iré con mi amiga Zoe y su novio, a esa reunión para organizarnos e invadir el Área 51, irán importantes conspiracioncitas, no puedo faltar.

**Tom:** Mmm está bien, dependerá de mí.

**Janna:** -_Soltando el control y poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de su novio_\- Escúchame bien, Tom, debes cuidar a Star en todo momento, no es solo la novia de Marco, también es nuestra mejor amiga, ella en su ingenuidad no ve la mala persona que es este Jason y el daño que puede causarle; por eso te pido de todo corazón, que la protejas a toda costa.

_El pelirrojo quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la azabache, él la conocía casi a la perfección y sabía que ella no era mucho de hablar de sentimientos, pero cuando la hacía era porque de verdad le importaba._

**Tom:** Te prometo que nada malo nos pasará.

**Janna:** Gracias. –_besando tiernamente sus labios- _Ahora volvamos a jugar. Tenemos que acabar con este sujeto tan petulante.

**Tom:** -_Tomando el control_\- ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

**Janna:** Noobmaster69.

**Tom:** Que nombre más estúpido.

**Janna:** Pero es un maldito escurridizo. ¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡DISPARA, MIERDA, DISPARA!

-**AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

_Era una mañana nublada en Los Ángeles, California, parecía que no habría un buen clima aquel día. Coincidentemente, el clima era grisáceo, al igual que la mente y los sentimientos de Star._

_Esa mañana Star despertó apagada, sin ánimos, aun golpeada por el fallecimiento de la abuelita de Marco, además es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba sin su amado a lado, quien siempre la despertaba con un beso o abrazo llenos de amor._

_Tomó su desayuno y fue rumbo a la universidad, Tom y Janna se ofrecieron a llevarla, pero prefirió ir caminando a la universidad._

_Ya en su aula, tomó asiento y las clases empezaron, hizo pocas anotaciones, la verdad no le importaba mucho nada, no estaba del mejor de los ánimos._

_En el cambio de hora, sus amigas Erika, Liz y Emily se reunieron alrededor de la rubia, preocupadas por el aspecto desgarbado de Star._

**Liz:** Star, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Star:** Si, si claro. –_con voz baja_-

**Emily:** ¿Segura? Ni siquiera le dijiste feliz cumpleaños a Eri.

_La rubia cayó en cuenta que ese día era el cumpleaños número 21 de su amiga._

**Star:** Oh Eri. –_levantándose para abrazarla_\- Lo siento mucho, lamento haberlo olvidado.

**Erika:** -_Correspondiendo el abrazo_\- No te preocupes, amiga, pero dinos que te pasa, algo te está afectando claramente.

**Star:** -_Suspirando_\- Está bien, la verdad es que…

_La ojiazul les cuenta a sus amigas sobre lo que pasó el anterior día, sobre la muerte de la abuela de Marco y la partida del castaño a Echo Creek, la relación estrecha que tuvo con la señora mayor y el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo._

_Sus amigas al terminar de escuchar, se sintieron acongojadas y llenas de pesar._

**Erika:** Oh Star, lo sentimos.

_Las tres amigas abrazaron en conjunto a la rubia, en símbolo de comprensión y acompañamiento en el sentimiento de duelo._

**Liz:** Pobre Marco, espero que esté bien, es un gran chico.

**Star:** Él es muy fuerte, fue difícil verlo así, tan vulnerable. Me dolía verlo. –_tomando su corazón-_

**Emily:** ¿Entonces que harás?

**Star:** Supongo que al terminar clases iré de vuelta a Echo Creek para estar con Marco y su familia.

**Erika:** Entonces, no iras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. –_con cierta tristeza en su voz_-

**Star:** Lo siento, Eri, pero es una situación más grande.

**Erika:** La verdad quería mucho que estuvieras allí. –_poniendo ojos de cachorro_-

**Liz:** Puedes ir un rato y luego ir donde Marco.

**Star:** Mmm no lo sé. –_viendo hacia un lado_-

**Erika:** Por favor, Star, solo será un momento.

**Star:** Esta bien, solo iré por un momento.

**Erika:** Gracias, amiga. –_abrazando a la rubia_-

_A lo lejos, aquella conversación era bien escuchada por un desagradable sujeto._

**Jason:** (Así que Marco no irá jaja excelente) –_pensó mientras sonreía- _(Pero tengo poco tiempo para actuar)

_Las horas pasaron, las clases terminaron, Star, con el poco ánimo que tenía, fue a casa a arreglarse para la tan esperada noche de su amiga Erika._

_La noche había caído, Star acababa de alistarse, tenía un vestido largo rosa y muy llamativo, que en otras ocasiones estaría emocionada por mostrarlo, pero hoy no era de esos días. Antes de salir, le escribió a su amado, Marco._

**Star: **Mi amor, estoy a punto de salir a la fiesta de Eri, solo iré un momento, luego tomaré un taxi hacia Echo Creek para acompañarlos.

_A los pocos segundos, el castaño respondió._

Está bien, mi vida, cuídate mucho, yo te esperaré, cualquier cosa llámame por favor. Te amo: **Marco**

**Star:** Y yo te amo.

_La rubia tomo su pequeña cartera, y fue hacia el departamento de Tom y Janna. Al llegar, toca el timbre y es atendida por el pelirrojo._

**Tom:** Hola Star, ¿lista para ir?

_El chico demonio lucía un elegante pantalón blanco, una camiseta y un blazer azul marino, lucia muy elegante para la ocasión._

**Star:** Si, ya podemos irnos. –_con una cara un tanto triste-_

**Tom:** Sabes, Star, no tenemos que ir, si tu no quieres.

**Star:** No, si, si quiero ir un momento, por mi amiga, después, ¿podrías ayudarme a tomar un taxi para ir a Echo Creek?

**Tom:** Claro, lo que tú quieras. ¡Ya nos vamos, Janna! –_gritando a su novia que estaba en la cocina-_

**Janna:** ¡Esta bien, que les vaya bien!

**Tom:** ¡A ti que te vaya bien en tu plan de invadir instalaciones militares súper secretas!

**Janna:** ¡Gracias, mi príncipe de las tinieblas!

_Tom y Star salen del departamento._

**Star:** ¿A dónde va Janna? –_preguntó curiosa-_

**Tom:** Mejor no preguntes, Star. Cuando nos interrogue el FBI es mejor que sepamos lo menos posible.

**Star:** -_Confundida_\- Mmm ok.

_Tom y Star abordan el auto deportivo del demonio, con dirección a la casa de su amiga Erika, la cual se encontraba en los suburbios._

_Después de una hora de viaje, habían llegado a una casa lujosa, grande, desde afuera se podía oír la música a todo volumen._

_Tom estaciona su automóvil, él y Star bajaron, y caminaron hacia la festiva casa._

**Tom:** Solo nos quedaremos una hora, ¿te parece bien?

**Star:** Si, Tom, gracias.

_Al entrar a la gran casa, ven una celebración gigante._

_Había mucha gente, comida, todo mundo bailaba, había un DJ en una esquina, en otra habitación había gente reunida bebiendo alcohol, algo que preocupó a Tom, pero ya se lo esperaba. La música era tan fuerte que tenían que gritar para poder hablar._

**Star:** ¡¿Qué es ese olor?!

**Tom:** -_Oliendo aquel extraño y familiar aroma-_ Oh no.

_El demonio regresó a ver y vio a un grupo de chicos fumando un porro, el conocía el olor de la marihuana ya que algunos de sus amigos lo consumían, le habían ofrecido una vez, pero no tenía interés en probarlo._

**Tom:** (Oh J.J ¿a quienes invitaron?) –_pensó en sus adentros_-

_Enseguida, salio Erika con su hermano J.J para recibir a Tom y Star._

**Erika:** ¡Star, viniste! –_abrazando a la rubia-_

**Star:** ¡Claro por ti amiga, pero solo me quedaré una hora, debo ir donde Marco, por lo que tú ya sabes! –_dijo con una mueca ligera de tristeza _-

**Erika:** ¡Si, Star, lo entiendo, por eso aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos!

**Tom:** ¡Hola viejo!

**J.J: **¡Hola amigo, que bueno que llegaste, vamos por un trago!

**Tom:** ¡Claro, pero no puedo beber mucho, debo cuidar a Star!

**Star:** -_Tomando el hombro del pelirrojo_\- ¡Estaré bien, Tom, iré con mis amigas!

**Tom:** ¡De acuerdo, Star, en un rato iré a verte!

_Star y Erika van hacia donde estaban bailando el resto de sus amigas, mientras que Tom fue con J.J y sus amigos a la mesa de tragos._

_Jason, quien se encontraba entre la muchedumbre, vio a Star llegar con Tom, y se llenó de ira, ya que sabía que el sería un obstáculo para su retorcida misión; pero al ver que tomaron caminos distintos, aprovechó para acercarse a la rubia._

_Fue hacia donde estaban bailando Star y sus amigas, se acercó por la espalda de la rubia y la abrazó. Star enseguida se volteo a ver quién era._

**Star:** ¡Ah, hola Jason! –_abrazando a su amigo_-

**Jason:** ¡Hola Star, que bueno que viniste! ¿Te gustaría un trago?

**Star:** ¡No gracias, el alcohol no me sienta bien!

**Jason:** (Mierda) –_pensó- _¡¿Entonces te gustaría bailar un poco?!

**Star:** ¡Claro!

_Star y Jason empezaron a bailar, el pelinegro estaba sumamente emocionado, más Star solo bailaba por compromiso, no tenía muchas ganas de nada, poco a poco Jason fue acercando su cuerpo al de la rubia y empezó a tomar con sus manos las caderas de Star. Ella pensaba que era natural del baile, sin conocer las oscuras intenciones de este._

_Luego de beber un trago, Tom volvió a su "designación" de cuidar a Star, la buscó y se llenó de ira, y consternación al verla bailando con el enemigo de su mejor amigo. Ese momento sabía que debía intervenir._

_Tom llega donde estaban Jason y Star, y se coloca en el medio de ellos._

**Tom:** ¡Lo siento, amigo! ¡Es mi turno de bailar con mi amiga! –_tomando de las manos a la rubia y llevándola a otro lado-_

_El pelinegro vio con profundo rencor como el pelirrojo se llevaba a su "objeto de adoración". En su falta de juicio, decidió que era hora de ejecutar su plan._

**Jason:** (Ahora serás mía, Star) –_pensó maliciosamente_-

**Star:** ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Tom?! –_preguntó algo confundida-_

**Tom:** ¡Esto es una fiesta! ¡Además, no hemos bailado desde que fuimos novios!

**Star:** -_Recordando que su último baile fue hace 5 años-_ ¡Vaya que si ha pasado tiempo!

**Tom:** (Tranquilo, Marco, no me dejaré a Star ni un solo momento) –_pensó mientas recordaba las palabras que le dejó su mejor amigo_-

_En otro lado, Jason tomó un refresco en lata de la heladera, la abrió, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, del bolsillo de su chaqueta, saca una pequeña cápsula y vierte el contenido de esta dentro de la lata de refresco y la mueve un poco._

**Jason:** Excelente.

_Pensó que, si el mismo le llevaba aquel refresco a Star, Tom enseguida se lo quitaría y la botaría, porque tenía motivos para desconfiar de sus actos, y con razón. Por suerte vio cerca a uno de sus amigos y pensó astutamente en algo._

**Jason:** -_Tomando del brazo a su amigo_\- ¡Llévale esto a Liz, dile que es el refresco que Star pidió!

**?:** ¡¿Qué?! –_preguntó confundido-_

**Jason:** ¡Solo hazlo! –_con una mirada amenazante_-

**?:** Esta bien.

**Jason:** Gracias, luego vuelve para ayudarte con tu "problema" con Erika. –_haciendo referencia a la "ayuda" que le había ofrecido ese día en el campamento_-

**?:** Si…sobre eso. –_dijo temeroso_-

**Jason:** ¡Escúchame idiota! –_con voz grave_\- ¡Hoy lo harás con Erika, quiera ella o no!

_El rubio con anteojos solo asentó por el miedo que sentía._

**Jason:** ¡Bien! ¡Ahora ve y haz lo que te dije!

_Aquel asustadizo chico fue donde Liz, le entregó el refresco y dijo que era para Star; la chica no entendía porque no le entregaba directamente a la rubia, pero no le dio mucha importancia._

_Liz fue donde estaban bailando Star y Tom._

**Liz:** ¡Hola amiga! ¡Parece que te vendría bien un refresco frío! –_señalando las pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente de la rubia_-

**Star:** ¡Gracias Liz, si me hacía falta!

_Enseguida Star comenzó a beber de aquella lata, Tom no sospecho nada ya que venía de una de las mejores amigas de la ojiazul, pero ninguno de los 3 sabia los planes ocultos del pelinegro._

**-EN OTRA PARTE-**

**Marco:** Star, ¿Dónde estás? –_llamando por decimotercera vez al celular de su novia-_

_**Star: Hola, te has comunicado con el teléfono de Star, deja tu mensaje y te llamaré de vuelta.**_

_La llamada se iba de largo sin que nadie contestara, ya era más de media noche._

**Marco:** ¿Pasaría algo? Por favor, que mi amor esté bien. –_se dijo a si mismo preocupado_-

-**EN OTRA PARTE-**

**?:** ¡Y por eso el gobierno no nos callará fácilmente esta vez!

_Decía un hombre frente a una congregación de personas que quería invadir el área 51, mientras que una azabache veía su teléfono insistentemente._

**Janna:** Vamos Tom, contesta.

_Janna había escrito varias a su novio, también intentó llamarle, pero sin responder nada._

**Janna:** Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-**EN LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE ERIKA-**

**?:** ¡Oye Liz! ¡¿Has visto a Jason?! ¡Debo decirle algo!

_El rubio de anteojos tomó valor para decirle a su "amigo" que no cometería una atrocidad con la chica del que estaba enamorado, aunque ella nunca le diese una oportunidad, no cometería aquel repugnante crimen._

**Liz:** ¡La verdad no, hace varias horas que no lo veo, talvez ya se fue!

_Y la noche pasó._

_La mañana había llegado._

_Los rayos de Sol atravesaban la ventana, Star lentamente abría los ojos._

**Star:** -_Tomando su frente_\- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Mi cabeza!

_La rubia sentía una resaca terrible, pero no entendía porque ya de lo que recuerda no había tomado nada de alcohol. Pero luego vio algo que la aterró._

**Star:** ¿Do-do-dónde estoy? –_viendo temerosa una habitación que no había visto antes en su vida-_

_Más fue su sorpresa y terror al notar su ropa tirada en el suelo, y que al alzar las cobijas notó que estaba completamente desnuda. Enseguida pensó lo peor._

_Y la sorpresa no terminó allí, notó que había alguien a su izquierda, en la misma cama, estaba completamente tapado y no pudo ver de quien se trataba._

**Star:** -_Tocando la persona junto a ella_\- ¿Ma-ma-marco? –_pensó mientras rogaba que fuera su novio-_

**?:** Eehhmm, ¿Qué pasó?

_Star reconoció completamente la voz de ese chico._

**Star:** No-no-no puede ser. –_dijo con temblor en su voz-_

_Queriendo sacarse la duda, Star de un tirón quita las cobijas, revelando la identidad de su acompañante misterioso, en cual despertó despavorido también._

**Star:** -_Llorando_\- ¿Tom?

**Tom:** -_Tomando su cabeza_ _y tratando de reaccionar-_ ¡Que! ¡Que! ¡¿S-s-star?! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

_Notó enseguida que la rubia estaba llorando, ella estaba desnuda y al percatarse, él también estaba completamente desnudo, a lo que tomó una manta para tapar su miembro._

**Tom:** -_Empezó a sentir el pánico recorrer todo su cuerpo_\- ¿Qué pasó?

_Star cubrió su boca mientras su mirada aterrorizada se desviaba hacia algo entre la cama, más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules._

**Tom:** ¿Qué pasó Star? –_en ese instante dirige su mirada a donde apuntaban los ojos de la rubia_\- ¡Oh no!

_En el medio de la cama, había un preservativo usado, que tenía restos de semen en su interior, el cual hacia una mancha de humedad en la cama._

_Star y Tom enseguida unieron los puntos de lo que pasó anoche._

**Star:** Que… -_llorando-_

**Tom:** Hemos hecho. –_empezó a llorar también_-

_La rubia y el pelirrojo veían con horror aquella escena, mientras en sus mentes trataban de recordar la noche anterior, pero era imposible, todo era blanco._

_Tenían los corazones rotos._

_Sabían que habían dañado a las personas más importantes de sus vidas, a las que más han amado._

_Solo quedaba una pregunta por hacer, ¿QUÉ MI*RD PASÓ ANOCHE?_

_Cap 12 un gran error pt 2_

**LEMON MODE: ON**

**NIVEL ●●○**

_Una cálida mañana de sábado, lo que parecía un día común y corriente, se había vuelto una pesadilla desde muy temprano_

_Star Butterfly y Thomas Lucitor, ex-novios hace más de 5 años, ahora buenos amigos, se encontraban desnudos y una cama desconocida, petrificados al sentir sus partes íntimas húmedas más la presencia de un preservativo usado entre ellos, dando como lógica conclusión que la noche anterior tuvieron relaciones sexuales, más no podían recordar nada de lo ocurrido._

**Star:** No, no, no, no, no, no. –_decía la rubia tomándose la cabeza y la movía de un lado al otro, sin saber qué hacer, mientras que lloraba-_

**Tom:** S-s-star. _–apenado tomando el hombro de la ojiazul-_

**Star:** ¡NO ME TOQUES! –_gritó histérica- _¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! –_lanzando una mirada fulminante al demonio-_

**Tom:** ¡¿Qué?! –_indignado_\- ¡Star yo no te hice nada! ¡No puedo recordar nada! –_respondió enojado_\- ¡¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así?! ¡¿Crees que engañaría A MI NOVIA?! ¡¿A MI MEJOR AMIGO MARCO?!

_Al escuchar ese nombre, Star sintió un remordimiento fatal, que provocó más lágrimas en sus ojos._

**Star:** Ma-ma-marco, ¿Qué he hecho? –_tapa sus ojos con sus manos y empieza a llorar a mares-_

_Tom vio con pena el llanto de su amiga._

**Tom:** Lo-lo siento si te grité. Yo también estoy tratando de procesar esto. Star, ¿Qué nos pasó? –_con la voz quebradiza_-

**Star:** _snif_ No lo _snif _sé.

-**HACE UNAS HORAS-**

**Liz:** ¡Hola amiga! ¡Parece que te vendría bien un refresco frío! –_señalando las pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente de la rubia_-

**Star:** ¡Gracias Liz, si me hacía falta!

_Enseguida Star comenzó a beber de aquella lata, Tom no sospecho nada ya que venía de una de las mejores amigas de la ojiazul, pero ninguno de los 3 sabia los planes ocultos del pelinegro._

**Jason:** Eso jaja. Bébelo todo, pronto te llevaré a la cama conmigo. –_veía desde lejos como su plan malicioso estaba resultado-_

**Tom:** Star, ¿podrías darme un trago de tu refresco, por favor? También estoy algo sediento.

**Star:** Claro, Tom, pero solo un poco, no te lo vayas a acabar, ¿eh?

**Tom:** Jaja está bien. –_tomando del refresco alterado_-

**Jason:** Oh oh.

_Sin saber, Star y Tom habían ingerido una poderosa droga psicoactiva conocida como Escopolamina, lamentablemente famosa por ser usada como una droga de violación, también usada para realizar robos y secuestros, si es bien administrada. Los efectos de esta droga son la pérdida de memoria, inhibiciones y voluntad; provocando una total sumisión de la víctima._

_La rubia y el pelirrojo no habían sentido aun los efectos de la droga, pero poco a poco surtiría efecto._

_Al principio se sentía un poco activos, por lo que comenzaron a bailar más._

**Star:** -_Saltando _\- ¡Whhooooooo!

**Tom:** -_Moviendo los brazos -_ ¡Oohhh siiiii!

_Al parecer los dos amigos empezaron a ponerse más frenéticos y activos, para el gusto de sus respectivos amigos, quienes también ya estaban subidos un poco en copas. Tom y Star se habían convertido en el alma de la fiesta, a lo que el jolgorio del momento, varios amigos y desconocidos, les pasaban diferentes vasos con bebidas alcohólicas, ya sin voluntad alguna, aceptaron sin ningún reparo las "ofrendas" de todos._

**Star:** -_Bebiendo un Jack con cola- _¡Quueeee delicia!

**Tom:** -_Bebiendo un Gin Tonic-_ ¡Traigaannnn maaaas!

_La fiesta se ponía más y más intensa con el paso de las horas._

_Star y Tom estaban totalmente alcoholizados, no por decisión propia, a duras penas podían pararse, por lo que decidieron sentarse un momento._

**Star:** ¡Que fiesta más loca!

**Tom:** Pufff ¡La mejor de la puta vida!

**Star:** ¡Tú y yo no nos divertíamos así hace años!

**Tom:** Si, hace muchos, muchos años. –_recordando la época en que fueron novios_\- Eso me recuerda cuando…

_El demonio regresa a ver a la rubia que parecía ya caerse del sueño que tenía._

**Tom:** ¡Star! –_gritó para despertarla-_

**Star:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –_gritó despavorida_-

**Tom:** Jaja parece que ya no das más. Dejame preguntar a mi amigo J.J. si tiene dos habitaciones para nosotros, dudo que pueda conducir así.

**Star:** Buena idea, "cornudo" jiji.

_El pelirrojo se levanta a buscar a su amigo para pedirle aquel favor._

_Sin saber, Jason, quien estaba también parcialmente alcoholizado, pero aun consciente, oyó toda la conversación y aprovechó el que Star estuviese sola._

**Jason: **Hola hermosa.

**Star:** Hola amigo.

**Jason:** Ehm Tom me pidió que te llevará a la habitación que consigio para que durmieras.

**Star:** Gracias iré en un segundo. –_intento levantarse, pero su "mala coordinación" no se lo permitió y cayó sentada de nuevo- _Jajaja creo que no puedo.

**Jason:** Jaja no te preocupes yo te ayudaré.

**Star:** Gracias, eres el mejor.

_El pelinegro ayuda cargando a la rubia, su gozo no podría ser más grande, al fin tendría relaciones carnales con la mujer que "amaba", pero antes de llegar a las escaleras fue interrumpido afortunadamente._

**Tom:** ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Gracias por traerla, pero yo me encargaré.

_Por fortuna, Tom encontró rápido a su amigo J.J quien le permitió a él y Star quedarse en dos de los cuartos de huéspedes que tenía esa gran mansión._

**Jason:** Si, pero…

_El pelirrojo agarró de la camiseta al pelinegro y lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos._

**Tom:** Dije…que…yo…me …encargaría. –_con tono amenazante_-

_El pelinegro se quedó mudo, y por el temor dejó que Tom se llevase a Star._

**Tom:** Vamos Star. –_cargando a su amiga_-

**Star:** Wiiiii.

_Jason solo se quedó mirando con rabia como se llevaban a "su" Star._

**Jason:** Esto aún no acaba. –_decía con enojo_-

_Tom y Star entran a una pequeña y agradable habitación, el pelirrojo deja a Star y se da media vuelta para irse a su otra habitación, y dormir también._

**Tom:** Bueno Star, me voy y…¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –_sonrojado_-

_El demonio veía como su amiga rubia se retiraba el vestido rosa que tenía, para quedar totalmente expuesta en ropa interior._

**Star:** Tengo mucho calor, además no tengo mi pijama aquí.

_Uno de los efectos de aquella droga es el aumento del calor corporal._

**Tom:** -_Intentando ver a otro lado_\- Como quieras, Star.

**Star:** Gracias por atraerme, ahora…¡WHOA!

**Tom:** ¡Star!

_La rubia, por su falta de coordinación por el alcohol y la droga, tropieza con una alfombra, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de cara con dirección al suelo._

_Tom, con los pocos reflejos que le quedaban, rápidamente logra atrapar a Star tomándola de sus caderas, evitando así su caída._

**Star:** Jajaj Gracias por evitar…-_regresando a ver al pelirrojo-_

_Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo perdidamente a los ojos del otro._

_Ya en ese punto, Star y Tom eran una mixtura de droga, alcohol, falta de juicio, hormonas y una pizca de viejos sentimientos._

_Lentamente se fueron acercando, cerraron sus ojos y terminaron por darse un beso apasionado y lujurioso._

_Ambos introducen la lengua del otro, probando aquellas salivas que hace años no la saboreaban, llenándolos de viejos placeres que habían sido olvidados._

_Sus lenguas parecían tener vida propia al dar vueltas sin control en las bocas del otro._

_Tom ayuda a reincorporar a Star, mientras seguían besándola. Y dejándose llevar por sus deseos inconscientes, lentamente baja sus manos hasta colocarlas en el trasero de la rubia y los apretaba con dureza._

**Star:** Aaawww Tom. –_gemía de placer-_

**Tom:** Whoa Starship.

**Star:** Me encantaba cuando me llamabas así.

_Los ex-novios compartían besos y caricias, no pensaban en ese momento, la lujuria y la ausencia de voluntad manejaban los hilos ahora._

_Tom desabrocha el sostén de la rubia, develando sus hermosos y tiernos pechos._

**Tom:** No sabes como deseaba hacer esto desde que salíamos.

_Tom acercó su boca hacia los pechos de la rubia y empezó a lamerlos suavemente, dando rienda suelta a su lengua para jugar con los pezones erectos de Star._

**Star:** ¡AAAAOOHHUU! ¡TOM! ¿Y te tocabas pensando en…!AAAWW!...lamerlas? –_preguntó pervertidamente_

**Tom:** Todas las noches, me masturbaba pensando en ti. –_continuaba lamiendo los pezones rosados de Star_-

_Por la calentura del momento, Star toma la mano de Tom para guiarla hacia su húmeda intimidad._

**Star:** Ahora puedes hacer lo mismo por mi jiji. –_soltando una pícara risotada_-

_Al saber de lo que se trataba, Tom suavemente ingresa sus dedos dentro de la viscosa y caliente vagina de Star, provocando un gran gemido en la rubia._

**Star:** ¡AAAWWWW! ¡UUUHHH! ¡QUE RICOOOOO!

_Tom se sentía más excitado y empezó a succionar más fuerte los pechos de Star, a la vez que ingresaba más rápido sus dedos en el interior de ella._

**Star:** ¡SIII! ¡RAPIDOOOO! ¡UUUUHHHHHHAAAAAAA! ¡ME VENGOOOOOO!

_Una gran cantidad de líquido viscoso es expulsado del interior de Star, dando por aviso que había llegado al tan ansiado orgasmo, pero no sería el único de aquella noche loca._

**Tom:** -_Saboreando el néctar de la rubia_\- Mmm manjar de dioses.

_La rubia trataba de recuperar su aliento, veía la cara pervertida de Tom._

**Star:** Y falta lo mejor jiji.

_Star lentamente se retira la diminuta ropa interior que tenía, mostrando sus rosados labios, completamente abiertos después de que Tom introdujera sus dedos._

_Dejándose llevar por sus deseos carnales, Tom se quita la camisa, se quita el cinturón, pero antes de quitarse en pantalón, por su calentura ya no pudo más._

**Tom:** ¡A la mierda!

_Tom bajó el zipper de su pantalón para sacar su totalmente erecto pene, que parecía estar por estallar; y con el ultimo ápice de consciencia que le quedaba, vea algunos condones en la mesita a lado de la cama y se lo pone, su amigo J.J. los puso para todos los que "vayan a tener suerte" esa noche, una mala suerte que lamentablemente recayó sobre Star y Tom._

_Con uno deseo brutal e incontrolable, Tom sujeta a Star y la estampa contra la pared, dejándola sin salida._

**Star:** ¡Venga, fiera salvaje! Jiji

_El demonio alza la pierna izquierda de la rubia y con toda su vagina visible, decide introducir su miembro._

**Star:** ¡WHHHOOOOO! ¡TOOOOMMMM!

**Tom:** ¡STAAAAAARRR! ¡ESTAS TAN APRETADA!

_Tom empezó a acelerar sus movimientos pélvicos, para más placer de la rubia._

**Star:** ¡SIIII! ¡AHIIII!

**Tom:** ¡PUTAAAA MADREEEE!

_Pasaron largo rato en esa posición, hasta que Tom tomó a Star de las caderas y coloca Star en la cama, quien automáticamente se colocó en 4, dejando ver toda la majestuosidad de su trasero._

**Star:** ¡Dámelo! –_meneando su lindo y redondo culo_-

**Tom:** ¡Claro que lo haré!

_Ni corto ni perezoso, Tom vuelve a introducir su pene dentro de Star, quien libera más gemidos deliciosos._

**Star:** ¡TOOOOOOM! ¡SIIIIII!

_El pelirrojo en la excitación, mientras penetraba a su amiga, lanzaba nalgadas, que encantaban a la rubia._

**Star:** ¡MÁS DUROOOO! –_gritaba frenética_-

_A la par que el movimiento sexual aumentaba, Tom golpeaba con más fuerza el culo de Star, dejando rojo la tersa piel blanca de la ojiazul._

**Tom:** ¡STAR! ¡YA NO, RESISTO MÁS! –_decía jadeante sintiendo sus bolas a punto de ebullir-_

**Star:** ¡UUUFFF! SOLO UN…AAAHH OOOHH SOLO UN POCO MÁS –_gemía y suplicaba a Tom-_

_Solo pudieron resistir unos segundos más, el éxtasis los estaba volviendo locos._

**Tom:** ¡ME VENGOOOO! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡STAAARRRR!

**Star:** ¡YOOO! ¡UUUWWWEEEE! ¡YO TAMBIEN!

_Tom abrazando a Star por la espalda, deja liberar toda su esencia masculina con gran fuerza._

**Star y Tom:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –_gritaron al unísono al llegar al orgasmo-_

_Totalmente agotados, borrachos y drogados; Star y Tom caen dormidos automáticamente._

-**EN LA ACTUALIDAD-**

_Aun con una resaca del infierno, Star y Tom, sin dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera regresarse a ver por la atrocidad que acaban de cometer; con toda la vergüenza del mundo, se levantaron y se pusieron sus prendas de vestir. Star toma su teléfono celular de su cartera, que por suerte no la perdió, mientras que Tom saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón._

_Ambos se quedan petrificados, al ver las pantallas de estos._

_Eran las 10:30 de la mañana y en sus teléfonos había decenas de mensajes, así como de llamadas perdidas de sus respectivas parejas._

_Star recuerda que debía haber ido a Echo Creek para pasar con Marco y su familia, tras el fallecimiento de su abuelita._

**Star:** ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –_se reprochaba-_ ¡Debo ir donde Marco! ¡Pero no puedo ir así! –_viéndose al espejo donde lucia terrible, desarreglada y con un fuerte aroma a licor-_

**Tom:** Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres. –_decía con pena en su voz_-

**Star:** Si, gracias. –_con la mirada al suelo-_

_Tom y Star salen de la habitación, y en el camino ven a varias personas aún dormidas o desmayadas de la fiesta de anoche, todo era un caos, basura y botellas vacías por todas partes, muebles destrozados, los padres de Erika y J.J no van a estar nada contentos._

_Tras salir sigilosamente de allí, ambos suben al auto de Tom y parten hacia su edificio._

_Dentro del auto, había una tensión que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, era tanta la vergüenza, tanto el arrepentimiento, que no había nada de que poder hablar._

_En ese momento, una llamada aparece en el teléfono de Star, era Marco._

**Star:** ¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué digo? –_dirigiéndose a Tom-_

**Tom:** Inventa algo. –_dijo con mucha pena_-

**Star:** Hola mi amor.

**Marco:** ¡Gracias al karate! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡No me respondías y me preocupe mucho! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

_El castaño la inundo de preguntas, ya que estaba asustado de que Jason le hubiese podido hacer algo._

**Star:** Marco Marco, estoy bien. Estoy en casa, solo me quedé dormida de más, producto del cansancio de la fiesta.

**Marco:** Me alegro. Tu sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti, mi amor. –_decía aliviado-_

**Star:** Si, lamento haberte respondido antes, lamento no haber ido ayer mismo donde ustedes; pero ya me estoy arreglando para salir, tomaré un taxi. –_sentía un dolor inmenso al tener que mentirle a su amado_-

**Marco:** Esta bien, Star, no te preocupes, estaremos en la capilla de la Catedral de Echo Creek.

**Star:** De acuerdo, Marco, nos veremos allí. Te amo.

**Marco:** Y yo te amo a ti.

_Jamás Star había dicho palabras que le dolieran tanto, como le habían dolido ese momento. Su consciencia la mataba, la inundaba de culpa, provocando que derrame algunas lágrimas._

**Star:** _Snif_ Tom, no debemos hablar de esto jamás _Snif. _Marco y Janna _Snif_ jamás nos perdonarían _Snif_. –_la rubia con mucho dolor, colocaba las manos en forma de súplica_-

**Tom:** -_Viendo con dolor el ruego de la rubia, sentía que su consciencia también lo castigaba_\- Sera nuestro secreto, Star; amo a Janna y no quiero lastimarla.

**Star:** Gracias. –_secando sus lágrimas-_

_El resto del camino, Star y Tom prefirieron permanecer en silencio, ni siquiera prendieron la radio, era un silencio sepulcral._

_Tom estaba concentrado en el camino, y pensando que decirle a Janna._

_Star veía las casas pasar con la mirada perdida, trataba de recordar cómo llegó a esa situación con Tom, pero simplemente su mente estaba en blanco, a la vez que su consciencia le remordía su pecaminoso acto de infidelidad mostrándole diferentes momentos especiales que tuvo con Marco, como su primer beso o su primera vez juntos. Star no pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos tristes._

_Al cabo de una hora, llegaron a su edificio y sin decir ni una palabra, cada uno se metió rápidamente a su departamento._

_Star rápidamente se metió a la ducha, esperando que el agua fría calmara sus pensamientos, cosa que no pasó, se puso su vestido negro para el funeral, llamó un taxi, tomó una manzana como desayuno rápido y salió del departamento. Abordó el taxi, allí escribió a Marco que iba en camino, durante el trayecto siguió pensando sobre la noche anterior._

_Mientras que Tom, al entrar a su departamento, encontró a Janna dormida en la sala, al parecer se quedó dormida esperando toda la noche la llegada de su novio._

**Tom:** -_Tomando su corazón al ver el gesto de la azabache-_ Mi reina de la oscuridad.

_Janna enseguida abrió los ojos al oir la voz de su amado, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y corrio donde él para abrazarlo._

**Janna:** ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! –_golpeando el pecho del demonio_-

**Tom:** ¡Ouch! Lo siento, Janna, es que Star y yo…

_La azabache enseguida hundió su cabeza en el pecho deTom y soltó pequeñas lágrimas._

**Janna:** _Snif_ ¡IMBECIL! –_gritó enojada- Snif_ ¡Me hiciste creer que les pasó algo a ti y a Star por culpa de ese loco! _Snif_

_Al pelirrojo se le hizo pequeño el corazón ver tal estado de vulnerabilidad de Janna, algo que en todos sus años de novios jamás había visto, aquella escena de amor hacia que su culpa asentara más sus garras en su corazón._

**Tom:** Yo-yo lo siento, Janna, creo que (Lo siento bebé, pero no puedes saberlo) bebimos un poco de más.

**Janna:** Si, se nota por su olor, Sherlock. ¿Cómo está, Star? ¿Ese tipo se le acercó? –_preguntó preocupada_-

**Tom:** Star está bien, ese Jason trató de acercarse varias veces a ella, pero se lo impedí.

**Janna:** ¡Gracias a los infiernos! Pero, ¿Dónde durmieron?

**Tom:** -_Tragando en seco_\- Ehmm (Lamento mentirte) J.J nos prestó dos cuartos de huéspedes y puse seguro en el cuarto de Star, por si acaso ese imbécil haya querido aprovecharse del estado de Star.

**Janna:** Tom, de verdad eres un gran amigo, gracias tanto por haber cuidado a Star. –_abrazando a su novio_-

_Esas palabras fueron como puñales para el demonio, no solo había sido infiel a su novia Janna, sino que también traiciono a su mejor amigo, Marco e hirió a su amiga, Star. Y todo por culpa de la obsesión malsana de un pelinegro._

**Tom:** (No merezco personas tan maravillosas en mi vida, menos una novia como tu) –_pensó tristemente _\- Gracias, amor.

**Janna:** Vamos, borrachín. –_tomando la mano del pelirrojo- _Necesitas una ducha, hueles a Charlie Sheen por las mañanas.

**Tom:** ¿Quién?

_Tom y Janna pasaron el resto día juntos, tratando de ayudar al demonio con su resaca, y pasando un sábado agradable._

_Lo que había iniciado como una fiesta divertida entre jóvenes, terminó en un acto totalmente deplorable entre dos buenos amigos quienes, sin querer, habían traicionado a quienes aman._

_Todo perpetrado por Jason, el nombre del mal que, sin sospecha alguna, tenía en sus manos la pieza final del rompecabezas._

_Star, Marco, Tom y Janna no lo sabían, pero Jason estaba a punto de abrir las puertas del infierno, y todos ellos se iban a quemar en él._

_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA EN… _

_ CAPITULO 13: UNA SITUACION INCOMODA_

_Cap 13 la calma antes de la tormenta_

**LEMON MODE:** OFF

_Los días pasaron con normalidad._

_Star y Tom juraron no hablar nunca más de aquel "incidente". Más el verse, ya sea como amigos o vecinos evocaba los recuerdos de aquella desafortunada mañana de sábado, donde se encontraron desnudos en una cama. Por lo que trataban de evitarse lo más posible, pero cuando se veían era una situación muy incómoda._

_Cuando ocurre una infidelidad, por lo general el o la infiel tratan de "sobrecompensar" su bochornoso acto, siendo más atentos, más cariñosos, etc. Era el caso de Star y Tom, quienes eran más cariñosos con sus respectivas parejas, en un intento de socapar la culpa de que aún eran víctimas._

_Era miércoles por la mañana, Marco lentamente se estaba despertando para apagar la alarma de su teléfono. Pero cuando vio la pantalla de este quedó helado del terror._

**Marco:** (Llegó el día) –_pensó mientras se levantaba algo agitado-_

_Vio la fecha, y llegó el día temido, un mes exacto pasó desde la amenaza de Jason al castaño para que terminara su relación con Star o caso contrario el pelinegro contactaría al hijo de Max Greyson, un demente que les causó mucho daño en el pasado, para que busque venganza contra los que pusieron en las rejas de por vida a su padre. Lo que Star y Marco no sabían era que eso solo era una mentira manipuladora más de Jason._

_Star quien, se despertó por el movimiento violento de la cama, regresa a ver a Marco, quien estaba sudando frío del miedo._

**Star:** Buenos días, amor, ¿te encuentras bien? –_preguntó algo preocupada_-

**Marco:** Hola, Star, no solo es…pensé que era más tarde y que llegaríamos a clases. Jaja creo que aún estoy un poco dormido. –_reía nerviosamente_-

**Star:** Jaja tranquilo, chico seguridad. Bueno ya nos despertamos, mejor vayamos a arreglarnos. –_se levanta para ir al baño_-

**Marco:** Si, ya-ya voy. –_respondió con pesar-_

_El castaño sabía que sería un día lleno de peligros, o al menos así lo sentía. Por lo que planeo pasar todo lo posible a lado de Star y cuidarla._

**Marco:** No dejaré que nada, ni nadie te haga daño, mi amada estrella. –_se decía a si mismo mientras tomaba valor y pujanza para enfrentar el día-_

_Como de costumbre, Star y Marco se arreglan, luego toman su desayuno y parten hacia la universidad. El día de hoy se toparon a la salida con Janna y Tom._

_Al pelirrojo le costaba ver a los ojos a Marco, pero más a Star y peor estando junto a su amada, Janna._

**Marco:** Buenos días, amigos.

**Janna:** Hola chicos.

**Tom:** Ho-hola Marco. –_viendo al suelo_\- Hola Star.

**Star:** -_Viendo hacia un costado_\- Hola Tom y Janna.

_A Marco y a Janna se les hacía algo extraño el modo en que interactuaban Star y Tom, solían ser mas efusivos, ahora son más parcos. Más Marco no lo notó ese particular día._

_El castaño quería un momento a solas con sus amigos, por lo que inventó una historia._

**Marco:** ¡Rayos lo olvidé! Star, ¿podrías ver mi libro de filosofía lo dejé a lado de la cama, por favor?

**Star:** Luego dices que yo soy la olvidadiza jaja. Está bien, ya vengo enseguida. –_dando un beso a su novio_ _para después irse corriendo_-

**Marco:** Gracias, bebé. –_Vio que Star se alejara para hablar libremente con sus amigos-_ Chicos, el día que temía, llegó.

**Janna:** ¡Mierda! ¿Qué harás o cómo podemos ayudarte? –_preguntó seriamente_-

**Marco:** Lo mejor sería pasar con Star, ya que tenemos diferentes horarios, yo digo que aquellas horas libres estar con ella, invitarla a algo o solo conversar, pero no perderla de vista, saben que ese tipo puede ser impredecible. Janna tú iras primero, luego Tom y al final yo.

**Janna:** Esta bien, Díaz, cuenta conmigo.

**Tom:** -_Suspirando_ _con pesar_\- Y conmigo.

**Marco:** Gracias amigos. –_tocando los hombros de sus amigos_-

_Al rato Star llega con el libro de Marco y suben a sus respectivos vehículos con dirección a la universidad._

_Al llegar, Marco acompaña a Star hasta su salón de clases._

**Star:** No tenías por qué acompañarme hasta aquí jiji. –_decía inocentemente_-

**Marco:** Solo quería pasar unos segundos más con la más hermosa y mejor novia del mundo. –_se acercó para besarla tiernamente en los labios-_

_Esas palabras la golpearon, ya que su sentimiento de culpa aún estaba fresco en ella._

**Star:** Gra-gracias, amor. –_tomando las mejillas del latino, intentando que sus ojos no se volvieran cristalinos por el dolor sentido-_

_En ese momento, el profesor de Star llegó por lo que Marco tuvo que abandonar el lugar._

**Marco:** Ya me voy, te amo.

**Star:** Yo-yo también te amo.

_Marco se retira del aula de la rubia, pero justo al salir se ve con Jason quien recién estaba llegando._

_El castaño y el pelinegro intercambiaron miradas, Marco lo vio con una mirada fulminante y asesina, mientras que Jason lo vio con una mirada totalmente neutral; esto llamo la atención del latino ya que él siempre lo regresaba a ver con ojos de odio. Cada uno siguió su camino._

_El día pasó relativamente normal, las primeras horas libres de Star los pasó con Janna, quienes se fueron a comer un bocadillo y a conversar._

_Luego pasó con Tom, no se dijeron mucho, solo había un silencio incomodo, pero Tom se quedó ahí más por compromiso de cuidar a Star que por voluntad propia._

_Al final del día, Marco salió rápido de clases y esperó afuera de la facultad de Star, se sentía muy nervioso, ya que Janna y Tom le comentaron que Jason no había intentado nada, ni siquiera se le había acercado. Temía que guardaría lo mejor para el final._

_Era la hora de salida, Star salía del edificio de veterinaria saliendo acompañada de sus amigas Erika y Emily, conversando de cosas de chicas._

**Marco:** Hola amor. –_saliendo de sorpresa y abrazando por la espalda a su novia_-

**Star: **-_Feliz de ver al castaño_\- Jaja hola mi vida, me tomaste por sorpresa. –_Correspondiendo el abrazo_-

**Marco:** Moría por verte. –_besando y abrazando a su novia_-

_Las amigas de Star vieron con ternura la escena de amor de aquella pareja._

_En ese momento, Jason también salía del edificio y regresó a ver a Star y Marco, igual con una mirada total de desinterés y siguió su camino de largo. Marco alcanzó a ver que el pelinegro parecía ya no prestar atención a Star o a él, de cierta se sentía aliviado, pero otra parte de él sentía que esto aún no había acabado._

_Después de despedirse de sus amigas, Star y Marco se dirigen hacia el carro del castaño, donde Janna y Tom los estaban esperando, dado la preocupación que tenía. Al llegar, la azabache rápidamente va a abrazar a su amiga._

**Janna:** ¡Qué bueno verte, Star! –_abrazando efusivamente a la rubia_-

_A la ojiazul le sorprendió mucho aquella muestra de cariño de su amiga, que es conocida por no mostrar sus sentimientos._

**Star:** -_Devolviendo el abrazo_\- Gra-gracias Janna. ¿A que debo tanto cariño?

**Janna:** Ehhmmm pues buenooo. Para tomar el dinero que me debías.

_Con agilidad y manos dignas de un carterista profesional, mientras se seguían abrazando, Janna abrió la mochila de Star, y de la billetera de la rubia, saca un billete de 20 dólares que le eran adeudados. Se lo muestra a Star y finje una sonrisa nerviosa._

**Marco:** ¡Janna! –_gritó enojado-_

**Star:** Jajaja tranquilo Marco, así es Janna, ya llevaba tiempo debiéndole.

_Tom prefirió permanecer en silencio, no era nada fácil para el ver a su novia junto con la amiga, con quien le fue infiel a su amada Janna._

_El grupo de amigos subieron a sus automóviles y partieron a su hogar._

_En el camino, Marco habló totalmente aliviado con su amada._

**Marco:** Hoy fue un buen día, ¿verdad, Star?

**Star:** -_Sorprendida de esa pregunta_\- Claro, Marco, ¿Por qué no lo seria?

_En el interior de Marco se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, a Star no le había pasado nada malo. Y le tenía sorpresa._

**Marco:** Recuerdas cuando fuiste a la salida de campo con tu clase hace algunos días.

**Star:** Si lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué? –_pregunto curiosa-_

**Marco:** Ese día te dije que me sentía mal porque hace tiempo no hacíamos algo así de divertido, pero te tengo algo que te gustará.

**Star:** ¿Eh?

**Marco:** Hablé con Janna y Tom para a acampar ¡ESTE FIN DE SEMANA! –_exclamando con alegría_-

_Por lo general, Star saltaría de emoción ante tan noticia, pero esta no era el caso. Star sabía que pasaría 3 días, junto a su novio, a su amiga y a su amigo con quien tuvo un encuentro sexual no planeado; sabia de lleno que sería una situación muy incómoda y que no se sentiría del todo bien._

_Pero al ver la cara de ilusión de Marco, vio lo emocionado que estaba de pasar un tiempo divertido con su novia y sus mejores amigos, por lo que, con todo el dolor del mundo, tuvo que fingir para darle gusto al castaño que tanto amaba._

**Star:** ¡Siiiii! ¡Qué emocióooon! –_fingiendo felicidad_\- ¡Gracias de verdad, amor! –_dándole un beso en la mejilla-_

_Star sentía una terrible punzada en el corazón._

**Star:** (¡Por Mewni! ¿Qué voy hacer?) –_pensaba tristemente_-

_Marco estaba muy entusiasmado de poder pasar un rato agradable con el amor de su vida, al igual que Janna también necesitaba sacarse el estrés que provocan las clases en la universidad y un poco de aire fresco pensó que le caería bien._

_Star y Tom, fueron otro cantar. Simplemente no querían pasar allí tanto tiempo juntos y en constante interacción porque les ira imposible olvidar lo que hicieron aquella vez en la fiesta de Erika. Pero tuvieron que asistir de todos modos._

_El ansiado (por algunos) sábado había llegado._

_Marco, por lo especial de la ocasión, había rentado un auto todo terreno, un Jeep, no tenía mucha experiencia con este tipo de vehículos más que con la camioneta que le había obsequiado a su padre años atrás._

_Todos empezaron a subir las maletas y objetos necesarios, por suerte contaban con un baúl amplio además de un portaequipaje en la parte superior del vehículo._

_Se notaba que el más entusiasmado era Marco y de ahí Janna, por una sorpresa que les tenia preparados para esa noche. Tom y Star se notaban parcos y desanimados, porque en realidad lo estaban, pero trataron de pasar lo mejor posible y tratar de divertirse, aunque sus corazones les dolieran._

_Todos subieron al Jeep, Marco conduciría, Star de copiloto y Tom y Janna irían en la parte de atrás._

**Marco:** ¿Listo para un viaje asombroso? –_preguntó emocionado_

**Todos: **¡Siiii!

**Janna:** Pondré un poco de música, ¿no te molesta? –_pregunto inocentemente_-

**Marco:** Si no te dejo, vas a molestarme todo el camino, ¿verdad? –_preguntó sarcásticamente-_

**Janna:** Que comes, que adivinas.

**Marco:** Mmm está bien. –_soltando un gran bufido-_

_La azabache, crea un enlace Bluetooth entre su teléfono celular y la radio del auto, para así oír su música favorita._

**Janna:** ¡Esto dama y caballeros es música de verdad! –_dijo con orgullo mientras ponía PLAY a su biblioteca musical-_

_Todos regresaron a ver con los ojos totalmente abiertos a la azabache por la sorpresa. Y empezaron a reír por lo bajo_

**Janna:** -_Totalmente sonrojada de la vergüenza- _¡Ups! Canción equivocada. –_cambiando rápidamente a la siguiente canción-_

_Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun and games_

_We got everything you want honey, we know the names_

_We are the people that can find whatever you may need_

_If you got the money, honey we got your disease _

_Enseguida Janna empieza a mover frenéticamente su cabeza de arriba debajo de aquella hipnótica melodía, rápidamente Star se envuelve en la canción._

**Star:** ¡Se oye genial! –_al momento que Star mueve su extensa melena al ritmo del rock, provocando que pierda visibilidad al momento de conducir-_

**Marco:** -_Entrecerrando los ojos_\- Gracias, Janna.

_El castaño prende motores y arranca hacia el Bosque Nacional de Los Ángeles, donde hay mucho lugares o campamentos donde la gente puede instalarse._

_El viaje duró casi una hora, donde Janna expuso todos sus gustos musicales desde AC/DC, pasando por Korn, Nirvana y Metallica, unas cuantas canciones de Sentencia de Amor, que sus amigos le habían pasado el gusto por ellos, hasta llegar a su banda favorita, Queen. Ya que estaba fascinada con la voz hipnótica de Freddy Mercury y sus letras. Así como los conjuntos musicales que creaba junto con Brian, John y Roger._

_Ahora sonaba una canción particular, que tenía un significado particular para la pareja del castaño y la rubia._

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Ooh, each morning I get up I die a Little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)_

_Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Al escuchar esa tonada, Star y Marco se regresaron a ver un segundo y automáticamente empezaron a sonreír. Janna y Tom eran los únicos que cantaban a todo pulmón, hasta que sorprendentemente sus amigos se les unieron._

_Aquella canción tenía un significado especial para Star y Marco. El castaño tenía mucho aprecio por los clásicos y un día le dedico aquella canción a Star, simbolizando el largo viaje que fue llegar que significo convertirse en enamorados, pese a todos los obstáculos, al fin el destino les encontró a las personas adecuadas a quienes amar._

**Marco: **Te amo, Star.

**Star:** Yo-yo también te amo, Marco. –_sentía un dolor inmenso pronunciar esas palabras-_

_El poco trayecto que quedaba siguieron cantando canciones de Queen._

_Finalmente, al cabo de 55 minutos, llegaron al Bosque Nacional de Los Ángeles._

_Después de registrarse en la entrada y pagar, entraron a la zona de campamentos._

_Estacionan el Jeep y salen de él._

**Marco:** Nada como un poco de aire fresco.

**Star:** Todo es tan hermoso y tiene un clima agradable. –_sus ojos brillaban de toda la belleza natural del lugar_-

**Tom:** -_Estirándose_\- Muero por ir a nadar en el lago.

**Janna:** Si hago ese ritual que vi el otro día puede que invoqué a alguna bruja del bosque.

**Marco:** ¡Janna! ¡Nada de rituales paganos! –_gritó enojado-_

**Janna:** ¡Shhh! ¡Qué aburrido, Díaz! –_bufando ligeramente_-

**Marco:** Mejor ayúdanos a bajar las cosas e instalar el campamento.

_El grupo de amigos empieza a sacar todo su equipaje y objetos necesarios para acampar, después de media hora, su campamento estaba listo._

**Marco:** Quedó estupendo, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al lago?

**Star:** ¡Siii! ¡Siii! –_saltaba emocionada_-

**Janna:** Tu mandas, Díaz.

**Tom:** Vamos.

_Los amigos tomaron algunos objetos, los pusieron en sus mochilas y fueron camino al lago, que quedaba a quince minutos de caminata de donde instalaron su campamento._

_Al llegar, se cambiaron rápidamente tras unos arbustos y fueron a nadar un rato. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, lentamente Tom y Star olvidaban el pesar que cargaban por ocultar aquel "secreto" a sus parejas._

_Luego del lago, fueron de vuelta al campamento donde iban a almorzar, Marco había preparado varios alimentos y con la ayuda de una fogata, lograron cocinarlos._

_Al terminar de comer, salieron a hacer una larga caminata, para conocer los diferentes parajes naturales que allí habían._

_Star y Marco iban de la mano compartiendo un bello momento de pareja._

_Tom y Janna iba tomando fotografías a todo, haciéndose selfies, hasta que Janna cometió el error de tomar una foto con flash a una osa que estaba alimentando a sus oseznos, el flash alertó a la madre y los empezó a perseguir._

**Tom y Janna:** ¡CORRAAAAAAAN!

**Star y Marco:** ¿Eh? –_viendo como sus amigos corrían a toda velocidad y detrás de ellos había una gran osa grizzli. _¡PUTA MADRE! –_gritaron al unísono mientras corrían a todo vapor-_

_Los chicos corrían despavoridos por sus vidas mientas una enojada madre osa los perseguía, instintivamente Star, Tom y Janna saltaron a un lado del camino, haciendo que la osa quedase persiguiendo solo a Marco._

**Marco:** ¡¿Por qué siempre a mí?! –_gritaba mientras se lamentaba su mala suerte-_

**Star:** ¡Marco! –_gritó asustada-_

_La rubia, con su experticia de domar animales salvajes de Mewni, corre hacia la madre osa, y de un salto se posiciona sobre ella, y la monta como si fuera un caballo o en su caso, un guerricornio._

**Marco:** ¡Bájate de ahí, Star! –_gritaba con mucho miedo viendo a su amada en peligro_-

_Star, con una serie de trucos que su padre le enseñó para domar bestias salvajes, logró apaciguar a la osa, hasta volverla dócil. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como un animal que quería comerlos hace segundos ahora estaba lamiendo el rostro de la rubia, como si de un cachorrito se tratase._

**Star:** -_Acariciando la cabeza de la osa_\- Lamentamos molestarte a ti y tus pequeños, ahora ve con ellos.

_La gran osa se alejaba lentamente de ellos con destino a sus oseznos en el bosque._

**Janna:** ¡Eso fue lo más cool que he visto en mi vida!

**Tom:** ¡Eres la maestra de maestras!

_Le felicitaban sus amigos, mientras ella se sonrojaba por los halagos._

**Star:** Jaja basta chicos.

_Lentamente Marco se acerca a su novia._

**Star:** ¿Qué te pareció eso, Marco? –_haciendo poses algo presumidas_-

_El castaño tenía la vista en el suelo, mientras temblaba un poco._

**Marco: **¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –_gritaba enojado_\- ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

_La ojiazul estaba confundida y a la vez algo molesta._

**Star:** ¡Te acabo de salvar la vida! –_gritaba enojada_\- ¡Además puedo cuidarme yo sola! –_cruzaba los brazos-_

_El latino no resistió más y abrazó fuertemente a su novia._

**Marco:** ¡Sé que te puedes cuidar tu sola! ¡Es solo que…-_soltando pequeñas lágrimas y con la voz trizada_\- no que haría si te pasara algo! ¡Te amo mucho y sin ti, mi vida ya no tendría sentido!

_El último mes fue una tortura para el castaño después de la amenaza de Jason, donde la vida de él y la de Star estaban en riesgo, vivía con el miedo constante de perder a Star, tenía horribles pesadillas donde su amada yacía sin vida en sus brazos, sin embargo, logró fingir bien que nada le pasaba frente a su novia._

_Star quedó pasmada con las palabras del castaño, le conmovía saber que él la amaba con locura, pero esas mismas palabras volvieron a asentar con violencia el sentimiento de culpa que tenía en un corazón por haberlo engañado con su mejor amigo. La mente y corazón de la rubia estaban colapsando._

**Star:** -_Llorando_\- Perdón por preocuparte _Snif_ yo también te amo _Snif_.

_Se quedaron allí abrazados, dejando que sus sentimientos hablaran por ellos._

_Mientras que Janna y Tom los veían enternecidos, en eso Janna toma la mano del demonio y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él._

**Janna:** -_Acercándose al oído del pelirrojo y hablándole en voz baja_\- De verdad son el uno para el otro, ¿no crees?

_En ese preciso momento, a Tom le bombardeaba su culpa, solo pensaba como había lastimado a las personas que más quiere en el mundo._

**Tom:** Si-si de verdad que lo son. –_decía con una increíble pena en su voz_-

_Dejando atrás aquella escena tierna y triste a la vez, ya más tranquilos los chicos volvieron a su campamento a descansar._

_Al acercarse la noche, los chicos se abrigaron y decidieron hacer una fogata donde asarian deliciosas salchichas y malvaviscos, como un campamento tradicional._

_Allí reunidos, hablaban de varias cosas, recuerdos y anécdotas._

_Era el turno de Janna de sacar su as bajo la manga._

**Janna:** ¿Les gustaría jugar algo, chicos?

**Tom:** Claro.

**Star:** ¡Siiii! ¡¿Qué es?! –_preguntó con emoción-_

**Marco:** No nos propondrás de nuevo un intercambio de parejas, ¿verdad? –_alzando la ceja_-

**Janna:** Ya te dije que eso era una broma. No es eso, Star, Marco, ¿recuerdan nuestra pijamada cuando teníamos 14 años?

**Marco:** Si, nosotros…-_recordando a donde a que se refería Janna-_ ¡Ay no! –_asustado-_

**Janna:** ¡Oh sí! –_con mirada traviesa_ \- Jugaremos VERDAD O CASTIGO.

_El castaño se llenó de amargos recuerdos de aquella ocasión que con sus amigas por poco pierden la vida con esa caja mágica que trajo Ponnyhead._

**Marco:** No, no, no, no. Conmigo no cuenten. –_dijo tajantemente_-

**Janna:** -_Suspirando_\- Sabia que dirías eso, ¿sabes qué es esto, Marco? –_enseñándole un pequeño objeto-_

**Marco:** Parece ser…un momento. –_apresuradamente saca su billetera y la abre_\- ¡Janna! ¡¿Volviste a tomar mi tarjeta de crédito?! –_bufó sumamente enojado_\- ¡¿Por qué?!

**Janna:** Porque sabias que por voluntad propia no ibas a jugar a verdad o castigo, a menos que tuvieras un incentivo.

**Star:** Jaja vamos mi amor, será divertido. –_poniendo ojos de cachorro-_

**Marco:** -_Dando un largo suspiro_\- De acuerdo, solo esperó no volver a ver que compraste 20 juegos de PS4.

**Janna:** Te dije que los iba a pagar, en cómodos pagos anuales. De acuerdo, yo empiezo y te elijo a ti, Marco Díaz. ¿Verdad o castigo?

**Marco:** Verdad.

**Janna:** ¿Cuáles han sido las chicas que has besado? –_preguntó pícaramente-_

_El latino rápidamente se puso rojo de tomate y regresó a ver a Star, quien le lanzó una mirada de misterio._

**Star:** Si, Marco. ¿A quiénes no más has besado? –_con un tono intimidante_-

**Marco:** Ehm bueno…-_tragando saliva_\- a ti, por supuesto, a Jackie, aquella vez con Brittney y con…Kelly.

**Star:** ¡¿Besaste a Kelly?! –_reclamó algo enojada y sorprendida_-

**Marco:** -_Nervioso_\- Fu-fue cuando salíamos, además solo fue un piquito.

_La rubia empezó a reír a carcajadas._

**Star:** Jajaja tranquilo Marco, no estoy enojada. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

_El latino suspiraba aliviado mientras Janna y Tom reían por lo bajo._

**Marco:** (Ahora veras, Janna) Es mi turno y te elijo, Janna, ¿verdad o castigo?

**Janna:** Verdad.

**Marco:** Detállanos tu primera vez con Tom.

_Star y Tom se quedaron con la boca abierta del latino, que buscaba cierta retribución por los actos de la azabache en contra de él._

**Star:** ¡Marco! ¡Eso es privado de ellos!

**Tom:** ¡Si, viejo! ¡Jamás te diremos…!

**Janna:** Fue el día antes de que fuéramos al día de playa después de que pasaron esos incidentes. Me quedé a dormir en casa de Tom, como recordaran, y nos pusimos cariñosos, por suerte lleven un condón, ya que sabía que Tom no daría el primer paso, así que fui yo. Hicimos sexo oral mutuo, un 69, lo hicimos por toda su habitación, recuerdo que me nalgueaste mucho esa noche jiji y lo hicimos en todas las posiciones que encontré en Internet ese día. Y fin.

_Tom, Star y Marco se quedaron con las bocas abiertas, blancos como fantasmas, ante la confesión, sin pelos en la lengua de la azabache._

**Janna:** ¿Qué? –_viendo las miradas sorprendidas de todos- _Podre ser muchas cosas, menos mojigata.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: EN MI PAIS LES DECIMOS CURUCHUPAS A LOS/LAS QUE SON HECHOS LOS SANTITOS, PERO QUE RESULTAN SER PEORES QUE EL MISMO DIABLO xD)

**Marco:** -_Rojo de la vergüenza_\- Gracias por compartir eso. Star es tu turno, ¿a quién eliges?

**Star:** A Tom. ¿Verdad o castigo?

**Tom:** (Mejor me alejo de soltar algo estúpido) –_pensó- _Castigo.

**Star:** Tu castigo será…hacer un baile sexy y pegado.

**Tom:** Fácil. –_levantándose hacia su novia_-

**Star:** No nunca dije a Janna jiji. Un baile sexy y pegado a Marco.

**Tom y Marco:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Janna:** Jaja bien Star, un poco de Tomco.

**Marco:** ¡Me niego a hacerlo!

**Tom:** ¡Yo también!

_Gritaron furiosos._

**Janna:** Sería una lástima que Marco se quedará sin tarjeta de crédito o Tom sin sexo, ¿verdad?

_Los chicos se regresaron a ver con una pena terrible, sabían que la azabache literalmente les tenia de los "cojones"_

**Tom y Marco:** -_Suspirando-_ De acuerdo.

_Star puso música con su celular, a lo que Tom empezó a acercarse al latino._

_Tanto Tom como Marco morían de la vergüenza mientras que el demonio pegaba lentamente su cuerpo al de su amigo, donde la entrepierna de Tom estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Marco._

**Janna:** -_Sacando su teléfono y tomando una foto_\- Jaja para una futura extorsión.

_Así siguió bailando por unos segundos. Hasta que terminó y volvió a su asiento, ligeramente traumatizado al tener que bailar de tal manera a su amigo._

**Tom:** Muy graciosa, Star. Mi turno, ¿verdad o castigo?

**Star:** Castigo.

**Tom:** (Veamos si te crees tan graciosa) Besa a Janna. –_sonriendo confiado que no lo haría-_

**Marco: **¡¿Estás loco?! –_exclamo furioso_-

**Tom:** Tranquilo, viejo. Star nunca se atreve…

_Fue interrumpido al ver como la rubia se levanta de su asiento y va camino a la azabache, la ayuda a levantarse, se abrazan, se quedan viendo un minuto y enseguida se plantan un beso._

_El pelirrojo y el castaño se levantan de sus asientos y ven aquella escena tan, podríamos decir suculenta, viendo como sus amadas novias se besaban con un largo pico, mientras acariciaban sus cabellos. Marco y Tom estaban gratamente sorprendidos, pero más que nada excitados, sentían como en sus pantalones relucían un par de bultos._

_Al cabo de 10 segundos, Janna y Star deshacían el beso._

**Star: -**_Mirando pícaramente a Tom_\- Y tu decías que no me atrevería.

**Janna:** Jaja ya sé a quién llamar cuando me divorcie.

**Tom y Marco:** ¡Janna!

_Los chicos llevan a sus novias de nuevo a sus asientos antes de que sus hormonas vuelvan a estallar._

**Janna:** Es mi turno, te elijo, Marco. ¿Verdad o reto?

**Marco: **Verdad, por favor.

**Janna:** De acuerdo, nos contaste de cómo besaste "accidentalmente" a Brittney, te preguntó, ¿serías infiel a Star?

_La pregunta imprudente de la azabache, caló fuerte en Tom y Star, que en sus mentes evocaba aquel doloroso recuerdo. Más a Marco no le fue difícil responder, con algo que afectaría indirectamente a Star y Tom._

**Marco:** Pff por supuesto que no. –_Tomando la mano de la rubia_\- Jamás te engañaría, jamás quiero estar con otra mujer en mi vida, ni en mi cama. Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero una familia contigo, -_acariciando el vientre de la rubia_\- y un o una hija, a quien amaré con toda mi alma.

_Star empezó a llorar, no por las tiernas palabras de su novia, sino de la culpa que la estaba carcomiendo ese momento. Tom igual sentía un dolor aplastante en el corazón tras las palabras del latino._

**Star:** _Snif _Marco _Snif_ Estoy cansada, mejor iré a dormir.

_Acto seguido, Star se mete rápidamente a su tienda de campaña ante el desconcierto de todos._

**Marco:** ¿Star? –_viendo incrédulo la partida de su novia_-

**Tom:** Yo también mejor iré a dormir. –_dijo apresurado mientras se iba_-

_Marco y Janna se regresaron a ver extrañados como sus parejas se habían comportado_.

**Marco:** Talvez es mejor ir a dormir.

**Janna:** Si, talvez, -_lanzando la tarjeta de crédito al latino_\- Buenas noches, Marco.

**Marco:** Buenas noches, Janna.

_El castaño apaga la fogata, y todos ya entraron a sus tiendas de campaña. Se metieron a sus bolsas de dormir, sin decir nada._

**Marco:** ¿Star?

**Star:** ¿Si?

**Marco:** ¿Pasó algo?

**Star:** No, solo estoy algo cansado.

_Marco sabía que algo le pasaba a su novia, lo notaba por su voz y comportamiento, pero en vez de ahondar en el problema, solo trató de hacerla sentir mejor._

**Marco:**

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír._

_nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí._

_nadie como tú es capaz de compartir_

_mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir._

_tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._

_tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_solamente tú lo puedes entender_

_y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón._

_nadie como tú valora esta canción._

_nadie como tú me da su protección,_

_me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor._

_tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._

_tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_solamente tú lo puedes entender_

_y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan_

_para que se hagan realidad los sueños que_

_soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir_

_hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y sin hablar. sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender_

_que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará. _

_Marco a capela, le cantó a su amada Star, una maravillosa canción que representa todo el amor que le tiene a la mujer de su vida._

**Marco:** Te amo tanto, Star, y pasaré el resto de mi vida amándote.

_Star no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Marco._

**Star:** _Snif_ Te amo _Snif _te amo tanto.

_Star llegó a una resolución, ya no podía seguir cargando aquella cruz, era ya imposible seguir con la culpa._

_Llego a la conclusión que debía confesar su pecado a Marco._

_Cap 14 la tormenta_

_LEMON MODE: OFF_

_NOTA: EL CAPITULO COMO TAL NO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE RELACIONES SEXUALES, PERO SI REFERENCIAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS ALGO CHOCANTES CON MOTIVO DE DRAMA._

_Marco Ubaldo Díaz, 20 años, había pasado los días más estresantes de su vida, hace casi un mes, un sujeto completamente obsesionado con su novia, Star Butterfly, lo había amenazado que, si no terminaba su relación con ella, contactaría con el hijo de un criminal que pusieron tras las rejas y este cobraría venganza contra ellos. El tiempo pactado pasó y tal amenaza no llegó, o al menos eso pensaba Marco._

_Como forma de celebración, Marco organizó un viaje de campamento con su novia y sus amigos, Janna y Tom. Tuvieron ratos de diversión, románticos, de peligro y de reconciliación, más Star, estaba por lanzar una bomba atómica donde nadie saldría vivo._

_Marco a capela, le cantó a su amada Star, una maravillosa canción que representa todo el amor que le tiene a la mujer de su vida._

**Marco:** Te amo tanto, Star, y pasaré el resto de mi vida amándote.

_Star no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Marco._

**Star:** _Snif_ Te amo _Snif _te amo tanto.

_Star llegó a una resolución, ya no podía seguir cargando aquella cruz, era ya imposible seguir con la culpa._

_Llego a la conclusión que debía confesar su pecado a Marco._

**Star:** ¿Marco? –_con la voz trizada-_

**Marco:** Dime, mi amor.

**Star:** -_Tomando fuerzas para confesar su bochornoso acto_\- Hay algo que debo decirte.

**Marco:** Claro.

**Star:** (Vamos Star, debes decirle, ya no podemos cargar con la culpa) Mmm bueno…veras… ¿podrías abrazarme tengo un poco de frío?

**Marco:** Claro mi amor.

_La rubia a último momento se acobardó de hablar su confesión a su novio, tenía mucho miedo de lastimar a su novio, después de lo maravilloso que ha sido desde que se hicieron oficialmente novios._

**Marco:** Buenas noches, Star. Te amo.

**Star: **De-des-descansa Marco, también te amo. –_respondía nerviosa-_

_El castaño cayó rápidamente del sueño por el cansancio del día, mientras que la mente de Star daba vueltas, provocando que la rubia tuviera problemas para conciliar el sueño, pero después de una hora de tratar, al fin pudo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, más no serían sueños placenteros._

**-SUEÑO DE STAR-**

_Star se encontraba en un escenario totalmente negro, no había nada ni nadie, a duras penas podía ver la punta de su propia nariz. Cuando aquel lugar se empezó a inundar de la voz de Marco._

**Marco:** ¡Me engañaste! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Jamás te perdonaré! ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?, ¿Por qué, Star?,

**Star:** ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención! ¡Perdóname! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!

_Las voces cesaron de pronto._

_A lo lejos, Star notó la presencia de un objeto, fue corriendo hacia él._

_La rubia fue corriendo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, notó con horror que aquel objeto, era Marco, que yacía sin vida en el piso._

**Star:** ¡POR MEWNI! ¡MARCO! –_gritó horrorizada mientras movía el cuerpo inmóvil de Marco y veía que tenía una horrible herida a la altura de la espalda-_

**Star:** ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA! –_agitando el cuerpo del latino sin resultado alguno-_

_Una voz tétrica se oía en el fondo._

**?:** ¡TU LO MATASTE! ¡TU LO MATASTE! ¡TU LO MATASTE! ¡TU LO MATASTE! ¡TU LO MATASTE! ¡TU LO MATASTE! ¡TU LO MATASTE!

**Star:** ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡YO LO AMO! ¡BASTA! –_la voz se oía más y más fuerte, lo que estaba volviendo loca a Star-_

_Lentamente el cuerpo de Marco empezaba a moverse._

**Star:** ¿Ma-ma-marco? –_veía sorprendida_-

**Marco:** ¡TU ME MATASTE!

**Star:** ¡AAAAAHHHH! –_gritó muy asustada alejándose del cuerpo de Marco, mientras este lentamente este estaba desapareciendo_-

**Star:** ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –_gritaba al vació-_

**?:** Tranquila, Star.

_Le decía una voz familiar, a lo que Star regresó a ver su origen._

**Glossaryck:** -_Sonriendo_\- Todo es parte del plan.

-**FIN DEL SUEÑO-**

**Star:** ¡Glossaryck! –_gritaba agitada mientras despertaba de aquella pesadilla-_

_La rubia trataba de recuperar el aliento de tan traumática experiencia. Podía ver que ya era de mañana, regreso a ver a su costado y vio que la bolsa de dormir de Marco estaba vacía._

**Star:** ¿Marco? ¡¿Marco?! ¡¿Marco, donde estás?! –_gritaba despavorida mientras trataba de salir de la tienda de campaña-_

_Por suerte Tom estaba cerca, preparando el desayuno._

**Tom:** ¡Whoa! ¡Tranquila, Star! –_asustado viendo el estado de su amiga_-

**Star:** ¡¿Dónde está Marco?! ¡¿A dónde fue?! –_preguntaba frenéticamente_-

**Tom:** ¡Tranquila! Fue a ver madera para la fogata del desayuno, de hecho, ahí viene. -_señalando al castaño que traía varios pequeños leños para prender una fogata-_

_La rubia corrió a toda velocidad hacia el latino y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, provocando que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo._

**Marco:** ¡Star! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –_preguntó asustado_-

**Star:** -_Hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Marco mientras derramaba pequeñas lágrimas_\- ¡Tuve una horrible pesadilla en donde tu…!

_El latino se enterneció por el gesto de su novia, por lo que soltó los leños, la abrazó y empezó a acariciar su cabeza._

**Marco:** Estoy bien, mi amor. Solo fue una pesadilla.

_Star permaneció un largo rato abrazada a Marco, tratando de sobrellevar el susto proporcionado por aquel mal sueño. Al rato, se reincorporaron de nuevo._

**Marco:** ¿Te sientes mejor?

**Star:** Si, gracias. –_secando sus lágrimas-_

_Marco toma de la mano a su novia, recoge los leños y vuelve hacia fogata._

_Recién ese momento, Janna se levantaba, por lo que todos procedieron a servirse el desayuno. Al terminar de comer, todos se vistieron dieron la última excursión por el bosque._

_Al finalizar, empacaron de vuelta todas las cosas en el Jeep y procedieron a volver a casa._

_En el camino, el teléfono de Star vibró, se trataba de un mensaje de Jason, que le había mandado el día anterior pero debido a que no había señal en el bosque, recién ese momento le llegó el mensaje de texto._

**Jason:** Hola Star, me preguntaba si podíamos vernos para un café o algo, la verdad me siento muy deprimido y me vendría bien la compañía de una amiga.

_La rubia al ver el mensaje sentía mucha pena, ya que sabía que de cierta manera ella era con quien Jason se llevaba mejor._

**Star:** Hola Jason, perdón por no responderte, estaba de campamento con mi novio y mis amigos. Si quieres podemos vernos hoy, estoy en camino a casa.

_Después de unos segundos el pelinegro respondió._

**Jason:** Esta bien, no hay problema, te parece si nos vemos a las 3 en la cafetería que te indique la otra vez cerca de la universidad y por favor podrías no avisarle a Marco, ya sabes que él y yo no nos llevamos tan bien que digamos, y no quisiera causarte problemas con él si supiera que nos vamos a ver.

_A la rubia le parecía extraña la petición de su amigo, pero sabía que él y Marco tenían un fuerte distanciamiento, y ya de por si cargaba aun la culpa lo que hizo aquel día, por lo que accedió._

**Star:** Mmm de acuerdo, nos vemos a esa hora.

**Jason:** Gracias, nos vemos. Cuídate.

_Eran las 2 de la tarde, aún faltaba media hora de viaje a casa, y volvieron a sentir hambre, esta vez del almuerzo; así que pararon en una cafetería a un lado de la carretera, la cual parecía un buen lugar._

_Después de un delicioso almuerzo retomaron su camino a casa, llegando a su edificio a las 2:40 de la tarde. Al llegar bajaron sus cosas y las llevaron directamente a sus departamentos. Janna y Tom fueron a su habitación para tomar un merecido descanso._

**Star:** ¿Ya no faltan más cosas por subir?

**Marco:** Ya no, amor, ahora voy a dejar el auto que renté, queda en el centro de la ciudad, talvez me tardé un poco.

_Star vio que su oportunidad de ver a su amigo sin ser descubierta era perfecta._

**Star:** Esta bien, Marco. Yo me quedaré aquí y descansaré un poco.

**Marco:** De acuerdo. Adiós. –_dando un pequeño beso a su amada_-

**Star:** Adiós.

_La rubia esperó a que su novio se fuera, para ir rápidamente a darse una ducha y vestirse al apuro, salió de su casa a las 3 de la tarde, como la cafetería quedaba cerca optó por irse caminando, pero como se le estaba haciendo tarde, fue corriendo._

_Al cabo de 8 minutos, llegó a toda velocidad a la cafetería, en las mesas de afuera del establecimiento vio a su amigo que la estaba saludando a lo lejos._

**Star:** Ho-ho-hola Ja-ja-jason. –_decía mientras recuperaba el aliento_ _del cansancio-_

**Jason:** Hola Star. –_abrazando a su amiga_\- Pensé que no vendrías.

**Star:** Per-perdón por por llegar algo tar-tarde. –_decía agitada_-

**Jason:** Tranquila, mejor toma asiento y descansa un poco.

_El pelinegro caballerosamente ayuda a Star a sentarse en la mesa_.

**Star:** Gracias. –_viendo la bebida que había en la mesa_\- Awww me pediste un frapuccino de unicornio. –_viendo con maravilla el pedido que previamente le hizo su amigo-_

**Jason:** Jaja claro, no olvido que es tu favorito. No olvido nada de ti. –_murmuro-_

**Star:** Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?

**Jason:** Ehm que por favor puedes beberlo ya.

**Star:** Ah, está bien, gracias.

_La rubia empezó a beber de colorido café granizado. Como sabía que debía apresurarse antes de que el Marco volviese a casa, por lo que fue directo al punto._

**Star:** -_Bajando el café -_ Me dijiste que estabas deprimido, ¿Cómo sigues? –_preguntó algo preocupada-_

**Jason:** -_Suspirando_\- Si, Star, me siento mal, estoy locamente enamorado de una chica, pero ella no me corresponde.

**Star:** Oh lo siento, amigo. –_acariciando la mano del pelinegro_\- Eres un buen partido, seguramente puedes conseguir a otra chica.

**Jason:** Es que no quiero otra chica, la quiero solo a ella y haré lo que sea por estar con esa chica.

**Star:** Pero si ella no quiere estar contigo, no puedes hacer nada, no puedes obligar a la gente a amarte. –_decía con un tono dulce y conciliador_-

_El pelinegro ya no pudo resistir más y sucumbió._

**Jason:** ¡Eres tu Star! –_gritó-_

**Star:** ¡¿Qué?! –_espeto sorprendida-_

**Jason:** Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, te amo con todo mi corazón, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde el día que entraste por la puerta de clases, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Por favor se mi novia. –_sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en la rubia mientras tomaba sus manos con los de ella-_

**Star:** Jason. –_viendo hacia un lado con tristeza_\- Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte, estoy con Marco y lo amo.

**Jason:** ¡Deja a Marco! -_apretando ligeramente las manos de la rubia_-

**Star:** ¡¿Qué?! –_dijo sorprendida y un poco molesta-_

**Jason:** ¡Déjalo y ven conmigo, yo puedo darte más amor, puedo ser más atento y cariñoso que él! ¡Puedo darte el mundo si tú quieres! –_su voz tenía un tono más de enojo-_

**Star:** ¡Jason! –_enojada-_ ¡Te quiero solo como mi amigo, no puedo verte de otra manera! ¡Estoy con Marco!

**Jason:** -_Levantándose de golpe de su asiento_\- ¡ÉL NO ES PARA TI! ¡YO SÍ! –_gritó furioso y las personas que pasaban por el lugar lo regresaron a ver como si fuera un loco- _¡Star, date cuenta! ¡Él no te conviene! ¡Ese tonto musculoso solo te está usando! ¡Con su cuerpo musculoso solo es indicio de lo violento que puede llegar a ser! ¡Además he visto como trae embobadas a todas las chicas por donde pasa él! ¡Te puede ser infiel el momento que él quiera, si es que ya no lo hizo, lo que no me sorprendería!

_La rubia empezó a sentir una rabia descomunal en su interior, ver como hablaban mal de la persona que más ama. Apretó tan fuerte el vaso del frapuccino que este se derramó totalmente en su mano, mientras se levantaba enojada de la silla-_

**Star:** ¡Que cosas tan horribles estas diciendo! Marco, MI MARCO, ¡no es ningún hombre cualquiera! ¡El me respeta, me ama y me ha cuidado desde siempre! ¡Pasamos por muchas que no tienes la más mínima idea! ¡Por eso y más lo amaré por siempre!

**Jason:** ¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no! ¡TIENES QUE AMARME A MÍ! –_gritó alterado_-

_Star se hartó de la actitud del pelinegro, por lo que sin previo aviso el soltó una cachetada sumamente sonora-_

**Star:** ¡ESCUCHAME, IDIOTA! ¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! ¡NUNCA! ¡Desde hoy dejamos de ser amigos y agradece que no se lo diga a Marco, porque sin duda te patearía el trasero! ¡Me largó de aquí!

_Star, furiosa con el que creía su amigo, da media vuelta y tranquilamente se retira._

_Jason, sorprendido, triste y enojado; toma asiento, mientras tomaba la mejilla donde Star le propino soberana cachetada._

**Jason:** Star, talvez no se lo digas a Marco, pero…-_sonriendo_\- ¿le dijiste que tuviste sexo con Tom?

_Star quedó petrificada del miedo al oír esas palabras, sintió un escalofrío terrorífico recorrer toda su anatomía y empezó a temblar ligeramente. Y regresó a ver al pelinegro._

**Star:** ¿De-de-de que ra-rayos estás ha-hablando?

**Jason:** De eso, si le contaste a Marco que dormiste con su mejor amigo.

_La rubia se acerca a la vez temerosa y furiosa hacia Jason para increparlo._

**Star:** ¡No sé de donde sacas esas mentiras! –_con voz amenazante_-

**Jason:** Por favor, Star, no te vengas a hacer la mosquita muerta, sabes que es verdad. –_decía cínicamente-_

**Star:** ¡Asqueroso mentiroso! ¡No tienes ninguna…!

_El pelinegro sacó de su chaqueta tres fotografías y las lanza a la mesa. En ella se veía claramente a Star y Tom totalmente desnudos, desmayados y como actor principal al condón usado por el demonio en el medio de ambos._

**Jason:** ¿Evidencia? –_sonriendo victorioso-_

_Star dio un paso hacia atrás, sentía que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y empezó a temblar terriblemente._

**Star:** ¿Co-co-cómo? –_preguntó asustada y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos azules-_

-**FLASHBACK-**

_El pelinegro ayuda cargando a la rubia, su gozo no podría ser más grande, al fin tendría relaciones carnales con la mujer que "amaba", pero antes de llegar a las escaleras fue interrumpido afortunadamente._

**Tom:** ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Gracias por traerla, pero yo me encargaré.

_Por fortuna, Tom encontró rápido a su amigo J.J quien le permitió a él y Star quedarse en dos de los cuartos de huéspedes que tenía esa gran mansión._

**Jason:** Si, pero…

_El pelirrojo agarró de la camiseta al pelinegro y lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos._

**Tom:** Dije…que…yo…me …encargaría. –_con tono amenazante_-

_El pelinegro se quedó mudo, y por el temor dejó que Tom se llevase a Star._

**Tom:** Vamos Star. –_cargando a su amiga_-

**Star:** Wiiiii.

_Jason solo se quedó mirando con rabia como se llevaban a "su" Star._

**Jason:** Esto aún no acaba. –_decía con enojo_-

_En ese momento, por estar trastocado por el alcohol, su razonamiento no era el óptimo, por lo que fue directo a la habitación donde vio entrar a Tom y Star, intento abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, al parecer Tom le había puesto seguro para que Jason u algún otro no entrase a molestar a Star._

**Jason:** ¡Puta suerte! ¡Infeliz! ¡No me alejaras del delicioso sexo con mi amada! –_decía a regañadientes-_

_Por largo tiempo intento forcejear la puerta, sin resultado alguno. Por suerte había mucho ruido producto de la música que sus golpes no eran escuchados._

**Jason:** (Piensa en algo) –_daba vueltas en círculos pensando una forma de entrar_-

_Salió al jardín trasero de la enorme casa y vio que un árbol daba justo frente a la habitación donde estaba Star._

**Jason:** Que bien, la ventana está abierta.

_Con movimientos algo torpes, Jason intenta trepar hasta el árbol con el objetivo de colarse a la habitación. Pero al subir a la rama principal, que estaba en dirección al cuarto, esta cedió por el peso de Jason, haciendo que este caiga estrepitosamente hacia el suelo._

**Jason:** ¡Puta madreeeeee! –_gritaba mientras caí-_

_La caída fue tan fuerte, que quedó inconsciente._

_Al cabo de 40 minutos, logró recuperar el sentido._

**Jason:** ¡Maldita sea! –_sobando su cabeza por el golpe_\- Un momento, ¡ya sé!

_Aquella "siesta" no programada le permitió a Jason recuperar algo de lógica que estaba siendo opacada por el alcohol._

_Rápidamente fue hacia su auto, abrió la cajuela y de ahí sacó un pequeño juego de ganzúas, que previamente había utilizado con algunas "novias" y "chicas de interés"._

_Cerró el maletero y subió de nuevo a la puerta del cuarto de Star, utilizando las ganzúas intento quitar el cerrojo de la puerta, a cada rato regresaba a ver si alguien se aproximaba, pero todos estaban en su propia onda que ni notaban su presencia. Después de varios segundos, logró abrir la puerta._

**Jason:** Excelente. –_se metió sigilosamente a la habitación, regresando a ver que nadie lo viera y de la misma manera al entrar cierra la puerta calladamente y vuelve a colocar el seguro._

_Al regresar a ver hacia la cama, se llevó una de las peores sorpresas de su vida._

_Vio a Star y Tom completamente desnudos y desmayados por el efecto de la droga._

**Jason:** Mi-mi amor.

_Una ira asesina empezó a recorrer su retorcida mente, ver a su "amada" haber tenido relaciones con otro hombre, que no fue él, lo enfado mucho._

**Jason:** Miserables. –_murmuro_-

_En ese momento, su terrible impulso le ordeno que fuera hacia su auto, tomase el arma que tenía en su guantera y acabe con la vida de Tom, y por la rabia y "traición" sentida, con Star también. Pero entonces le llegó un momento de "lucidez" y "raciocinio"._

**Jason:** Me acaban de dar la solución a todos mis problemas. –_sonreía con maldad_-

_Como sabían que no sentirían nada por el efecto de la droga, Jason retira las sabanas que cubrían su desnudez, exhibiéndolos por completo._

_También, con total repulsión, retira el condón del pene de Tom y lo coloca en el centro de la cama, dando la pincelada final a su obra del mal._

**Jason:** Sonrian.

_Con su teléfono celular, empieza a tomar fotos de todos los ángulos posibles de la pareja desnudos de amigos inconscientes. Además, que tomó varias fotografías exclusivas de la desnudez de Star para su "colección privada"._

**Jason:** Eres tan hermosa, Star.

_En el ver a la rubia desnuda, mostrando todos sus atributos, había excitado de sobremanera a Jason, y como sabía que el efecto de la escopolamina provoca que la víctima no sienta nada, decidió aprovechar la situación._

**Jason:** Me encanta esos hermosos pechos, -_acariciando los suaves senos de Star-_ y esa rosadita vagina. –_tocando lentamente el sexo de la rubia-_

_Cuando se disponía a quitarse los pantalones y cometer uno de los actos más despreciables existentes, alguien intento abrir la puerta._

**?:** Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? –_tocando la puerta_-

_Jason rápidamente se ocultó por el temor a ser descubierto._

**?:** Creo que alguien se nos adelantó, mi amor jiji –_decía una chica-_

_Al parecer una joven pareja estaba buscando un lugar donde expresar su amor._

**?:** Jaja eso parece, mejor vayamos a ver a esa habitación.

_Jason lentamente se recuperaba del impacto y por el miedo de ser descubierto, afortunadamente desistió de su intento de aprovecharse de Star._

_Procedió hasta la puerta y regreso a ver al cuerpo inconsciente de Star._

**Jason:** No lo sabes Star, pero ya eres mía.

_Acto seguido sale sigilosamente de la habitación, vio que nadie lo viera y como su objetivo estaba cumplido, se fue de la fiesta._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK**-

**Star:** ¿Co-co-como las conseguiste?

**Jason:** Tengo mis métodos jaja. La pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué haré con ellas? –_preguntó inocentemente_\- Talvez mostrárselas a Marco.

_Star se volvió a llenar de furia al saber las intenciones malsanas del pelinegro, por lo que tomo las fotos y las rompió en mil pedazos._

**Jason:** Descuida, Star, tengo más copias de esas fotos. –_expresándose con total cinismo_-

**Star:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –_preguntó con una cara llena de odio_-

**Jason:** Que bueno que preguntas. –_Se levanta y señala a su automóvil que estaba estacionado cerca_\- Por favor, acompáñame.

**Star:** Mmm de acuerdo.

**Jason:** Pero antes, -_extendiendo la mano_ entrégame tu celular.

_La rubia se sentía impotente, pero sabía que debía obedecer._

**Star:** De acuerdo.

_Star le da su teléfono y Jason lo guarda en su pantalón, y la guía hasta su automóvil. Ambos lo abordan y van con rumbo desconocido._

**Star:** ¿A dónde me llevas? –_preguntó nerviosa_-

**Jason:** Lo veras pronto, querida. –_acariciando con su mano la pierna de Star-_

_Rápidamente quita la mano del pelinegro con repudio._

**Star:** ¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que eras mi amigo. –_decía con un tono triste_-

**Jason:** Star, no ves que te amo con todo mi corazón, no me interesa ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu novio, tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos.

_Star regresó a ver extrañada a su ex amigo, vio que eso no era amor, era algo más enfermo y hasta peligroso._

**Star:** Estas loco. –_decía ligeramente asustada-_

**Jason:** Talvez, pero solo loco de amor por ti.

_Un pavor sin igual ahora invadía a Star, sentía de verdad que su vida estaba corriendo peligro. Prefirió guardar silencio el resto del camino, al cabo de varios minutos llegaron a su destino._

**Jason:** Llegamos.

_La rubia vio que habían llegado a un motel, algo destartalado, que más que un lugar de descanso parecía el nido de criminales y de asesinos seriales._

**Star: **¿Qué pretendes? –_preguntó dándose una ligera idea de lo que podría ser y eso le llenaba de miedo-_

**Jason:** Eres una chica lista, averígualo tú misma. Sígueme.

_El pelinegro apaga el motor y baja, Star, temerosa, hace lo mismo, ambos se dirigen hacia una habitación que previamente Jason había alquilado y entran en ella._

**Jason:** Cierra la puerta y asegúrala. –_decía mientras se alejaba-_

**Star:** -_Suspirando_\- De acuerdo. _–La rubia se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro, se vuelve hacia Jason y ve con horror una desagradable sorpresa_\- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

_Star vio con horror como Jason se había bajado los pantalones y estaba exhibiendo toda su asquerosa "masculinidad"._

**Star:** ¡Eres un maldito cerdo asqueroso! –_gritaba con furia-_

**Jason:** Sabes, Star. Por las buenas quise convencerte, y vi que realmente no puedo separarte de Marco, por lo que me rendí que seas mi novia, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda aprovecharlo. –_sonriendo_ _mientras con su mano movía su repugnante miembro-_

Supongo que tú y Marco ya lo han hecho, quiero que pongas en boquita hermosa aquí.

**Star:** ¡INFELIZ HIJO DE PUTA! ¡JAMAS HARÉ ESA ASQUEROSIDAD! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!

**Jason:** Como quieras, supongo que después de todo tendré que mostrar las fotos a Marco.

_La rubia harta de todo, llena de ira, se acerca a Jason._

**Star:** Pensándolo bien lo haré.

**Jason:** Así me gusta.

_La rubia con paso decidido va hacia el pelinegro, el cual sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, cuando en realidad seria el infierno._

_Star agarra fuertemente el miembro viril de Jason y lo presiona con una descomunal fuerza._

**Jason:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –_gritaba con un dolor inerrable- _¡MALDITA PERRA! –_golpeando fuertemente a la rubia en la cara, pero ella ni se inmuta, de hecho, apretó más fuerte su pene, inclusive clavando sus uñas en el- _¡OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHH! –_gritaba mientras cai al suelo y la rubia seguía sin soltarlo-_

**Star:** ¡Escúchame, pobre remedo de hombre! ¡Yo jamás haré lo que tú digas! ¡El mundo está lleno de tipos de mierda como tú, que se aprovechan de las mujeres, porque nos creen "débiles" o "vulnerables", pero que crees, una sola de nosotras vale más que un millón de tipos como tú. Mi Marco es uno de los mejores hombres que puede existir, él si es un HOMBRE en todo el sentido de la palabra, tendrás suerte si le llegas a limpiar los zapatos con tu asquerosa lengua viperina. Ahora mismo iré con él y confesaré lo que hice, tendré que afrontar las consecuencias de mi acto! ¡Y si te vuelves a acercar a mí, a él o mis amigos, recuerda que esta MALDITA PERRA te puede arrancar tu "hombría" de un movimiento! –_momento en que Star presiono más el miembro de Jason, haciendo que este sangrara-_

**Jason:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_La rubia entonces lo suelta, saca su teléfono del pantalón de Jason y se retira de aquella asquerosa pocilga._

_Lentamente Jason se reincorporaba con un dolor inimaginable, pero extrañamente al levantarse, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_Al salir, Star ve rápidamente un taxi y lo aborda con dirección a su hogar._

_En el camino, Star al fin tomaba el valor para confesar su acto de infidelidad a Marco antes de que Jason le dijera._

_Al cabo de media hora, llegó a su casa. Subió rápidamente, esperando que Marco aun no llegase._

_Abrió la puerta de par en par._

**Star:** ¿Marco? –_preguntó sin recibir respuesta-_

_La rubia se sintió algo aliviada de no ver a Marco._

**Star:** Uff mejor iré a descansar y lavarme la mano de tocar esa cosa horrible. –_se dijo a si misma_-

_Fue a su habitación, pero no contaba con algo._

**Star:** ¡Marco! –_dijo un tanto alterada al ver que el castaño ya se encontraba en casa_-

**Star:** Yo…¿Marco?

_La rubia quedó sosegada con la imagen del castaño, estaba en la ventana de la habitación con los ojos cerrados cabizbajo, con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza; clara señal de que algo pasaba._

**Marco:** ¿Por qué, Star? –_preguntó con voz baja y entrecortada_-

**Star:** ¿Eh? –_sintiendo como el pavor invadía de a poco su cuerpo_-

**Marco:** ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? –_volvió a preguntar con extrema tristeza mientras señalaba al teléfono en su cama-_

_Una totalmente aterrada Star se acerca lentamente a la cama y toma el teléfono, lo que vio le causó un shock tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse del impacto de lo que vio, a lo que sus ojos rompieron en lágrimas._

_En la pantalla del teléfono de Marco, había llegado un mensaje claramente de Jason, adjuntadas varias de las fotos que había tomado de Star y Tom desnudos en la cama, y con un texto adjunto, un texto de malicia en estado puro: "MIENTRAS TU ABUELA YACIA MUERTA EN UN ATAUD, TU NOVIA YACIA DESNUDA EN UN CAMA CON TU MEJOR AMIGO"_

_Star no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, por mero instinto se puso la mano en la boca mientras movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, deseando que eso no fuera real._

**Marco:** ¿Me-me engañaste? –_con lágrimas tomando su pecho-_

**Star:** ¡Lo siento, Marco! ¡No, no, fue mi intención! ¡Fue el maldito alcohol! –_gritaba con cólera-_

**Marco:** ¿Y con Tom? ¡Tú ex novio, el novio de Janna! –_exclamaba decepcionado_-

**Star:** ¡Mi amor, por favor…!

**Marco:** No me digas así, si fuera tu amor, no lo habrías hecho en primer lugar. Si…-_tapando su boca_-…Si…-_sentía su estómago revolverse-…_Si

_El castaño no pudo resistir más, tal fue el impacto que corrió rápidamente al baño para vomitar._

**Marco:** ¡BUUUUAAAAAAA!

**Star:** ¡Oh Mewni! ¡¿Marco, estas…?! –_acercándose asustada al latino_-

**Marco:** ¡Aléjate! –_gritó enfadado mientras seguía expulsando con fuerza su contenido estomacal- _¡BUUUUUAAAA!

_Después de varios segundos, Marco sale del baño con un pañuelo en manos limpiando su boca._

**Marco:** -_Con muchas lágrimas-_ Nunca pensé que me engañarías, yo te amaba, Star, te amaba.

**Star:** ¡Marco, escúchame por favor! -_rogaba la rubia-_

**Marco:** -_Sentándose en la cama-_ Y mi abuelita. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mi abuelita! –_el castaño no pudo más y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño, con un sollozo tan doloroso que lastimaba a Star-_

**Star:** _Snif _Marco _Snif_ por favor…

_La rubia vio como Marco, a pesar de estar llorando como nunca, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de fieltro rojo y una carta, y se la entregó a ella._

_Temblando, Star toma estos objetos._

**Marco:** _Snif _Léelo_ Snif._

_La ojiazul temerosa, abre el sobre y lee aquella carta._

"_Mi amado Marquito, si lees esta carta significa que ya no estoy con ustedes, talvez ya no llegue con vida al día en que Star y tú se casen, pero quiero dejarte algo para que sientas mi presencia aquel anhelado día. Te dejó el anillo de bodas que me dio tu abuelo, él trabajo toda su vida por darnos una buena vida a mí y a tu padre, ahora es tu turno para que lo hagas con Star, cuando llegue el momento, cuídala mucho, es una chica muy hermosa y tiene un buen corazón, se ve que te ama mucho y tú a ella. No olvides que tu abuelita te ama mucho y los cuidará desde el cielo hasta que nos volvamos a ver"_

_El corazón de Star se quebró con las palabras que había escrito la abuelita de Marco, sus ojos totalmente rojos no paraban de llorar, temblando abrió aquella pequeña caja._

_Star quedó muda._

_Era un pequeño anillo de oro y plata con bello diamante._

**Marco:** _Snif_ mi abuelita me lo dejó _Snif_ en su testamento _Snif_. De verdad _Snif_ te amaba. Varias veces _Snif_ le dije lo mucho que _Snif_ quería casarme contigo _Snif_ y tener hijos.

**Star:** _Snif _Marco _Snif –trataba de articular palabras, pero le era imposible-_

**Marco:** _Snif_ Pero todo se fue a la mierda por tu traición. –_decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza_-

**Star:** ¡NUNCA QUISE DORMIR CON TOM! ¡TE AMO SOLO A TI! –_gritaba desesperada_\- ¡FUE CULPA DE JASON!

**Marco: **¡¿Jason?! ¡¿Acaso él te obligó a dormir con Tom?! ¡¿Acaso el…?!

_En ese momento, para mala fortuna, Tom y Janna entraron al departamento con la intención de invitar a comer a sus amigos._

**Janna:** ¿Qué onda, Starco? –_decía burlonamente-_

**Tom:** Oigan chicos, ¿les gustaría ir a comer? ¿Star? ¿Marco? ¿Están aquí? –_sin notar la presencia de sus amigos-_

**Marco:** ¡Infeliz!

_Marco salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la sala._

**Tom:** Hola viejo, ¿quisieran…?

_El castaño corrió hacia el demonio y con todas sus fuerzas lo estampó contra la pared, provocando que los cuadros colgados cercanos cayesen._

**Tom:** ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Marco?! –_reclamaba enojado_-

**Marco:** ¡ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! –_gritando_-

_La rubia salió corriendo hacia la escena._

**Star:** ¡Por favor suelta a Tom! –_gritaba asustada-_

**Janna:** ¡Contrólate, Díaz! –_exclamaba enojada mientras intentaba tomar al castaño del brazo-_

**Marco:** ¡ERAS COMO MI HERMANO! ¡TE PEDI QUE CUIDARAS A STAR! ¡Y TERMINAS ACOSTANDOTE CON ELLA!

**Janna:** ¡¿Qué?!

_El demonio sabía que su engaño había sido descubierto._

**Tom:** ¡LO-LO SIENTO! ¡NO-NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡TOMAMOS MUCHO! ¡PASÓ TAN DE REPENTE! ¡JA-JAMAS TE ENGAÑARIA!

**Janna:** ¿Es-es verdad? –_la azabache empezó a temblar, tomaba su pecho y empezó a llorar-_

_Marco estaba tan lleno de una furia incontrolable ante la traición de su amigo, que alzó su puño derecho con intención de dar un golpe de lleno a Tom._

**Star:** ¡MARCO DETENTE!

_El demonio cerró los ojos ante el inminente puñetazo._

_Marco apuntaba su puño, pero empezó a temblar y lentamente lo bajo, también soltando al pelirrojo, que cayó sentado al suelo._

**Marco:** -_Cabizbajo_\- La violencia y los golpes no llevan a nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. –_dijo con impotencia, al momento que dio media vuelta con dirección a su habitación-_

**Star:** ¡MARCO, ESPERA! –_se quedó inmovilizada del dolor que sentía_-

_Lentamente, Tom se reincorporaba y regresó a ver a Janna, que aún estaba en total shock ante la confesión._

**Tom:** Ja-Janna, yo-yo lo…

_El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por una gran y sonora cachetada proporcionada por la azabache._

_Con ríos de lágrimas en sus ojos y un notable temblor, Janna da media vuelta y sale del departamento._

**Tom:** ¡Janna!

_Star y Tom se regresan a ver por un segundo, ante las partidas súbitas de sus parejas._

**Star:** _Snif _Lo siento _Snif mucho._

**Tom:** Yo también lo siento, Star.

_Acto seguido, Tom sale a toda velocidad tras de su novia, mientras que Star va hacia la habitación para intentar hablar con Marco._

**Star:** Marco…yo… ¿Qué-que estás haciendo?

_La rubia quedó petrificada al ver que Marco tomó su gran maleta y en ella estaba guardando su ropa, objetos de valor y libros._

**Marco:** ¡Me largo de aquí!

**Star:** Pe-pero, ¿Por qué?

**Marco:** No puedo estar contigo, todo está manchado con tu traición.

_Jamás Star había sentido tanto dolor en su vida._

**Star:** _Snif_ Por favor, Marco _Snif_ no me dejes.

_La rubia sale corriendo hacia el latino y lo abraza por su robusto pecho._

**Star:** ¡Perdóname! _Snif_ ¡Perdóname! _Snif_

**Marco:** Star, por favor suéltame. –_decía serio_-

**Star:** ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! ¡Ódiame si quieres, pero por favor no te vayas! ¡Dijiste que íbamos a estar toda la vida! ¡Que nos casaríamos! ¡Que tendríamos una familia!

**Marco:** Eso fue antes de que durmieras con mi mejor…ex mejor amigo. Star, no te odio, -_suspirando_\- simplemente ya no puedo amarte.

_Aquellas palabras destrozaron por completo el corazón de la rubia, había perdido el amor de la persona más importante de su vida. Sus lágrimas brotaban sin control y dejó de abrazar a Marco._

_El castaño con la mirada pérdida, termina de empacar, toma la maleta y da media vuelta hacia la salida._

**Star:** ¡MARCO! –_gritó desesperada a lo que Marco se detuvo_-

**Marco:** Puedes seguir viviendo aquí si quieres, no te preocupes, seguiré pagando tu universidad, quiero verte convertida en una profesional de bien, pero solo _ –suspirando_\- no te quiero volver a ver. Adiós, Star.

_Star cayó de rodillas antes las palabras parcas del latino._

**Star:** Ma-Ma-Marco… -_alzaba su mano mientras veía como Marco tomo sus llaves del auto y salió azotando la puerta-_

**Star:** Ma-Marco. ¡MARCOOOOOOOOO! –_gritaba sin control, con un dolor inimaginable en su pecho-_ ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOON! –_gritaba mientras golpeaba el piso_\- ¡Te amo, Marco! ¡Te amo! –_la rubia se recoge en sí misma, llorando sin control en posición fetal-_

_Y así fue como el amor se apagó entre Star y Marco, y entre Tom y Janna._

_Sus mundos se vinieron abajo._

_Más esta solo fue una prueba de fuego, el verdadero desafío final se estaba acercando._

_Cap 15 el verdadero amor perdona_

_LEMON MODE: OFF_

"_Que pesada es la verdad y ligera la mentira"_

_Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz tenían una relación llena de amor desde los 15 años, se proyectaban para ser una pareja para toda la vida, hasta que un ser despreciable motivado por razones egoísta y más allá de la razón se propuso en poner fin a esa hermosa relación, y contra todo pronóstico, lo logró._

_No solo logró separar al "objeto de su adoración" sino que también, como daño colateral, destruyo la relación entre Tom Lucitor y Janna Ordonia. Ahora un grupo de novios y muy buenos amigos, se resquebrajo en un instante._

_Mientras Star, literalmente se retorcía del dolor, por la partida de su amado Marco, este con una pesada maleta llena de sus cosas baja por el ascensor con dirección a su vehículo, en el camino se topa con su vecina y a veces compañera de universidad, Brittney Wong, que desde aquel incidente en su fiesta de cumpleaños se había vuelto una mejor persona y amiga para ellos._

**Brittney:** Hola Marco, ¿Qué…? –_viendo un poco consternada el semblante del castaño, que tenía una cara demacrada con los ojos rojos y aun derramando lágrimas- _¡Por Dios, Marco! ¿Qu-que ha sucedido? ¿Por qué cargas esa maleta? –_preguntó ligeramente asustada-_

_El latino siguió su camino sin contestar la pregunta de la chica de raíces asiáticas, antes de llegar a su vehículo, dio media vuelta para dirigir unas palabras a su amiga._

**Marco:** Po-por favor, Brittney, cuida mucho a Star.

**Brittney:** ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –_preguntó muy confundida-_

_Marco continuo su camino, abrió el maletero y en él puso la gran maleta, la cerró con fuerza, fue al asiento del conductor, prendió el motor y se fue del lugar._

_Brittney, totalmente anonadada e incrédula, y aun sin comprender que estaba pasando, fue corriendo hasta el apartamento de Star y ver si ella estaba bien._

_Mientras tanto, en el camino, los pensamientos de Marco eran un total desastre, trataba de mentalizarse en el camino, pero solo podía pensar en Star._

_Para tratar de despegar su mente y socapar, aunque imposible, el dolor que sentía en su corazón, prendió la radio._

_Para aumentar su dolor, sonaba una tonada familiar, que la conocía por ser considerada un gran clásico._

_"Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."_

_"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."_

_Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay. _

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

_And after all that's been said and done,_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go. _

**Marco: **¡Maldita sea!

_Sentía como su dolor se asentaba más e inmediatamente cambio de estación de radio._

_De igual manera, sintonizó una estación donde pasaba otra canción clásica y con mucho simbolismo para su situación._

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it good_

_So if I love you, a little more than I should _

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you _

**Marco:** ¡MIERDA! ¡Se lo que estas tramando! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –_maldecía hacia el destino, aquel destino que sabía lo había juntado con Star con un propósito- _¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¡Tú me juntaste con ella! ¡Y MIRA LO QUE ME HIZO!

_Sumamente furioso con las "fuerzas conspirativas del Universo", el latino cambio de estación con la esperanza de que no se encontrará con más canciones que ahonden su miseria. Cambio sucesivamente hasta que halló una estación donde un locutor estaba hablando._

**?:** Y a continuación tenemos una canción que dedica Mark a su novia, dice que lamenta todo lo que pasó y que la ama mucho. Para todos los chicas y chicos que nos escuchan deben saber que, el verdadero amor perdona.

**Marco:** -_Con una ira inimaginable_\- ¡¿Es una maldita broma?! –_el castaño estaba a punto de golpear la radio cuando una canción que no había escuchado hace años se escuchaba._

_Tienes todos los espacios  
Inundados de tu ausencia  
Inundados de silencio  
No hay palabras, no hay perdón  
Tu me tienes olvidado  
No respondes al llamado  
No eches tierra a la palabra  
Me condenas a la nada  
No me entierres sin perdón_

_Mira corazón que es el engaño  
Se revierte y hace daño  
Se revienta en el aire  
Como pompas de jabón  
Como pude haberte yo herido  
Engañarte y ofendido  
Alma gemela no te olvido  
Aunque me arranque el corazón_

_Hay, el rencor que nos envenena  
Nos hace daño  
Aunque no regreses corazón  
Has de perdonarme_

_El verdadero amor perdona  
No abandona, no se quiebra  
No aprisiona, no revienta  
Como pompas de jabón_

_Un error es algo humano  
No justifico la traición  
Los amantes verdaderos  
Se comprenden, se aman  
Y se olvidan del rencor  
La noche empieza a amotinarse  
De sueños rotos y el dolor  
Y me revuelco en la cama  
Aferrandome a la nada  
Implorando tu perdon_

_Mira corazón cuanto te extraño  
Pasan días, pasan años  
Y mi vida se revienta  
Como pompas de jabón  
Como pude haberte yo herido  
Engañarte y ofendido  
Alma gemela no te olvido  
Aunque me arranque el corazón_

_Hay el rencor que nos envenena  
Nos hace daño  
Aunque no regreses corazón  
Has de perdonarme_

_El verdadero amor perdona  
No abandona, no se quiebra  
No aprisiona, no revienta  
Como pompas de jabón_

_El verdadero amor perdona  
El verdadero amor perdona  
Si el amor es verdadero  
No se quiebra, no abandona  
Si el amor es verdadero  
No se quiebra, no abandona_

_Mientras escuchaba esa melodía, el enojo del castaño bajaba a la par que en su mente se presentaba varias imágenes de su amada Star, estaba de más decir que ya no se fijaba en el camino por donde conducía al estar tan inmerso en sus sentimientos._

_Rápidamente de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas sin control, mientras más momentos significativos en su vida con Star aparecían._

_En la calle transversal iba un camión transportador que tenía luz verde, mientras que Marco estaba detenido por la luz roja._

_Cuando a la mente de Marco llegó el recuerdo más doloroso._

**Star:** Marco, quiero que me ames, porque yo te amo.

**Marco:** S-Star. –_murmuraba con tremendo dolor e inconscientemente piso suavemente el acelerador moviendo el carro en la intersección donde se encontraba._

**?:** ¡Que mierda! –_gritó el camionero mientras veía como el vehículo del castaño se estaba metiendo en el camino, a lo que como loco empezó a tocar su ruidosa bocina-_

_Marco no se daba cuenta del peligro latente por estar tan ensimismado en el dolor._

**Marco: **¿Por qué, Star? ¿Por…?

_Ese momento Marco regresó a ver como aquel camión estaba en curso de colisión contra él y frena de golpe._

_El camionero con una maniobra milagrosa logra esquivar a Marco, pero este choca contra una toma de agua._

_El castaño recuperándose del shock de casi morir, trataba de recuperar el aliento._

**Marco:** ¡OH….DIOS! –_respiraba agitadamente -_

_Aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte sumada a lo que paso con Star, terminaron por sucumbir al latino._

**Marco:** _Snif_ Star_ Snif_ ¡STAAARRRR! –_gritaba con un dolor inimaginable, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el volante a la vez que lloraba sin control-_

_La gente empezó a pitar por el gran caos vehicular que provocó Marco, pero a él no le importaba eso, no le importaba nada, lo único que quería en ese momento era morir._

_Esto pasaba con la adorable pareja, bueno, ex pareja de Star y Marco, pero no eran los únicos que estaban sufriendo. Tom y Janna también pasaban por un infierno._

**Tom:** Ja-Janna, yo-yo lo…

_El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por una gran y sonora cachetada proporcionada por la azabache._

_Con ríos de lágrimas en sus ojos y un notable temblor, Janna da media vuelta y sale del departamento._

**Tom:** ¡Janna!

_Star y Tom se regresan a ver por un segundo, ante las partidas súbitas de sus parejas._

**Star:** _Snif _Lo siento _Snif mucho._

**Tom:** Yo también lo siento, Star.

_Acto seguido, Tom sale a toda velocidad tras de su novia._

_Janna fue corriendo de vuelta a su departamento y tomó la misma decisión de Marco, decidió tomar una maleta, guardar sus cosas e irse inmediatamente de allí._

_Con toda la ira del mundo, la azabache empieza a guardar su ropa y objetos de valor hasta que fue interrumpida por el demonio._

**Tom:** ¡Janna! ¡Por favor aguarda! –_gritaba suplicante_

**Janna:** ¡Muy tarde, Lucitor!

**Tom:** -_Con lágrimas en sus ojos_\- ¡Por favor! ¡Nunca quise dormir con Star! ¡Yo solo te amo a ti!

_Aquellas palabras hicieron encolerizar más a la azabache y empezó a lanzar cual objeto pudiera hacia el pelirrojo._

**Janna:** ¡MALDITO! ... ¡PERRO! ... ¡DE! … ¡MIERDA! –_lanzaba varias cosas a la vez que lloraba a mares-_

**Tom:** ¡OUCH! … ¡JANNA! … ¡ESCUCHAME! … ¡OUCH! –_trataba de esquivarlos, pero Janna poseía una gran puntería_-

_La azabache toma un pequeño portarretratos que lo iba a lanzar directo a Tom, pero esta vez la foto él y su corazón ya maltratado se vuelve a apretujar._

_Era una foto de Tom y Janna a los 15 años, estaban en la playa, muy sonrientes con un cono de helado en medio._

**Janna:** ¿Recuerdas esta foto? ¡¿EL DIA QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ME PEDISTE SER NOVIOS?! ¿LO RECUERDAS? ¡ASQUEROSO PATÁN! –_gritando con una ira asesina_-

**Tom:** -_Viendo hacia el suelo_\- S-s-si.

**Janna:** ¡¿_Snif _Recuerdas lo que _Snif_ te dije?!

**Tom:** -_Suspirando_\- Me dijiste que tenías miedo de salir lastimada, que siempre preferiste actuar rara con los demás, porque no te encariñarías con nadie y así evitarías salir lastima.

**Janna:** ¿_Snif_ Y que _Snif _respondiste _Snif_ tú?

**Tom:** -_El pelirrojo tragó amargamente saliva y empezó a llorar sin control_\- _Snif_ Te dije que yo jamás _Snif_ que yo jamás _Snif _te lastimaría y que _Snif_ yo te amaría _Snif_ tal como eres. ¡OH POR EL TRONCO! ¡¿QUE HE HECHO?!

_Tom colapsó sobre sus rodillas, su consciencia lo estaba matando, había lastimado a la persona que amaba._

**Tom:** ¡PERDONAME, JANNA! ¡POR FAVOR! –_suplicaba sin cesar-_

_La azabache veía con todo como prácticamente el pelirrojo se arrastraba, verlo en tal estado le provocaba un dolor jamás antes sentido._

**Janna:** Yo-yo lo lamento, Tom…

_El pelirrojo regresa a ver a la chica de sus sueños, creyendo que lo había perdonado._

**Janna:** Lamento haberte dado mi corazón. Adiós.

_Pero no fue así._

_La joven Ordonia carga su maleta y aleja hacia la puerta principal._

**Tom:** ¡NO! ¡JANNA! ¡ESPERAAAA! –_viendo como la azabache sale, azotando la puerta-_

_Tom se queda convalecido en el piso sin saber cómo pensar, cómo sentirse, ni siquiera que hacer._

_Janna toma el ascensor, dentro de él con una APP pide un taxi, que llega a los dos minutos, sube la maleta y arranca con rumbo desconocido._

** -DE VUELTA CON STAR**-

_Tras su extraño encuentro con Marco, Brittney Wong fue corriendo hacia el departamento, ahora solo de Star, al entrar encuentra a la rubia en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, asustada, ayuda a reincorporarse a la rubia que estaba totalmente ida, fuera de sí. La ayuda a sentarse en el sofá, va hacia la cocina a preparar una bebida caliente a Star que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios._

_La chica de raíces asiáticas le pregunta a la ojiazul que era lo que estaba pasando, después de varios minutos, Star termina de contar su historia._

**Brittney:** -_Totalmente horrorizada-_ ¡Oh-oh por Dios, Star! Eso es tan-tan horrible. Ese tipo Jason es un demente.

**Star:** -_Llorando con la mirada perdida_\- _Snif_ Todos me decían _Snif_ que me alejara de él _Snif_ hasta Marco. _Snif_ Yo bien que era _Snif_ un buen chico. _Snif _Me equivoque. ¡Soy una tonta! –_la rubia volvió a explotar en llanto mientras guardaba su cabeza entre sus rodillas-_

**Brittney:** -_Abrazando a la rubia_\- Star no-no digas eso. Talvez fuiste inocente. La gente nunca es lo que parece. Solo recuerda como era de pesada y mala con ustedes en la secundaria, pasaron muchas cosas y ahora somos buenos amigos. Lamentablemente te encontraste con un lobo vestido de oveja, esos son las peores personas con quienes te puedes encontrar.

**Star:** _Snif_ Ahora lo sé _Snif_ y muy tarde _Snif, _he perdido a Marco para siempre. Traicione a mi mejor amiga y lastime a mi amigo. –_apretaba los puños del dolor sentido_-

**Brittney:** -_Viendo con tristeza el estado paupérrimo de la rubia_\- Star, no has perdido a Marco, lo que ustedes tienen es algo muy especial, único. Cuando tuve aquel "incidente" con Marco y hablamos él no se cansaba de repetir lo mucho que te ama, y que siempre quisiera estar contigo.

**Star:** _Snif_ Entonces _Snif_ ¿Qué debería _Snif_ hacer? –_regresando a ver con unos ojos de dolor absoluto_-

**Brittney:** Lamentablemente, por ahora no puedes hacer nada, el dolor está muy fresco, ni Marco, ni Janna oirán razón alguna, tendrás que dejarlo al tiempo.

**Star:** ¿Tiempo? Yo-yo no puedo vivir sin Marco. –_parándose del sillón-_ Nunca nos hemos separado desde que llegue a la Tierra. Yo-yo no _Snif_ podría vivir sin su _Snif _amor.

_Brittney se levanta de su asiento y va donde la rubia para volver a abrazarla._

**Brittney:** Talvez no pueda sentir el dolor inmenso que sientes en estos momentos, pero verás que Marco eventualmente volverá hacia ti. Él te ama, y tú lo amas.

_La ojiazul recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Brittney derramando más lágrimas. Sintiendo algo de confort y consuelo._

**Star:** Gr-gracias Brittney.

**Brittney:** Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para remediar los problemas que les causé. (Además que Marco me pidió que cuidara de ti, porque sé que aun te ama) –_pensó-_

_El resto de la tarde Brittney la pasó junto con Star ayudándola a reponerse del golpe más duro de su corta existencia._

_Las vidas de Star, Marco, Tom y Janna estaban por tomar un nuevo rumbo._

-**UN MES DESPUES -**

_Un nuevo amanecer se alza en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, todos despiertan para realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Veamos cómo se han adaptado los chicos a su nueva vida sin amor._

**-STAR-**

_De ser una chica sonriente y llena de bríos, se volvió una chica más parca, sin ánimos de nada y con un semblante de tristeza permanentemente instalado en su bello rostro._

_Lentamente despierta, abriendo los ojos y viendo el lugar vació en la cama que pertenecía a su amado Marco._

**Star:** Ma-marco. –_tocaba el otro lado de la cama, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de su ojo_-

_La rubia se levanta y va hacia la ducha. Se despoja de toda su ropa y entra a la regadera, esperando que el agua caliente aclare sus pensamientos._

_Luego toma la primera ropa que encuentra y se viste, con dirección a la cocina toma un tazón en cual coloca leche y saca de una gaveta, una caja de cereal, eran Semillas Azucaradas del Capitán Blanche, el cereal favorito de Star y Marco._

_Cada bocado de aquel cereal evocaba recuerdos de ellos juntos._

_Al terminar de desayunar, lava los platos sucios, toma su mochila y parte hacia la universidad. A veces Brittney la llevaba, pero prefería ir caminando._

**-TOM-**

_El demonio de igual manera se levantaba sin ánimos, tomó una ducha rápida, solía afeitarse todas las mañanas, pero como ya ni su cuidado personal le importaba, se estaba dejando crecer una barba algo abultada. Toma un rápido desayuno, toma su mochila y antes de salir, sus ojos se pierden en la consola de PS4, que estaba algo empolvada, se puso a recordar las horas de juego interminables junto a su amada azabache, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor estrujante en su pecho._

**Tom:** Tu siempre serás la Jugadora 1 de mi Jugador 2, Janna.

_Acto seguido sale de su departamento hacia su vehículo, lo aborda y va hacia la universidad._

**\- JANNA**-

_Ahora la azabache vivía junto a su amiga Zoe y su novio, quienes tenían un departamento a 20 minutos de la universidad. Zoe fue un gran apoyo para Janna durante los tiempos difíciles._

_Janna se levantó como de costumbre y fue primero a desayunar, ya que moría de hambre._

_En la cocina encuentra a su amiga Zoe desayunando con su novio, Harley._

**Janna:** Hola Zoe, hola Harley.

**Zoe:** Hola amiga, ¿Cómo te sientes? –_viendo el semblante algo triste de la azabache_-

**Janna:** En términos lovecraftianos, mi cabeza es el patio de juegos de nuestro señor Cthulhu.

**Harley:** Genial.

**Zoe:** -_Golpeando ligeramente con el codo a su novio_\- ¿Qué te parece si el señor Cthulhu y tu desayunan? Preparamos waffles.

**Janna:** -_Rascando su cabeza-_ Gracias.

_Empezó a servirse un plato de waffles con miel, cuando regreso a ver a sus compañeros de apartamento._

**Harley:** ¿Qué te parece si después de clases vamos al museo? Habrá una exhibición de la Edad Media y expondrán varias máquinas de tortura medieval.

**Zoe:** Awww sabes cuánto me gusta la Doncella de Hierro y la Cuna de Judas. Eres el mejor. Te amo.

**Harley:** Te amo. –_ambos jóvenes se besan en un apasionado beso_-

_La azabache al ver aquella tierna y escalofriante muestra de amor, inevitablemente recordaba aquellas mañanas llenas de amor con Tom, donde desayunaban y se mimaban amorosamente. Inevitablemente sintió como pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos._

**Janna:** _Snif_ Disculpen, iré a mi habitación. –_tomó su plato y rápidamente fue hacia su cuarto-_

_Sus amigos lograron ver el llanto de la azabache, sintieron automáticamente tristeza y algo de culpa._

_Con mucha tristeza, Janna come su desayuno, va a bañarse y se arregla para salir. Desde que vive junto a Zoe, ella lleva cada mañana a Janna hacia la universidad._

**-MARCO-**

_El latino es quien peor lo ha pasado de los cuatro._

_Cada noche al soñar, una película se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, en ella se mostraba todas las cosas compartidas con Star, todas las buenos y malos recuerdos, pero siempre concluía de la misma manera. Marco se encontraba una habitación, donde estaba en primera fila para ver como Star y Tom tenían relaciones sexuales de la manera más salvaje y pervertidamente posible._

_Al principio, al despertar de estos sueños, más que sueños, pesadillas, sentía un gran dolor acompañado de tristeza y furia, ahora ya le daba lo mismo, se había vuelto más parco e insensible. _

_Sus notas habían bajado considerablemente, incluso fue llamado la atención por la decana de la facultad que, si no subía su promedio, automáticamente perdería su beca, más esto a Marco no le importaba en lo absoluto._

_Marco se mudó hacia un hotel, no era de lujo, pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente._

_El latino se levanta, hace algunas flexiones y calistenia con la intención de conservar su musculosa anatomía. Luego de tomar una ducha, se viste y baja con su mochila hacia el salón comedor del hotel._

_Toma su desayuno y se sienta en una de las mesas._

_En una de las mesas contiguas, una joven pareja se sienta a desayunar con su pequeña hija, una hermosa niña de cabellera rubia larga, a quien Marco inevitablemente le recordó a Star._

**?:** Mami, mami, ¿puedo comer más Semillas Azucaradas del Capitán Blanche? Tu sabes que es mi cereal favorito. –_decia la pequeña niña entusiasmada_-

**?:** Jaja claro, mi pequeña estrella, pero solo un tazón más.

**?:** ¡Wiiiii! –_gritaba feliz_\- Gracias mami, gracias papi, los amo. –_momento en que la pequeña abrazo y beso a sus padres-_

_El latino a ver esa escena, sintió un dolor inmenso, siempre pensó que llegaría el día en que él y Star compartirían la alegría de tener un hijo o una hija._

**Marco:** Nuestra hija hubiera sido así de hermosa sino –_recordando aquella desgraciada imagen de Star y Tom, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas cayesen de sus ojos_\- sino me…

_El castaño prefirió terminar rápido su desayuno y salió hacia el lobby del hotel, donde se encontró con el portero, Stan, un hombre de unos 50 años, algo canoso, amable y muy cordial con los huéspedes._

**Stan:** Buenos días, Sr. Díaz.

**Marco:** Buenos días, Stan. –_estrechando la mano del hombre mayor_-

**Stan:** ¿Desea que vaya por su auto? –_entonces vio la presencia de lágrimas en el rostro del latino_\- Señor Díaz, ¿se encuentra bien?

**Marco:** -_Limpiando sus ojos_\- Si, si, es solo las alergias. Descuide, hoy iré en autobús.

**Stan:** De acuerdo, que tenga un buen día, Sr. Díaz.

**Marco:** Tú también, Stan, adiós.

_El castaño sale del hotel, va hacia la parada del bus, el cual enseguida viene. Luego de 30 minutos llega a la universidad._

_Sin darse cuenta, Star, Tom, Janna y Marco estaban caminando a la misma dirección, donde se encontraba el busto de uno de los fundadores de UCLA._

_Ya sea porque estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, tristeza o preocupaciones, no se fijaban por donde caminaban._

_Al llegar a aquel monumento, los chicos alzan la mirada y con total sorpresa vieron, que después de un mes, se reunieron otra vez._

_Sintieron que era una conspiración del destino, que después de tanto tiempo se volvieran a reunir._

_Eran caras desencajadas, corazones latiendo a mil, cabezas hechas un caos._

_¿Qué tendrían que decirse después de un mes de ausencia?_

_Cap 16 noche de copas_

_LEMON MODE: OFF_

_NOTA: AUNQUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE RELACIONES SEXUALES, SI CONTIENE ALGO DE MATERIAL SEXUAL. TOMARLO CON LA RESERVA DEL CASO._

_Un mes exacto ha pasado desde que la relación de Star y Marco, así como la relación de Janna y Tom, habían terminado de la manera más dolorosa posible, por una infidelidad; y no una infidelidad por voluntad propia, sino siniestramente orquestada por una persona, que podríamos catalogar como un pedazo de miseria humana._

_Por coincidencias del destino, la mañana de hoy se encontraron los 4 jóvenes adultos al mismo tiempo, no se habían hablado para nada entre ellos durante ese periodo de tiempo._

**Marco:** (¡Oh, maldito seas!) –_pensó en contra del destino-_

**Star:** (Mi-mi amor) –_pensó tristemente la rubia_-

**Tom:** (Mi princesa de la oscuridad) –_viendo con amor a la azabache-_

**Janna:** (Estúpido, tres ojos) –_pensó enojada_-

_El primero en hacer algo fue Marco, que aún estaba dolido, dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino._

**Star:** Marco. –_dijo con voz alta_, _pero Marco siguió- _¡Marco! –_con un tono más alto, sin respuesta del castaño-_ ¡MARCO DÍAZ! –_gritó a todo pulmón, con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_Ante el grito intempestivo, Marco se detiene sin dar la vuelta._

**Star: **_Snif_ Por-por favor _Snif_ escúchame. –_con la voz trizada_-

**Marco:** -_Suspirando_\- Star, te dije que no quería volver a hablar contigo.

_Aquellas palabras lastimaron se sobremanera al corazón de la ojiazul._

**Star:** -_Temblando un poco_\- Ma-marco no me hagas esto.

_El castaño regresó a verla con indignación._

**Marco:** ¿Qué no te haga esto? ¡¿Qué hay de lo que Tom y tú me hicieron?! ¡¿Qué hay de lo que Tom y tú nos hicieron?! –_señalando a Janna-_

**Star:** ¡Te dije que un maldito error! ¡FUE EL MALDITO ALCOHOL! –_gritaba frenéticamente, llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes que había en ese momento_-

_Tom estaba dolido por la actitud indiferente de su ex mejor amigo y también le dolía ver el estado de Star en ese momento, por lo que fue a su lado._

**Tom:** ¡Mierda, Marco! –_gritaba enfadado_\- ¡Mira como tienes a Star! –_la cual estaba derramando muchas lágrimas_\- ¡Escúchala, por favor!

_La azabache, encolerizada, se une a la discusión._

**Janna:** ¿Solo te preocupas por Star? ¡¿Y no por quien tu llamabas el "amor de tu vida"?! –_respondía furica con los ojos vidriosos-_

**Tom:** Ja-ja-janna no es lo que quería decir.

_Las miradas de Tom y Star reflejaban dolor, vergüenza e impotencia, mientras que los ojos de Marco y Janna eran de puro resentimiento, no entendía razón alguna._

**Marco:** -_Con la voz rota_\- Si Janna y yo hubiéramos dormido juntos, ¿acaso no sentirían lo mismo que nosotros?

_La azabache regresó a ver al latino algo sorprendida por aquella suposición._

_Star y Tom ese momento se pusieron en los zapatos de sus ex parejas, sabían que si ellos hubieran sido víctimas de la infidelidad sentirían exactamente lo mismo._

_Su silencio fue toda la respuesta que Marco necesitaba._

**Marco:** Eso fue lo que pensé.

_Dicho eso Marco continua su camino, con una fría actitud frente a su ex novia y ex mejor amiga._

_Janna, con dolor, quedó viendo un rato a Tom y a Star, buscaba articular alguna palabra, pero no pudo, por lo que optó por irse de allí._

**Tom:** ¡Janna! –_gritó con la espereza de que se detuviera, pero no ocurrió-_

_La rubia y el pelirrojo se quedaron pasmados de lo que acababa de ocurrir, las personas que aun amaban, no querían saber nada de ellos._

**Star:** Ma-mar-marco.

_Star no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y con Tom a su lado inevitablemente lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro._

**Star:** ¡Nooooo! ¡Marco! ¡Marco! –_gritaba con dolor_-

_El demonio enternecido por el estado de Star, correspondió el abrazó a la par que también soltaba algunas lágrimas._

**Tom:** _Snif _No te preocupes, Star. _Snif_ Algún día_ Snif_ nos escucharan.

_Se quedaron abrazando un momento en ese lugar, era claro que necesitaban desahogar todos esos sentimientos guardados._

**Tom:** ¿Te sientes mejor?

**Star:** _Snif_ Algo, gracias Tom _Snif_.

**Tom:** Lamento no haberte hablado todo este mes, -_suspirando_\- sentía que aún no era tiempo después de lo que pasó.

**Star:** _Snif_ Yo también lo siento, creo que era muy incómodo. ¿Tom? –_preguntó curiosa-_

**Tom:** Dime, Star.

**Star:** ¿Cr-crees que nos lleguen a perdonar?

_Tom vio la mirada dulce de la rubia y aunque no sabía que pasaría, quiso darle algo de esperanzas._

**Tom:** Ahora mismo siguen muy dolidos de esa vez, con el tiempo estoy seguro que nos perdonaran.

**Star:** Gracias Tom. –_abrazando cariñosamente a su amigo_-

**Tom:** De nada, Star. Es mejor que vayamos en camino a nuestros edificios.

**Star:** Si, oye Tom, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado después de clases? Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien un hombro donde llorar. –_limpiándose las lágrimas-_

**Tom:** -_Sonriendo cálidamente_\- Claro, Star.

**Star:** Entonces nos vemos a la salida. Adiós.

**Tom:** Adiós.

_Los chicos se retiran a sus respectivos a sus facultades._

_Todos los chicos habían encontrado consuelo en sus respectivos amigos de clases. En especial, Star._

_La rubia comentó con sus amigas Erika, Liz y Emily sobre las cosas horrendas que había cometido Jason, las féminas, sumamente indignadas, corrieron la voz del tipo de persona que es en verdad el pelinegro. Ya nadie, ni siquiera los "amigos" de su clase, a los cual subyugaba para así tener su amistad, se alejaron de él, todo se alejaron de él, básicamente se había convertido en un paria, el indeseable número uno._

_Star, al llegar a su clase, fue recibida calurosamente, como siempre, por sus amigas._

**Liz:** Hola Star, ¿Qué tal…? –_viendo la cara triste de la ojiazul- _¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado? –_preguntó algo asustada, al cual sus otras dos amigas se reunieron alrededor de Star para saber qué había pasado-_

**Star:** Hola…chicas. –_Suspirando_\- Hoy me encontré con Marco por primera vez en un mes, al mismo tiempo con Tom y Janna. Fue algo muy fuerte. –_tomando su corazón-_

_Las chicas al oír eso sintieron una pena automática del dolor de su amiga._

**Erika:** Debió ser muy incómodo para todos. Pobrecitos. ¿Marco te dijo algo?

**Star:** No, sigue enojado y dolido. –_Tratando de no llorar- Snif_ Lo-lo extraño mucho _Snif_.

_Sin saber más que decir, las tres chicas le dan un gran abrazo grupal a la rubia para darle a entender que tiene el cariño y apoyo de todas ellas._

_En ese preciso momento, Jason llega al salón de clases._

_Los estudiantes que había allí lo ven con una mirada despectiva, ni que decir de las amigas, si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Star solo optó por ver a otro lado y no decir nada._

_A Jason le llamó la atención por qué las tres chicas estaban abrazando grupalmente a Star, pero como ya sabía que no podía acercarse a la rubia si sus amigas estaban, a menos que quisiera ganarse una patada en los testículos como la última vez que lo intento, fue de largo su camino hacia su asiento._

_Desde que se dio a conocer su verdadero ser, fue excluido de cualquier actividad sea social o estudiantil, nadie quería ser su amigo, ni siquiera sentarse junto a él, nadie quería hacer grupo con él en los proyectos escolares._

**Jason:** (Marco es el único que puede poner a Star de eso modo) –_pensaba mientras tomada asiento_\- (Si no fueran por las estúpidas amigas de Star, ya habría dado mi siguiente movimiento) –_apretando su puño con ira- _(¡Maldito Marco! Por tu culpa no tengo a Star y todos me odian ahora) (Si tan solo nunca hubieras existido, Star sería ahora mía) –_entonces el foco de la malicia se iluminó en él)- _(Si no existieras jaja) –_sonriendo_-

_Un nuevo plan se estaba cocinando en la podrida mente de ese chico, que sin duda había perdido sus cabales ya hace mucho tiempo._

_Las clases avanzaron su ritmo normal para Star, Marco, Janna y Tom; más después de aquel fatídico encuentro, sus mentes no podían concentrarse para nada, como se diría coloquialmente: "pasaron volando en clases"._

_La hora del almuerzo llegó, por lo general Marco solía comer con algunos de sus compañeros de clases, más esta vez, quiso hacerlo solo._

_Tomó su charola, puso en allí los alimentos que iba a consumir y se sentó de una de las tantas barras de la cafetería._

_Estaba comiendo tranquilo hasta que una familiar voz lo interrumpió._

**Janna:** ¿Tienes espacio para una más?

_El castaño le sorprendió la aparición de Janna, pero sentía en ese momento que necesitaba la compañía._

**Marco:** Adelante, es un país libre. –_señalando el asiento contiguo_-

**Janna:** Hasta que los reptilianos se apoderen del mundo, si es que no lo están haciendo ya. ¿Come te sientes después del encuentro de hoy? –_preguntó algo preocupada por el estado de su amigo de la infancia-_

**Marco:** -_Suspirando_\- Hace un mes que nos vemos y honestamente aun no olvido lo que pasó. ¿Viniste a ver cómo estaba? –_preguntó algo escéptico_-

**Janna:** Claro, los "cornudos" debemos mantenernos juntos. –_en tono burlón_-

_El latino regresa a ver a la azabache alzando la ceja, dando a entender lo desubicada de su broma._

**Janna:** -_Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo_\- Yo lo siento por el mal chiste.

_El castaño sorpresivamente soltó una pequeña risa._

**Marco:** Jaja la verdad fue un poco graciosa.

**Janna:** -_Sonriendo ante la amigable apertura del castaño-_ Si, si lo fue un poco.

**Marco:** ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

**Janna:** La verdad ver a Tom me golpeo fuerte, yo tampoco puedo olvidar lo que hizo.

_Los ojos de la azabache lentamente se volvían húmedos, Marco al notar esto puso su mano en su hombro._

**Marco:** Tranquila, aquí está tu amigo "cornudo".

_Janna se sentía reconfortada junto al latino._

**Janna:** ¿Puedes creer que llevamos siendo amigos desde jardín de niños? –_poniéndose algo nostálgica-_

**Marco:** A veces yo también no lo creo, además somos los únicos que quedamos de la pandilla original.

**Janna:** ¿Has sabido algo de ellos por cierto? –_preguntó curioso_-

**Marco:** Hasta donde sé, Fergusson está trabajando con sus padres en el negocio familiar, Alfonzo fue a estudiar a Japón, tu sabes que su amor por los videojuegos era legendario. Ah y Jackie, hablé con ella en Navidad, está muy bien en Francia y su relación con Chloe va de maravilla.

**Janna:** -_Suspirando_\- A veces extraño esos días.

**Marco:** ¿Cuándo hacíamos todas clases de tontería? Jaja

**Janna:** Jaja si y –_suspirando_ _tristemente_\- cuando Star y Tom aun no llegaban a nuestras vidas. –_recordando aquel fatídico día hace un mes_-

_El castaño vio con profundo pesar el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga, por lo que quiso hacer algo para subir su estado de ánimo._

**Marco:** Oye, ¿Qué dices si salimos hoy después de clases? Por los viejos tiempos.

_La azabache sonrió inmediatamente ante la propuesta del castaño._

**Janna:** Claro, sería una buena idea.

**Marco: **Genial, ¿te gustaría ir al cine, a los bolos?

**Janna:** La verdad me vendría bien una cerveza después de lo de hoy.

_El latino no estaba seguro si ir a un bar a beber sería una buena idea, más solo quería pasar un agradable rato con su amiga_-

**Marco:** Esta bien, pero solo un rato, mañana tenemos clases.

**Janna:** De acuerdo, chico seguridad, pero tú pagas las primeras cinco rondas. –_sacando la lengua de forma juguetona_-

**Marco:** Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? –_sonriendo_-

**Janna:** No, aunque me pagaran por ello, aunque el dinero me vendría bien jaja. –_golpeando ligeramente la espalda del castaño-_

_El resto del almuerzo lo pasaron hablando, dándose la compañía que tanto necesitaban ese momento._

_Las horas de clases pasaron y veremos que les depara a estos jóvenes al salir de clases._

**Star y Tom**

_La rubia había quedado con el pelirrojo en verse en el lugar de estacionamiento del demonio, una vez allí, lo abordaron y como acordaron, iban por un helado._

**Tom:** Bien, Star, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

_La joven Butterfly solo pudo pensar en un lugar._

**Star:** Me gustaría ir a la Cremería Artesanal de Rori en Santa Mónica. Yo te guiare.

**Tom:** De acuerdo.

_Star había seleccionado aquel lugar, porque fue el primer lugar donde ella y Marco compartieron un helado desde que llegaron a Los Ángeles, famoso por sus helados artesanales y orgánicos, rápidamente atraparon el gusto de aquellos jóvenes enamorados, enamorados en ese entonces._

_Al cabo de 30 minutos, por el tráfico que se estaba formando, llegaron a su destino._

_El demonio estaciono el vehículo, bajaron y fueron a hacer fila._

**Tom:** ¿Qué te gustaría, Star?

**Star:** -_Pensando en el helado favorito de Marco_\- Mmm me gustaría un sundae de vainilla orgánica con trocitos de galletas y chispitas.

**Tom:** (Ese es el favorito de Marco, lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?) –_pensó- _De acuerdo Star, yo quisiera probar el de caramelo salteado.

_Al hacer su compra, los amigos buscaron un sitio donde sentarse, pero Star tuvo otra idea._

**Star:** Está haciendo un lindo atardecer. –_señalando el horizonte_\- Podemos caminar por la playa.

**Tom:** Me parece bien.

_Aprovechando que aquel establecimiento estaba cerca de la playa de Santa Mónica, los chicos se quitan los zapatos y empiezan a caminar por la arena._

_Había un silencio algo incómodo mientras caminaban, a lo que el pelirrojo rompió el hielo._

**Tom:** Ese es el helado favorito de Marco, imposible olvidarlo.

**Star:** (Cierto él es, bueno, era su mejor amigo, sabe también mucho de él) Si-si es su favorito.

**Tom:** ¿Cómo te sientes después del encuentro de hoy?

**Star:** Aun me duele mucho. Por suerte mis amigas han sido un gran apoyo todo este tiempo, aunque a veces –_suspirando_\- no es suficiente.

**Tom:** Te entiendo, mis amigos también han ayudado mucho. Ese imbécil Jason, ¿ya no se te ha acercado?

**Star:** -_Desviando la mirada_\- Ya no, lo ha intentado pero mis amigas lo alejan automáticamente. Verlo realmente me enferma. ¿Sabes una cosa?

**Tom:** Dime.

**Star: **Mis amigas creen que él fue el responsable de todo.

**Tom:** ¿A qué te refieres? –_preguntó confundido_-

**Star:** Tu y yo no tenemos recuerdos de cómo llegamos a la cama, esa parte de nuestra memoria se fue.

**Tom: **-_Desviando la mirada_\- Debió ser por el maldito alcohol.

**Star:** Exacto, tú y yo no bebemos tanto, ¿Por qué de pronto bebimos como idiotas esa noche?

_El pelirrojo se detuvo en lleno, tratando de unir las piezas de ese rompecabezas._

**Tom:** Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

**Star:** Erika cree que algún punto puso algo en nuestras bebidas. Ella cree que –_suspirando_\- su objetivo era abusar de mi con algún tipo de droga.

_Tom al escuchar esta espantosa teoría, se llenó de rabia._

**Tom:** ¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PERRA! –_rompiendo con ira su cono de helado en mil pedazos_\- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁ!

**Star:** Tran-tranquilo Tom, no tenemos pruebas de eso, además por suerte no me hizo nada.

_Entonces le llega una revelación al demonio._

**Tom:** Si yo tampoco recuerdo nada, es porque tú y yo en algún punto de la noche compartimos una bebida adulterada. ¡Debemos contárselo a Janna y Marco! ¡Deben saber que nunca los engañaríamos de tal forma!

_Ambos jóvenes sintieron como toda la carga de culpa vivida por un mes se estaba yendo._

**Star:** Espero que quieran escucharnos.

**Tom:** ¡Y lo harán! –_exclamaba emocionado_\- ¡Debemos ir donde ellos en este instante!

**Star:** Pero Tom, no sabemos dónde viven ahora y dudo que quieran responder nuestras llamadas.

**Tom:** -_Suspirando decepcionado_\- Tienes razón, mañana a primera hora en la universidad debemos hablar con ellos.

**Star:** Estoy de acuerdo. –_sonriendo aliviada_\- Al fin esta pesadilla podrá terminar.

**Tom:** Así será Star, así será.

_Los jóvenes se funden en un gran agrazo, se sentían sumamente aliviados, sentían que estaban a punto de recuperar a sus parejas. Que todo era un mal sueño y que pronto acabaría; lo que no sabían era que este mal sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en pesadilla._

**-MARCO Y JANNA-**

_Al finalizar clases, Marco esperó a Janna afuera de su edificio para salir._

**Marco:** ¿Lista, Janna?

**Janna:** Tan lista como una vaca para fábrica de hamburguesas.

**Marco:** Mmm de acuerdo, no vine hoy en mi auto, así que tomaremos un taxi.

**Janna:** De acuerdo, ¿A dónde iremos?

**Marco:** Será una sorpresa.

**Janna:** No iras a secuestrarme y a dejarme en el desierto, ¿verdad?

**Marco:** No, eso es algo que tú me harías a mí.

**Janna:** Mmm tienes razón.

_El castaño saca su teléfono y mediante una APP pide un taxi, ambos amigos salen hasta la puerta principal de la universidad, donde el taxi los aguarda, una vez dentro parten hacia el Hollywood Boulevard. El viaje tardó casi 30 minutos._

**Marco:** Hemos llegado. –_señalando por la ventana del taxi_-

**Janna:** ¡No…puede…ser! –_abriendo sus ojos de la inmensa sorpresa-_

_Marco y Janna habían llegado al legendario, Hard Rock Café, mundialmente famoso ya sea por su comida, bebidas o por la memorabilia allí expuesta de famosas estrellas de la música._

_Marco pagó al taxista, mientras que Janna lo tomó de la mano para salir corriendo hacia aquel increíble local._

**Janna:** ¡OH POR DIOS!

_La azabache quedó perpleja de todo ese lugar. Era como un niño en tienda de dulces._

**Janna:** ¡VAMOS! –_mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas al latino_-

**Marco:** Tranquila, Janna.

**Janna:** ¡Mira la guitarra autografiada por los Rolling Stones!

**Janna:** ¡Me quiero morir! ¡El rey lagarto!

**Marco:** ¿Quién?

_Janna volvió a tomar a Marco y arrastrarlo con ella, en el camino golpeando algunos comensales sin querer, hasta que llegó a una vitrina._

**Janna:** ¡Los pantalones de Jim Morrison!

_En esa vitrina se exhibían los pantalones de la leyenda, del rey de la psicodelia, el rey lagarto en persona, Jim Morrison, líder de la mítica banda, The Doors._

_La azabache se apega al vidrio queriendo tocar esos pantalones, mientras babeaba como una infanta._

**Marco:** Jajaja se nota mucho que te gustan The Doors.

**Janna:** ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantan! ¡Esas letras, esa música, esa… ¡A LA MIERDA! –_caminando lentamente hacia la vitrina de al lado- _¡LAS LETRAS ORIGINALES DE "PEOPLE ARE STRANGE" ESCRITRAS POR JIM MORRISON!

**Marco:** ¿Y? –_preguntó algo confundido_-

**Janna:** ¡Díaz! –_le recriminó-_ ¡Es la mejor canción que me podría describir!

**Marco:** -_Sonriendo_\- Ven déjame tomarte una foto.

_Janna posa para una foto junto a los pantalones y junto a la canción original de Jim Morrison._

**Marco:** Bueno, vamos a la barra del bar.

**Janna:** ¡Claro que sí! –_respondio alegré y emocionada-_

_En el camino, la azabache empezó a cantar aquella estupenda melodía._

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven when you're down_

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven when you're down_

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange _

**Marco:** Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto. –_sonriendo cálidamente_\- Es muy buena la verdad.

**Janna:** Tienes mucho que aprender mi joven Padawan. –_colocando su mano en el hombro del latino_-

**Marco:** Gracias por la referencia.

_Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír, estaban pasando un buen tiempo._

_Al sentarse en la barra, piden algunos aperitivos como alitas BBQ o nachos._

**Marco:** -_Comiendo_\- Están buenos estos nachos.

**Janna:** Pero no tan buenos como los tuyos.

**Marco:** Jaja creo que es el primer cumplido que me has dicho en toda mi vida.

**Janna:** Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

_Después de comer los aperitivos, el bartender les pasó la carta de bebidas. Allí Janna, buscando una buena bebida, vio que servían Jack Daniels con Cola, la favorita de Tom, en su interior entristeció un poco, y como le extrañaba tanto, lo ordenó._

**Janna:** Yo quiero un Jack con Cola.

**?:** ¿Y usted caballero? –_preguntó el bartender_-

**Marco:** (El trago favorito de Tom, pobre Janna, debes extrañarlo mucho) –_pensó-_ Que sean dos por favor.

**?:** Excelente. Con permiso. –_el joven bartender empezó a preparar los tragos-_

**Janna:** ¿Whiskey a la primera? Me sorprendes, Díaz. –_con tono burlón_-

_El castaño solo respondió con una ligera risotada. Al rato, les sirvieron sus tragos._

**Marco:** -_Alzando su vaso_\- Por los "cornudos". –_soltando una irónica sonrisa_-

**Janna:** Jaja eres un idiota. –_Chocando sus vasos_\- Por los "cornudos".

_Después de aquel particular brindis, empezaron a conversar y ocasionalmente beber sus bebidas._

**Marco:** Jack con Cola. –_viendo aquel vaso-_ Sé que es el favorito de Tom.

_La azabache enseguida apartó la mirada hacia un costado_.

**Marco:** ¿Cómo te sientes después de hoy?

_Janna era de más sabido que no les gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie, pero dado el horrible mes que ha tenido más el episodio de aquella mañana, solo se dejó llevar y desahogar sus sentimientos._

**Janna:** Verlo de nuevo, fue…fue…doloroso, ver a Star también me dolió mucho.

**Marco:** Si, igual cuando la vi fue muy difícil, inmediatamente recuerdo lo que pasó ese domingo.

_Ambos chicos veían con melancolía sus vasos pensando en aquellas personas que los engañaron. Y en un movimiento casi instintivo, alzaron sus vasos y dieron un trago de lleno, vaciando el contenido de sus vasos._

**Janna:** Otra ronda, amigo. _–Señalando su vaso vacío-_

_Enseguida el bartender, empezó a preparar otros dos Jack con Cola._

**Janna:** Lo que me sorprendió fue que hayas utilizado contra Tom y Star una situación de cómo se sentirían si tú y yo fuésemos lo que nos acostamos.

**Marco:** Oh si, lamento ese ejemplo, pero capaz así entiendan el dolor que nos causaron.

**Janna:** Si, los pusiste en su sitio.

_El bartender les entrega sus nuevas bebidas._

_Se pasaron conversando un buen rato de muchas cosas, el alcohol hacia que se abrieran más y más, Marco después del segundo Jack con Cola, se sentía algo mareado, por lo que mejor decidió ya no beber._

_Janna por el otro lado, dolida, bebió en total 3 Jack con Cola, luego, fuera totalmente de su estilo, pidió un Cosmopolitan, en ese punto Janna ya estaba con los tragos encima._

**Janna:** ¿Sabes _hip_ Díaz? Ojalá tuviera una _hip_ máquina del tiempo o ver al _hip_ Padre Tiempo que _hip_ ustedes conocieron.

**Marco:** (Ya estas mal, Janna, mejor te llevo a casa) –_pensó, mientras suavemente retiraba el coctel de la azabache para que no continuara- _Porque así apostarías en todos los deportes sabiendo que fue el ganador y ganarías mucho dinero.

**Janna:** No, "Volver al Futuro". Porque me diría a mí misma: "Janna, dile a Marco lo que sientes de una vez por todas"

_El castaño al oír esto, sintió una confusión muy grande._

**Marco:** Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?

**Janna:** _Hip_ Yo sabía que estabas _hip_ perdidamente enamorado de Jackie _hip_ antes de que Star llegara. Y no sabes la rabia que me _hip_ daba ver a Jackie _hip_ no corresponderte.

**Marco:** ¿Qué-que estas di-diciendo? –_preguntando nervioso pensando en un inverosímil respuesta-_

**Janna:** -_Golpeando la nuca del latino_\- ¡Tonto! ¡Estaba muy enamorada de ti!

_El castaño se soba la parte donde lo golpeo, pero oír aquella confesión jamás la esperó._

**Marco:** ¿Te-te enamoraste de mí? –_preguntó atónito_-

**Janna:** Como explicas la familia de zarigüeyas que dejé en tu cuarto, el que robara las llaves de tu casa, cuando ordené 15 pizzas de Emilio's a tu casa o cuando llamé a la CIA diciendo que eras un extraterrestre disfrazado de humano.

**Marco:** Aun recuerdo que quisieron hacerme una exploración rectal. –_temblando de recordar aquel episodio_\- Pensé que lo hacías solo por molestarme.

**Janna:** -_Suspirando_\- Al final si fue por molestarte, al principio era para llamar tu atención, trataba de expresarte lo que sentía por ti y terminaba por hacerte algún daño. Lo-lo siento.

_La azabache comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Marco notó que el alcohol ya había hecho total efecto en ella, llevándola a disculparse por pecados pasados._

**Marco:** Lamento no haberme dado cuenta y que hayas sufrido tanto por mí, mientras Jackie me ignoraba, no vi a la chica y amiga maravillosa, aunque con muchas rarezas, que había en ti.

_Janna conmovida con las palabras del latino, le da un fuerte abrazo, al cual Marco le corresponde._

**Marco:** Le mejor será irnos. Creo que las copas se fueron a nuestras cabezas jaja.

**Janna:** Jaja eso creo. ¡Awwww! –_bostezando del cansancio_-

_Marco saca su teléfono y mediante su APP ordena un taxi, paga la cuenta y se van de aquel lugar, eran las 8 de la noche. Al salir un taxi los estaba esperando, los jóvenes entran enseguida en él._

**?:** Buenas noches, ¿a dónde los llevo?

**Marco:** Lo mejor sería dejarte a ti primero. ¿Dónde estás vivi…?

_El latino regresó a ver a la azabache para preguntarle donde estaba viviendo, pero vio que producto del cansancio y los tragos había quedado completamente dormida._

**Marco:** (No sé dónde vive ahora, lo mejor será cuidarte por ahora) Por favor al Hotel LA Sky Boutique.

**?:** Enseguida.

_En el camino, Marco ayudó aun dormida Janna a acomodarse en sus piernas, para que durmiera más cómodamente._

_Al cabo de medio hora, por el trafico nocturno de Los Ángeles, llegaron en donde Marco se hospeda. Pagó el taxi y ayudó a reincorporó a su amiga aun dormida, como vio que no podía caminar, la cargó con sus fuertes brazos. Fueron hacia el ascensor y con mucha dificultad pudo abrir la puerta de su habitación._

_Colocó a Janna sobre su cama para que pudiera descansar mejor, él tomó unas cobijas para dormir en el sofá de la sala, se quitó los pantalones para ponerse su pijama, cuando escuchó ser llamado por la azabache._

**Janna:** Marco.

_El castaño la regresa a ver, y se lleva una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida, tanto así que cae sentando de la fuerte impresión._

**Janna:** Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero…

**Marco:** Es-esto no puede estar pasando.

_El latino ve estupefacto a su amiga de la infancia, Janna, completamente desnuda frente a él. Su cara se vuelve roja de vergüenza, a la vez que siente como su miembro empieza lentamente a despertar al ver el cuerpo espectacular que tenía la azabache._

**Marco:** ¿Qué-que estás haciendo? –_reincorporándose_-

**Janna:** No puedo cambiar lo que hice en el pasado, pero puedo hacer un mejor presente con la persona con quien originalmente quise estar. Tú.

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Janna se abalanza sobre Marco y le estampa un beso muy apasionado, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del latino._

_Marco quedó sin respuesta por el shock, no sabía cómo responder la acción de su amiga, su consciencia sabía que debía parar, pero su lujuria y el resentimiento, hacia Star, hicieron que continuara. Enseguida, la abrazó, cerró los ojos y continuo con aquel lujurioso beso. Sus lenguas bailaban una danza prohibida, sus corazones parecían salirse de sus pechos._

_Con una mano, Janna empieza a acariciar el miembro de Marco sobre su ropa interior._

**Janna:** Jiji parece que Marco Jr. está listo. –_decía con un tono pervertido_-

_La azabache empuja a Marco hacia la cama._

**Janna:** ¿Preparado, machote?

**Marco:** Cre-cre-creo que si-sí. –_decía nervioso y aun inseguro de hacerlo-_

_Janna se acercaba lentamente cuando algo curioso pasó._

_Marco al pestañear, la imagen de Janna cambio automáticamente por la de Star._

**Marco:** ¿Eh? –_frotándose los ojos_-

**Janna:** ¿Todo bien? –_preguntó algo curiosa de la reacción del latino_-

**Marco:** Si, si claro. –_lo atribuyó al alcohol-_

_Janna ya posada en la cama, sensualmente se acercaba a Marco, tocando sus piernas con fin de llegar a su miembro viril._

_En eso Marco volvió a pestañear, de nuevo la imagen de Janna cambia por la de Star._

_Ahí fue cuando el destino hizo de las suyas._

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Marco:** ¡AAAAAAAWWWWWW!

**Star:** ¡AAAAAAWWWWW!

_Gritaron al unísono, mientras sus cuerpos se llenaban de sensaciones placenteras, nunca antes sentidas con tal intensidad._

_Star y Marco, extenuados, sudorosos y satisfechos, caen desplomados a la cama. Intentando recobrar el aliento después de una faena de amor puro._

_Entonces la rubia, se recuesta en el pecho de su amado Marco para escuchar los latidos acelerados de este._

**Star:** Este es el sonido más hermoso que oído en mi vida.

**Marco:** Hasta que escuchemos por primera vez a nuestro pequeño o pequeña llamarnos mamá y papá, por primera vez.

_Star enseguida regresó a ver a su novio, con un gran sonrojo y con los ojos húmedos de saber que Marco ansiaba mucho tener una familia con ella._

**Star:** Eres tan maravilloso, te amo.

**Marco:** Te amo, Star.

_Cerraron el acto con un tierno beso._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_En la mente de Marco recordó aquella vez en que hizo en amor con Star, prometiéndose amar y tener una familia. Y se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y que a pesar de la traición de Star, aun la amaba con locura._

**Marco:** S-s-star. –_sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-_

_En un movimiento instintivo, Marco se lanza a abrazar a Janna con fuerza._

**Marco:** ¡STAAAAAAAARRR!-_gritando con impotencia-_ ¡LO SIENTO JANNA, NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡YO AUN LA AMO! ¡_SNIF_ ME HIZO MUCHO DAÑO _SNIF,_ PERO AUN LA AMO! ¡_SNIF_ ES EL AMOR _SNIF_ DE MI VIDA! ¡STAAAARRRR!

_Marco seguía llorando sin control mientras gritaba el nombre de su amada. Esto dejó perpleja a la azabache._

**Janna:** Marco, yo…. –_no sabía que decir_-

**Marco:** -_Viendo directamente a los ojos de Janna-_ ¡YO SÉ QUE AUN AMAS A TOM! ¡QUE AUN LO EXTRAÑAS! ¡NO PODEMOS HACER ESTO!

_La joven Ordonia, aun alcoholizada, sentía confusión e ira._

**Janna:** ¡¿Qué locuras estas diciendo?! –_levantándose de la cama furiosa y gritaba encolerizada-_ ¡ÉL ME ENGAÑÓ! ¡ÉL ME HIZO DAÑO! ¡ODIO A TOM! ¡ODIO A TOM! ¡ODIO A …!

_El cuerpo de la azabache sucumbió hacia sus emociones, las cuales se desbordaron._

**Janna:** _SNIF_ ¡AMO A TOM! _SNIF_ ¡AÚN LO AMO MUCHO! _SNIF_ ¡LO EXTRAÑO CADA DÍA! ¡OH DIOS! ¡TOOOOOOMMMMM!

_Sentía como sus fuerzas se esfumaron y cayó llorando de rodillas._

**Janna:** ¡TOOOOOMMMMM! ¡TE AMO, TONTO, TE AMO! –_gritaba a viva voz_-

_El castaño conmovido con los sentimientos de su amiga, toma una de las cobijas para tapar la desnudez de Janna._

**Janna:** _Snif_ Lo-lo siento, Marco _Snif._

**Marco:** Yo también lo siento, Janna.

_Los amigos se fundieron en un largo abrazo, soltando todas las lágrimas posibles, necesitaban sacarse ese peso de encima._

_Después de un largo rato de pasar abrazados, Marco ayuda a su amiga a vestirse y para reponerse del alcohol, le prepara un café, se quedaron hablando por varias horas, y al fin se sintieron liberados. Ya era medianoche._

**Marco:** Entonces mañana a primera hora hablaremos con ellos.

**Janna:** Me parece lo mejor. –_viendo el reloj de la pared_\- Mira la hora, será mejor que me vaya.

**Marco:** Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cama o si quieres puedo ir a dejarte donde estes viviendo ahora.

**Janna:** No, gracias Marco, ya te he causado muchos problemas hoy, además aun tienes aliento de alcohol, no quisiera que un policía te detuviera y te envie a prisión. No tengo dinero para pagar tu fianza jaja.

**Marco:** Jaja creo que tienes razón, entonces te pediré un taxi.

_Los chicos bajan hacia el lobby, donde ven al portero, Stan, que se había quedado dormido._

**Marco:** Ejem. –_aclarando su garganta_-

**Stan:** -_Despertándose algo despavorido_\- Ehm Oh Señor Díaz, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

**Marco:** ¿Podría por favor pedir un taxi para la señorita aquí?

**Stan:** Claro, señor. –_Llamando a la central de taxis cerca del hotel_\- Llegará en dos minutos.

**Marco:** Gracias.

_Los amigos salen hasta la puerta del hotel._

**Janna:** Gracias por ser un gran amigo, Marco y perdón otra vez por lo que pasó.

**Marco:** -_Abrazando a la azabache_\- Tranquila, todo está bien. ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaras de molestar?

**Janna:** Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como eso. –_en su mano muestra la tarjeta de crédito del latino_-

**Marco:** ¡Janna! –_alzando la ceja-_

**Janna:** Mañana te la devolveré, es para pagar el taxi y comprarle algún regalo de reconciliación a Tom.

_El taxi arribó._

**Marco:** Mmm está bien, espero no volver a ver en la cuenta membresías de oro de diferentes sitios web pornográficos.

**Janna:** Tom y yo te agradecemos mucho por eso, cierto. Adiós.

_La azabache se mete al taxi y se aleja del hotel._

**Marco:** La quiero mucho, aunque tenga todas esas rarezas. –_se dijo a sí mismo-_

_El latino procedió regresar a su hotel cuando escucho algo raro._

**?:** Ssshhh.

_Vio que aquel sonido provenía del callejón oscuro a lado del hotel._

**Marco:** ¿Hola?

_Lentamente se acercó hacia ese lugar, sin escuchar respuesta._

**Marco:** ¿Hola?

_Se adentró un poco más pero no veía nada_.

**Marco:** Quizá solo fue mi imaginación.

_Se dio media vuelta para regresar, pero…_

**Jason:** ¡SORPRESA!

_¿Qué pasará ahora?_

_Cap 17 ¿Quién eres tu?_

_LEMON MODE: OFF_

_Había sido un día para la posteridad._

_En la mañana hubo un encuentro desafortunado entre 4 (ex) amigos y las 2 (ex) parejas._

_Una tarde y noche llena de revelaciones. Planeaban verse al próximo día y aclarar todos los asuntos pendientes al fin. Parecía que la pesadilla terminaría._

_Pero en la parte más oscura de la noche, una tragedia se avecinaba._

_El latino procedió regresar a su hotel cuando escucho algo raro._

**?:** Ssshhh.

_Vio que aquel sonido provenía del callejón oscuro a lado del hotel._

**Marco:** ¿Hola?

_Lentamente se acercó hacia ese lugar, sin escuchar respuesta._

**Marco:** ¿Hola?

_Se adentró un poco más pero no veía nada_.

**Marco:** Quizá solo fue mi imaginación.

_Se dio media vuelta para regresar, pero…_

**Jason:** ¡SORPRESA!

_Aquellas palabras de un poderoso enemigo del pasado, causaron cierto resquicio en Marco, que con reflejos del experto cinta negra en karate que es, da un salto hacia atrás, colocando sus brazos en posición de combate._

**Marco:** ¡Jason! –_gritó alterado_\- ¡Demente! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Jason:** ¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo?

**Marco:** ¡¿Amigo?! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Nunca fuimos amigos! ¡Lo único que querías era a Star y separarme a ella a toda costa! Pero no lo conseguiste, mañana iré a recuperar a Star.

**Jason:** Colega, sabes que no puedo permitirte eso.

**Marco:** ¡¿Colega?! –_confundido_\- ¡¿Qué diablos dices?!

**Jason:** Colegas, tu sabes, Tom, tu y yo, somos los únicos privilegiados en tocar los suaves pechos de Star o –_relamiéndose_\- su suave y rosada vagina. –_soltando una risa malévola con clara intención de provocar al castaño-_

_Marco empezó a temblar de la furia que estaba experimentando. Había caído en la provocación del pelinegro._

**Marco:** ¡CERDO ASQUEROSO! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI STAR! –_el castaño tomó impulso con la intención de atacar al pelinegro pero se detuvo de lleno-_

**Jason:** ¡Epa! No tan rápido.

**Marco:** (¡Dios! ¡No otra vez!) –_pensó alterado_ _recordando aquel incidente hace 5 años-_

_Jason sacó de su pantalón un arma el cual lo apuntaba directamente hacia su rival._

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

**Jason:** Eres un chico listo, descífralo tú mismo.

**Marco:** ¿Acaso se trata otra vez de tu obsesión por Star?

**Jason:** Esto no se trata de ella, se trata de ti.

**Marco:** ¡¿De mí?!

**Jason:** Verás, traté por todos los medios de conquistar a Star, incluso convencerla de que te dejara por mí, nada funciono, bueno hasta ese día en la fiesta de Erika que traté de drogar a Star, claro no era el resultado que esperaba, pero funciono. –_sonriendo_-

_Y así fue como la pieza final del rompecabezas cayó a su lugar. Todo había sido la maquinación perversa de Jason._

_Marco experimento un tsunami de emociones: ira asesina hacia Jason, alivio de que Star, ni Tom tuvieron la intención de serles infieles a él y a Janna, pero en especial tuvo una enorme culpa de haber tratado así a su mejor amigo y en especial, al amor de su vida._

**Marco:** S-s-star. –_con los ojos húmedos_\- Siempre me dijiste la verdad y yo no te escuchaba. ¡TUUUUU! ¡MANIATICO! –_señalando con desprecio_\- ¡TU NOS SEPARASTE! ¡TU QUERIAS ABUSAR SEXUALMENTE DE STAR!

**Jason:** Culpable jaja. –_sonreía cínicamente_-

**Marco:** Realmente estas mal de la cabeza.

**Jason:** ¿Sabes? Es curioso, todas las chicas con las que he querido estar me han dicho lo mismo. Nunca quieren a un chico sensible, que las adore, que se desvivan por ellas, que las endiosen. ¡Noooo! Solo quieren al tonto musculoso, al guapo, al adinerado. –_lentamente los ojos del pelinegro se llenaban de lágrimas-_

_El latino se empezó a dar cuenta por donde iba el problema y las motivaciones de aquel muchacho. Al parecer era un resentido social, como era constantemente rechazado por las féminas, su comportamiento se volvía más y más errático, al punto que las acosaba, extorsionaba o cualquier otro medio por obtener lo que quería._

**Jason:** Hasta que llegó Star. ¡Oh mi Star! Una chica tan hermosa y dulce, que fue muy linda conmigo desde el principio. Me sentí tan enamorado. Hasta que supe que ¡EXISTIA UN MALDITO MARCO DIAZ! –_gritando con rencor- _Todos los días era un ¡Marco es el mejor novio del mundo! ¡Amo tanto a Marco! ¡MIERDA! ¡TE ODIO!

_La rubia a veces no media sus palabras, pero era debido a que se sentía muy enamorada del castaño y lo comentaba con gran alegría con sus amigas, conversaciones a las que Jason siempre estaba presto de escuchar._

**Jason:** Llegue a la conclusión que Star solo será mía si tu desapareces de la faz de la Tierra. –_lanzando una mirada de locura al latino_-

**Marco:** Jason. Tranquilízate, por favor. –_intentando razonar_\- ¿Estarías dispuesto a botar toda tu vida por la borda por un amor no correspondido?

**Jason:** -_Llorando sin control_\- _Snif_ Por Star, _Snif _quemaría todo este maldito _Snif_ mundo y a todos en él.

_Marco sabía que no había como negociar con el pelinegro, había perdido totalmente la cabeza por su obsesión por Star. Sabía que era una persona peligrosa._

**Marco:** Traté de razonar contigo, pero no me dejas alternativa.

**Jason:** -_Limpiándose las lágrimas-_ Cierto, Star comentó que eras cinta negra, pero ni tus lecciones de karate, te salvaran de esta. –_chasqueando los dedos_-

_De las sombras de aquel callejón oscuro, surgen 4 sujetos, todos ellos con caras de hampones y maleantes, cargaban armas como navajas, una cadena y un bate de béisbol._

**Jason:** Espero que no te importe, traje unos amigos de mi secundaria. Estábamos esperando afuera de tu hotel, planeando como emboscarte para una futura ocasión, pero facilitaste nuestro trabajo.

_Marco se sentía acorralado, sabía que no tenía opción más que pelear si quería permanecer con vida._

_Pero Jason no contaba con algo, cuando arrinconas a un animal es cuando más salvaje y peligroso se vuelve._

**Marco:** -_Sonriendo_\- Bueno, -_tronando sus nudillos y cuello-_ ¿Quién empieza? –_invitando con sus manos a sus agresores-_

**Jason:** ¡Acábenlo!

_Todos esos maleantes se abalanzaron sobre Marco._

_Sabían que el castaño era cinta negra en artes marciales, más ignoraban, el experto en combate que Marco se volvió durante los 16 años que pasó en la dimensión de Hekapoo, habilidades que siguió puliendo a raíz del incidente hace 5 años donde él y Star derrotaron a Max Greyson, y acabaron con la vida de Mina Loveberry._

_Entrenó su cuerpo y mente por si nuevas amenazas llegaban, en especial si esas amenazas eran dirigidas hacia su amada Star._

_Un sujeto con navaja lo ataca, Marco bloquea el ataque, dobla hacia atrás el brazo agresor, provocando que suelte el objeto filoso, le mete una zancadilla para que este caiga de espaldas y en el suelo le propina un derechazo dejándolo inconsciente automáticamente._

_Los demás se quedaron pasmados con las habilidades del castaño que, en menos de 5 segundos, dejó tirado a aquel tipo._

_Al segundo atacante vino a golpearlo con una cadena, pero de una patada Marco lo obligó a botarla, enseguida le pone las manos encima al castaño._

**Marco:** Gran error.

_Con una serie de movimientos y una patada en el vientre, toma la mano del sujeto y con su peso, lo tira al suelo y con un movimiento acertado, le rompe la muñeca._

**?:** ¡AAAHHHHH! –_gritando de dolor, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo-_

_Los dos atacantes restantes empezaron a sentir mucho miedo._

**Jason:** ¡NO SEAN COBARDES Y ATAQUENLÓ AL MISMO TIEMPO!

_Aquellos dos sujetos salieron con todo._

_El del bate queda fácilmente neutralizado, Marco lo toma del brazo y se lo rompe._

**?:** ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

_El último, tembloroso con una navaja, prefirió salir corriendo de allí._

**Jason:** ¡Eres un gallina! –_le gritaba a su amigo mientras este salía disparado como alma que lleva el diablo-_

**?:** ¡Jodeteeeeee! –_gritaba mientras corría lejos-_

**Marco:** ¿Eso es todo? –_señalando a los dos tipos en suelo y al otro inconsciente-_

**Jason:** Te crees muy machito, ¿eh? Veamos si con una pistola dices lo mismo. ¡MUERE!

_El pelinegro disparó._

_En una milésima de segundo supo que hacer. Un truco que aprendió con una vieja amiga._

**Marco:** (En tu memoria, Hekapoo) –_pensó_-

_En menos de su segundo, el castaño había desaparecido._

**Jason:** ¡PERO QUE MIERDA! –_viendo a todos lados-_ ¡COMO RAYOS HIZO ESO!

_El pelinegro estaba espantado, no encontraba a Marco por ningún lado, daba vueltas sin encontrarlo, hasta que…_

**Marco: -**_Susurrando_\- Sorpresa. –_sonriendo_-

_Jason dio la vuelta y se encontró con Marco, y antes de poder oprimir el gatillo de nuevo. Lo neutraliza, lo bota al suelo y le quita su arma, apuntándola hacia él._

_El pelinegro veía con asombro como Marco lo había derrotado fácilmente._

**Jason:** Adelante, ¡Hazlo!

_El castaño seguía apuntando el arma hacia su enemigo con una cara de indiferencia._

**Marco:** No, yo no soy un cobarde como tú. Te mereces esto y más por el daño que has causado, pero no seré yo quien te juzgue.

_Marco hábilmente logra desarmar aquella pistola, haciéndola inservible y botando sus piezas al suelo._

**Jason:** ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jamás me detendré por Star! –_gritaba en forma de amenaza-_

_El latino harto, se agacha y lo toma de la camiseta, acercándolo hacia él._

**Marco:** ¡Última advertencia! –_en tono amenazante_\- Si crees que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer estas muy equivocado. He hecho cosas que no tienes idea, he vuelto de la muerte. Si vuelves a mencionar el nombre de Star, yo… -_viendo como Jason desviaba la mirada hacia un lado-_

_Uno de los atacantes se había reincorporado, tomó la navaja y fue hacia Marco._

_El latino al ver el gesto del pelinegro, lo soltó enseguida, dio media vuelta, desarmó al otro atacante y con un derechazo lo mando lejos._

**Marco:** ¡Maldita basura! Ya….

_El horror._

**Marco:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Un grito desgarrador inundo las calles oscuras._

_Cuando Marco desarmo a aquel sujeto, Jason logró agarrar la navaja y con el ápice de fuerzas que le quedaba logró clavársela de lleno en la espalda del castaño._

**Jason:** Por Star.

_Dicho eso, Jason gira la navaja, agravando el daño perpetrado, el cual perforó el pulmón izquierdo del castaño, haciendo que lentamente se ahogase en su propia sangre._

**Marco:** Aaaauuhhh. –_cayó tirado al piso, mientras pronunciaba sonidos inentendibles esforzándose por respirar-_

_El pelinegro lentamente se reincorpora y se acerca al maltrecho cuerpo del latino._

**Jason:** Te dije que haría todo por Star. T-O-D-O.

_En ese momento retira la navaja de la espalda de Marco con intención de acertar el golpe final._

_Marco soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, no del miedo, sino de que no volvería a ver a su amada._

**Marco:** (Supongo que hasta aquí me llevó el destino) –_pensó tristemente_-

_Hasta que ocurrió un milagro inesperado_.

**Stan:** ¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Sr. Díaz!

_El portero del edificio, aun somnoliento, alcanzó escuchar aquel grito atroz y fue a investigar ya que Marco no regresaba desde que dejó a Janna en el taxi._

**Jason:** ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahí viene alguien! Bueno Marco, suerte en la otra vida. No te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de Star.

_El pelinegro lo deja tirado convaleciente en el piso y el sale corriendo del callejón._

**Stan:** ¡Hey! –_viendo a una persona saliendo disparada del callejón-_ ¡Alto ahí!

_Jason se mete rápidamente en su vehiculo, lo prende y sale a toda velocidad._

**Stan:** ¡Alto! –_viendo como aquel carro se aleja_\- Algo no anda bien.

_El hombre canoso sale corriendo hace el callejón y ve una aterradora imagen._

_Dos hombres tirados inconscientes, otro tirado en el piso retorciéndose del dolor y lo peor, Marco lentamente moviéndose en un charco de su propia sangre._

**Stan:** ¡Oh Dios! –_persignándose_\- ¡Señor Díaz! _–gritó asustado_-

_Rápidamente se acercó a Marco tratando de que reaccione._

**Stan:** ¡Por favor, por favor, quédese conmigo! –_haciendo que se quede despierto-_

_En ese instante, saca su celular, llama al 911 y pide una ambulancia._

**Stan:** ¡La ayuda viene en camino! ¡Por favor resista! –_decía nervioso_ _mientras tapaba la herida en su espalda-_

**Marco:** Cam-cam-cam-cam. –_balbuceando sin fuerza_-

**Stan:** -_Acercándose-_ ¿Qué dice señor?

**Marco:** Cam-cam-camara. –_señalando tembloroso la cámara de seguridad al otro lado de la calle-_

**Stan:** ¡La cámara de seguridad! ¡Así daremos con el infeliz que le hizo esto! ¡Por favor resista, la ambulancia ya llega!

**Marco:** S-s-s-s-ta-ta-star. –_balbuceaba mientras lloraba-_

_Sin fuerzas ya, lentamente cierra los ojos y cae inconsciente._

**Stan:** ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR, REACCIONE!

_El hombre maduro trataba de mover el cuerpo del latino, pero este no respondía ante ningún estímulo._

**-EN OTRA PARTE**-

_Star se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, después de aquel agitado, encontró confort en su salida con Tom, y que todo había sido culpa de Jason, y de que había una oportunidad de remediar las cosas, así de cómo regresar con el amor de su vida. Por lo que, por primera vez en un mes, sentía un alivio sin igual._

_La rubia dormía, cuando de la nada, un dolor, jamás antes sentido, apretó su corazón. Ella enseguida se despierta._

**Star: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –_gritaba desgarradoramente mientras sujetaba su corazón-_

_Star se levantó agitada, sentía su corazón estallar, rápidamente prendió la lámpara a lado de la cama._

**Star:** ¡Mew-mew-mewni! ¡¿Qué-que fue es-eso?!

_Rápidamente un miedo inexplicable empezó a apoderarse de ella, así como lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos azules._

**Star:** ¿Qué-que es to-todo esto? –_temblando-_

_La rubia no podía hallar razón alguna para el estado en que se encontraba._

_De pronto, oyó golpes en su puerta, que la hicieron saltar del susto._

**Tom:** ¡Star! ¡STAR! ¡STAR! –_gritaba asustado_-

_Al parecer, aquel grito fue tan grande que despertó al pelirrojo y asustado salió corriendo de su departamento al notar que el grito vino del departamento de Star._

_La rubia salió corriendo de su cama hacia la puerta y la abrió enseguida, al escuchar que se trataba de Tom._

**Tom:** -_Viendo a todos lados dentro del departamento_\- ¡Oh por el Tronco, Star! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –_abrazándola-_

**Star:** ¡Tom! ¡Yo-yo no sé!¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡No-no lo entiendo!

_Al parecer, el gritó fue tan estruendoso que despertó también a su amiga y vecina, Brittney._

**Brittney:** ¡Santo Dios! ¡Star! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –_preguntó alterada-_

**Tom:** No-no lo sé, cuando llegue estaba así.

_Star seguía temblando inexplicablemente en los brazos de Tom._

**Star:** Ten-tengo un mal presentimiento. Cre-creo que algo horrible pasó. –_tocando su corazón-_

_Tom y Brittney vieron que Star estaba en un estado muy alterado, era un manojo de nervios._

**Tom:** Yo me encargaré de Star, tu puedes volver a descansa, Brittney.

**Brittney:** ¿Seguro? –_preguntó algo escéptica-_

**Tom:** Si, gracias.

**Star:** _Snif_ Gracias, Brittney _Snif._

**Brittney:** Esta bien, Star, cualquier cosa no duden en decirme.

_La chica de raíces asiáticas se aleja para volver a su hogar, aun consternada por el estado en que vio a su amiga._

_El demonio ayudó a la rubia a sentarse en el sofá de su sala, fue a prepararle un té caliente para sus nervios._

**Tom:** Aquí tienes. –_entregándole la taza_-

**Star:** Gracias.

**Tom:** ¿Qué pasó? –_preguntó confundido_-

**Star:** No lo sé, en un momento estaba durmiendo y al otro…

_Entonces su teléfono celular sonó. Tom se levantó para traerlo hacia Star._

**Star:** Gracias. –_viendo el número que decía Hospital General de Los Ángeles en el identificador de llamadas- _¿Ho-hola?

**?:** ¿Star Butterfly?

**Star:** Si-si. –_respondió con temor_-

_A los pocos segundos, Star se pone de pie, su temblor volvió, su boca se movía sin control y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, además de dejar caer su teléfono al suelo._

**Star:** Ma-mar-marco está en el hos-hos-hospital. Fue apuña-ña-lado y es-esta en estado crítico. –_dijo mientras sentía su alma abandonar su cuerpo-_

_Tom al escuchar eso, empalideció automáticamente, su corazón parecía haberse detenido._

**Tom: **Mar-Mar…

_En ese instante, Star cae desmayada del shock._

**Tom:** ¡STAR! ¡STAR! –_tomando a la rubia en sus brazos-_ ¡POR MEWNI! ¡STAR! –_moviéndola sin que esta respondiera_-

_El pelirrojo cargó a Star y la deja suavemente sobre el sofá, al rato va corriendo hacia su departamento, se cambia de ropa, toma sus llaves y vuelve donde Star. Le pone una bata de dormir, ya que estaba en pijama, la vuelve a cargar y la lleva con dirección a su auto. Con cuidado, la coloca en el asiento del copiloto, él va tras el volante y pisa el acelerador a fondo._

_En el trayecto trataba de hacer reaccionar a la rubia._

**Tom:** ¡STAR! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTAAAAA!

_Tom estaba ciertamente asustado, Star estaba inconsciente y Marco luchando por su vida en el hospital, solo pensó en una persona para ayudarlo._

**Tom:** -_Marcando en su teléfono-_ Espero que me contestes.

**-EN OTRA PARTE-**

_Janna ya había llegado al departamento de su amiga Zoe, el efecto del alcohol ya había pasado y por el cansancio ya se disponía a dormir._

**Janna:** ¡Aaaawwww! –_bostezando_\- Mañana recuperaré a mi príncipe de las tinieblas, los extrañó mucho.

_Justo cuando cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño, su teléfono sonó._

**Janna:** ¡Aaarrggg! –_exclamó molesta_\- Talvez sea Marco para saber si llegue a casa.

_La azabache toma su teléfono y ve que la llamada pertenecía a Tom._

**Janna:** ¡¿Tom?! –_Janna estaba gratamente sorprendida de ver una llamada del amor de su vida-_ To-tom, ho-hola, di… -_contestó algo nerviosa, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida_-

**Tom:** ¡Janna! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por favor!

_Los alaridos del demonio causaron pánico inmediato en ella._

**Janna:** ¡¿Tom?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

**Tom:** ¡Estoy en camino al hospital! ¡Marco fue apuñalado y está grave!

_Esas palabras calaron fuerte en Janna, que sintió como si su alma cayese al piso. Experimentó un miedo jamás antes sentido._

**Janna:** ¿Qu-qu-que estás diciendo? –_preguntaba temerosa-_

**Tom:** ¡Estoy con Star, pero se desmayó! ¡Necesito por favor que vayas en este instante al Hospital General de Los Ángeles!

_La azabache con todo el terror del mundo, se levanta de su cama._

**Janna:** Si-si, iré enseguida.

**Tom:** Y Janna…Te amo.

_Ese momento, el demonio cuelga la llamada._

_Janna se queda paralizada de la noticia y de las palabras finales de Tom._

**Janna:** _Snif_ Yo también te amo.

_Se cambia rápidamente de ropa, toma dinero, pide un taxi y parte hacia el hospital._

_Tom y Star estaban a punto de llegar al hospital, pero Star seguía sin responder._

**Tom:** ¡MALDICIÓN, STAR! ¡DESPIERTA!

_Entonces al demonio se le ocurrió una idea._

**Tom:** Esto siempre funcionaba cuando estábamos en Mewni. ¡OYE STAR! ¡TU MAMÁ TE VA A ENVIAR A SANTA OLGA!

_La rubia despierta automáticamente muy alterada al oír esas palabras._

**Star:** ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡NO AL REFORMATORIO SANTA OLGA PARA PRINCESAS CAPRICHOSAS! –_gritaba a todo pulmón-_

**Tom:** ¡Gracias al Tronco despertaste! –_dijo aliviado_-

**Star:** ¿Qué? ¿Santa Olga? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿TOM?! ¡¿QUÉ MAÍZ ESTÁ PASANDO?!

**Tom:** ¡Ya casi llegamos al hospital a ver a Marco!

_Entonces la rubia recordó los últimos acontecimientos._

**Star:** Marco. ¡Marco! ¡Debemos ir a verlo!

_Increíbles horrores se empezaron a formar en la mente de la rubia sobre su amado._

_En un instante, llegaron al Hospital General de Los Ángeles._

_Tom estaciona el auto, pero Star ya había salido volando hacia dentro del hospital._

**Tom:** ¡Star! ¡Espera!

_La ojiazul fue directo hacia recepción._

**Star:** ¡Por favor, necesito ver a Marco Díaz!

_La señora que estaba allí empezó a teclear._

**?:** Actualmente está en el quirófano. –_señalando por donde ir_\- Pero no puede…

_En ese momento, Star salió corriendo a aquel lugar._

**?:** ¡Señorita! ¡No puede entrar!

_La rubia hizo caso omiso a la advertencia, solo le importaba ver a su amado._

_Llegando a aquella sala, vio a varios cirujanos alrededor del que parecía ser Marco, pero estos le tapaban la visibilidad._

**Star:** -_Golpeando la ventana_ _y llamando la atención de los galenos_\- ¡MARCO! ¡MARCO! ¡SOY YO STAR! –_gritaba con dolor y llanto_-

**?:** Señorita, no puede estar aquí, no me haga llamar a seguridad. _–dijo uno de los doctores_-

**Star:** -_Viéndolo con ojos amenazantes_\- ¡Llame a quien le dé la PUTA gana! ¡Yo no me muevo de aquí! ¡¿ESCUCHÓ?!

_La rubia entonces dio un puñetazo a la ventana de plexiglás del quirófano y logró trisarlo parcialmente._

_Todos se quedaron asustados de la fuerza de lo que parecía ser una chica flacuchenta._

**?:** De-de acuerdo. Puede que-quedarse. –_respondía algo asustado_-

_Los cirujanos volvieron a su labor de salvar a Marco._

_En ese momento, llegó un agitado Tom, sentía haber corrido un maratón._

**Tom:** S-s-star. ¿Co-co-como es-esta él? –_decía jadeante y cansado-_

_Vio como Star estaba inmóvil viendo a través de la ventana y se acercó a ella, allí pudo apreciar como los cirujanos operaban al latino._

**Tom:** Marco.

_Star ya no pudo resistir más verlo así que dio media vuelta para abrazar a Tom, mientras lloraba._

**Star:** _Snif_ Marco _Snif_ ¡BUAAAAAA!

**Tom:** -_Abrazando y acariciando el cabello de Star-_ Tranquila, Star; Marco es fuerte. Lo logrará.

_El pelirrojo sabía que lo mejor era no estar allí, por lo que se dirigió con Star a la sala de espera._

_Estaban nerviosos, caminaban de un lado al otro, la desesperación hacia mella de ellos._

_Pasaron 10 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y vieron una cara familiar._

**Tom y Star:** ¡JANNA! –_gritaron al unísono_-

_La azabache también era un mar de sentimientos: preocupación por su amigo de la infancia, miedo de que algo malo pasase y más confusión fue cuando vio al demonio ahí parado viéndolo con los ojos más tristes del mundo._

**Janna:** To-to-tom. –_decía temblorosa_-

_Sucumbiendo hacia su corazón, Janna se acercó hacia Tom y sin pensarlo lo besa apasionadamente._

_El pelirrojo sorprendido solo cierra los ojos y abraza automáticamente a su amada. El amor había vuelto a resurgir en ellos._

**Janna:** _Snif_ Te perdono, _Snif_ gran tonto. –_acariciando su cabello rojizo_-

**Tom:** _Snif_ Gracias, _Snif_ te amo.

**Janna:** _Snif_ Te amo.

_Ahora se funden en un gran abrazo, Star veía con ternura que sus amigos habían vuelto, ahora solo esperaba poder hacer lo mismo con Marco._

**Janna:** Star.

_Ese momento, la azabache abrazó fuertemente a la rubia, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas._

**Janna:** ¿Cómo está, Marco?

**Star:** _Snif_ Lo están _Snif_ operando en este momento.

**Janna:** ¡Oh Dios! Supongo que solo podemos esperar.

_Los chicos enseguida toman asiento y esperan. Fueron las horas más largas de su vida, parecían eternas. Tom y Janna insistían a que Star durmiera un poco, pero ella se negaba rotundamente hasta ver de nuevo a Marco. Era la 1 de la mañana, y aun no había respuesta._

_Seguían dándose las vueltas, tratando que hacer, pero no se hallaban más allá del miedo y la impaciencia._

_Hasta que cerca de las 2:30 de la madrugada, un doctor se acerca a ellos._

**?:** Mmm Srta. –_viendo el expediente_\- Butterfly.

_Los tres chicos se levantan de inmediato_.

**Star:** Si.

**Dr. Adams:** Soy el Dr. Adams.

**Star:** ¿Ma-marco se recuperará? –_estaba expectante_-

**Dr. Adams:** En estos momentos, el Sr. Díaz está estable, perdió mucha sangre, la navaja perforó el pulmón izquierdo. Tuvo suerte de salir vivo.

_Los tres jóvenes adultos sintieron cierto alivio, pero aun sentían temor por el estado del latino._

**Tom:** ¿Tienen idea de quien lo atacó?

**Dr.** **Adams:** Según la policía y con la ayuda del portero del hotel donde vivía, revisar una cámara de seguridad cerca del lugar, además de interrogar a varios cómplices que estaban allí lastimados, al parecer el Sr. Díaz les dio una paliza mientras se defendía.

**Star:** (Ese es mi chico karateca) –_pensó-_

**Janna:** ¿Entonces la policía lo capturó?

**Dr. Adams:** Si, allanaron su casa, al parecer estaba empacando con intención de huir. Un tal Jason algo, me parece que se llamaba.

_Star, Tom y Janna, quedaron pasmados al saber que Jason había sido el quien intentó matar a Marco. Sentían una ira asesina, sobretodo Star, el odio que sentía alguna vez hacia Toffee o Mina, se quedaba corto con lo sentido ahora._

**Tom:** ¡ESE INFELIZ! ¡YO MISMO LO MATARÉ! –_gritaba furioso_-

**Janna:** ¡Y YO LO CORTO EN PEDAZOS, LO REPARTIMOS POR TODO EL MUNDO Y ENVIAMOS DIRECTAMENTE SU ALMA AL INFRAMUNDO CON TOFFEE Y MINA!

**Dr. Adams:** No hay necesidad de alterarse. –_tratando de calmar a los jóvenes_\- Según tengo entendido con la evidencia y las declaraciones de los cómplices, a este Jason le darán 25 años a perpetua.

**Star:** -_Apretando el puño con ira- _Es lo mínimo que merece. Espero jamás volver a saber de él en mi vida. –_Ya calmándose un poco_\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Marco? –_preguntó expectante_-

**Dr. Adams:** Se encuentra estable, pero –_suspirando_-…acompáñenme.

_Star, Tom y Janna sintieron malas noticias en el tono del doctor. La rubia sentía su corazón morir._

_Todos siguieron al doctor._

**Dr. Adams: **Logramos estabilizar su condición, reparar su pulmón y le hicimos varias transfusiones de sangre.

**Star:** Pero ¿cuál es el problema? –_preguntó temerosa-_

**Dr. Adams:** Eso, no hay problema, está bien, se podría decir, debió haber reaccionado, pero…-_abriendo la puerta de una habitación-_ no despierta.

_Con un sentimiento horrible en sus interiores, las dos féminas y el demonio ven como Marco estaba en cama rodeado de tubos, máquinas y un respirador artificial. Totalmente ido._

_La imagen fue tan impactante que, en reacción casi instintiva, Janna abrazó a Tom y hundió su cabeza en su pecho para no ver a Marco en aquel precario estado._

_La rubia empezó a temblar, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de dolor y lágrimas de ver al amor de su vida así, enseguida fue corriendo a su lado._

**Star:** _Snif _Marco, Marco _Snif _soy yo, Star. _Snif _El amor de tu vida. –_tomando la mano del latino-_

**Dr. Adams:** Lo lamento, pero él no puede oírte. –_decía con pesar en su voz_-

**Star:** _Snif _Mar-marco, por favor despierta _Snif._ ¡DESPIERTA! –_moviendo más fuerte al castaño-_

_Janna, con el corazón roto, fue hacia donde estaba Star para calmarla y abrazarla._

**Tom:** ¿No hay algo que puedan hacer? –_preguntó con esperanza_-

**Dr.** **Adams:** No, francamente no entendemos porque no despierta. Es como si –_suspirando_\- hubiese perdido la voluntad de vivir.

_Aquellas palabras tan duras, apretujaron más los corazones de los tres jóvenes, sentían que aquel chico de tez morena que lleno de tanta dicha sus vidas, estaba a punto de exhalar su último aliento._

**Star:** ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOO! –_gritó enojada_\- ¡Usted no conoce para nada a mi Marco! ¡El no morirá! ¡Tiene mucho por que vivir! ¡Tienes padres amorosos! ¡Tiene una hermana cariñosa! ¡Tiene a su mejor amigo es que como el hermano que nunca tuvo! –_señalando a Tom-_ ¡Tiene a la amiga más fiel y confiable del mundo! –_señalando a Janna-_ ¡Y…! ¡Y…! –_sus palabras se entrecortaban con dolor -_ ¡Y tiene a la novia más tonta e ingenua del mundo, que, a pesar de eso, ella lo ama con locura, ella lo ama tanto que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, ella lo ama tanto que quiere tener hijos con él! ¡_SNIF_ ÉL TIENE A LA PEOR NOVIA _SNIF_ DEL MUNDO _SNIF_! Pero, aun así, él quiere vivir junto con esa torpe novia por toda la eternidad.

_Tom y Janna no evitaron derramar pequeñas lágrimas con las hermosas palabras de Star, el doctor quedó totalmente conmovido del amor que profesaba aquella joven rubia por el chico que yacía inconsciente en esa cama de hospital._

**Dr. Adams:** Se nota que se tienen un gran amor. –_suspirando con gran pesar_\- Pero ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Lo siento. Con su permiso me retiro.

_El doctor se aleja lentamente de la habitación._

_Tom y Janna con un inmenso dolor se abrazan, sentían que ya no había esperanza._

_Pero Star no, ella no se rendiría._

**Star:** ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! –_gritaba esperanzada-_

**Janna:** Star, oiste al doctor no hay nada por hacer.

**Star: -**_Con lágrimas_\- ¡Algo debe existir! ¡_Snif_ Marco no puede_ Snif _morir! ¡Él y yo pudimos volver de la muer..!

_Ese momento, recordó los acontecimientos hace 5 años._

**Star:** ¡ESO ES! ¡Utilizamos la magia para volver a la vida! ¡Funcionara de nuevo!

_Star tenía una gran sonrisa y su esperanza había sido renovada, sentía que había de nuevo una oportunidad._

**Tom:** Pero Star, ¿Cómo sabes que funcionará?

**Star:** ¡Debe funcionar! ¡Ahora silencio y apártense! –_dijo tajantemente_-

_El pelirrojo y la azabache retrocedieron._

**Star:** Por favor, mi amor, despierta.

_La rubia cierra sus ojos, coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de Marco y empieza a concentrarse, concentrando sus energías mágicas con la intención de que Marco despierte. Pasaron varios segundos, sin resultado alguno._

**Star:** Vamos, vamos.

_Star trataba con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada pasaba._

**Star:** ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO FUNCIONA?! –_gritaba desesperada con lágrimas- _¡LA MAGIA NOS SALVÓ ANTES PORQUE AHORA NO…!

_Entonces Star lo recordó, recordó las palabras de Glossaryck._

"**Deben sincronizar sus mentes y sus corazones, solo juntos pueden hacer magia de nuevo"**

**Star:** _Snif_ Solo a través del _Snif_ amor podemos usar magia _Snif_, quiere_ Snif _quiere decir que_ Snif_ que Marco no _Snif_ no me ama.

_La rubia sintió su mundo derrumbarse, cayó estrepitosamente de rodillas, Janna y Tom fueron enseguida a levantarla, estaba totalmente devastada._

**Janna:** _Snif_ Star, por favor_ Snif _basta.

**Star: **¡No! ¡Noooo! –_soltándose de sus amigos para poner su cabeza en el pecho de Marco_\- ¡MARCO PERDÓNAME! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE NECESITO EL RESTO DE MI VIDA A MI LADO! ¡BUUAAAAA!

_La rubia rompió en un llanto incesante en el pecho inmóvil del castaño._

_Janna y Tom solo se quedaron en silencio viendo aquella desgarradora escena._

_El destino de Marco Díaz era desconocido._

**-EN OTRO PLANO-**

_Un conocido y desconcertante escenario se alzaba de nuevo para Marco Díaz._

_La nada._

_Un espacio totalmente negro, carente todo tipo de existencia, excepto del latino._

**Marco:** Mmm otra vez este lugar. Necesita nueva decoración. –_dijo irónicamente_\- Y aquí es donde aquella voz imponente se debe oír. ¡HOLA! ¡SR. DESTINO! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO!

_El castaño gritaba esperando alguna respuesta, pero esta no llegó._

**Marco:** ¡Glossaryck! –_recordando lo que pasó hace tantos años! -_ ¡Hey tu hombrecillo azul! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! –_gritaba, pero igual sin respuesta-_ ¡GLOSSARYCK! ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO PITUFO! –_gritaba ahora con ira, más no había respuesta-_

_El latino se empezó a llenar de miedo y desesperación._

**Marco:** ¡¿DIOS O QUIEN SEA?! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR?!

_No había respuesta._

_El castaño se toma la cabeza de la desesperación y siente que está enloqueciendo._

**Marco:** Por favor alguien, alguien…

_De pronto, frente a Marco se empieza a formar como una especie de ventana difuminada._

**Marco:** ¿Qué rayos? –_Acercándose_\- Eso parece…¡¿STAR?!

_Por aquella ventana se podía ver a lo que estaba pasando en el hospital como Star lloraba sin control junto al cuerpo de Marco._

**Marco:** ¡STAR! ¡STAR! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! –_gritaba con la esperanza de que la rubia lo escuchase, pero no fue así._

_El latino puedo escuchar todas las palabras de la ojiazul._

**Marco:** _Snif _Mi amor_ Snif_ ¡Yo lo siento! _Snif _¡Nunca debí _Snif_ nunca debí tratarse así! ¡Siempre me_ Snif_ dijiste la _Snif _la verdad!

_Lentamente aquella ventana se empezó a distorsionar hasta desaparecer._

**Marco:** No, no. ¡NOOOOOO! ¡STAAAAAAR! ¡POR FAVOR NECESITO VOLVER! ¡NECESITO ESTAR CON MI AMOR! ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOR!

_El castaño gritaba a la nada, más seguían sin recibir respuesta._

**Marco:** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

_Marco cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar._

**Marco:** _Snif _Star_ Snif_ Star, te amo._ Snif._

_Lentamente sentía su vida irse hasta que…_

**?:** ¡Buuuaaa!

_El castaño rápidamente reacciona al escuchar un llanto a lo lejos._

**Marco:** ¿Hola? –_viendo a todos lados, pero no veía nada-_

**?:** ¡Buaaaa!

_El llanto seguía por lo que Marco decidió pararse y buscar su origen._

_Luego de caminar por toda esa nada, llego de dónde provenía el llanto. Era una pequeña niña._

**Marco:** Hola pequeñita, ¿Qué te sucede?

**?:** _Snif Snif_ Estaba persiguiendo una linda mariposa y me _Snif _me aleje de mis padres, señor.

_El latino conmovido por la pequeña niña se pone de rodillas para limpiar sus lágrimas._

**Marco:** Tranquila, pequeñita. Te ayudaré a encontrarlos. ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? –_preguntó amablemente_-

**?:** Danielle, señor. Pero mis papis y mis amigos me dicen Dani.

_Danielle era una bella niña de unos 5 años, piel blanca, hermosos rizos de color miel, así como unos ojos castaños preciosos._

**Marco:** Dani, es un nombre hermoso. Yo me llamo Marco. Ven, vamos a buscarlos.

_El castaño toma de la mano pequeña de la niña y se van caminando._

**Marco:** ¿Y cómo son tus padres? Para buscarlos.

**Dani:** Mi mami es una señora alta, rubia, ojos azules, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Es muy cariñosa, siempre me da besos y me dice lo mucho que me ama.

_El latino sonrio al saber que esa pequeña era muy amada._

**Marco:** ¿Y tu padre?

**Dani:** Mi papi es un señor alto, castaño, muy fuerte, le podría ganar a un toro, pero es igual de amoroso que mi mami, siempre nos dice lo mucho que nos ama y es el mejor chef del mundo, siempre me prepara comida deliciosa.

_A Marco se le empezó a hacer raro las descripciones que daba la niña._

**Marco:** ¿Y…? ¿Y cómo se llaman tus-tus padres? –_preguntó nervioso_-

**Dani:** Mi mami se llama…

_Entonces, la niña fue interrumpida por el llamado de una mujer._

**?:** ¡Dani! ¡Amor! ¿Estás aquí?

**Dani:** ¡Mami! ¡Papi! –_gritó emocionada-_

_De la nada surgen dos figuras adultas, una pareja en sus 30's, Marco quedó sin habla al identificarlos inmediatamente._

**Star:** Cariño, por favor ten más cuidado.

**Marco:** Si, princesa, estábamos preocupados por ti.

**Dani:** Lo siento, mami, lo siento, papi. Estaba persiguiendo una bella mariposa.

**Star:** Esta bien, cielo. Vamos, debemos ir a casa. Papi nos preparará unos deliciosos nachos.

**Dani:** ¡Wiiiii! ¡Nachos! –_exclamaba emocionada-_

**Marco:** Jajaja ven vamos, princesa. –_extendiendo la mano_-

_Entonces la pequeña Dani regresa a ver al joven adulto Marco._

**Dani:** Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mis papis, señor.

**Marco:** De-de nada, pequeña. –_arrodillándose-_ Cuídate mucho. –_acariciando su hermoso cabello_-

**Dani:** Si, señor.

_En ese instante, la pequeña da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla del castaño. Marco sentía como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

**Dani:** Adiós, señor. –_de sus mejillas empezaron a brillar dos figuras, una media luna blanca y un corazón blanco-_

**Marco:** A-a-adios, Da-dani. –_viendo estupefacto toda la escena-_

_La hermosa niña se aleja y se toma de la mano de sus padres, y lentamente se van alejando por el horizonte._

_Marco poco a poco va reincorporándose, aun anonadado._

**Marco:** Esa…esa…era…era…

**Glossaryck:** Es una hermosa familia, ¿verdad?

**Marco:** ¡AAAAHHHH! –_gritó sorprendido-_ ¡Glossaryck! ¡Que mierda!

**Glossaryck:** Jajaja tranquilo Marco, no es forma de saludar a un viejo amigo.

**Marco:** ¡No estoy para chistes! –_espeto furioso_\- ¿Esos eran…eran?

**Glossaryck: **Si, tú y Star. Y su futura hija.

**Marco:** Pe-pe-pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

**Glossaryck:** Mmm bueno, rompí un poco las reglas y te mostré el futuro.

**Marco:** ¿Por qué?

**Glossaryck:** En parte como agradecimiento por todas las veces que cambiaste mi pañal hace años, y por otra parte por mostrarte que Star y tu pasaron otra prueba del destino.

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Glossaryck: **Su unión fue puesta a prueba, y pesar de todos los obstáculos, su amor sigue allí. Y lo que acabas de ver, es el resultado de ese amor y hacia donde los llevará.

**Marco:** ¿En-entonces Star y yo seguiremos amándonos?

_El hombrecillo azul solo asienta la cabeza._

**Marco:** M-mi Star. –_soltando lágrimas-_ Siempre estaremos juntos. –_sonriendo_\- ¿Me puedes ayudar a salir de aquí?

**Glossaryck: **Claro, pero con una condición.

**Marco:** ¿Cuál?

**Glossaryck: **¿Tienes algo de pudin? Muero de hambre. –_sobando su barriga-_

_El castaño solo entrecerró los ojos dirigiendo una mirada despectiva al hombre mágico._

**Marco:** ¿Crees que cargaría pudin desde otro plano existencial? -_preguntó sarcásticamente_-

**Glossaryck: **Valió la pena preguntar. –_aplaudiendo-_

_Entonces el cuerpo de Marco lentamente se desvanecía._

**Glossaryck: **Adiós, Marco. Cuida mucho de Star y de tu hija.

**Marco:** Si, adiós Glossaryck. Gracias por todo. –_entonces se esfumó-_

**Glossaryck:** -_Suspirando_\- Disfruten su felicidad, mis niños, porque en algunos años más adelante, llegará la prueba final para los tres.

-**EN EL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE LOS ANGELES-**

_Marco Díaz lentamente abría los ojos._

_Notaba que había mucha luz del Sol por la ventana._

_Veía maquinas por todos lados y un gran respirador artificial conectado a su nariz y boca._

_Más sus ojos solo se fijaron en la bella muchacha rubia que yacía dormida en su pecho, a la cual empezó a acariciar._

_Aquellas caricias, dibujaban una sonrisa en el rostro de la bella durmiente, que lentamente empieza a abrir sus ojos azules._

**Star:** Ehmmm, ¡Aaawww! –_soltando un gran bostezo-_ Marco. –_viendo que el castaño había despertado_\- ¡MARCO!

_La rubia enseguida sintió a su corazón rebosar de felicidad, su amado al fin había despertado, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas._

**Star:** Mi-mi _Snif_ amor_ Snif_. Despertaste.

_El latino se retira con cuidado el respirador para hablar._

**Marco:** Mi amada estrella, por favor no llores. –_limpiando el llanto de la ojiazul_-

**Star:** Entonces no te va a gustar lo que viene.

_Dicho eso, Star hunde de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho del latino y rompe a llorar._

**Star:** ¡BUUUUAAA! ¡PENSE QUE NO VOLVERIAS! ¡PENSÉ QUE JAMÁS VOLVERIA A DECIRTE QUE TE AMO! ¡PENSÉ QUE…!

_Marco coloca suavemente su dedo en los labios de Star._

**Marco:** Star, lo único que importa es que estoy aquí, estamos aquí.

_La rubia enseguida abraza a su amado._

**Star:** ¡Perdóname por todo! ¡Perdóname por no haberte hecho caso al principio de que Jason era una mala persona! ¡Lo que pasó con Tom, fue culpa de él!

**Marco:** Tranquila, mi amor, lo sé. Todo está bien entre nosotros. ¿Qué pasó con él?

**Star:** No te preocupes, mi amor. Nunca tendremos que preocuparnos de él nunca más, está pudriéndose en la cárcel, donde merece estar.

_Marco se alegró de que el pelinegro al fin tuviera su merecido, más sentía lástima por él._

**Marco:** (Solo era un pobre diablo que había enloquecido por nunca haber sentido amor, esperó que logre cambiar) –_pensó-_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

**Star:** Una semana.

**Marco:** ¡¿Una semana?! Vaya, tendré que ponerme al día con mis tareas jaja- _decía irónicamente_-

**Star:** Jaja ¿Estas en el hospital y aun así te preocupas de clases? –_preguntó curiosa-_

**Marco:** Aun quiero construir un futuro, un futuro a tu lado, un futuro para los dos, –_acariciando el vientre de la rubia- _para los tres.

_Star se conmovió con las intenciones del castaño._

**Star:** _Snif_ Aun quiere _Snif_, ¿tener una familia con esta tonta?

**Marco:** Solo si esa tonta quiere estar con este tonto el resto de su vida.

**Star:** _Snif_ Claro que sí.

_Los jóvenes amantes se hunden en un abrazo infinito, se pierden en la mirada del otro y se dan un beso lleno de pasión como nunca antes._

_El amor de Star y Marco había resurgido._

_Vencieron a los celos, a la lujuria y a la maldad._

_El amor verdadero conquista a todo y a todos los que se ponen en frente._

_La graduación_

**LEMON MODE: ON**

**NIVEL ●●○**

**-4 AÑOS DESPUES-**

_Los días, meses y años pasaron volando como un resonante viento hace volar a la más noble hoja marchita._

_Era una mañana soleada de sábado en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Específicamente, en UCLA, se vestía de gala, una gala en honor de los nuevos graduados que iban a salir al mundo para mejorarlo con sus conocimientos y sus buenos deseos._

_Lentamente llegaban las autoridades escolares, los diferentes familiares de los homenajeados y claro, los hombres y mujeres del momento, algunos emocionados de al fin salir de las extenuantes clases; en cambio otros melancólicos por tener que separarse de la familia que allí formaron con amigos y compañeros de clases._

_Pero, ¿que ha sido de nuestros 4 amados protagonistas de ahora 24 años?_

_Marco Ubaldo Díaz, finalizó su carrera de psicología con mención en psicopatología. Se iba a graduar con Summa cum laude (máximos honores) al tener un excelente promedio de principio a fin. Actualmente trabaja en el ala de psicología del Centro Médico UCLA Ronald Reagan._

_Star Butterfly, que al principio era una chica extrovertida y falta de disciplina, terminó por ser una buena estudiante. Se iba a graduar de veterinaria con especialidad en manejo de fauna silvestre. Su espíritu aventurero la llevaba a explorar nuevos parajes naturales y especies animales, las cuales catalogaba con minuciosidad. _

_Janna Ordonia, contra todo pronóstico logró graduarse, dado sus curiosas rarezas, estudio literatura y se especializó en literatura inglesa, bien era su conocido amor por John Keats, por lo que se decantó por aquella rama de la literatura. En el camino aprendió a hablar francés y alemán. Actualmente estaba escribiendo un libro de su autoría controversialmente llamado "Edgar Allan Poe se desayuna a Walt Whitman y defeca a T.S. Elliot"_

_Thomas Draconius Lucitor, no solo se graduó de ingeniero automotriz, sino que creaba diseños de carrocería el mismo, dando más versatilidad al automóvil, diseño aerodinámico y mejora del motor. Trabaja de forma independiente, pero en ocasiones grandes empresas automotrices requerían de su genialidad y consultoría para sacar nuevos automotores. Por ejemplo, el antes afamado, Lamborghini Diablo, ahora, rediseñado por él, era conocido como el Lamborghini Lucitor._

_De vuelta a la ceremonia de graduación._

**Marco:** Hoy en es el gran día, mi amor. –_sosteniendo las manos de la rubia_-

**Star:** ¡Siiiii! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de ti! –_besando su mejilla_-

**Rafael:** Todos lo estamos. –_poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo-_ Mi bello hijo ahora es todo un profesional. –_derramando pequeñas lágrima-_ _Snif_ Si tan solo _Snif_ tu abuelita te viera ahora _Snif_ estaría tan orgullosa de ti.

**Marco:** Lo sé, papá, lo sé. –_abrazando a tu padre-_

**Angie:** Mi pequeño, estoy tan feliz por ti. –_abrazando al castaño_\- Mariposa, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirle a tu hermano en su gran día?

_La pequeña niña de 8 años, va hacia las piernas de su hermano y extiende sus brazos en señal de que la carguen, por lo que Marco se agacha para tomarla con sus brazos fornidos._

**Mariposa:** Estoy muy feliz por ti, bobote. –_dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-_ Te amo.

**Marco:** Awww yo también te amo, mi pequeño burrito de desayuno.

_De un salto, la pequeña niña castaña salta de los brazos de su hermano a los brazos de Star._

**Mariposa:** También felicidades Star, te quiero mucho.

**Star:** -_Sonriendo_\- Mari, yo también te quiero mucho. –_Abrazándola-_

**Mariposa:** ¡Ya quiero que tú y mi hermano tenga muchos hijos para jugar con ellos todo el día! –_gritó la infanta mientras alzaba las manos en forma de júbilo-_

_La rubia y el castaño se regresaron a ver totalmente sonrojados de la vergüenza._

**Marco:** ¡Mariposa! –_exclamando algo molesto_-

_Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, pero inmediatamente rompieron en carcajadas._

**?:** ¿Con que ya quieres darnos nietos, cariño?

_La rubia regresó a ver de dónde provenía aquella familiar voz._

**Star:** ¡Mami! ¡Papi! –_gritaba con alegría-_

_Moon y River habían llegado en compañía de Eclipsa, Globgore y Meteora._

**Star:** ¡Que alegría verlos!

**River:** No nos íbamos a perder el día especial de nuestro pastelito. _–besando la mano de su hija_-

**Moon:** Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, mi amor. –_tomando las mejillas de la rubia_\- Mi pequeña _Snif_ es toda_ Snif_ una mujer. –_la ex reina intentaba contener sus lágrimas-_

**Star:** Awww mami. –_enseguida abraza con mucho amor a sus progenitores-_

**Eclipsa:** No te ibas a olvidar de nosotros. ¿verdad, cariño?

**Star:** Jaja para nada.

_La rubia se dirige hacia la bella mujer albina y el elegante monstruo rojo, y los abraza._

**Star:** Gracias por venir a este día tan especial.

**Eclipsa:** Todos somos una gran familia, Star.

**Globgore:** Y como familia siempre estaremos juntos.

_La rubia sonrió ante las lindas palabras de aquella particular pareja._

**Star:** Gracias por venir, pequeña Meteora. –_arrodillándose frente a la pequeña de cabello blanco para darle un abrazo-_

**Meteora:** Ustedes son muy especiales para mí, además que quería darle un regalo a Marco.

_Entonces la pequeña se acerca al castaño y le da una sorpresa un tanto peculiar._

**Marco:** Aww gracias, es… ¿una corona fúnebre? –_viendo con sorpresa-_

**Meteora:** Si, para tu ejecución.

**Eclipsa:** Jaja. –_soltando una pequeña carcajada_\- No, cariño, es ceremonia de graduación, no de ejecución.

**Meteora:** Buuuu. –_haciendo mueca de tristeza_\- Bueno, olvídalo.

**Marco:** (El momento en que me recuerde totalmente, estoy frito) –_pensó nerviosamente -_

_Aquella hilarante y perturbadora se ve cortada con la llegada de nuestra otra adorable pareja y sus padres._

**Janna:** ¿Qué hay futuros cajeros de McDonald's?

**Tom:** Jaja no le hagan caso a mi reina de la oscuridad. –_besando a la azabache-_ Perdón por llegar tarde, ya saben cómo se pone mi mamá de emocional.

_Todos regresaron a ver como Wrathmelior derramaba lágrimas de candente lava, y se apartaron para no ser alcanzados por ellos._

**Dave:** Tranquila, mi amor, no querrás desatar otro incendio, ¿verdad?

**Wrathmelior:** ¡GGUUURRR BIIIIAAA UUUUHHHGGAA! –_decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas-_

**Dave:** Por supesto, cariño, estamos muy orgullosos de mi muchacho. –_abrazando a su hijo_-

**Tom:** Aaaww gracias papá, gracias mamá. –_abrazando a sus progenitores-_

**Star:** ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

**Tom:** Fácil ahora con esto. –_de la mano de Tom salía una llama incandescente-_

_Gracias a unos de los "experimentos ritualísticos" de Janna, Tom pudo recuperar parte de sus poderes, como el poder expulsar fuego, pero en pequeñas cantidades; lamentablemente no pudo recuperar su habilidad de volar, más si pudo volver a convocar portales para transportarse, habilidad que uso para trasportar a sus padres y futuros suegros desde Echo Creek._

_Entonces la azabache se acercó lentamente a la rubia._

**Janna:** ¿Y ustedes como van con eso? –_preguntó murmurando_-

**Star:** Tu qué crees. –_de mano de Star se empezó a cubrir de un manto color arcoíris-_

**Janna:** Genial, pobre del que se quiere cruzar ahora con ustedes.

_Star y Marco aprendieron la lección. Después de lo que pasó con Jason, decidieron que debían a volver a usar magia para defenderse y en secreto estaban entrenando, perfeccionando su magia, ya eran más hábiles con ella, más tenía una desventaja, solo funcionaba si estaban lo suficientemente cerca._

**Star: **Quizás Jason hizo algo bien después de todo, nos juntó más como pareja y como amigos con ustedes. –_abrazando a la azabache-_

**Janna:** Sé que no lo digo muy a menudo, y no lo repetiré por mucho tiempo, pero te quiero mucho Star, a ti y a Marco. –_correspondiendo el abrazo-_

**Star:** ¡Aawww! Yo también los quiero mucho.

_Se escuchó una voz por los altoparlantes._

**?:** Marco Díaz, por favor acercarse a la tarima principal. Marco Díaz, por favor acercarse a la tarima principal.

**Marco:** Bueno, supongo que ya todo va a comenzar. Ustedes mejor vayan a buscar sus asientos.

**Rafael:** Llénanos de orgullo, mijo.

**Angie:** Te amamos mucho.

_Entonces la familia Díaz se funde en un gran abrazo amoroso y se retiran. Todos los padres sonrientes abrazan a sus respectivos hijos y se marchan a sus asientos._

_La gente veía aquella singular familia conformada de humanos y monstruos, algunos quedaron sorprendidos, otros veían la felicidad en sus rostros y les provocaba cierto regocijo, parecía que atrás quedaban los días de discriminación y prejuicios._

_Solo quedaron los 4 amigos, que se quedaron viendo un momento entre ellos, no sabían que más decir, por lo que dejaron que sus sentimientos hablaran y se fundieron en un gran abrazo grupal._

**Star:** _Snif _Todos ustedes_ Snif_ también son mi familia.

**Tom:** Gracias _Snif_ gracias por los mejores _Snif _años de mi vida.

_Impropio de la azabache, por la emotividad de momento, habló de corazón._

**Janna:** _Snif_ gracias por _Snif _tanta felicidad, amistad y _Snif_ amor.

**Marco:** Tom, Janna, _Snif _mi Star, gracias por ser _Snif _ser parte de mi vida.

_Se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta que ya era hora de tomar sus lugares._

**Marco:** Los veré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

**Star:** Esta bien, te amo. –_besando al castaño-_

**Janna:** No olvides recordarles que deben pagar sus préstamos estudiantiles.

**Tom:** Jaja esa estuvo buena.

_Star, Tom y Janna se dirigen a sus asientos respectivos, mientras que Marco va donde las autoridades máximas de la universidad._

_Tanto graduados como asistentes ya estaban en sus asientos, por lo que la ceremonia dio por iniciada._

_Empezaron protocolariamente con el himno de la universidad, luego el decano dirigió unas palabras para luego dar pie a la entrada para el discurso de Marco._

**?:** Y ahora nos complacerá con su oratoria el mejor alumno de esta promoción de la UCLA, graduado con _Summa Cum Laude_, el Sr. Marco Díaz.

_Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, más su familia y amigos fueron los que hicieron más ruido y alabanzas._

_El latino se empezó acercar al centro con una gran sonrisa, le da la mano al decano y se para frente al podio._

**Marco:** Gracias, muchas gracias. Señor Decano, autoridades máximas, maestros, asistentes y en especial, compañeros graduados. Como se diría coloquialmente, hoy inicia el resto de nuestras vidas. Hoy salimos al mundo, un mundo cálido y alegré para unos, y frío y cruel para otros. Por experiencia propia, vivencie ambos lados de la vida y del mundo. El cielo y el infierno están aquí mismo, depende de nosotros como sea. Algunos se preguntarán como un joven de apenas 24 años pudo haber vivido tanto y aun así graduarse con alto honores. Solo les diré no fue nada fácil, lloré, sufrí, me sacrifiqué –_tocando la gran cicatriz que tenía en su espalda-_ para llegar aquí. Pero no lo hice solo por mis sueños, solo hice por las personas que amo. Lo hice por mis padres y mi hermana, por mis mejores amigos, por mi gran familia que tengo desde hace 10 años. Pero en especial, lo hago por mi princesa, la mujer que amo, el amor de mi vida.

_Star al escuchar esas palabras empezó a derramar lágrimas._

**Marco:** Todo lo hago por ella, ella es mi motivación, la razón por la que despierto cada día a esforzarme como nunca, ella es la razón por la cual este simple psicólogo quiere hacer el mundo mejor, un mundo mejor para las próximas generaciones a quienes heredaremos esta Tierra. Es nuestro deber hacer el construir el presente que cimentará el futuro y mi deber personal es hacer un mejor futuro con mi amor, Star Butterfly, para hacer un mejor futuro para nuestros hijos y nietos.

_Dicho eso a la rubia no le importó los protocolos, salió de su asiento y fue corriendo hacia Marco._

**Marco:** Así que vayan afuera y constrúyanse un buen futuro. Gracias.

_Todos los asistentes empezaron a levantarse y aplaudir estruendosamente, muchos se sentían inspirados por sus palabras, incluso algunos sentían recorrer lágrimas por sus mejillas._

_El decano le entregó personalmente su diploma._

_Marco estaba saludando a todos los asistentes, cuando sin darse cuenta fue embestido por una hermosa rubia, haciendo que caiga al suelo._

**Marco:** ¡OUCH! –_tomando su cabeza-_ ¿Qué cara..? ¡¿Star?! ¿Qué-que haces? –_preguntó confundido_-

**Star:** _Snif_ Construir _Snif _un mejor futuro _Snif_ para nuestra familia.

_Acto seguido la rubia planta un beso sumamente apasionado, ambos estando tirados en el suelo, un beso lleno de amor._

_La multitud empezó a aplaudir más fuerte, a vitorear a aquella pareja de enamorados, no faltaron las risas y los gestos de enternecimiento. Una vez más, Star y Marco mostraban su amor verdadero frente al mundo._

_Después de aquella muestra de amor, se retomó la ceremonia con normalidad. Llegó el momento de entrega de diplomas, se entregaban en orden alfabético._

**?:** Star Butterfly.

_La rubia salió de su asiento haciendo varias piruetas acrobáticas, a lo que muchos quedaron impresionados. Tomó su diploma y regresó a su asiento._

**?:** Thoma Lucitor.

_Un fuerte estruendo se oía, eran los aplausos producidos por la mamá de Tom, que retumbaban todo el lugar, mejor dicho, toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles, incluso algunos pensaban que se trataba de un temblor. Tomó su diploma y regresó a su asiento._

**?:** Janna Ordonia.

_La azabache iba caminando tranquilamente, se acerca al decano, toma su diploma y cuando se disponía a bajar del escenario, reveló lo que tenía debajo de su toga. Al parecer Janna, había robado el uniforme de algún trabajador de McDonald's y se lo puso, y empezó a gritar._

**Janna:** ¡ES LO QUE NOS VA A TOCAR A VARIOS DE NOSOTROS! ¡ACOSTUMBRENSE!

_Muchos de los graduados empezaron a reír hilarantemente, otros reían nerviosamente porque sabían que talvez ese sería su destino laboral._

_Star, Marco y Tom; solo reían de las ocurrencias de su querida azabache._

_Al terminar la entrega de diplomas, la ceremonia dio por concluida._

_Los padres de acercaron emocionados a sus hijos, todos se felicitaron entre sí._

_Como motivo de celebración todos fueron a almorzar en honor a los recién graduados._

_Fue difícil encontrar un lugar donde los prominentes tamaños de Globgore y Wrathmelior no fueran un inconveniente para comer en familia, por suerte hallaron un lugar cerca del muelle de Santa Mónica, al aire libre._

_Todos compartieron una amena comida, llena de amor de familia, todos se habían unido gracias a esos 4 jóvenes._

_Al terminar aquella comida, las familias se despidieron de sus chicos y se fueron de vuelta a Echo Creek. Marco, Tom, Janna y Star volvieron a su edificio departamental. Al bajar de sus vehículos, la rubia y la azabache propusieron un plan._

**Star:** Oigan chicos, queríamos hacerles una propuesta.

**Janna:** Si, una propuesta que no podrán rechazar. –_dijo en un tono de voz italiana haciendo referencia a una de las más famosas películas de la historia-_

_Tom y Marco sonrieron._

**Tom:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Star:** Que les parece si para celebrar que nos graduamos, vamos de fiesta en la noche.

**Janna:** Y la terminamos de manera suculenta. –_guiñando su ojo de forma traviesa_-

_Tom y Marco sabían que había que celebrar como era debido una ocasión tan especial._

**Marco:** Claro, es justo y necesario celebrar.

**Tom:** Yo voto por la suculencia.

_Los 4 amigos empezaron a reír ante sus ocurrencias hormonales._

**Star:** Entonces nos vemos a las 9 de la noche para salir.

**Janna: **Hecho.

**Marco:** Genial, entonces nosotros iremos a descansar un poco, fue un día agotador.

**Star:** Y esta por ponerse más agotador. –_la rubia pícaramente agarra el trasero del latino, el cual pega un salto sorprendido._

**Marco:** ¡STAR! –_exclamó rojo de la vergüenza-_

**Janna:** Oh oh, alguien ya está con ganas y no es la única. –_entonces la azabache suelta una sonora nalgada al demonio-_

**Tom:** ¡JANNA! ¡No aquí! –_exclamó igual de avergonzado-_

_Las chicas emprendieron camino hacia sus departamentos mientras reían en el camino._

_El castaño y el pelirrojo se quedaron absortos de los comportamientos de sus novias._

**Tom:** Nos ganamos la lotería con ellas, ¿verdad, hermano?

**Marco:** Jaja ni que lo digas.

_Entonces los amigos se dan un golpe de puños de amistad y también vuelven a sus departamentos._

_Las horas pasaron, la hora de salir a celebrar su gran logro había llegado._

**Star:** -_Poniéndose lápiz labial-_ ¿Qué tal quedé, amor?

_El castaño se quedó viendo impávido la hermosura de su novia._

**Marco:** ¡Eeehh! –_literalmente babeando-_

**Star:** ¡Marco! –_ligeramente sonrojada-_

**Marco:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Oh si, Star, te ves mejor que nunca.

**Star:** Jaja gracias bobo.

_La rubia había escogido una blusa de cuello largo, sin mangas color plateado brillante, con un pantalón negro apretado, el cual sobresaltaba su esbelta y curvilínea figura._

**Star:** Y mira esto.

_La rubia se descubre su blusa para Marco exhibiendo que no traía brasier._

**Marco:** ¡STAR! –_muy sonrojado, con un pequeño chorro de sangre en su nariz-_ ¿Es correcto que salgas, así, indecente? –_preguntó algo temeroso-_

**Star:** Jaja ¡Ay Marco! Es parte del encanto, además facilitará las cosas en la noche.

_La rubia lentamente se acerca a su novio para juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y una pizca de lujuria. _Oye Marco, ¿tienes un cuerno de guerricornio en el pantalón o estás muy feliz de verme? –_dijo pícaramente-_

_De inmediato, el latino notó como un prominente bulto aparecía en su pantalón._

**Marco:** -_Rojo como tomate_\- ¡Ay Star! ¡Lo-lo siento!

**Star:** Jajaj tranquilo, amor. Es normal que tengas esas reacciones; llevamos básicamente 9 años juntos y aun te da vergüenza esas cosas. Jaja eres adorable. –_besando su mejilla-_

**Marco:** Jaja lo siento, solo a veces veo a la tierna y loca princesa rebelde adolescente de la que me enamoré y olvido que ya es toda una mujer hermosa y profesional.

**Star:** ¡Awww Marco! Yo también a veces veo al chico seguridad, temeroso e inseguro; ahora convertido en este fornido hombre con corazón de oro. Que por cierto hoy está más caliente que el mismo Sol jaja.

_Marco vestía con una camisa blanca arremangada la cual, hacia sobresalir su musculatura, con un pantalón café._

**Marco:** -_Visiblemente sonrojado_\- Jaja gracias mi amor. –_abrazando a Star_\- Gracias por ser lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –_viendo fijamente a sus ojos azules_\- Te amo, Star.

**Star:** Y yo también te amo, Marco.

_Una vez más aquella pareja de enamorados se funde un beso lleno del amor más puro que puede existir, puede que tengan 24 años, pero aún mantienen el amor intacto que sienten por el otro desde que tenían 14 años._

_Su beso fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta._

_Marco y Star van y abren la puerta, eran Tom y Janna._

_Tom lucía un blazer azul marino con una camisa celeste y pantalón blanco._

_Mientras que Janna exhibía un vestido blanco y negro a rayas, unas mallas negras que resaltaban sus hermosas piernas, una chaqueta de cuero y botas negras._

**Janna:** ¿Listos para reventar la tarjeta de Marco? –_decía jocosamente_-

_El castaño solo entrecierra los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga._

**Tom:** Jaja todos somos los graduados, mi amor, pero al menos hoy podríamos invitar a Marco, el mejor graduado.

**Janna:** De acuerdo, te invitamos, pero quedo exonerada de darte regalos de cumpleaños y Navidad.

**Marco:** Hecho. –_Recordando que por su último cumpleaños y Navidad recibió por parte de Janna, un cráneo convertido en taza de café y una botella de licor artesanal hecho por la azabache, que envió una semana a Marco al hospital._

**Star:** Jaja mejor ya vámonos, chicos.

_Star y Marco toman sus cosas y se dirigen hacia el carro del castaño._

_Una vez allí parten hacia su destino, uno de los mejores centros nocturnos de Los Ángeles, Academy Nigthclub en el Hollywood Boulevard._

_El trayecto duraba casi una hora, la emoción de aquellos jóvenes aumentaba a cada momento y decidieron platicar un poco._

**Tom: **Ahora que se graduaron, ¿en que han pensado hacer ahora?

**Star:** Marco y yo lo discutimos, y quisiéramos quedarnos aquí un poco más.

**Janna:** Pensé que querían volver a Echo Creek.

**Marco:** Si queremos volver y más ahora que se convertido en una gran ciudad gracias a los monstruos, pero aun queremos establecernos en nuestros trabajos antes de volver a casa.

_Echo Creek se había convertido en una gran metrópolis, y con el auge de los monstruos se había embanderado como una ciudad que lucha por los derechos e igualdad, atrayendo a gran variedad de empresas dispuestas a emplear monstruos en sus nóminas._

**Star:** ¿Y ustedes que tienen planeado hacer?

**Tom:** Al igual que ustedes queremos quedarnos un tiempo más, aún tengo concesiones con varias marcas de autos y Janna sigue trabajando en sus obras…y demandas.

**Marco:** Te dije que comparar a Dr. Seus con un depredador infantil te traería problemas.

**Janna:** Geeez. –_bufando molesta_\- Suenas igual que los abogados de su familia.

**Tom:** Jaja ¡Ay, mi reina de la noche! –_sonriendo_\- En fin, cuando terminemos eso, volveremos a Echo Creek.

**Star:** Será hermoso volver a hacer nuestras vidas en nuestro hogar natal.

**Marco:** Claro que sí, amor, claro que sí. Al fin llegamos, amigos.

_Los chicos quedaron maravillados por la fachada de aquel club, también veían que había una gran fila para entrar._

**Star:** Sera un milagro del Tronco, si logramos entrar.

**Marco:** No se preocupen. –_De su bolsillo saca cuatro entradas VIP-_

**Tom, Janna y Star:** ¡¿Qué?! –_sorprendidos-_

**Marco:** Brittney me los obsequio por haberme graduado con altos honores.

**Star:** ¡Que linda! Lástima que haya tenido que irse lejos.

_Britteny Wong dejó de ser su vecina hace varios meses, ya que se había ido a vivir a New York junto a sus padres para empezar a manejar los negocios de su padre y solo vino ese día para la ceremonia de graduación, y enseguida volvió a New York._

**Janna:** No puedo creer lo que diré, pero también la extraño un poco.

**Tom:** Luego le daremos las gracias, ahora ¡VAMOS A CELEBRAR!

**Marco, Star y Janna:** ¡SIIIIII! –_exclamaron sumamente emocionados-_

_Marco estaciona el auto, se bajan y van hacia la entrada principal, muestran sus entradas a los extremadamente musculosos guardias de la entrada, estos les entregan unas pulseras rojas y les permiten entrar. El club estaba claramente en su apogeo._

_La música trance a todo volumen, las luces incandescentes iban por todos lados, todo el mundo saltando y bailando eufóricamente._

**Janna:** ¡Puta madre! ¡Qué fiestaaaaaaa!

**Tom:** ¡Hoy sí que la rompemos, amigoooooossss!

**Marco:** ¿¡Lista para divertirte como nunca, amor?!

**Star:** ¡Contigo siempre, mi vida!

_Los chicos no aguantaron más y fueron al centro de la pista._

_Empezaron bailar y moverse como nunca en sus vidas._

_Bailaban de un modo muy provocativo y sugerente con sus parejas, volviendo la noche más especial._

_Star y Janna mandaban ojos de asesinas a las chicas que quedaban viendo a Tom y Marco._

_Mientras que Tom y Marco, hacían tronar sus nudillos cuando algún chico se acercaba o veía de forma no caballerosa a sus chicas._

_Después de un largo tiempo bailando, todos se dirigen hacían las mesas de la sección VIP para descansar y refrescarse._

**Janna:** ¡¿Qué les parece si pedimos unos tragos?!

**Marco:** ¡Solo porque estamos celebrando nuestra graduación!

_Los chicos pidieron 8 shots de diferentes sabores. Después de haber tenido aquella mala experiencia, solo tomaban en ocasiones especiales o muy rara vez._

_Una vez que cada uno tomo dos shots, vuelven a la pista de baile._

_Siguieron bailando muy apegados con sus parejas, de vez en cuando se besaban con suma pasión._

_Hasta que._

**D.J:** ¡Ahora para todos los enamorados! ¡Tenemos una música especial!

_Empezó a sonar una tonada familiar._

**Star, Tom, Marco:** -_Con voz chillona-_ ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡SENTENCIA DE AMOR!

**Janna:** ¡Ay Dios! ¡No otra vez!

_A pesar de ser ya jóvenes profesionales, sus aficiones juveniles seguían tan férreas como siempre._

_Las parejas empezaron a bailar muy apagados. Cantando aquellas letras de memoria._

**Star:** ¡¿Recuerdas cuando me mandaste a la zona de amigos con esta canción?! –_dijo irónicamente recordando aquel terrible episodio-_

**Marco:** Jaja siii. –_dijo nervioso_\- ¡Lamento haberte tratado así y por…!

_La rubia pone su dedo en la boca del latino para callarlo._

**Star:** Esta bien, Marco. Eso ya pasó, lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora y nos amamos mucho. Las cosas pasan por una razón.

_Las palabras de la rubia reconfortaron al castaño de sus errores pasados._

_Al trascurrir aquella canción, el DJ coloco otra, con significación para Marco y Tom._

_Automáticamente se tomaron de los brazos y empezaron a cantar, llamando la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor._

**Tom y Marco:** ¡YA ES TARDE, LO SÉ! ¡UUUUJJJJUUUUUUUUUU!

_Janna y Star quedaron viendo asombradas mientras reian por lo bajo._

**Janna:** ¡Oigan chicos! –_a lo que Tom y Marco la regresan a ver_\- ¡¿Quieren que los dejemos con sus nuevos amigos?!

_Tom y Marco se dieron cuenta que habían llamado la atención de muchos hombres, al parecer gays, por su tan magnífica interpretación que realizaron sin percatarse._

**?:** Pero que chicos tan lindos.

**?:** Yo si me los llevó a casa a estos muñecos.

_Muchos piropos masculinos recayeron sobre Tom y Marco, quienes empezaron a ponerse rojos de la vergüenza; entonces tomaron las manos de sus novias y se devolvieron a sus asientos._

**Janna:** ¡¿Así que al fin van a hacer oficial el Tomco?!

**Tom y Marco:** ¡JANNA! –_gritando molestos al unísono_-

_La azabache y la rubia reían sin control, pero al ver los pucheros en los rostros de sus novios pararon de molestarlos y llenaron de mimos._

**Star:** ¿Qué tal si pedimos una ronda de cocteles, bailamos un poco más y nos vamos? –_señalando su reloj que decía que era cerca de la 1 de la madrugada-_

**Marco:** De acuerdo, amor.

_Los amigos pidieron una ronda de coloridos cocteles y volvieron a la pista de baile._

_Todos empezaron a bailar, pero esta vez era diferente._

_La música, y un poco el alcohol, los había vuelto más salvajes, Star y Marco veían sorprendidos como Tom y Janna se toqueteaban sin ningún recato. Estaban sumamente lujuriosos._

_Tom agarraba el prominente trasero de la azabache, mientras que ella llenaba de chupetones (hickeys) el cuello del demonio._

**Marco:** Ya sé cómo esos dos terminaran la noche. –_decía en tono irónico-_

**Star:** ¿Y nosotros? –_alzando una ceja_-

**Marco:** De la misma manera. –_agarrando el trasero de la rubia_\- Solo que con más pasión.

_Acto seguido, el castaño toma la cabeza de Star para plantarse un beso delicioso, la combinación perfecta de amor y lujuria, Star de la misma forma toma la cabeza de Marco, se empiezan a besar salvajemente, despeinando al otro. Sus lenguas candentes empiezan a sentir aquel roce violentamente tierno, solo pensaban en poseer al otro en toda su esencia. El mundo había desaparecido. Solo estaban Star y Marco, y el amor que se prometían. Al terminar ese beso, por falta de aire, se quedan viendo a los ojos del otro mientras posan juntas sus frentes._

**Star:** Te amo, Marco Díaz.

**Marco:** Te amo, Star Butterfly.

_Después de varias canciones y baile, los niveles alcohol bajaron, más lo de lujuria y sexualidad estaban por los aires. Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada decidieron irse a casa a "continuar con la fiesta", pagaron la cuenta, menos Marco, subieron al auto y volvieron a casa._

_En el camino, en el asiento trasero, Tom y Janna se estaban poniendo más "cariñosos" de la cuenta._

_Tom acariciaba los redondos pechos de Janna, mientras que la azabache tocaba juguetonamente la entrepierna de Tom._

**Marco:** ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Esto no es motel de mala…! –_fue interrumpido por un golpe en la nuca por parte de Janna, mientras proseguía en su "labor" con Tom. _¿Puedes creerlo? –_dirigiéndose a Star-_

**Star:** Tranquilo, amor. Están enamorado y calientes. –_viendo con ternura y cierta perversión a sus amigos_\- Yo también estoy luchando por contenerme. –_la rubia empieza a acariciar los abdominales del latino para terminar por frotar suavemente su dura entrepierna- _Pero me siento débil. –_relamiéndose los labios-_

_Entonces para la sorpresa de Marco, Star empieza a acercar a él y empieza a besar sensualmente su cuello._

**Marco:** ¡Star! ¡¿Qué haces?!

**Star:** Jiji relájate, ellos están en lo suyo y nosotros en lo nuestro.

_La ojiazul empieza a hacer chupetones en el cuello del castaño, mientras que son sus manos acaricia toda la anatomía de su novio._

**Marco:** Aww Star. –_gemía en voz baja-_

_Marco también estaba caliente por lo vivido aquella noche, pero también trataba de concentrarse en el camino._

**Marco:** Por favor, ¡Aww! Star ¡Aww! Trato de conducir.

**Star:** Ya mismo llegamos a casa, podemos continuar un poco más. –_decía pícaramente_-

_La rubia empezó a dar ligeros mordiscos en el cuello de Marco._

**Marco:** ¡AAAWWW! ¡Star! ¡Maldición!

_Los gemidos fueron captados por la azabache, que estaba ida en sus "cariños" con Tom._

**Janna:** Parece que no somos los únicos calenturientos aquí jaja.

_El latino estaba a punto de perder el control del auto por la excitación cuando justo llegaron a casa._

**Marco:** Gracias karate.

_El latino guarda su vehículo, todos se bajan, Tom y Janna se despiden rápido para continuar su faena de amor._

**Tom:** Gracias por la gran noche chicos, pero –_cargando a la azabache-_ es hora de "picar" a esta diablilla.

**Janna:** Quiere decir que me dará duro contra el muro. –_guiñando el ojo_-

**Marco:** -_Entrecerrando los ojos_\- Gracias por la aclaración y la innecesaria imagen mental, no se me hubiera ocurrido eso.

**Tom y Janna:** Adiós chicos, usen protección, aun no queremos sobrinoooss. –_gritaban mientras se iban corriendo a su departamento-_

**Star:** Jajaja los amo tanto a esos dos, nuestros hijos los amaran.

**Marco:** Nuestros hijos querrán ser adoptados por ellos. –_decía sarcásticamente -_ Pero tienes razón, yo también los amo mucho, son los mejores amigos del mundo. –_sonriendo_\- Volvamos a casa, tenemos asuntos pendientes.

**Star:** Jiji así es, Sr. Díaz.

_Star y Marco se toman de la mano para volver a su casa._

_Un gran día, merece un gran cierre, veamos cómo pasan su noche de amor aquellas parejas de enamorados._

**Tom y Janna**

_Después de despedirse de sus mejores amigos, el pelirrojo carga a la azabache a toda marcha hacia su habitación para saciar sus ansias románticas y pervertidas._

_Estaba tan ansiosos que fueron por las escaleras en vez de esperar el ascensor. En la puerta, Tom baja a Janna, saca sus llaves para abrir la puerta y entran apresurados. En el camino hacia la habitación rápidamente se empiezan a quitar su ropa y cuando llegan a la cama ya están totalmente desnudos._

**Tom:** -_Sonrojado viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su novia_\- Cada día que pasa te ves más hermosa.

**Janna:** Menos palabras y más acción.

_Dicho eso, Janna salta sobre Tom, abrazándolo y atrapándolo con sus piernas, provocando que sus intimidades se rozaran entre sí._

**Janna:** Mamá necesita un poco de azúcar. –_con un tono muy pervertido_-

_La azabache empieza a besar violentamente a su novio, prácticamente comiéndole la boca, introduce su lengua, mezclando su saliva con la de Tom. El pelirrojo lentamente se dejó ir por la pasión y toma a Janna de sus caderas, para posicionar su pene totalmente erecto en la entrada de la femineidad de su novia._

**Janna: **Mmmm. –_gimiendo placenteramente_\- Veo que ya no resistes.

**Tom:** Ya no puedo más, bebé. Te necesito ya.

_Aun estando de pie, lentamente introduce todo su miembro dentro de Janna, la fracción contra sus paredes uterinas apretadas volvían loco al demonio._

**Janna:** ¡AAAAAWWWWW! ¡TOOOOMMMM!

**Tom:** ¡MALDICIOOOONNNNN! ¡QUE DELICIA!

_La joven pareja se volvía a besar mientras que Tom aceleraba sus movimientos pélvicos, cada vez que reintroducía su pene, Janna soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer._

**Janna:** ¡AAAWWW! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! –_clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Tom_-

_La excitación de aquellos jóvenes solo aumentaba, a lo que Tom puso a Janna sobre la cama, mientras la "clavaba" más y más duro._

**Janna:** ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡MIERDA! ¡SIIIIIII! –_gritaba de tanto placer-_

**Tom:** ¡JA-JA-JANNA! ¡TE A-AMO! –_gritaba de la emoción-_

**Janna:** ¡TO-TOM-TOM! ¡TE-TE A-A-AMO TAMBIEN! ¡AAAAUUUHHHH!

_Durante el acto sexual, Janna y Tom no dejaban de verse a los ojos con profundo amor, gemían cualquier cantidad de improperios, pero no se dejaban de verse con ojos de enamorados. Pasaron varios minutos así._

**Tom:** ¡CREO QUE! ¡AAAAIIIIIHHHH! ¡TERMINAREEE!

**Janna:** ¡YO-YO AAGGGHH TAMBIEN! ¡QUIERO SENTIR TU AMOR DENTRO DE MI!

**Tom:** ¡EL TRONCO BENDIGA A LOS ANTICONCEPTIVOS! –_gritaba aliviado- _¡AQUÍ VOOOOOOOOY!

**Janna:** ¡Y YOOOOOOO!

_El demonio disparó grandes cantidades de semen caliente dentro de su novia y Janna también expulsaba una gran cantidad de líquidos femeninos._

_Ambos cayeron rendidos y agitados en los brazos del otro._

**Tom:** ¡ES-ESTUVO GE-GE-GENIAL!

**Janna:** ¡SI-SI ESTUVO MEJOR QUE DE COSTUMBRE!

_La azabache y el pelirrojo se quedaron viendo en silencio otra vez, mientras acariciaban el cabello del otro._

**Tom:** Eres la única con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

**Janna:** Más te vale, porque de lo contrario juro que te castraré. Jajaja es una broma, yo también quiero estar el resto de mi vida solo contigo, solo contigo puedo ser feliz. Te amo, Tom.

**Tom:** Y tú eres mi felicidad, Janna. Te amo.

_Se tapan con las cobijas, se abrazan cariñosamente y se dan un pequeño pico. Lentamente cierran sus ojos para dormir plácidamente junto a sus almas gemelas._

**Star y Marco**

_Después de ver partir a sus calenturientos amigos, Star y Marco, tomados de la mano, caminan hacia el ascensor, una vez en su departamento, dejan tranquilamente sus cosas y se dirigen a su cama, una vez allí ambos de sientan en ella y se ven perdidamente a los ojos._

**Marco:** -_Acariciando la mejilla de la rubia_\- Cada vez me enamoro más y más de ti.

**Star:** -_Con ojos vidriosos_\- Solo quiero pasar cada segundo de vida a tu lado.

_Aquellos jóvenes se dan un cálido abrazo._

**Star y Marco:** Te amo.

_Dicho eso, se dan un beso llenó de pasión, introduciendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro, saboreando de primera mano el amor, así continuaron hasta que necesitaban recuperar aire._

_Ambos se levantan de la cama y delicadamente empiezan a desvestir al otro, hasta quedar completamente desnudos._

_Estaban totalmente sonrojados, parecían una pareja de adolescentes que iban a experimentar por primera vez los placeres carnales del amor._

**Star:** Jaja ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? Ya me has visto desnuda más de un millón de veces.

**Marco: **Lo sé, jaja, pero es solo que, cada vez que te veo así, solo veo que te pones más bella y yo me siento muy feliz.

**Star:** Awww Marco, eres muy dulce, yo también me sonrojo ver como tu cuerpo se vuelve más y más escultural, en especial esos –_babeando_\- ab-ab-abdominales.

**Marco:** Jaja son solo para ti, mi amor, solo para ti.

_El castaño lentamente se acerca a la rubia, la toma de la mano y la lleva a la cama._

_Marco se acuesta y pone a Star encima de él._

**Marco:** Te amaré por siempre, Star.

**Star:** Te amaré por toda la eternidad, Marco.

_Ambos se empiezan a dar pequeños besos, para concluir en un gran beso de pasión y amor._

_Durante el beso, las manos juguetonas de ambos empiezan a acariciar toda la anatomía de sus amantes, Marco se concentras en los senos de Star y Star en los abdominales y pectorales de Marco._

_Al concluir el beso, con cara pícara, Star va bajando hacia la entrepierna de Marco, allí toma su miembro viril y empieza a moverlo suavemente liberando en Marco pequeños gemidos._

**Marco:** ¡Aaawwwhhh Star!

**Star:** Jiji parece una roca. –_Lentamente acerca su boca hacia su pene, primero da pequeños besos allí, para luego introducirlo totalmente en su boca-_

**Marco:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡AMOOOOOORRRR!

_El latino se sentía en el paraíso con el placer proporcionado por su amada._

_Star aumentaba gradualmente sus movimientos bucales, haciendo que Marco lentamente pierda la cordura, agarrando con fuerza sus sabanas._

**Marco:** ¡PARA STAR! ¡AUN AHHH NO QUIERO AAAWWHHH VENIR!

**Star:** Jaja aún falta mucho, mi amor. –_dando un pequeño beso final en su pene-_

_Ahora el castaño recuesta a la rubia en la cama y empieza a besarla por todas partes, primero por el cuello, luego en sus firmes pechos._

_No sin antes darles una probaba, succionando sus erectos pezones rosados._

**Star:** ¡AWWWWW Marco! ¡Pareces un bebé jaja!

_El castaño jugaba con los pezones de Star, retorciéndolos con delicadeza, a lo que Star solo gemía del placer._

**Star:** ¡OOOOUUUUHHHHH! ¡SSIIIIII! ¡AMOOOOOOR!

_Después de jugar con los pechos de Star, vuelve a bajar, besando el vientre de su amada; pasando directo hacia los pies de la rubia para subir lentamente por sus largas piernas y suaves muslos, hasta que llegó al preciado templo de la femineidad de la rubia._

**Marco:** Hora de buscar al hombrecillo en el bote.

_Dicho eso, el latino empieza a besar los labios vaginales húmedos de Star, introduciendo suavemente su lengua dentro._

**Star:** ¡EEEEIIIIHHHH! ¡UUUUUFFFF!

_Marco fijó su lengua en el sabroso clítoris de la rubia y empezó a jugar con él, lamiendo y succionándolo, provocando que Star perdiese la cabeza._

**Star:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! ¡MARCOOOOOOOOO! –_sujetando la cabeza del castaño para que no la moviera de allí-_

_Marco siguió varios minutos saboreando los jugos exuberantes de Star._

**Star:** ¡MARCCOOOOO! ¡CREO QUE YA ME VENGO!

**Marco:** Espera mi amor. Aún no. –_colocándose frente a frente a su amada- _Aún no.

_El latino empieza de nuevo a besar a su amada, mientras lentamente guiaba su pene hacia la entrada íntima de la rubia._

**Star:** Te quiero dentro de mí.

**Marco:** Será un honor.

_Marco introduce su prominente y latente miembro en Star._

**Star:** ¡AAAAAAAAWWWW! ¡RICOOOO!

_El castaño acelera sus movimientos sensuales._

**Star:** ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SIIII!

**Marco:** ¡ESTAN TAN-TAN APRETADA CO-CO-COMO SIEMPRE, AMOR!

_Ambos se tomaron de la mano, mientras seguían haciendo el amor._

_Pasaron largos minutos así, el éxtasis se aproximaba._

**Star:** ¡CREO QUE AAAHHH QUE UUUFFFF ME VENGO!

**Marco:** ¡YO-YO TAMBIEN ESTOY A PUNTO DE AAAAHHHH VENIR OOOOHHHH VENIRME!

_El éxtasis hacia que sus movimientos se volvieran rápidos y agresivos._

**Marco:** ¡AQUÍ VOOOOOOY!

_El latino rápidamente saca su miembro y grandes cantidades de semen salen de su interior cayendo en el vientre de la rubia, incluso con tanta potencia que salen disparadas hasta la barbilla de ella._

**Star:** ¡Y YOOOOOOO!

_La ojiazul de igual manera empieza a expulsar chorros de líquidos femeninos sobre Marco y su cama._

_Marco cae rendido y sudoroso sobre la cama._

**Marco:** ¡GRACIAS KARATE! ¡ESO-ESO ESTUVO…!

**Star:** ¡SI-SI LO SÉ! ¡MARAVILLOSO!

_Se quedaron viendo un rato en total silencio._

**Marco:** ¡Ups! Perdón, creo que salio con mucha fuerza jaja. Dejame limpiarte.

_El castaño toma un pañuelo junto a su cama, para limpiar su semen del vientre de Star y luego arroja ese papel hacia el basurero de su habitación._

**Marco:** Creo que falto un poco jaja.

_Con su pulgar, limpia el semen restante de la barbilla de Star._

**Star:** Espera.

_Star toma la mano de Marco y con su boca chupa eróticamente el pulgar con semen de su amado, para luego relamerse de la manera más sensual posible._

**Star:** Mmmm sabe a Marco.

_Marco se sonroja ante la picardía de su amada._

**Marco:** Jajaja diablos señorita.

**Star:** Jaja ¿Oye Marco?

**Marco:** Dime.

**Star:** Tengo un poco de miedo.

**Marco:** -_Confundido_\- ¿A qué?

**Star:** Al futuro, sé que tenemos buenos trabajos y queremos volver a Echo Creek, y formar una familia. Pero igual tengo miedo de que no lo logremos.

**Marco:** Ven. –_abrazando a la rubia_\- Es normal tener miedo, yo también lo tengo, hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas desde que nos conocimos hace 10 años, pero de algo estoy seguro. Si nos tenemos el uno al otro, nuestro amor conquistará todo y lograremos nuestros objetivos. Tendremos nuestro futuro, nuestro hogar y nuestra familia. –_acariciando el vientre de la rubia_-

**Star:** -_Soltando pequeñas lágrimas-_ _Snif_ siempre sabes _Snif_ sabes cómo calmarme _Snif._

**Marco:** Siempre estaré a tu lado. Porque te amo.

**Star:** Y yo siempre estaré junto a ti, porque te amo.

_La pareja se abraza y lentamente van cerrando sus ojos ante el cansancio. Cayendo en brazos de Morfeo._

_Y ahí lo tienen, dos jóvenes parejas, que experimentaron el cielo y el infierno._

_El destino les presentó varios retos y aunque a veces parecía que habían perdido, resurgieron como el ave Fénix y más fuertes que nunca._

_Así cerraron una de las mejores, caóticas y enriquecedoras etapas de sus vidas._

_Que es la universidad sino una etapa de NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS._

_EL FIN_

_Cap 20 el graduación (versión alterna)_

**LEMON MODE: ON**

**NIVEL ●●●**

**NOTA:** **EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES SOLO UNA VERSIÓN ALTERNA DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO. EL SIGUIENTE CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO MUY FUERTE Y RICOLINO JAJA DE HECHO LO HICE PARA USTEDES POR EL GRAN APOYO QUE HE RECIBIDO DE SU PARTE. SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ME CANSO GANSO.**

_Los gemidos fueron captados por la azabache, que estaba ida en sus "cariños" con Tom._

**Janna:** Parece que no somos los únicos calenturientos aquí jaja.

_El latino estaba a punto de perder el control del auto por la excitación cuando justo llegaron a casa._

**Marco:** Gracias karate.

_El latino guarda su vehículo, todos se bajan, Tom pretendía despedirse rápido de sus amigos para terminar su noche de amor con Janna, más la azabache y la rubia tenían una sorpresa de proporciones bíblicas._

**Star:** Oigan chicos, tenemos algo que hablar con ustedes.

_Tom y Marco se regresaron a ver confundidos a la rubia, mientras Janna se ponía a lado de su mejor amiga._

**Star:** Estábamos pensando en algo y pues…-_poniéndose roja de la vergüenza_\- queríamos platicarlo con ustedes.

**Marco:** ¿A qué te refieres, amor?

**Star:** Ya que somos tan unidos, -_tragando saliva - _Janna y yo queríamos…

**Janna:** -_Abrazando a la rubia-_ Lo que Star quiere decir es que probemos hacer un cuarteto en la cama.

**Tom y Marco:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! –_con los ojos abiertos y las quijadas que parecían caer al suelo-_

_Los mejores amigos no daban crédito a lo que estaban oyendo, sus pervertidas novias estaban sugiriendo tener una sesión de sexo grupal._

**Tom y Marco:** ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! –_gritaron enojados al unisonó-_

**Star:** Te dije que no aceptarían.

**Janna:** Tranquilos chicos, no es cómo piensan, no es intercambio de parejas. –_recordando aquellos incidentes hace 4 años- _Solo sería que cada uno tenga sexo con su respectiva pareja con la otra pareja igual teniendo sexo en la misma cama, nos podemos ver lo que sea, pero nada más. Vamos chicos, se acabó la universidad, la época de mejor exploración de la vida.

_Los chicos se sintieron un poco aliviados de la explicación, pero no estaban tan seguros de eso._

**Tom:** Mmm no lo sé, amor.

**Marco:** Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro que digamos. –_rascándose la cabeza-_

**Janna:** Talvez esto les ayude.

_La azabache se gira hacia Star, la toma de las caderas y le planta un sorpresivo beso._

**Tom y Marco:** ¡VERGAAAAAA!

_Star al principio estaba sorprendida, pero lentamente cierra los ojos y empieza a dejarse llevar por el beso de su mejor amiga, sus lenguas jugueteando y sus salivas chorreando por un extremo de sus bocas, era una sensación extasiante._

_Tom y Marco sentían como sus pantalones les quedaban cortos ante semejantes erecciones que estaban experimentando ese momento, ya les eran medio conocido la bicuriosidad de sus novias._

_Janna y Star se separan por la falta de aire, totalmente sonrojadas y sonrientes._

**Janna:** ¿Cambiaron de parecer? –_preguntó pervertidamente-_

_El pelirrojo y el latino se regresaron a ver._

**Marco:** ¿Qué dices?

**Tom:** Seria un experimento interesante y creo que podría mejor nuestra amistad, o arruinarla.

**Marco:** Star y yo siempre quisimos probar cosas nuevas en la cama, pero no así. Yo digo intentémoslo y si llega a ser muy incómodo, paramos de lleno. Aceptamos. –_dirigiéndose a las cachondas chicas-_

**Star:** ¡SIIIIII! –_saltando de la emoción-_

**Janna:** Prepararé las cámaras.

**Tom y Marco:** ¡JANNA!

**Janna:** ¡Que aburridos! –_bufó ligeramente enojada-_

_Todos ingresaron al edificio, Star y Janna estaban muy emocionadas y excitadas; y pese a que Tom y Marco estaban igual de cachondos, aun sentían cierta vergüenza de estar desnudos frente a sus mejores amigos._

_Todos fueron al departamento de Star y Marco, donde estaba la cama más grande. Al entran ya podían sentir la excitación invadir sus cuerpos, haciéndolos más cálidos y temblando de la emoción. Los pezones erectos de las chicas y los penes parados de los chicos delataban su emoción._

_Llegaron a la habitación._

**Marco:** -_Sonrojado_\- ¿Y cómo empezamos?

**Janna:** Como para entrar en confianza, desnudémonos primero.

_Lentamente los chicos y chicas removían sus ropas hasta quedar totalmente desnudos._

_Las chicas exaltaban totalmente sus pechos y vaginas, sus pezones erectos las delataban._

_Mientras que, totalmente avergonzados, Tom y Marco tapaban sus prominentes penes con sus manos, pero eran muy difícil ya que estos estaban tan erectos que eran difíciles de ocultar._

**Star:** ¿No qué no? Jaja –_reía al ver las expresiones de su novio y amigo-_ No sean tan gallinas y muéstrenlas.

_Los chicos tragaron amargamente saliva mientras quitaban sus manos, exponiendo sus miembros masculinos en toda su gloria._

**Janna:** ¡Whoa! ¿Dónde te entra todo eso, Star? –_refiriéndose al pene de Marco-_

**Star:** Jiji a veces ni entra todo. Tom tampoco se queda atrás.

**Janna:** Mi boca, vagina y hasta –_murmurando_\- trasero, están completamente adaptados a su "coso" jiji.

_Tom y Marco estaban impactados y hasta horrorizados, de la naturalidad como hablaban sus novias, eran todas unas pervertidas._

**Tom:** Todo bien hasta ahora, eso creo.

**Marco:** Creo que acabo de perder mi inocencia.

_Las chicas lentamente se acercan a sus novios, realizando movimientos sensuales para aumentar la excitación._

**Star:** No te preocupes, mi amor.

**Janna:** Sentirán que están en el cielo, después de esto.

_Toman las manos de sus novios y las dirigen hacia diferentes partes. Star y Marco van hacia la cabecera de la cama, mientras que Tom y Janna hacia el filo inferior de esta._

_Star y Janna se sientan, y como si todo hubiera sido previamente planificado, empiezan a meter en sus bocas los penes de sus novios._

_Sus bocas estaban llenas de saliva y del sabor de masculinidad de sus hombres._

**Marco:** ¡AAAWWW!

**Tom:** ¡RAYOOOSSS! –_tomando su cabeza de sentir tan excitación-_

_Star agarraba con fuerza de los glúteos del latino._

**Marco:** ¡Ouch! Jaja Star eres una traviesa.

**Star:** Jaja asi parece.

**Marco:** Yo también puedo serlo.

_Dicho eso, Marco toma su miembro y con él empieza a golpear suavemente el rostro de la rubia._

**Marco:** ¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo quieres, niña mala?

**Star:** ¡Oh sí! ¡Lo necesito! –_abriendo toda su boca, sacando la lengua provocativamente-_

**Marco:** ¡Aquí lo tienes!

_Marco vuelve a introducir su miembro venoso dentro de la boca de Star y esta empieza a succionarlo de manera más placentera y violenta._

**Marco:** ¡PUTAAAA MADREEEE! ¡STAAAAAR! –_agarrando con fuerzas la cabeza de la rubia-_

_Mientras tanto…_

_Janna seguía succionando con dureza el pene de su amado._

**Tom:** ¡JANNAAAAA! ¡ERES UNA DIOSAAAAA!

**Janna:** ¿Sabes? Traje a un viejo amigo. –_la azabache alza su mano, ocultando todos sus dedos, menos el meñique._

**Tom:** ¡Oh no!

**Janna:** ¡Oh sí!

_Rápidamente, la joven Ordonia mete su dedo meñique dentro del ano del demonio, quien pega un sonoro gemido._

**Tom:** ¡AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!

_La azabache metía y sacaba el dedo del trasero de su novio a la par que seguía succionando su pene._

_Los gemidos y diálogos pervertidos eran oídos por todos, lo que era como gasolina para el fuego que estaba allí presente. Su excitación subía y subía sin cesar._

_De vez en cuando miraban de reojo a sus amigos teniendo sexo, su voyerismo hacia que sus más grandes perversiones salieran a la luz._

_Las chicas siguieron complaciendo oralmente a sus novios por un buen rato, hasta que primero Marco ayudó a Star a reincorporarse para besarla obscenamente. El sabor a sexo crudo en su boca hacia que se excitara más, su pene estaba a su máxima capacidad._

_La rubia y el castaño se quedaron parados besándose con pasión sus traviesas manos tocaban todo el cuerpo del otro._

_Ahora Tom, ayudaba a Janna a reincorporarse, para de igual manera besarse con mucha pasión y lujuria; la azabache de ponía de espaldas mientras Tom la nalgueaba un poco._

**Janna:** ¿Lo quieres, diablillo? –_moviendo su delicioso culo de un lado al otro-_ Es todo tuyo.

**Tom:** -_Relamiéndose-_ Mi comida favorita.

_Janna se inclina, apoyándose en la cama, exhibiendo su trasero en toda su gloria, se podía ver como de su vagina chorreaba un líquido viscoso, mientras que su ano se movía al son de sus latidos del corazón._

_Tom, ni corto ni perezoso, agarra de las nalgas a la azabache para empezar a lamer con fiereza tanto la vagina como el ano de su amada._

**Janna:** ¡AAAAWWWW! ¡SIIIII! ¡COMETELO TODO!

_El pelirrojo proaba ese dulce y excitante néctar femenino de Janna, lo llenaba de sensaciones indescriptibles, de vez en cuando, le soltaba nalgueadas sonoras._

_Star y Marco, viendo y oyendo a sus amigos, se llenaban de más excitación, se mordían los labios del delicioso acto del demonio y la azabache._

**Star:** Quiero que me comas ahora mismo. –_decía lujuriosamente-_

**Marco:** Lo que ordene, mi ama.

_Ambos jóvenes ya estaban idos de tanta lujuria._

_Marco voltea a Star, empieza a acariciar su suave trasero blanco y comienza a besarlo con ternura, para luego pasar toda su lengua húmeda por su dulce vagina._

**Star:** ¡OOOOUUUUUHHHH! ¡MAAAARCCCCOOOOOO! ¡ASIIIIIII!

_El castaño ahora introduce tres dedos dentro de la vagina de la rubia, los cuales se introducen fácilmente, ya que Star para ese punto estaba demasiado excitada y lubricada._

**Star: **¡SIIIIIII! ¡MIERDAAAA! ¡SIIIIII!

_Tom y Janna seguían en lo suyo cuando…_

**Janna:** ¡Estoy demasiado excitada!

_La azabache toma al demonio y salvajemente lo empuja a la cama, también para sorpresa de Star y Marco._

_Con Tom allí acostado, Janna empieza a succionar de nuevo el pene del demonio, mientras con su mano jugaba con sus bolas como si fueran canicas._

**Tom:** ¡JANNAAAAA! ¡AAAAIIIIIIHHHHHHH!

_La azabache se metía totalmente el pene de su amante, sentía que hasta rozaba las paredes de su garganta, le dolía un poco sus mandíbulas, pero la adrenalina del momento no le permitió parar esas deliciosas mamadas._

_Como si de una competencia se tratase, o solo era la perversión del momento, Star se pone de rodillas frente a Marco y empieza a lamer todo su miembro, desde los testículos hasta el glande._

**Marco:** ¡MI AMOOOOOR!

_Ya sin poder contenerse más y con los miembros de Tom y Marco totalmente lubricados, había llegado la tan anhelada hora._

**Star:** ¡Marco! ¡Te necesito dentro!

**Janna:** ¡Tom, clávame tu deliciosa cosa!

**Tom y Marco:** ¡SIIII! –_bufaban victoriosos-_

_El pelirrojo colocó a la azabache en la cama, quien se coloca en 4; mientras que Marco colocó a Star recostada en la cama. Básicamente cada pareja estaba en frente de la otra, de un vistazo rápido vieron sus partes íntimas, era perversión en su más puro estado._

_En un acto, cuasi inverosímil, se dirigieron unas lindas palabras._

_Star recostada en la cama dirige su vista hacia Janna y toma su mano._

**Star:** Te quiero Janna, eres mi mejor amiga. Tom, -_viendo al demonio-_ eres como un hermano. Marco, -_viendo al castaño_\- te amo, mi dulce príncipe.

**Janna:** Star, que cursi y que peor momento para decirlo, pero igual te quiero mucho y a ti, Marco. Tom eres el amor de mi vida.

**Tom:** Ya que estamos sentimentales jaja Star eres una gran amiga, Marco eres de verdad mi hermano y tú, mi dulce y perversa reina de la oscuridad, te amo.

**Marco:** Nunca pensé decir esto en una orgia jaja pero Janna, gracias y te quiero amiga, Tom, que más podría decir si no eres el mejor amigo y hermano del mundo. Star, mi estrella fugaz, te amaré por toda la eternidad.

_Uno pensaría que unas palabras así "matarían la pasión" pero no aquí, de lo que fue un sexo pervertido y lujurioso, pasó a ser un encuentro de amor y amistad; una experiencia que jamás olvidarían. Todos empezaron a sonreír._

**Janna:** Bueno, de vuelta a los negocios. ¡VENGA MACHOTE! –_gritaba ansiosa-_

_Una vez rota la dulce y linda tensión, volvieron al acto sexual._

_Marco introduce completamente su pene en Star la igual que Tom lo introduce en Janna._

**Star y Janna:** ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –_gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras seguían tomadas de la mano-_

**Tom:** ¡EEEEEIIHHHH!

**Marco:** ¡UUUUUUFFFFF!

_Gemidos iban y venían para todo ese grupo de amigos._

_El olor a sexo, el golpeteo de las penetraciones, el sonido del choque de carnes, el movimiento de los senos y culos de las chicas. Era un festival de sensaciones al servicio de la sexualidad._

_Así prosiguieron por largos minutos, y en diferentes posiciones, hasta que, en una alegre coincidencia, las parejas quedan una a lado de la otra, con las chicas recostadas en el filo de la cama y sus novios de pie._

_Todos se quedaron viendo por un segundo y solo asentaron la cabeza._

_Acto seguido, los chicos volvieron introducir sus miembros rebosantes dentro de sus novias._

**Star y Janna:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

_De la excitación, Star y Janna se regresan a ver pícaramente, se acercan y se besan apasionadamente, con sus lenguas como protagonistas, las cuales danzaban en la unión de ese beso perfecto._

_Tom y Marco, completamente cachondos por sus novias, se dan un golpe de puño de hermanos en señal de aprobación._

_Chorros y chorros de saliva salían de las bocas de las chicas._

_Los chicos sentían que explotarían._

**Marco:** ¡STAR! ¡NO AAAWWW RESISTO AAAWWW MÁS!

**Tom:** ¡UUUUFFF JANNAAAA YO IIIIHHHH TAMPOCO RESISTO!

_Los muchachos llegaron al climax, al igual que las chicas._

**Star:** ¡DAMELÓ TODOOOOO!

**Janna:** ¡VENTE YAAAAAA!

_En un evento, que podría catalogarse como una coincidencia astronómicamente imposible, Star, Marco, Janna y Tom, llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo._

**Marco:** ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –_sacando su pene, para terminar afuera de Star, cantidades excesivas de semen caían en el vientre de la rubia-_

**Tom:** ¡OOOUUUUUUUUHHH! –_dejando liberar su semilla masculina dentro de la azabache, donde su útero rebosaba de "leche demoniaca"-_

_Los chicos, como nunca antes, se sentían exhaustos tanto que cayeron en brazos de sus amadas._

_Todos trataban de recuperar el aire._

**Star:** Debemos…

**Janna:** Intentarlo…

**Tom:** Más…

**Marco:** A menudo.

_Aquellos jóvenes amigos y amantes solo podían sentir una increíble felicidad, aparte de unir sus lazos amorosos y de amistad, compartieron un momento lleno de magia._

_Una magia llamada hermandad._

_Epilogo_

-**4 AÑOS DESPUES-**

_Con 28 años de edad, Star, Marco, Janna y Tom se habían establecido de nuevo en Echo Creek, atrás quedaron los días de universidad y su vida en la ciudad de Los Ángeles._

_Los amigos continuaron con sus respectivos trabajos._

_Ahora Marco era un reconocido psicólogo, Master en psicología social, ayudaba tanto a monstruos como humanos y era un activista pro-Monstruos junto con Star. Ellos vivían en una casa en las afueras de Echo Creek._

_Star, continuo con su trabajo de veterinaria, ahora en Echo Creek hizo un compilado de toda la flora y fauna natural que era Mewni y las nuevas criaturas surgidas desde la fusión de dimensiones._

_Tom, siguió trabajando de forma independiente, pero ahora había fundado su propia compañía llamada Draconius Motors®, que fabricaba automotores tanto para humanos como para monstruos._

_Janna, ahora una famosa autora, al igual que polémica; tenía un total de 5 obras reconocidas a nivel nacional, incluso fue nominada para el prestigioso premio Pulitzer. Ella y Tom vivían en un departamento en la ciudad._

_Este día en particular, Star y Marco habían invitado a cenar a sus queridos amigos, pues tenían sorpresas reservadas._

_Marco se encontraba dando los últimos toques a la cena, mientras en la sala Star, Janna y Tom compartían anécdotas, bebiendo vino._

**Marco:** Oye Tom.

**Tom:** ¿Dime, amigo?

**Marco:** ¿Podrias ayudarme con par de cosas claro?

**Tom:** Claro, viejo. Ahora vuelvo, amor. –_besando a la azabache-_

**Janna:** Por favor, no quemes la comida como la última vez.

**Tom:** No prometo nada.

**Janna:** _-Viendo que el pelirrojo se alejaba y empezó a hablar en voz baja- _¿Lista, Star?

**Star:** Janna, estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué dirá.

**Janna:** -_Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia-_ Star, esto es algo que Marco y tu han querido desde siempre, y al fin lo lograron.

**Star:** Lo sé, pero… ¿y si él no lo quiere aún?

**Janna:** Lo querrá, estoy segura de ello. –_abrazando a su amiga-_

**Star:** Gracias Janna, eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero.

**Janna:** Y yo a ti.

_En la cocina._

**Tom:** -_Murmurando_\- ¿Tienes todo listo?

**Marco:** Si, pero igual estoy muy nervioso, al fin llegó el día, no había sacado esta cajita desde –_suspirando_\- tu sabes. –_recordando aquellos viejos incidentes-_

**Tom:** Viejo, me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho antes, ustedes son el uno para el otro. Ya lo verás.

**Marco:** Gracias amigo.

**Tom:** De nada.

_Los amigos, mejor dicho, los hermanos se dan un golpe de puños._

**Marco:** Chicas, la comida está lista.

_Janna y Star se levantan, pero la rubia se dirige por un momento a su habitación y enseguida regresa._

_Todos se sientan y Marco les sirve la deliciosa cena que ha preparado para la ocasión, sirve vino en sus copas y procede a hacer un brindis._

**Marco:** -_Tomando la copa y alzándola_\- Muchas gracias por venir, sé que no pasamos tanto tiempo como antes juntos, pero es agradable volver a verlos, ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos, nuestra familia, y como tal quería que estén presentes en esta noche especial. Star.

**Star:** ¿Eh?

**Marco:** Ven. –_tomando su mano para que se levantara-_

_El latino deja la copa en su mesa, toma las manos de su amada y la ve a los ojos_

**Marco:** Star, mi bella princesa, el amor de mi vida, mi gemela desastre; tú me has dado los mejores años de mi vida, solo he sido feliz a tu lado, reimos y lloramos; las personas y el destino trataron de probarnos y separarnos no lo lograron, solo por el amor sin par que tenemos. Solo te quiero a ti, solo te quiero a ti por el resto de nuestra vida.

**Star:** -_Con lágrimas en sus ojos_\- Aaww Marco _Snif_.

**Marco:** Te tengo una sorpresa.

**Star:** Yo también te tengo una.

**Marco:** ¿En serio? –_confundido_-

**Star:** Si, ¿te parecería si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?

**Marco:** No veo porque no, a la cuenta de 3.

**Marco y Star:** 1…2…3

_En un rápido movimiento, Marco se pone de rodillas y saca una pequeña caja, abriéndola y mostrando un brillante anillo; mientras que Star rápidamente saca un curioso objeto y lo pone en frente suyo._

**Marco:** ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?

**Star:** ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

_La pareja, totalmente asombrada, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se saldrían de sus cuencas, no daba crédito, mientras que sus amigos tampoco creían lo que veían._

_El latino lentamente se reincorpora._

**Marco:** ¿Es-es-estas em-ba-barazada? –_con ojos vidriosos-_

**Star:** ¿Qui-qui-quieres ca-casar-casarte conmigo-go? –_respondía nerviosa con los ojos húmedos-_

_La pareja se quedó estupefacta, solo sonreían, no podían pronuncia palabra alguna._

**Janna:** ¡Puta madre, digan algo ya! –_gritó exaltada-_

**Star y Marco:** ¡SIIIIIII! –_gritaron emocionados mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo-_

**Star:** ¡MARCO _SNIF ME HAS SNIF_ HECHO LA MUJER MÁS _SNIF_ FELIZ!

**Marco:** ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡SEREMOS PADRES! ¡MI PEQUEÑA¡NUESTRA PEQUEÑA! ¡TE AMO, STAR!

**Star:** ¡TE AMO, MARCO!

_Los jóvenes se funden en un gran abrazo y se besan con pasión._

**Marco:** ¡TENDREMOS UNA…UNA…AAYYY!

_El latino cae desmayado de la emoción._

**Star:** ¡Marco! ¡Marco!

_Gritaba algo asustada, pero sabía que había sido reacción por la noticia._

_Entonces Janna extiende su mano a su novio._

**Tom:** Maldita suertuda. –_sacando su billetera y entregando 300 dólares a regañadientes a la azabache-_

**Janna:** Te dije que se desmayaría.

**Tom: **Pero no es justo, seguramente Star ya te contó que estaba embarazada. –_suspiro enojado_\- Yo pensaba que Marco a este punto sería más fuerte.

**Janna:** Y eso que no tuve que decir "pollo frito". –_tronando los dedos-_

_Automáticamente, Tom cae desmayado de cara a su plata de comida._

**Janna:** Oh cierto, olvidé que te lo hice a ti también.

_La azabache se para, va hacia el cuerpo tirado de Marco, toma el anillo y se lo pone a Star._

**Janna:** Tranquila, ya despertará en unos minutos…u horas. ¡Felicidades, Star!

**Star:** ¡Gracias amiga! –_abrazando a la azabache- _¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! ¡Desde ahora te pido que seas mi dama de honor!

**Janna:** Sera un gusto, Star. Solo si la llamas Janna si es niña o Janno si es niño.

**Star:** ¡Hecho!

_Y ahí lo tienen dos amigas sumamente felices, y un par de chicos inconscientes._

_Star, Tom, Janna y Marco estaban por vivir un mundo nuevo lleno de aventuras._


End file.
